AMI-ENEMIGAS
by serenitymoon20
Summary: Candy y Annie fueron adoptadas por la familia Britter, los primeros tiempos son excelentes, ambas juntas siempre, ambas unidad y siempre apoyandose, pero...¿que harias si tu hermana te tiene envidia o celos?...¿que haras si se enamoraran de la misma persona?...¿porque Annie?...¿Porque Candy?...no siempre es lo que esperabas...
1. CAPITULO 1 UNA NUEVA FAMILIA

Annie y Candy fueron adoptadas por la familia Britter, ambas serian hermanas, estaban tan felices de que todo fuera de esta manera, ambas se amaban como tal y por esa razón estaban más felices de que su sueño se volviera realidad.

-Señorita Pony, prometo que le escribiremos –Candy le dio un beso a su madre, pues para ella, la señorita Pony y la hermana Maria eran sus madres.

-Candy, cuídate mucho y cuida de Annie

-Claro que si hermana Maria

-Nos vemos Annie

-Nos vemos –Annie, las abrazo brevemente antes de salir hacia su nueva vida

Candy la siguió y ambas vieron a sus nuevos padres, clin se encontraba en la canasta que Candy llevaba, de inmediato su nueva madre protesto.

-Candy cariño no podemos llevarnos ese mapache

-Pero…Se…

-Candy ahora soy tu madre, es así como debes llamarme

-Bien, pero mama, clin solo me tiene a mí y Annie, debemos llevarlo, por favor

Candy la miro suplicante, aunque Grace Britter le costara admitir, esa chiquilla tenía un encanto peculiar y demasiado convincente, aparte de que era tan solo una pequeña niña de 6 años, debía entender que para ella y Annie, era difícil adaptarse a la nueva vida que les esperaba.

-Amor, deja que lo lleven con ellas –Intervino Peter Britter, su nuevo padre

-Está bien –Se resignó pero sonrió a las niñas

-Gracias –Candy les sonrió dulcemente

Ambas niñas subieron al automóvil de sus padres, después de decir adiós al hogar de Pony, se marcharon.

.

.

.

Aquella mansión de los Britter era maravillosa, les habían preparado habitaciones contiguas para que no se sintieran separadas, la señora Britter se había encargado de encargarles vestidos hechos por modistas de Lakewood famosos, así mismo les había encargado algunos juguetes y decorado las habitaciones con los colores favoritos de cada una, por lo que el de Annie era azul, mientras que el de Candy era rosa.

-Gracias mama –Annie le dio una sonrisa tímida a la señora Britter, quien le correspondió el gesto

-¿Te gusta Candy? –Pregunto al ver que ella regresaba por la puerta del baño que compartiría con Annie

-Si mucho, gracias mama

-Por nada cariño, ahora por favor pónganse cómodas, en un momento más les hablare para que bajen a comer

-Si

Tocaron la puerta, inmediatamente una mucama entro a la habitación

-Buenas tardes señora, señoritas

-Buenas tardes

-Rosy, ellas son mis hijas, por favor atiéndelas en todo lo que requieran –Grace miro a las niñas –Ella es Rosy y las ayudara en todo ¿De acuerdo?

-Si

-Bien las esperare abajo, queridas

Rosy trato de ayudarlas a cambiarse de ropa y a alistarlas para la comida que habría en su honor pero ambas jóvenes, que no estaban acostumbradas a que les ayudaran, se pusieron un tanto difíciles.

Media hora más tarde, ambas bajaron, con vestidos sencillos pero elegantes, Annie tenía uno de color azul y blanco, Candy rosa con blanco, se percataron de que no estaban solas con sus nuevos padres, había más gente que las miro al verlas bajar.

-Bueno, que bueno que bajaron, niñas –Peter se acercó a sus hijas –Bien, gracias por asistir –Los invitados que habían en el salón guardaron silencio –La familia Cornwall y Ardley, gracias por venir a conocer a nuestras hijas, hoy regresaron con su madre de Londres

Había una anciana que tenía la mirada fría e inexpresiva, que no le gusto para nada a Candy, además de ella, había otros dos adultos quienes les sonreía, también había otras 3 personas que estaban al lado de la anciana, en ese momento.

-¡Archibald, Alister les he dicho que no corran!

-Perdón mama –Se disculparon los jóvenes, parecían que tenían dos o tres años más grandes que ellas, pero inmediatamente el de cabello castaño claro la miro y Candy se sonrojo levemente

-¿Y Anthony?

-Creo que está afuera jugando –Comento el chico de gafas

En ese momento apareció un niño rubio que se veía más pequeño que los otros dos, pero no más que ellas, Annie, lo miró y se percató de que el niño estaba llorando, pues inmediatamente se abrazó a la anciana.

-Mucho gusto niñas, soy Jessy O'Neill Cornwall –La señora las saludo amablemente –Ellos son nuestros hijos Alister y Archibald Cornwall

-Mucho gusto –Respondieron ambas

-Igualmente –Dijeron los niños

-Bien me presentare, yo soy la señora Elroy Ardley y él es mi sobrino Anthony Brown Ardley

-Mucho gusto

-Igualmente –Anthony poso sus ojos en la niña rubia, pensando solo en lo hermosa que era.

Candy sintió la mirada pero no dijo nada, ella simplemente miro hacia otro lado, incomoda, pues no estaba acostumbrada a que la observaran tanto, si hubiera estado en el Hogar de Pony, seguramente habría comenzado una pelea contra el niño, pero no podía.

-Bien la comida está servida, Señora Elroy, ellos también pasaran –Pregunto Grace mirando a los señores que acompañaban a la señora Elroy

-Si querida, pero ellos estarán en la cocina, si no te molesta

-Por supuesto que no, adelante

.

.

.

Candy había salido un momento del comedor, donde estaban todos los adultos conversando, había tratado de aguantar, pero le fue imposible, en ese momento vio al niño rubio que se acercaba a ella.

-Hola, Candy ¿cierto?

-Si

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-6 años, ¿Tu?

-Tengo 8 años

-¡Candy!

-¿Qué sucede Annie?

-Jajaja vamos solo fue una broma

Annie corría para alejarse de Archibald quien la correteaba con un gusano en la mano

-¡No hagas eso!

-Vamos solo fue una broma, Candy ¿verdad?

-No lo hagas más, no molestes a mi hermana –Dijo molesta, pero tratando de controlarse –Vamos Annie

-Si

-Es hora de irnos chicos –Los adultos habían salido del comedor para ir a sus casas –Fue un placer, gracias

-Gracias a usted Señora Elroy por aceptar venir

-Bien, querida pero por favor dime tía Elroy

-De acuerdo tía Elroy

-Vámonos, Anthony

-Si

-Annie, Candice, fue un placer

-Igualmente –Candy y Annie le sonrieron, desde lejos pero ambas tomadas de las manos

.

.

.

-Fue un duro día verdad cariño –Grace se encontraba arropando a Candy

-Si

-Lamento que no les hayamos dicho, pero debíamos presentarlas como nuestras hijas, ante las dos familias más poderosas de Lakewood y debo decir que también lo son en otros lugares como chicago.

-Mama

-Si Candy

-¿Qué pasa si alguien se entera? Ya no nos vas a querer, si alguien se entera

Candy tenía miedo de esto, al final de cuentas era una niña, pese a que muchas veces ella había sido valiente y fuerte, ahora que alguien la cuidaba y veía por ella, que le daba cariño y podía llamarla mama o papa, sentía miedo perderlos.

-Nadie se enterara cariño, también si tú no lo dices

-No diré nada

-Bien, Candy, sé que quieres mucho a las personas que te cuidaron y no estoy en desacuerdo, si deseas escribirles está bien, amor, pero procura que nadie vea esas cartas ¿de acuerdo?...discreción es la mejor arma, pequeña

-De acuerdo –Dijo feliz

Peter entro a la habitación –Todavía no se duerme

-Estaba hablando con mama, papa

Peter sintió una hermosa calidez recorrer en su interior, era verdad que el había querido adoptar a Candy primero, porque vio su alegría, su fortaleza y sencillez, vio que tenía un corazón maravilloso y eso le había encantado.

-Claro, hija, pero ya es hora de dormir, cariño

-Sí y ¿Annie?

-Ella ya se durmió, pequeña, ahora tú descansa

-Bien, buenas noches

-Buenas noches –Ambos señores salieron de la habitación de su nueva hija, felices de tenerlas ahí, por fin.


	2. CAPITULO 2 ADAPTANDOSE

Candy y Annie ya llevaban un mes con su nueva familia, les costaba un poco de trabajo adaptarse a su nueva vida, su madre les enseñaba todo lo que debían hacer, desde como caminar, hasta como comer o pedir permiso para retirarse, en fin sin mil reglas y protocolos que seguir para ser una buena dama.

-Bien niñas, mañana vamos a ir a casa de los Ardley

-¿Enserio? –Candy se sorprendió al oír el tono de emoción de su hermana, pensó que no les había caído bien, después de lo que ese chico le hacía.

-Sí, así que espero que hayan aprendido todo lo que les enseñe –Miro a sus hijas sonriéndoles amablemente –Por cierto les llego esta carta

Candy se acercó rápidamente –Es del ho…

-Candy

-Perdón mama

Candy le hizo una mueca lindísima que la señora Britter solo atino a mover la cabeza y sonreír –Vayan afuera a leerla tranquilamente

-Gracias –Annie y Candy salieron juntas para leerla a gusto

Una vez sentadas en los columpios, se dispusieron a leer la carta.

 _Queridas Candy y Annie:_

 _Esperamos que se encuentren bien y que se estén adaptando perfectamente bien en su nueva vida, nosotras estamos atareadas de trabajo, pues ahora hay más niños en el hogar y como sabrán algunas familias recomendadas discretamente por la familia Britter, vienen a vernos para adoptar algún niño, esto hace que debamos enseñarles todo con mayor rapidez para que las familias los quieran._

 _Claro que los querrán ¿no lo creen? Son todos unas linduras como ustedes pequeñas, me da tanto gusto que la familia Britter haya querido adoptarlas a las dos, así al menos sé que están juntas y se protegen mutuamente._

 _Espero que estén disfrutando de su nueva familia, pórtense bien, sobre todo tu Candy, y cuida de Annie._

 _Las quiere,_

 _Pony y Maria_

 _Saludos_

Candy y Annie se sonrieron después de terminar de leerla –Hay que responderle Annie

-Sí pero recuerda que mama dijo…

-Lo sé, en cuanto terminemos de escribirla se la daremos para que ella la envie ¿te parece?

-Claro

-Vamos, oye Annie, por cierto ¿Por qué te emocionaste al saber que iríamos con la familia Ardley?

-Yo… -Por nada

-Annie

-Vamos Candy –La halo para ir a la habitación y escribir la carta.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente ambas estaban camino a la gran mansión de los Ardley, que estaba en Lakewood también, y según noto Candy no estaban tan lejos.

-Bienvenidas –Dijo un señor alto mientras les abría la puerta del automóvil

-Gracias, George –La señora Britter le tomo la mano para dejarse ayudar descender del auto

-La señora Elroy las espera en el salón

-Gracias, vamos niñas –Siguieron a su madre hasta el gran salón de la mansión Ardley

La señora Elroy estaba sentada en el salón, donde se encontraba un joven rubio leyendo un libro bajo la supervisión de su tía.

-Buenas tardes, tía Elroy

-Hola querida, buenas tardes –Miro a las niñas –Buenas tardes, jovencitas

-Buenas tardes –Ambas hicieron una pequeña reverencia respetuosamente hacia tía Elroy

Anthony las miro y de inmediato se puso de pie –Buenas tardes –Hizo una reverencia ante las damas.

-¿Qué te parece si tomamos él té, Grace?

-Por supuesto

-Anthony, ¿Por qué no les enseñas a las señoritas Britter, el jardín?

-Claro que sí, tía

Las damas se fueron al comedor, mientras que los niños salieron al jardín, donde inmediatamente Anthony comenzó a enseñarles las rosas que el mismo había cultivado.

-¡Son hermosas! –Exclamo Annie sonriéndole al niño, pero el solo miraba a la rubia, quien estaba oliendo las rosas

-¡Qué bien huelen!

-Sí, esas son de las mismas que mi madre cultivo

-¿Dónde está ella?

Anthony bajo la mirada tristemente, pero antes de que Annie o Candy, dijeran algo, aparecieron cuatro niños más.

-¡Annie Britter! –Exclamo Archie y de inmediato se acercó a ella para saludarla, pero Annie lo esquivo y tomo a su hermana de la mano

-¡Hola Candy, Annie! –Saludo divertido Stear

-Hola, buenas tardes –Saludaron las niñas

-Les enseñaba mis rosas…

-¡Anthony! –Una niña pelirroja se acercó a el -¿Por qué no fuiste a mi casa?

-Lo lamento Elisa pero la tía abuela…

-Pero lo prometiste

-No lo hice

-Claro que si

-Elisa hay visitas –Intervino Stear salvando a su primo

Elisa miro a las niñas con desprecio -¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Candy se molestó por su actitud y se dio un paso firmemente hacia ella –Soy Candice Britter, mucho gusto

Elisa la miro con desprecio –Lamento que no diga lo mismo, soy Elisa Leagan y él es mi hermano Neil Leagan

-Bien, ella es mi hermana Annie Britter

-Bien, pero espero que no les moleste que me lleve a mi Anthony

-¿Tu Anthony? –Annie abrió la boca por fin, algo confundida

-Así es niña y más te vale que ni se te ocurra acercarte a el –Annie se sonrojo inmediatamente, pero retrocedió por miedo, algo que Candy no soporto

-No tienes por qué hablarle así –Se puso al frente de Annie

-Yo les hablare como quiera, niña estúpida

-¡Elisa! –Anthony se acercó a las niñas

-Pues no tienes por qué hacerlo, tú no tienes ningún derecho al tratarnos así –Se indignó Candy, esa niña no le caía bien y no permitiría que la humillaran ni a ella ni a su hermana

-Sí que lo hare –Empujo a Candy, quien a su vez empujo a Annie, por lo que esta última cayó al suelo y comenzó a sollozar un poco

-¿Qué te ocurre? –Candy se iba a abalanzar sobre ella pero Anthony la detuvo

-Vete de aquí Elisa, no voy a permitir que le hables así a las invitadas de la tía Elroy

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tipo de amistades son estas? La tía se ha vuelto loca

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a….?!

-¡Annie, Candy, ¿Qué ocurre?! –Grace corrió a ver a Annie, quien lloraba

Candy se acercó a ellas, mientras Elisa comenzaba a redactar su versión de la historia

-¡Eso no es verdad, tía!

-Ya basta, Elisa discúlpate con Annie y Candy

-Pero… ¡Tía!

-Tú la empujaste ¿no?

-Si pero Candy lo hizo primero conmigo

Grace miro a su hija –No es verdad, mama

Vio los ojos de su amada hija y pudo notar que no mentía y el vera Annie así le confirmaba que no habían sido ellas las que iniciaron la pelea –Candy dice que no es verdad, y ella no miente, ¿Qué le parece, tía Elroy, si olvidamos el asunto?

-Pero…

-No se preocupe

-Bien, está bien –Dijo la anciana sorprendida –Bien por favor pasemos al comedor, el almuerzo está listo –Informo la anciana invitándolas a pasar

Elisa simplemente miraba con odio a aquella rubia, y prometió desde ese momento que no descansaría hasta hacerla infeliz a ella y a su hermana.

 _"Me las pagaran"_ pensó mientras miraba como Anthony le ponía demasiada atención a Candy, Annie también los miraba.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews y aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este fic y espero que les gguste jejeje ;D**_

 _ **lucy muchas gracias por tu review y no abandono ninguna de mis historias a veces si me tardo pero es por la presion de tiempo, entre el trabajo y otras actividades se me va el dia jejeje pero siempre trato de actualizar rapidamente para ustedes mis lectores ;D**_

 _ **CandiceF.V**_ _ **muchas gracias por tu review candice espero te siga gustando ;D**_

 _ **Sophie hola jejeje gracias por tu review si a mi tambien me sorprendio que no pudieran adoptar a ambas jejeje y si es verdad esto cambia toda la historia pues todos se conocen desde mas pequeños incluso la muerte de anthony no existira pues no habria una reunion en honor al nuevo ardley al menos no por el momento, jejeje y no habria a quien impresionar jejeje D espero te siga gustando**_

 _ **saludos**_


	3. CAPITULO 3 PRIMER NAVIDAD FAMILIAR

Habían ya pasado meses desde la última vez que vieron a la familia Ardley y a los hermanos Leagan, pero al parecer los verían pronto…

-¡Buenos días Rosy!

-¡Buenos días mi niña!

-¿Dónde está Annie?

-Su hermana está en el jardín, al parecer está escribiendo una carta

-¿Una carta?

-Si porque me dijo que no la molestara

-Oh, entonces no debo molestarle –Candy no entendía a Annie, últimamente no jugaba con ella, solo quería leer o hacer otras cosas, como bordar o tejer -¿Dónde están nuestros padres?

-Su padre tenía un reunión, señorita, y su madre salió un momento, pero dijo que no tarda, por favor siéntese a desayunar

-Gracias –Candy tomo asiento y comenzó a desayunar lo que Rosy le había preparado

En ese momento llego el mayordomo –Señorita Candy, le llego esta carta

-Muchas gracias

-Por nada, con permiso

 _"_ _Debe de ser del hogar de Pony"_ pensó mientras discretamente leía el remitente pero…

-¡Es de Anthony!

-¡Oh! El joven Anthony Ardley, es un niño muy lindo y amable siempre es tan dulce conmigo –Comento Rosy –La otra vez que lo encontré en la calle me ayudo con las bolsas y cuando estaba sola en la casa, el me traía costales de semillas y hasta me ayuda a sembrarlas para que el jardín este así de hermoso –Comento sonriente

-Buenos días

-Hola Annie

-¿Quién escribió? –Pregunto al ver a su hermana con una carta

-Es de Anthony

-¿Para mí? –Pregunto esperanzada

-No…es para…mi –Murmuro la rubia un tanto avergonzada

-¡Oh! –Annie bajo la mirada triste

-Bien la leeré –Comento la niña inocentemente, pensando que tal vez a su hermana le gustaría saber que dice.

 _Querida señorita Candy Britter:_

 _Perdona por el atrevimiento al enviarte una carta directamente a ti, pero es que quiero hacerte una invitación a la mansión Lakewood de los Ardley, pues celebraremos la navidad en familia aunque no sé si ustedes tengan planes, pero creo que la tía abuela invito a sus padres, por lo que espero poder volver a verte._

 _Espero que venga a nuestra fiesta navideña, será divertido y podremos jugar juntos, además las noches buenas están floreciendo hermosamente en nuestro jardín._

 _Espero verte,_

 _Con cariño_

 _Anthony Brown Ardley_

-¡Qué lindo, señorita!

-¡Podremos jugar! –Dijo inocentemente la niña

Annie simplemente se levantó de su asiento y se retiro

-¿Annie?

Iba a seguirla pero…

-Candy

-Hola mama, buenos días –Dijo saludando a su mama quien iba llegando

-Sabes que debes comer muy bien, cariño, así que no te levantas hasta que termines

-Está bien –Dijo resignada pero… -¡Oh mama! Me llego una carta de Anthony, nos invita a su mansión para pasar la navidad ¿Iremos?

-¿Te envió una carta?

-Si

-Bueno, la tía me lo comento, aunque espero que tu padre, pues no he podido platicarlo bien con él, pero seguramente iremos

-¡Qué bien!

-Candy

-Lo siento mama

-Annie ¿Ya desayuno? –Pregunto la señora Britter sonriente

-Si señora, ella se levantó muy temprano

-¿Tu no Candy?

-Tenía un poco de sueño, lo lamento, no pasara mas

-Está bien, cariño

.

.

.

-Annie ¿Cómo me veo?

Annie estaba en cama sin querer salir y de pronto le molesto que su hermana entrara así su alcoba, no entendía porque, pero no le gustó nada que Anthony le escribiera a la rubia.

-Bien

-¿Qué tienes Annie?

-Nada, ¿por qué no te vas?

-Pero… ¿porque no te has puesto tu vestido? Papa llegara en cualquier momento para irnos, debes apurarte

-¡Basta Candy, vete, sal de mi habitación!

-¡Annie!

-Mama

Candy la miraba sin poder creerlo, pero no querían que la retaran por lo que inmediatamente la justifico –Fue mi culpa, mama, Annie me dijo que la dejara para que se cambiara pero yo…no quise…pensé que le pasaba algo malo

-Está bien, pero no quiero que se vuelvan a gritar, Annie son hermanas y esa no es la mejor manera de hablarle a tu hermana y tu Candy, cuando tu hermana quiera su espacio, debes dárselo ¿De acuerdo?

-Si mama

-Bien ahora apúrense, ven cariño –Tomo de la mano a Candy –Querida apresúrate, no tarda en venir tu padre –Añadió dirigiéndose a Annie antes de salir

-Bien –Se puso de pie y se comenzó a poner el vestido aterciopelado de color rojo que su madre le había traído.

En la habitación de Grace, se encontraban Candy y esta, quien le ayudaba a acomodarse el vestido, el cual era de color verde esmeralda que hacían juego con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Listo, princesa –Comento mientras terminaba de arreglarle el vestido –Candy, te voy a prestar algo que era de mi madre –Comento, mientras le enseñaba una pulsera de oro con piedras verde esmeralda

-¡Es preciosa!

-Te van a combinar muy bien, solo por favor no te la quites

-No lo hare –Dijo sonriente

-Bien –Sonrió –Ya estás lista, ¿quieres esperar abajo, mientras terminamos tu hermana y yo?

-Si

Annie quien había visto todo estaba en la puerta de la habitación de su madre, queriendo tener algo de atención, por lo que no se había abrochado el vestido y lo había dejado desacomodado

-¿Puedes ayudarme, mama?

-¿Qué sucede Annie? Normalmente tú sabes colocarte los vestidos muy bien, eres muy inteligente y aprendiste rápido

-Si pero…

-Ven, amor

Grace le ayudo acomodarle el vestido correctamente, sabía que Annie lo había hecho a propósito y eso le preocupaba, le preocupaba que entre aquellas niñas que siempre habían sido más que amigas, pudiera existir celos o rivalidades.

-Listo, cariño –Dijo mientras le sonreía amablemente –Te pondremos estos aretes que te combinan mas que los azules –Se los coloco –Bien ya estas lista hija, baja con tu hermana mientras termino ¿Si?

-Si mama

Grace la vio salir, preocupada por lo que ocurría pero prefirió tomarlo como unos celos de momento.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la mansión Ardley, la cual estaba repleta de amigos y familiares, ambas niñas fueron en busca de los primos Ardley, quienes se encontraban junto a un gran árbol navideño.

-Anthony, hola –Candy lo saludo pero no fue un saludo normal, se le fue encima al niño, quien perdió el equilibrio pero correspondió gustoso el abrazo de la niña, quien estaba feliz de verlo sobre todo después de la carta que le envió.

-Hola, Candy –Dijo sonrojándose

Candy se hinco en el suelo mientras lo miraba sonriente –Gracias por la invitación

-¿Acaso no nos saludaras a nosotros Candy?

-Claro Stear –Candy se acercó y le dio la mano para saludarlo, Stear le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo cual hizo sonrojar a la niña

-Hola Annie –Saludo Archie sonriente mientras tomaba la mano de Annie para besarla

Annie se sonrojo e inmediatamente quito su mano de la de él niño.

-¿Vamos a jugar? –Candy le pregunto a Anthony

-Claro, ¿vamos?

-Si

-¡Hey Anthony! ¿A dónde te la llevas?

-Es secreto

-¡Tramposo!

-¿Vamos por unos panquecitos, Stear?

-Claro

-¿Vamos, Annie?

-No, gracias

Annie se fue en dirección a donde habían ido Candy y Anthony

Anthony la había llevado al jardín donde admiraban las rosas que aún estaban en aquella época del año y también las noches buenas que él había mencionado.

-Son hermosas

-Si –Respondió el niño mirando a Candy

-Candy, ¿Qué te parece si miramos las estrellas, desde aquel árbol?

-Me parece genial

Anthony trepo primero y se volvió para ayudarla –Dame tu mano para ayudarte

Candy sonrió inmediatamente -¡Ya voy!

Trepo con mucha agilidad el árbol que era más pequeño que el árbol padre.

-Eres diferente a las demás niñas

-Y tu eres malo subiendo los arboles

-Puedes enseñarme ¿No?

-Claro

-Yo puedo enseñarte a hacer otra cosa ¿Qué te gustaría?

-Me gustaría volar

-¿Volar?

-Si jajajaja

-Candy eso es imposible

-Entonces quiero montar un caballo

-Bien, entonces te ayudare a montar perfectamente un caballo

-Si

-Vamos adentro, no tardan en comenzar la cena

.

.

.

La víspera de navidad salió perfectamente bien, Anthony no se separaba de Candy, a ella no le molestaba pues había hecho un nuevo amigo y eso era el mejor regalo de navidad aunque…le preocupaba la actitud de Annie, quien estaba sola sin platicar con nadie.

Pero no pudo evitar pasar bien en aquella fiesta, donde al último Anthony la invito a bailar cuando los adultos comenzaron a bailar, aunque al ver a los niños tratando de bailar sonrieron tiernamente

 _"_ _Maldita Candy, no ha dejado que este con Anthony ni un minuto_ " pensaba Elisa molesta desde el otro lado del salón " _me las pagaras…"_

Candy comenzó a sentir sueño, por lo que se acercó a sus padres, quienes estaban platicando en el sillón con la tía Elroy, Candy miro a su padre y se sentó a su lado para recargarse y comenzó a dormirse, esto le sorprendió a los señores Britter, pero Peter sonrió tiernamente para después abrazarla.

Anthony también la miraba tiernamente desde donde estaba su tia abuela –Si gustan pueden acostarla en la habitación que les prepare –Dijo la anciana

-No se preocupe, tía Elroy, creo que será mejor irnos

-De ninguna manera, con este clima y las niñas, no mejor quédense, no quiero que les de un resfriado

-De acuerdo gracias –Peter cargo a Candy

-Anthony llévalos a la habitación que les hemos preparado

-Si tía abuela

-Annie, cariño ¿quieres dormir?

-Si mama

-Ven, vamos –La tomo de la mano para seguir a su esposo e hija

-Aquí es –Anthony se acercó señalando la segunda cama que se encontraba en la otra esquina de la habitación

-Gracias, pequeño –Peter deposito a su hija ahí, mientras rápidamente su mama se acercaba para quitarle las cosas con las que se pudiera lastimar y los zapatos. –Vamos princesa, tú también a dormir –Tomo a Annie, quien sorprendida se dejó cargar y la acostó al lado de Candy, donde su madre también le quito las cosas que pudieran incomodarla

-Ahora si a dormir pequeñas

-Buenas noches, mis princesas

Anthony se acercó rápidamente –Buenas noches Candy –Le deposito un beso tierno en la frente de la rubia, quien sonrió inmediatamente, los padres solo sonrieron ante la escena –Buenas noches –Dijo dirigiéndose a los demás –Con permiso –Sonrojado salió de la habitación

-Que niño tan dulce –Comento la señora Britter

-Si pero, espero que no pase tan seguido –Comento Peter –Descansa amor –Le deposito un beso a Annie, quien aún estaba triste, después otro a la rubia quien dormía.

-Descansen –Grace también le dio un beso y después otro a Candy

Ambos salieron de la alcoba para ir al salón nuevamente.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada muchas gracias por leer mi fic espero que les siga gustando aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews que son los que me alientan a seguir escribiendo jejeje ;D**_

 _ **saludos lindo dia**_


	4. CAPITULO 4 UNA PARTIDA INESPERADA

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella fiesta, Candy y Anthony establecieron una amistad entre ambos, se escribían diariamente para platicarse sobre lo que hacían o las travesuras de Stear con él y su primo Archie, también se llegaban a ver en medio del bosque que había cerca del camino, siempre y cuando fuera temprano pues Anthony no deseaba que le pasara algo malo al rubia.

Ese día Candy despertó temprano por primera vez por lo que rápidamente se vistió para ir al lugar especial que tenían ella y Anthony para darle una sorpresa pero…

-Hola Candy

-Buenos días padre

-Candy, ven, necesito hablar contigo y Annie.

Candy siguió a su padre hasta la habitación de Annie, donde estaba su mama y ella en la cama, Candy se colocó al lado de la cama para esperar lo que su padre iba a decirles.

Grace miro a sus dos hijas pensando que tal vez si sería lo mejor, mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo, quien también las miraba dulcemente.

.

.

.

-Creo que hoy no vendrá Candy –Decía el niño mientras veía como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse

-¡Anthony!

-Debo irme –Murmuro mientras miraba el collar que iba a darle a la joven, era de plata y tenía un corazón, con una ligera piedra de color rosa.

Se fue hacia sus primos que lo estaban esperando aparentemente porque lo vieron pero en realidad llevaban días observándolo a él y la niña rubia.

.

.

.

Candy estaba en su habitación preparando algunas cosas que ella tenía personales que la señorita Pony y la hermana Maria le habían dado, mientras los demás también estaban preparando sus maletas para partir.

-Candy, dice mama que ya es hora

-Ya lo sé, ya voy –Decía triste, mientras tenía una carta en la mano

-¿Es para Anthony?

-Sí, se la dejare a Rosy para que se la entregue

-Si quieres yo se la bajo –Decía la morena pensando en leerla, ya habían sido varios días que había estado espiando a su hermana viendo a aquel niño.

-No, aun no sé si dejarla

-Como quieras –Dijo molesta la niña para darse la media vuelta y bajar a la sala donde estaban sus padres

" _Anthony, me voy a ir y….no sé cuándo volveré a verte_ " pensaba tristemente mientras terminaba de preparar las cosas " _Espero que no sea mucho tiempo"_

Estaba triste de alejarse de su nuevo amigo, al cual le había tomado mucho cariño, el estaba ahí para ella y además la hacía sentirse protegida y especial, además de que el siempre le seguía en sus travesuras sin temer como Annie quien siempre era muy asustadiza desde niña.

.

.

.

-Anthony ¿porque siempre te ves con ella? ¿Acaso te gusta?

Anthony se sonrojo ante las preguntas burlonas de Archie –Cállate

-Cálmate, a mí me gusta su hermana la morena

Stear los miraba sin decir nada

-Somos niños, Archie…

-Pero a mí me gusta esa niña –Decía pensando en la morena, quien no le hacia el menor caso, además de haberle enviado cartas, la había ido a buscar un par de veces a la mansión Britter de Lakewood pero no lo recibió ni una vez

-Basta –Dijo el rubio sonrojado, pero vio a su primo Stear bajar la mirada triste -¿Qué ocurre Stear?

-Yo…nada, lo que pasa es que nuestros padres…

-¿Qué?

-Es verdad –Comento Archie triste también

-¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno sucede que…nos iremos a Chicago un tiempo

Anthony se entristeció al pensar que estaría sin sus primos –Estaré solo entonces

Archie miro a Stear pidiendo ayuda para que el no estuviera triste –Creo que la tía abuela te llevara con ella a Londres

-No quiero irme, yo me quedare aquí

-Bueno Anthony pero…

-Vamos, ya tengo mucha hambre –Comento para cambiar de tema

Los hermanos Cornwall prefirieron no discutir y seguirlo hacia la mansión Ardley.

.

.

.

-Rosy

-Si señorita

-¿Puedes entregarle esta carta a Anthony?

Rosy miro a la niña sonriendo tiernamente, pues en poco tiempo se dio cuenta del lazo que se había creado entre ambos niños.

-Claro que si

-Por favor dásela lo más pronto posible, espero que te de alguna carta para mí y me la envíes ¿sí?

-Claro señorita, pero…hare lo posible para dársela hoy –Comento sonriéndole

-Gracias

-Candy

-Ya voy

Peter llego a la cocina y tomo a Candy de la mano para guiarla afuera de la mansión Britter que pronto estaría vacía.

-Bien, vámonos –Dijo Peter al estar ya arriba del automóvil con toda su familia lista para partir.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Anthony estaba nuevamente en el lugar de siempre pero desde el día anterior algo le decía su corazón, algo que no estaba bien, por lo que esta vez decidió solo esperar un rato y al no verla, se dirigió hacia la mansión, para sorpresa del niño se encontró con la terrible noticia de la partida tan repentina de la familia Britter.

-¿Se fueron?

-Si joven Anthony, pero… -Rosy saco la carta que Candy le había dejado para el –Ella dejo una carta para ti.

Anthony tomo la carta entre sus manos rápidamente y salió corriendo de ahí, para estar un rato a solas.

 _"_ _¿Porque te fuiste….porque tenías que irte tú también?"_ pensaba tristemente el niño rubio hasta que llego al lugar especial donde se veía con Candy

Comenzó a leer la carta de la pequeña rubia.

 _Querido Anthony:_

 _Tal vez cuando leas esta carta yo ya estaré camino a un nuevo hogar, donde mis padres decidieron que iríamos, no sé bien porque lo hicieron pero nos dijeron a Annie y a mí que era por nuestro bien._

 _Me da tristeza tener que irme y sobretodo de alejarme de ti, no sé cuándo volveremos a Lakewood pero espero que sea pronto para poder volver a vernos y puedas seguir enseñándome a montar ese caballo tan hermoso que tienes en el establo._

 _Espero que en cuanto tenga una dirección exacta de donde estaré pueda enviarte cartas para seguir en contacto contigo._

 _Te quiero,_

 _Candy White Britter_

-Candy… -Las lágrimas recorrieron el rostro del pequeño rubio, mientras tomaba con fuerza la carta de aquella niña rubia que tanto extrañaría ahora después de su repentina partida.

.

.

.

En un gran barco, se encontraba la familia Britter, quienes estaban cenando, mientras escuchaban una melodía hermosa y las demás personas distinguidas bailaban lentamente.

-Les encantara escocia niñas y además solo será un tiempo –Decía Peter

-Sí, regresaremos a América más pronto de lo que ustedes creen

-¿Porque decidieron una partida tan rápida, mama?

-Bueno… -Los adultos se vieron nerviosos –Creo que merecemos un tiempo a solas como familia ¿No les parece?

-A mí si me gusta la idea, mama

-Si a mí también, Annie, espero que pasemos unos lindos momentos juntos ¿verdad Peter?

-Si querida, en efecto

Candy se puso de pie pidiendo permiso como su mama le había enseñado para salir un momento del comedor pues se sentía extraña, no por el movimiento del barco si no porque…extrañaba a Anthony y además nunca había estado tan lejos del hogar que había conocido durante 6 años.

En ese momento vio a un pequeño niño que estaba sentado en el pasillo, le llamo la atención pues aquel niño lloraba en silencio, se acercó a él, rápidamente le puso una mano en el hombro -¿Qué te ocurre?

El niño la miro aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, los ojos azules se encontraron con los verde esmeralda y el niño volvió a sollozar mientras abrazaba a la niña quien se quedó sorprendida, antes de que dijera algo el joven le respondió –Mi mama no esta

Candy ante esto comprendió por qué lloraba, por lo que rápidamente le correspondió el abrazo para consolar al niño castaño, quien estaba asustado y triste, quedándose así un rato dejando que el niño se desahogara completamente.

-No llores –Susurraba mientras el niño la abrazaba

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada una disculpa por tardarme en actualizar pero estoy presionada con el trabajo y escuela, ademas de problemas emocionales etc, pero seguire cada uno de mis fics eso no deben dudarlo jjejejeje :D**_

 _ **Flor muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te siga gustando mi fic**_

 _ **Kat brower**_ __ _ **muchas gracias kat**_

 _ **Anto**_ __ _ **muchas gracias ;D**_

 _ **Sophie gracias :D y si es tan lindo, annie es muy odiosa para mi jejeje :D**_

 _ **CandiceF.V**_ _ **holi jejeje si se puso celosa jejeje pero no te apures en efecto seria una pareja rara la de anthony y annie jejeje :D**_

 _ **La Castaaneda**_ __ _ **holi jejeje en efecto aparecio pero por ahora la dejaremos un momento pero no te preocupes que hara de las suyas :D porque ella es envidiosa y una vivora jejejej :D**_

 _ **espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste :D si es asi no duden en hacermelo saber y si no tambien no hay limites jejeje :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	5. CAPITULO 5 TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER

Candy estaba sentada en el camarote del niño que la noche anterior había conocido, ambos estaban sentados observando la hermosa mujer de la fotografía, que según Terrence era su madre.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Eleonor Baker

-¿Porque no vino con ustedes?

-Papa dice que me abandono

-No creo que sea así

-Entonces ¿Dónde está?

Candy no supo que responder, aquel niño estaba lleno de tristeza porque no veía a su madre, ella durante 6 años no tuvo padres y podría entender lo que se sentía que no estuvieran a tu lado pero entonces…

-Tu mama siempre estará contigo ¿Sabes porque?

El niño la miro confundido y simplemente negó con la cabeza

-Porque ella te ama y siempre estará presente porque tú también la amas y le guardas un lugar muy especial aquí –Poso una mano en el pecho del niño del lado del corazón

El sonrió –Gracias…tienes razón ella siempre vivirá aquí, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Candice Britter, jejejeje ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es Terrence Graham Grandchester

-Mucho gusto, Terrence

Candy le ofreció su mano para que se la estrechara, él la tomo y le dio un leve apretón de manos, mientras observaba a la niña quien le pareció realmente hermosa.

Candy por instinto le dio un beso inocente en la mejilla del niño quien inmediatamente sin saber porque se sonrojo ante el tacto cálido de la niña rubia –No debes llorar mas ¿Lo prometes?

Terrence solamente asintió y le sonrió

-Debo irme

-¿A dónde?

-Con mis padres, deben estarme buscando

-¿te veré de nuevo?

-Tal vez, nos vemos Terry

El la miro sorprendido y sonriéndole dulcemente, mientras la joven salía del camarote, una vez solo se llevó una mano a la mejilla donde le había dado ese beso y sintió aun arder por el contacto de los labios de la niña sobre su piel –Candy… -Susurro antes de tomar la fotografía y ponerla en la mesita de noche.

.

.

.

-Si quiero ir a Londres, tía –Anthony estaba feliz de que la tía le hubiera propuesto mudarse a Londres a la mansión Ardley

-Bien, pero no es paseo Anthony, es para que estudies en el colegio San Pablo, donde estarás internado en algunos años ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Si tía

Tía Elroy lo miraba suspicazmente no entendía él porque del entusiasmo de su sobrino, pero no quiso discutirlo más por el momento, ella pensó que diciéndole del internado desistirá pero no fue así, por lo que pensó que una vez concluido el negocio que debía ver en Londres el cambiaria de opinión.

-Bien, partiremos mañana

 _"_ _¡Si! Pronto estaré contigo Candy"_ pensó Anthony esperanzado

.

.

.

-Llegamos a Londres niñas –Peter cargo a Candy para que pudiera ver más la vista que les ofrecía el barco de la ciudad de Londres, donde se veían algunas casas y muchas personas esperando en el puerto

-Bien no se separen niñas –Grace tomo de la mano a Annie para que avanzara con ella

Candy observo como sus padres se dirigían al automóvil para ingresar sus pertenencias y visualizo otro al lado donde estaba…

-¡Terry!

-¡Candy!

Los niños se acercaron separándose de sus familias que no se habían percatado de que los niños corrieron lejos de su lado.

-¿Es tu padre?

-Si

-Se ve muy enojado

-No, siempre tiene ese semblante –Dijo Terrence restándole importancia

-Te pareces mucho a él, pero tú eres más simpático –Dijo riendo la niña

-Y tú tienes una sonrisa hermosa

Candy se sonrojo levemente pero sonrió complacida –Gracias

-¡Candice!

Candy dio la vuelta y vio a su padre buscándola y un poco molesto pero no fue el único

-¡Terrence! ¿Qué acaso no te dije que no te sepa…?

-Parece que nuestros hijos nos juegan bromas ¿Verdad? –Comento Peter cuando Richard el padre de Terrence, poso los ojos sobre ellos –Candy no te separes de nosotros por favor, cariño

Candy le sonrió dulcemente –Perdóname papa, no lo hare más, lo prometo

Peter sonrió ante la dulzura de su hija, sin duda tomo la mejor decisión al insistir en adoptar a la pequeña rubia -¿Ya te despediste de tu amigo?

Candy se acercó a Terrence y le dio otro beso que puso como tomate al niño, mas porque estaban los adultos viéndolos, Richard miro a la rubia y a Peter un tanto desconfiado -¿Conocen a mi hijo?

-Lo conocí en el barco, señor

-Soy Richard Grandchester, duque de Grandchester y él es mi hijo Terrence –Dijo tomando de la mano a Terrence y mirándolos con altivez

-Soy Peter Britter, padre de Candice Britter –Replico Peter cargando a la niña –Nos retiramos, hasta pronto, con permiso

Ninguno de los niños se percató de la tensión que había en el ambiente pues aún eran muy inocentes para comprender que el duque de Grandchester no deseaba que su hijo estableciera cualquier amistad que no estuviera a su nivel.

-Vamos Terrence

-Si papa

.

.

.

Llegaron a una mansión enorme donde inmediatamente llego la servidumbre para atenderlos, había una señora hermosa que salió inmediatamente en cuanto le avisaron que estaban ahí.

-¡Richard! –La señora tenía cabello rubio al igual que su madre pero era más baja y tenía ojos miel, tez blanca y no era tan esbelta –Que bueno que llegaste, te extrañe –Comento abrazando a su padre

-Karen, él es Terrence, de quien te hable

-¡Oh! Bueno…seré su nueva mama ¿no?

Terrence se quedó impactado ante lo dicho por aquella mujer, no quería otra mama, el quería a su madre, apretó con más fuerza la mano de su padre, quien lo miro –Ella es Karen hijo y es mi esposa, ella estará viviendo con nosotros ¿De acuerdo?

-No

-Aunque no lo estés, se hará como yo digo y por favor obedece a Karen en todo lo que te diga, vamos

Karen lo tomo del brazo y los tres caminaron hacia el vestíbulo de la mansión, donde los esperaba el mayordomo –Bienvenido su señoría

-Gracias, Harold, por favor lleva al jovencito a su alcoba

-Claro mi lord

Terrence miro a su padre con molestia y dejo que Harold lo llevara a su nueva habitación.

Una vez a solas, comenzó a llorar por las noticias nuevas que su padre le había dado en aquel momento pero entonces recordó _"No debes llorar más, ¿Lo prometes?"_ la voz de Candy resonaba en su cabeza.

Inmediatamente se secó las lágrimas que habían salido y toco su corazón, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro -Te lo prometo, Candy –Susurro mientras cerraba los ojos dejando que la imagen de la niña invadiera su mente y corazón, _"Siempre estarás aquí…junto con mi mama"_ pensó dulcemente antes de recostarse.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada muchas gracias por leer mi fic :D**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que espero sea de su agrado tambien ;D**_

 _ **sayuri1707**_ __ _ **hola sayuri disculpa si de repente son cortos los capitulo prometo que tratare de hacerlos mas largos :D y respecto a porque se fueron lo veremos en el proximo capitulo ;D jejejej :D**_

 _ **Alejandra muchas gracias ale por tu review y espero que te siga gustando :D**_

 _ **Guest muchas gracias jejeje creo que este sera un anthonyfic aun no lo termino de decidiir jejej pero tengo otros el de dulce candy fue terryfic, el de en busqueda del amor es anthonyfic el de listen to heart sera terryfic jejeje y el nuevo que estoy haciendo busqueda de la felicidad sera un terryfic :D por lo que tal vez este sea mejor un anthonyfic pues solo hay uno y los demas son terryfic jejeje :D**_

 _ **Tory Santos hola tory jejeje aun no lo tengo bien definido pero si planeo involucrar a todos los personajes sobretodo a terry y anthony, quisiera ingresar a albert tambien jejeje pero aun no estoy segura de si sera anthonyfic o terryfic, me estoy inclinando mas por un anthonyfic pues ya tengo otros de terryfic y solo uno de anthonyfic jejejeje pero espero te siga gustando y gracias por leer mi fic :D**_

 _ **Eli holi eli jejej no aun no, recordemos que terry cuando era niño era inocente tierno y feliz como cualquier niño, todo cambio con el paso del tiempo al ser separado de esa manera de su madre, por lo que cuando se conocio con candy en el barco el lloraba por que no encontraba a su madre asi que el no se burlaba aun de las personas bueno esa es mi perspectiva de terry de cuando era un niño apenas jejeje :D y respecto a tu pregunta aun no lo decidia bien pero creo que si sera un ANTHOYFIC jejej es que tengo otros y uno mas que escribo que son terryfic y solo tengo un anthonyfic por lo que mejor sera un anthonyfic espero que sigan leyendo jejej :D**_

 _ **ErisBrower111**_ _ **muchas gracias eris y por supuesto que no me molesta siempre procuro responder todas sus preguntas e incluso las criticas ya que para mi son muy constructivas y puedo aprender mas y escribir mejor las historias jejeje :D he decidido que sea anthonyfic :D ya que solo tengo uno mas de anthonyfic y el resto son terryfic :D**_

 _ **Sophie no te apures sophie no sufrira lo prometo jejeje ;D si te das cuenta anthony ira para europa pero tal vez no se vean de inmediato planeo algo que espero salga bien jejeje :D**_

 _ **La Castaaneda**_ _ **en efecto jejeje a mi tambien me parecio hipocrita annie y se merecia sufrir ella pero no candy jejje por eso en esta y en mi otra historia sufrira muajajajaa jejeje soy mala ;D ni tanto jeejejeje espero te siga gustando :D**_

 _ **yadis30**_ __ _ **hola yadis muchas gracias por tu review y si annie tambien me cae gorda jejeje y anthony llore mientras escribia cuando se quedo solo :( pero no lo hare sufrir mas bueno tal vez un pokito mas jejeje :D no se crean jejeje**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos espero que les siga gustando :D**_

 _ **saludos y lindo comienzo de fin de semana :D si puedo actualizare mañana pero si no nos vemos el lunes sin falta :D i promise**_


	6. CAPITULO 6 AMISTAD PARTE 1

Anthony estaba tan emocionado, que ni siquiera esperaba a que la tía Elroy le indicara algo, simplemente corrió por las calles de Londres esperando ver a la rubia que tanto deseaba ver nuevamente, por lo que se separó demasiado de la anciana que no pudo seguirle el ritmo.

De pronto vio una cabellera rubia y sin percatarse de que su tía ya no estaba al lado de él, siguió a la niña.

-¡Candy!

Llego hasta la niña rubia que asustada corrió hasta abrazarse de su mama, algo que Anthony le pareció extraño y cuando la madre y la niña voltearon se percató de que no eran quienes el esperaba, decepcionado levanto la mirada buscando a su tía, no la encontró.

 _"_ _¡No puede ser…!"_ pensó asustado buscando a la anciana pero no la veía -¡Tía!

Terrence quien estaba comiendo un helado con Harold se había distraído al escuchar el nombre de la joven que había conocido en el barco, pensó que tal vez andaba por ahí pero se percató de que era el niño rubio quien había gritado su nombre, por lo que no tardo en indicarle a Harold que el niño estaba perdido.

-Debemos ayudarlo –Susurro mientras Harold pagaba el helado

-Su padre me dijo que…

-No me importa –Terrence corrió hasta el niño que se había sentado en una banca cerca de la plaza -¿Estas bien?

Anthony lo miro sorprendido por la pregunta, pero inmediatamente le sonrió débilmente –Me perdí

-¿Y tus padres?

-Mi padre no vino conmigo, mi tía estaba conmigo pero…creí ver a alguien y por eso…ahora no sé dónde está –Dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas, no podía llorar enfrente de un niño, se burlaría de el

-Soy Terrence Grandchester –Le ofreció su mano sonriéndole amistosamente

-Soy Anthony Brown Ardley –Le correspondió gustoso el saludo

-Podemos ir a mi casa que está cerca y de ahí…

-¡Joven Terrence!

-Harold, él es Anthony y está perdido

Harold miro al niño rubio con cierta desconfianza pero Terrence estaba necio en llevarlo a la mansión de su padre por lo que ignorando la mirada de Harold prosiguió –Decía que puedes venir a mi casa y de ahí buscaremos a tu familia, mi padre es el duque de Grandchester y el los encontrara rápidamente

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, vamos –Lo tomo de la mano –Podríamos ser amigos ¿No te parece?

Anthony lo miro sorprendido, aquellas actitudes amables le recordaban a alguien, a la rubia que tanto buscaba.

-Claro que si –Sonrió, al parecer Candy no era la única que tenía ese don de ser gentil y confiada en la gente -¿Puedo decirte Terry?

Terrence sonrió y asintió –Yo te llamare Tony entonces

-Bien

Ambos jóvenes iban jugando y correteándose con el mayordomo detrás de ellos, cuando llegaron a la mansión, Terrence entro halando a Anthony para que llegaran rápidamente a donde estaba su padre.

-¡Papa!

-Disfrutaste el paseo, Terrence

-Si aja, pero tenemos que ayudar a mi amigo, está perdido y no sabe dónde está su tía

Richard se levantó de la silla donde estaba leyendo unos documentos para posar sus ojos en Anthony, quien lo miraba un tanto asustado por el semblante de su rostro.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy…mi nombre es Anthony Brown Ardley

-¿Ardley?

-Si

-Harold te llevara a la mansión Ardley que está cerca de aquí

-¿De verdad, papa?

-Si los Ardley son nuestros vecinos, por así decirlo, viven a unas calles de aquí, aunque según recuerdo tienen años sin ocupar esa mansión

-Mi tía decidió venir por negocios familiares y después nos quedaremos aquí, porque entrare al colegio San Pablo.

-Ya veo, Terrence también entrara a ese colegio –Murmuro el duque, pero los niños ya no lo escuchaban

-Podremos estar juntos en el colegio, eso es estupendo, Tony

-Si podremos ser amigos por siempre ¿Verdad Terry?

Richard índico a Harold que se llevara a Anthony, no sin antes de que ambos niños quedaran de acuerdo para verse el día siguiente, pues entre ambos había nacido ya una hermosa amistad desde entonces.

.

.

.

-Grace ¿Qué ocurre?

-No sé si hicimos bien

-Espero que con esto se solucionen los problemas entre ellas

-No es solo eso lo que me preocupa, ¿Has sabido cómo va el problema legal, ya sabes algo?

-Pues este señor, insiste en querer quitar…

-No lo digas, no lo hará ¿Verdad?

-No podrán mientras no se compruebe la paternidad, pero si se comprueba

Grace comenzó a sollozar

-No tuvimos problemas para sacarlas de América, porque legalmente somos sus tutores, pero si el desea podrá quitarnos a…

-Espero que no nos encuentren nunca

-Yo también amor, por eso nos quedaremos unos años aquí en Escocia, es muy poco probable que llegue hasta aquí

-Eso espero

-Bien y… ¿Cómo se llevan?

-Pues hasta ahora, Annie ha dejado de ser tan celosa con Candy, pero es porque ambas reciben lo mismo –Comento sonriendo –Estoy procurando no hacer diferencias

-Yo también trato…

-Pero sabemos que quien te robo el corazón desde que la conociste fue Candy

Peter sonrió débilmente –Si un poco…

-Mucho diría yo pero está bien solo trata de no hacer tan notorio esa diferencia, al menos no enfrente de Annie

-Bien, lo intentare

.

.

.

-¡Anthony Brown! ¡Que sea la última vez que me haces esto, para la próxima te enviare a un internado lejos!

-Lo siento tía, no volverá a pasar –La abrazo, sabiendo de sobra que con eso terminaría la discusión

-Bien –Susurro Elroy resignándose _"¿Quién podría contra tanta dulzura de Anthony?"_

-Tía tengo un nuevo amigo, se llama Terrence Grandchester, mañana me invito a almorzar, ¿Me dejas verdad?

-¿Terrence Grandchester?

-¿Si me dejas?

-Bien, está bien pero ira George contigo

-De acuerdo

El niño se fue sonriendo a su habitación, donde ya estaban todas sus pertenencias.

-¿Dónde está William?

-Ya sabe, señora Elroy, en el sótano

-¿Otra vez?

-Si

-¡Dios ese muchacho me volverá loca junto con su sobrino!

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **una disculpa enorme, pero como comente no se que le pasaba al fanfiction que no me dejaba entrar y publicar pero aqui esta un nuevo capitulo de mi fic espero que sea de su agrado si es asi no duden en hacermelo saber y si no tambien jejejee**_

 _ **saludos**_


	7. CAPITULO 7 AMISTAD PARTE 2

Anthony estaba emocionado de ir a almorzar con su nuevo amigo Terrence, que casi no pudo dormir en toda la noche y en cuanto amaneció ya estaba listo para que George lo llevara a la mansión Grandchester

-Vamos George

-Ya voy, joven Anthony

-Anthony, por favor no salgas sin George ¿De acuerdo?

-Si tía

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en una hermosa mansión de Escocia, dos niñas jugaban alegremente en el jardín de la mansión.

-¡Basta Annie! –Annie estaba encima de su hermana haciéndole cosquillas.

-¡No! Ja jajajaja eso te pasa por comerte mi dulce

-Lo siento, ya…

-Bien jajajaja

-Annie, Candy, vengan niñas

Se acercaron a Grace que la llamaba alegremente -¿Qué pasa mama?

-La tía abuela Elroy Ardley me indica que esta en Londres y nos invita en cuanto podamos claro, a ir a tomar él te a su mansión ¿Qué les parece?

-¿Vino Anthony?

-Ah…no lo sé Candy, la tía no lo menciona

Candy bajo la mirada decepcionada esperaba encontrarse pronto con él, pero al parecer no sería así.

-No quiero ir, mama

-Pero Annie, ¿Cómo te quedaras sola?

-Qué tal si nos quedamos ambas –Candy tomo la mano de su hermana en son de apoyo a la decisión de ella

-No será así, bueno después hablaremos, de cualquier forma no iré ahorita

-Bien

Grace vio a sus hijas alejarse, rogando a todos los cielos que aquellas personas los dejaran en paz, pues las cosas según Peter no andaban bien.

.

.

.

-Hola Terry

-Tony, ven pasa, estamos a punto de almorzar

-Hola, pequeño, tú eres su amigo ¿Verdad?

-Sí, soy Anthony Brown Ardley

-Mucho gusto pequeño, yo soy Karen Grandchester, duquesa

-Mucho gusto –Anthony inmediatamente le hizo una reverencia

-Enseguida les sirven el almuerzo –Dijo antes de levantarse para salir del comedor

-¿Es tu madre?

-No, ella es la esposa de mi papa

-No entiendo

-Que mi papa…no…bueno…que mi mama no está aquí

-¿También murió?

-¿También?

Anthony bajo la mirada tristemente –Mi mama murió

-Lo siento mucho –Susurro el pequeño sin saber que decir –Mi madre no está muerta, pero…no vino con nosotros

Anthony lo miro sorprendido

-¿porque?

-No lo sé, mi papa dice que no volverá y que no debo recordarla, que es mejor que…la olvide

-No tienes que hacerlo

-Lo se

En ese momento llego la servidumbre con el almuerzo para ambos niños, después de comer se dispusieron a salir al jardín para jugar toda la tarde.

-Jajajaja eres un torpe trepando arboles

-Claro que no mira –Anthony volvió a subir el árbol esta vez sin resbalarse, no había subido arboles tan altos pero no era dificultad para él, además había tenido una maestra excelente

-Ya no alcanzo más Tony –Dijo Terrence un tanto asustado por la altura

-Está bien, hasta aquí nos quedaremos

Regreso hasta donde estaba para que no se sintiera solo -¿Qué edad tienes Terrence?

-Cumpliré nueve –Dijo orgullosamente -¿Y tú?

-Tengo ocho, también cumpliré nueve pero aún falta un poco

-Podríamos ser hermanos ¿No?

-Eso sería genial, no tengo hermanos –Susurro Anthony triste

-Pues ya tienes uno…Hermano –Le extendió la mano amistosamente

Ambos se sonrieron felizmente mientras miraban la hermosa puesta de sol que comenzaba a formar el cielo, un color anaranjado y dorado frente a ellos cada uno en sus pensamientos y en la felicidad de no estar solos nuevamente.

.

.

.

-Le escribiré una carta a Anthony

Annie Britter se encontraba en el estudio escribiendo una carta a Anthony, esperando que su intuición no la engañara, pues aunque su madre no había confirmado que él había venido a Londres con su tía, ella sabía por lo que había leído de las cartas que él le enviaba a Candy, que su padre era un hombre muy ocupado y no podía hacerse cargo de él, por lo que lo dejaba con la tía Elroy.

Mientras tanto Candy se encontraba en su alcoba leyendo la última carta que Anthony le había enviado, no entendía porque pero le dolía mucho la separación que había tenido con el niño, pues se había encariñado mucho con él, lo extrañaba.

-Anthony… -Susurro mientras pensaba asustada en la incertidumbre de no saber cuándo volvería a verlo.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo te fue, Anthony querido?

-Bien, tía –Anthony observo al niño que estaba al lado de su tía, quien era rubio y tenía unos ojos azules como los de él, quien le sonreía tímidamente -¿Quién es él?

-Es tu tío William –Comento la señora sin darle importancia

-Hola Anthony ¿No te acuerdas de mí?

-No –Dijo desconfiado – ¿No crees que eres demasiado joven para ser mi tío?

Albert rio, mientras Anthony lo miraba curioso, William Albert Ardley era un niño de once años, pronto cumpliría doce y por eso la tía abuela deseaba que se hiciera ya responsable para que pudiera hacerse cargo de la familia Ardley.

-Yo también lo creo, pero al parecer mi… -Se calló abruptamente pues aún le dolía la muerte de su hermana, al igual que la repentina muerte de su padre

-Anthony, nos quedaremos en Londres –Comento Elroy ante el incómodo silencio que se generó –Albert entrara al colegio San Pablo, y tú lo harás dentro de algunos años, que son 3 y medio para ser exactos, bueno meses en realidad pues ya pronto cumplirás 9 –Dijo tranquilamente

Albert miro molesto a la tía –Aun no sé si quie…

-No está a discusión William, te he dicho que no permitiré que sigas como hasta ahora

El niño sonrojado, solo se molestó más, no entendía porque su tía no entendía que no era fácil para el asimilar toda esta situación.

 _"Preferiría quedarme mil veces encerrado en el sótano con mis amigos, o en el bosque con mis otros amigos…"_ pensaba triste

-Bien vamos a cenar –Se puso de pie para dirigirse al salón, inmediatamente Anthony la siguió

 _"Se parece tanto a ti…Pauline"_ pensó mientras observaba al joven seguir a su tía.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic :D espero que este nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado si es asi no duden en hacermelo saber y si no tambien jejeje no hay limites ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews :D siempre me gusta leerlos espero que pueda responderles a tods bien en la proxima que suba un nuevo capitulo ya que ahorita estoy algo apretada de tiempo, pero lo hare lo prometo**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos ;D**_

 _ **nos vemos el lunes, aunque como puse si me da tiempo de actualizar antes lo hare pero si no nos vemos el lunes como siempre jejeje**_

 _ **excelente fin de semana a todos :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	8. CAPITULO 8 REENCUENTROS

Habían pasado ya ocho largas primaveras desde que Candy y Anthony habían estado en América, por lo que ahora ambos son unos adolescentes, ambos irían a la escuela de San Pablo, claro está que Anthony desde hace cinco años, junto a su mejor amigo Terrence Grandchester, con quien se había vuelto realmente inseparable.

Emocionado porque llegarían sus primos al colegio, pensando en las travesuras que harían junto a Terrence, con quien se divertía haciendo enojar a las madres y monjes del internado con sus travesuras.

Annie Britter había escrito un par de veces a él, pero nunca le devolvía las cartas, en cambio había enviado miles de cartas hacia Candy, pero por alguna extraña razón que desconocía la joven no le había contestado ni una sola, lo cual también provocaba tristeza y que ignorara las cartas de la hermana.

Por otro lado Albert se estaba ya preparando para tomar el mando de la familia Ardley pues cumplió 20 años, pero en realidad el cada que lo podía hacer se escabullía de los deberes, dejando todo a cargo de su tía, quien molesta de las actitudes del joven había pedido a George que no lo dejara ni un momento.

La familia Britter había sido feliz en todos estos años, pese a la amenaza de que pudieran arrebatarles uno de sus tesoros, actuaban lo mejor que pudieran delante de las niñas sin demostrar nunca ni una pizca de miedo o preocupación, además últimamente habían obtenido buenas noticias por parte de los abogados de Peter, quien había estado viajando, pero no les explicaban a las jóvenes a donde iba ni cuando volverían a América.

Vivir en Escocia había traído no solo convivencia entre ellos, si no que habían podido proteger a la joven de que pudieran llevársela lejos de ellos, habían logrado evitar que la secuestraran pues miles de veces el abogado les escribía con lujo de detalle lo que pasaba y las amenazas que se hacían.

La relación entre hermanas había mejorado, por lo menos habían logrado mantener y pensaban que terminaron con los celos de Annie hacia Candy, aunque pronto se darían cuenta de que en absoluto habían logrado desaparecerlos de su ser.

-¡Iremos a Londres! ¿No es emocionante Annie?

-Si claro –Estaba molesta pues ella era la que había pedido ir al colegio San Pablo, pero no esperaba que la enviaran con su hermana

En aquel momento Candy noto una carta sobre el buro de su hermana y decía Archibald Cornwall -¡¿Archibald?! ¿Sigues manteniendo contacto con ellos? ¿Qué dice? ¿Dice algo de Anthony?

Annie la miro molesta –No, solo que Archie envió una carta apenas, cuando le dijo su tía donde hemos estado durante este tiempo y no dice nada de Anthony

-Oh –Fue lo único que logro decir –Bueno veo que estas…ya me voy, con permiso

Candy salió de la habitación de su hermana, pese a todo lo que había hecho para acercarse más a su hermana no lo lograba del todo, pues si se llevaban bien, pero Annie tenía secretos con ella y eso…no le gustaba.

Annie había estado ocultándole las cartas a su hermana, las tenía todas guardadas deseando que fueran para ella y no para su hermana, ¿Cómo era posible que ella conquistara a todo el mundo con una simple sonrisa? ¿Porque ella no podía hacerlo?

-Lo lamento Candy, pero no dejare que te encuentres con Anthony –Murmuro esperando que por lo menos no lo viera los primeros días, antes de que ella pudiera verlo –Sé que le gustare cuando me vea….

.

.

.

En la mansión de los Grandchester de Escocia se encontraban dos jóvenes, montando en sus bellos corceles, mientras cada uno fustigaba a su correspondiente para poder dejar atrás al otro.

-¡Ja Tony, por favor no lo harás! –Gritaba Terrence desde atrás de el

-¡Tu no me alcanzaras, de nuevo! –Grito el rubio, quien era un experto cabalgando

-¡Ya verás!

Terrence tomo más velocidad, logrando que "Relámpago" comenzara a aumentar la velocidad, así alcanzando a Anthony quien al verlo le sonrió burlonamente hasta que llegaron a los linderos de otra propiedad y entonces se detuvieron.

-¡Ah! Que relajante ¿No lo crees?

-Por supuesto, Terrence, aunque creo que aquello es más relajante –Susurro observando una joven rubia quien estaba leyendo tranquilamente, cerca de una fuente, mientras un mapache se acercaba a ella.

 _"_ _¿Candy? No, es imposible…"_ pensó en todas las cartas enviadas pero… ¿Y si era?

-Vaya, Tony sí que tienes un pésimo gusto –Dijo divertido pero de igual forma viendo a la joven –Bueno tal vez no tanto… -Susurro

-¿Nos acercamos?

-¿porque no? –Terrence se encogió de hombros pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la joven se puso de pie al ver a sus padres, entonces ingreso con ellos, ambos jóvenes al ver su oportunidad perdida decidieron irse.

-¿De quién es la mansión?

-La verdad no lo sé, nunca le he preguntado a mi padre –Añadió al ver el rostro incrédulo de su amigo

-Le preguntaras por mi ¿verdad?

-¿Tanto te cautivo esa joven, Tony?

-Un poco…la verdad es que me recordó a alguien

-¿A quién?

-Una amiga que tuve repentinamente y que se fue tan repentinamente como llego a mi vida, en América

-¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Candy Britter

 _"_ _¡Imposible!…"_ pensó el joven quien de pronto abrió mucho sus ojos ante la gran sorpresa y casualidad

-¿Qué ocurre, Terry?

-No…nada, vamos

-Si

.

.

.

-Bien, mañana nos iremos a Londres, ¿están listas?

-Si padre

-Quiero que sigan unidas como hasta ahora ¿Lo prometen?

-Si

-Bien, por favor cuídense mucho, no las veré hasta mi regreso, pero prometo estar escribiéndoles

-Si papa –Candy le abrazo fuertemente –Te voy a extrañar

-Y yo a ti cariño

-¿Debes ir a América?

-Si Annie, debo resolver unos asuntos legales, pero no se apuren amor, regresare lo más pronto posible

-Bien

-Cuídate mi amor –Grace le dio un cálido beso, quien le respondió de la misma manera

-Claro, hermosa, por favor cuídense ustedes, prometo traer buenas noticias –Dijo guiñándole un ojo a su esposa, quien entendió y le sonrió antes de que el hombre subiera al automóvil.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Anthony y Terrence tomaron el tren que los llevaría de vuelta a Londres y a la prisión como ellos le llamaban.

-Por fin llegamos –Murmuro Terrence al ver que el tren se detenía en la estación de Londres

-¿Qué? ¿Te alegras de volver a San Pablo, Terry?

-No pero es mejor a estar con mi padre –Dijo sonriendo –Solo se la pasa diciendo como será mi vida en un futuro y eso no me agrada, Tony

-Lo se amigó mío, pero es mejor creo yo que el colegio

-Tal vez para ti, pero no para mí

-Nunca cambiaras con tu padre ¿Cierto?

-No se lo ha merecido ¿No crees suficiente que haya estado con miles de duquesas y que mi madre no este conmigo?

-Sí, pero al menos lo tienes, mi madre murió y sabes como es mi padre, solo le preocupan sus negocios

Terrence prefirió guardar silencio pues entendía a al perfección a su amigo y lo mucho que le dolía el no tener a su madre, pero más el saber que nunca tendría la oportunidad de verla nuevamente, al menos él tenía a su padre aun cuando fuera un fastidio, Anthony siempre le había hecho ver el lado bueno de aquel hecho.

.

.

.

-Tía Elroy –Grace saludo a la mujer, con la que se siguió viendo pese a que sus hijas no habían accedido a acompañarla, Candy en solidaridad con su hermana y Annie para evitar un encuentro entre su hermana y su amor.

-Hola Grace, que bueno que ya llegaron, mi sobrino Anthony no tarda en llegar también –Dijo sonriente –Hola señoritas, buenas tardes

-Buenas tardes, Señora Elroy

-Díganme tía por favor

-De acuerdo tía

-¿Recuerdan a mis sobrinos, Archie y Stear?

Ambos jóvenes dieron un paso al frente, uno era de cabello castaño claro, ojos miel y una cálida y hermosa sonrisa, no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Annie, quien ni siquiera se dignó a verlo.

El otro joven era de lentes, cabello obscuro, ojos azules, bastante apuesto, quien les sonreía amablemente –Hola chicas –Susurro mientras besaba el dorso de ambas jóvenes –Soy Stear ¿Me recuerdan?

-Algo –Bromeo Candy sonriéndole

-Hola Annie ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien –Dijo cortante la morena

-Ellos también irán al colegio, Grace si quieres pueden irse juntos en cuanto llegue Anthony

Candy sintió que unos nervios terribles se apoderaban de ella al escuchar aquel nombre, no podía creerlo, por fin…aquel reencuentro con el rubio se haría realidad

En ese momento un automóvil se colocó detrás y bajaron dos jóvenes, bien parecidos que venían haciendo bromas entre si.

-Ya llegaron

Candy dio media vuelta lentamente para encontrarse con dos jóvenes, el rubio que había conocido en América, se había perdido, pues ahora era un joven alto, sus facciones se veían mas definidas, cabello rubio y un poco más largo, ojos intensos azules como los recordaba, una sonrisa encantadora.

-¡Tony! –Sus primos fueron a su encuentro sin esperar a que su tía Elroy saludara

-Buenas tardes, señora Elroy –Saludo respetuosamente Terrence

-Buenas tardes, Terrence –Saludo sonriente –Anthony ¿Recuerdas a Candy y Annie Britter?

Anthony miro inmediatamente a la rubia que tenía enfrente, no lo podía creer, al fin…

 _"_ _Al fin te vuelvo a ver, Candy"_ pensó dulcemente mirando a la joven quien le miraba con una dulce sonrisa " _Estas más hermosa que siempre"_

-Por supuesto

-Candy, Annie, él es Terrence Grandchester –Presento la tía Elroy

-Hola Candy –Saludo el rubio besando el dorso de la joven, quien no pudo evitar su emoción y se lanzó a los brazos del rubio, para sorpresa de todos…sobre todo del joven Grandchester

-Anthony…

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este fic, espero que les guste :D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews jejeje y aun no se sabra a cual de las ellas busca esa persona jijij soy mala jejejeje pero no se preocupen que poco a poco podran deducir con quien tienen relacion y despues sabran quien sera de ellas.**_

 _ **aviso importante: del 13 al 18 de septiembre no estare actualizando mis fics, pues saldre de viaje jejeej :D como ya habia dicho en mis otros fics, espero que pueda actualizar mis historias de aqui al sabado espero el sabado me de tiempo jejeje pues a veces se me complica :D pero espero actualizar :D**_

 _ **muchas gracias por su comprension y apoyo :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	9. CAPITULO 9 HERMANOS POR SIEMPRE

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, Candy –Dijo el joven sonriente al ver la reacción de la rubia, pues pensaba que su silencio durante estos tiempos se debía a que ya no lo recordaba o simplemente no quería contestarle, pero ese abrazo, esa emoción le detonaron lo contrario.

-¿De mí no te acuerdas? –Terrence se acercó un poco a los rubios, Candy le miro un tanto confusa y pensativa –Soy Terrence Grandchester, el…

-¡Terrence! Ya me acorde –Dijo sonriéndole –Me alegro de volver a verte –Exclamo la joven sinceramente

-A mí también –Le dio un beso suave en la mano, los demás habían visto la escena sin entender bien algunas cosas pero la tía abuela les interrumpió, sonriente al ver la escena entre Candy y Anthony.

-Bien creo que lo mejor es que se vayan ya al colegio, chicos –Dijo sonriéndoles –Grace ¿tomarías él te conmigo, querida?

-Por supuesto –Miro a sus pequeñas acercándose a ellas –Cuídense mucho –Les dio un beso y un breve pero fuerte abrazo –Por favor sigan unidas como hasta ahora, no olviden que son hermanas –Susurro un tanto preocupada

-Lo prometo mama –Candy le abrazo más fuerte sin querer separarse de ella

-Yo también lo prometo mama

-Bien nos vemos luego, hijas, las quiero

-Nos vemos mama –Dijeron al unísono antes de dar media vuelta e ingresar al automóvil que las llevaría al colegio

-Tony –Terry le llamo rápidamente a Anthony quien se acercó sonriente

-¿Qué pasa, Terry?

-Conocí a Candy en el barco –Confeso avergonzado por no decirlo antes –Yo…

-No te preocupes –Sonrió tiernamente a su hermano –Ante todo siempre seremos hermanos ¿no?

-Si pero se supone que no debía guardarte secretos

-Todos tenemos secretos, nadie debe obligar a nadie a revelarlos si no lo desea –Le puso una mano en el hombro –No estoy enojado, al contrario me alegra que mi hermano se lleve bien con una vieja amiga que es muy especial para mí, aun cuando no la haya visto durante todo este tiempo.

-Me alegra que reaparezca en nuestras vidas –Sonrió –Candy me pareció una hermosa y dulce persona, aun cuando no la trate tanto como tú.

Anthony le miro algo dudoso ante la pregunta que haría pero debía hacerla –No te gusta ¿verdad?

Terrence se sonrojo un poco pero decidió ser honesto –Para ser sincero es muy hermosa, pero no sé si gustar sea la palabra correcta cuando la acabo de ver nuevamente

-A mí me encanta, Terry, siempre fue así –Dijo el rubio sonrojándose también –Pero siempre seremos hermanos no importa…no importa nada, nunca dejaremos de serlo ni siquiera por un amor ¿verdad?

-Si lo juro, hermano

-Lo juro

-¡Hey chicos, ya apúrense! ¿Qué tanto hacen, Tony?

Anthony y Terrence se apresuraron a entrar al automóvil para irse al colegio San Pablo.

.

.

.

Al llegar a un gran edificio antiguo que parecía convento, descendieron del automóvil, para dirigirse a la entrada principal donde los esperaba una monja que no sonreía y se le veía muy dura, Candy se sintió un tanto perturbada pensando que estuvo bien no llevar a Clin y dejarlo en Escocia.

-Buenos días jóvenes, espero que todos sepan comportarse sobre todo los nuevos –Dijo mirando a Annie, Candy y a los Cornwall –No es una buena amistad la de esos jóvenes –Dijo refiriéndose a Anthony y Terrence quienes se hicieron los inocentes –Bien pasen

Todos la siguieron, Anthony y Terrence solo por acompañarlos, hicieron un recorrido en todo San Pablo para que pudieran conocer donde estarían las aulas, donde estaban los dormitorios, donde estaba la biblioteca, los recesos, etc.

-Bien si no hay duda pueden ir a las habitaciones asignadas a cada quien, por ahora no hay clases, hasta mañana pero a las 8 hay misa, les recomiendo comenzar a acostumbrarse a llevar la vestimenta adecuada –Dijo la madre Grey, así se llamaba aunque para Candy sería una cabeza dura, pues se veía demasiado dura e intransigente –Nos vemos a las 8 en la capilla –Se retiró dejando a los jóvenes solos

-¿Qué les pareció?

-Terrible, parece esto una cárcel –Comento Candy

-No exageres, Candy es para que seamos unas muy buenas damas y esposas –Dijo Annie sonrojándose mientras miraba de reojo a Anthony, quien ni en cuenta pues solo miraba a Candy

-Pero Annie para eso no tenías que venir al colegio –Dijo Archie burlonamente –Para eso no es necesario estudiar

-Tus comentarios están fuera de lugar, Archibald –Dijo la morena sin mirarlo

-Bueno ¿Qué tal si nos vamos al jardín un momento? Así tal…

-¡Anthony!

-Ay no… -Murmuro antes de ser tirado por una joven pelirroja quien se dejó caer encima del joven mientras lo abrazaba -¡Elisa quítate!

-¿Elisa?

La joven pelirroja levanto la mirada al escuchar la voz femenina y de inmediato reconoció a las jóvenes -¡Vaya si son las Britter!

-Hola Elisa –Respondió Candy tratando de ser amigable -¿Cómo has estado?

-Estaba perfectamente bien antes de que volvieras a aparecer en nuestras vidas, te advierto que no te le acerques a Anthony, pues será mi esposo…

-¡Elisa, eso no es verdad!

-Aun no es oficial pero lo será

-¡Basta Elisa!

-Anthony, amor nos vemos cuando no este tu amiguita

Anthony dio media vuelta para retirarse de ahí, dejando a la pelirroja en una posición vergonzosa ya que ella se había dado vuelta para darle un beso, cerrando los ojos pero él la ignoro completamente dejándola en ridículo frente a los demás que estallaron en risas.

-¡Todo es tu culpa!

-¿Mi culpa?

-Sí, no te le acerques –Dijo amenazantemente mientras se acercaba a la rubia pero los demás intervinieron

-¡Ya es suficiente Elisa Leagan! –Terrence le miro molesto –Mi hermano no está comprometido contigo y nunca lo estará, porque él no lo desea, así que deja de fastidiar y mejor ve a echar tu veneno víbora a otro lado

-Terrence… -Se escandalizo la pelirroja, siempre lo hacía pues Terrence siempre defendía a Anthony pese a que no era su hermano de sangre, él le veía como su hermano menor que debía proteger y cuidar, que nadie le estropeara su felicidad, lo amaba como se ama a un hermano por siempre.

-Si ya deja de fastidiar –Archie le sonrió burlonamente a la pelirroja –Nadie te quiere aquí

-Discúlpate Elisa –Stear trato de ser menos duro con ella –No tenías que…

-¡Cállate! No me disculpare –Dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí.

Candy miro hacia la dirección donde se había ido el rubio e inmediatamente se escabullo de los demás que comenzaron a platicar para ir en busca de Anthony, algo que solo notaron dos personas que estaban atentos a cada movimiento.

.

.

.

-Anthony… -Le encontró en el jardín sentado en una hermosa colina -¿Estas bien?

-Sí, es solo que me molesta a veces lo que Elisa dice, nada más.

Se sentó a su lado, mientras miraban el cielo juntos en silencio, no dijeron nada simplemente se hacían compañía uno con el otro, hasta que… -Te extrañe mucho, Anthony –Confeso la rubia sonrojada

-Si –Dijo de nuevo molesto el rubio –No lo pareció

-¿De qué hablas?

-De las cartas que envié y nunca recibí una respuesta

-¿Cuáles cartas?

-Te envié varias cartas a Escocia, en cuanto mi tía abuela dijo que estaba allá la familia Britter, esperando que me respondieras pero nunca lo hiciste ¿porque?

-No sé de qué hablas –El rubio la miro exasperado, la rubia tenía una mirada confusa y llena de sorpresa –Te juro que nunca recibí una carta

-Pero sabias que estaba aquí, tu hermana me escribió cartas, aunque yo nunca respondí nada –Comento cada vez más molesto

-No sabía nada de eso, mi madre dijo que no sabía si tu habías venido con la tía Elroy

-Debiste suponerlo ¿no lo crees?

-¡No soy adivina Anthony! ¡¿Porque no fuiste a verme si sabias donde estaba?!

-¡No me grites, Candice! ¡Mi tía abuela me mantuvo siempre en clases particulares con los Grandchester, antes de entrar aquí con Terrence!

-¡El que grita eres tú! –Se puso de pie y Anthony la imito -¡No hay excusa que valga para decir porque no fuiste a verme!

-¡¿Porque no me escribiste?! ¡¿Porque no viniste con tu madre a las visitas con mi abuela?!

-¡Por solidaridad con mi hermana! ¡Yo no tenía idea de que estuvieras aquí, además no se me la dirección de la mansión que tienen aquí!

-¡Pudiste pedírsela a tu madre!

-¡Pudiste buscarme! Además no entiendo tu enojo

Anthony palideció ante la última frase _"¿Enojo? Si enojo…porque me gustas, Candy"_ pensó molesto aun pero sonrojado –Tampoco entiendo porque…

-Si seguimos así no llegaremos a ningún lado, Anthony

-Bien, pero nada justifica que no me escribieras

-¡Que terco eres, Anthony!

-¡La terca eres tú!

Candy se sonrojo ante el enojo que guardo en su interior antes de salir molesta del lugar, pero Anthony la detuvo –Espera…

-¡No! ¡Suéltame!

-Candy perdóname por favor

-¡No!

-¡No seas necia!

-¡Tú eres el necio! –Dijo molesta empujándolo pero el joven la tenía bien sujeta por lo que ambos cayeron al suelo, ella encima de él, al momento de levantarse su rostro quedo muy cerca del de Anthony, quien le miraba sonrojado, al igual que ella estaba sonrojada mirándolo perdiéndose en la hermosura e infinita mirada del rubio, era tan intensa como el mar, Anthony comenzó a halarla hacia ella, quien no puso ni un poco de resistencia, pues ya no pensaba, ya no razonaba solo sentía su corazón latir como un loco enternecido dentro de su pecho, sintiendo que se le salía, mientras una corriente electrizante le recorría todo su ser, cada partícula y célula viva al contacto de la piel de Anthony, ya sentía el aliento del joven, sus labios suaves rosaron los suyos, cerró los ojos para recibir el beso que tanto anhelaba sin siquiera saberlo pero…

-¡Candice!

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **perdonen la demora regrese de mis vacaciones y hay mucho trabajo aqui en donde trabajo jejeje pero aqui sigo jijij vivita y escribiendo ;D**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este fic esperando que sea de su agrado si es asi no duden en decirmelo y si no tambien jijij**_

 _ **lamento no poder contestar personalmente cada uno de los hermosos reviews que me dejaron pero ando un poco a prisas pero prometo hacerlo en el siguiente capitulo, solo hay una persona que me comento sobre porque acelere toda la parte de la niñez, lamento si asi fue pero prometo que habra recuerdos (flash back) de nuestros personajes pues vivieron muchas cosas juntos y aun les falta ;D por otra parte lamento si parecio no tener una coherencia como me comentaste con lo de las cartas de anthony a Candy pero aqui vemos algo de lo que influyo que ninguno de los dos pudiera encontrarse antes pero me parecio mejor porque sin saber ambos se tienen un cariño especial y eso detonara a que se enamoren jijij :D si lo se soy muy romantica soñadora con el amor verdadero aunque se que no es como lo pintan jeejeje**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	10. CAPITULO 10 CONVERSACIONES I

-¡Candice!

Candy inmediatamente se separó del rubio para mirar a su hermana quien le veía con cara de pocos amigos, mientras el rubio también se incorporaba para después ofrecerle una mano a la chica para ayudarle a levantar, lo cual solo enfureció mas a la pelinegra.

-¿Qué sucede Annie?

-Nada, pero…esto que vi…mis padres deberán saberlo

La rubia le miro confundida pero no le dio importancia, prefería pensar que su hermana estaba preocupada por ella y que no deseaba verla mal ni menos que Anthony pensara mal de ella, en vez de pensar que la pelinegra en realidad…no eso era imposible –No volverá a pasar –Dijo sonrojada -¿Nos vamos?

-Claro

Annie sonrió satisfecha pues había logrado que su hermana no volviera a acercarse de aquella forma al rubio, mientras la tomaba de la mano, le dio una leve mirada al rubio con una sonrisa coqueta, a lo cual Anthony le miro algo asustado y a la vez sorprendido.

-¿Qué ocurrió Tony?

Terrence llego cuando las jóvenes ya se iban, por lo que decidió acercarse a su hermano para poder saber cómo le había ido con la rubia. –Interrumpió un bello momento –Fue lo único que salió de sus labios mientras se perdía en la hermosura del cielo azul imaginando el rostro de su amada Candy.

-Te pego fuerte ¿Cierto? –Dijo burlonamente el joven castaño –Nunca te había visto así

-Nadie era como Candy, nadie nunca lo será

-Eso se nota –Dijo mientras revolvía el cabello del rubio quien molesto le dio un pequeño golpe juguetón en el estómago mientras ambos reían –Vamos tus primos quieren un tiempo con el pequeño Tony.

-¡Hey! –Se quejó por lo dicho pero ya era tarde para devolverle el golpe, pues Terrence ya había comenzado la carrera hacia los dormitorios de los chicos.

.

.

.

-No quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso, Candy, mis padres pidieron que te cuidara y si se enteran que estas comportándote de una manera indecente antes de comenzar las clases, ellos…

-No lo hare de nuevo, lo prometo, no sé qué me paso

-Lo mejor es que no vuelvas a ver a Anthony, al menos no si estarán solos ¿De acuerdo?

-¿porque te importa tanto, Annie?

-No es que me importe

-Desde que éramos niños, yo he visto que… -Se calló ante la mirada de reproche de su hermana

-Nada, solo lo digo por tu bien pero si no quieres, por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras pero atente a las consecuencias –Sentencio antes de salir de la habitación de la rubia.

 _"_ _¿Qué es lo que le ocurre a Annie?"_ se preguntó una y otra vez antes de sumergirse en sus recuerdos, recuerdos hermosos en los que ella y Annie estaban bien o al menos eso pensaba ella.

.

.

.

-Has crecido bastante, Tony

-Deberían de ver a nuestro tío William –Dijo el joven mientras sonreía

-Siempre nos dices que lo conoces, pero no lo hemos visto y eso no es justo –Dijo molesto el joven castaño de ojos marrones

-Yo opino lo mismo –Stear estaba tratando de acomodar su nuevo invento esperando no provocar una explosión

-No se pierden de nada –Dijo el joven heredero al ducado, ingresando a la habitación de los jóvenes –Toma Anthony es de mi padre, creo que desea que asistamos a un tipo de baile o algo así.

-Terry…no la leíste –Le acuso mientras miraba el sobre que tenía en la mano el joven quien solo sonrió mientras suspiraba pesadamente

-Ya sabes que no me gusta ir y ahora que apareció cierta joven, dudo que quieras ir a divertirte seduciendo a alguna joven, la diversión se terminó –Dijo dramáticamente

-No seas exagerado, Terry –Comento divertido mientras abría el sobre –En efecto es un baile pero no es como los otros…están invitando a algunas familias importantes entre ellas estamos nosotros –Miro a sus primos –También…las Britter

-¿Porque motivo será? –Pregunto curioso Archie

Terrence no sabía porque pero debía averiguar a qué se debía esta invitación de su padre. –Creo que no podre faltar…

-Invitare a Annie –Dijo Archie feliz e ilusionado

-No necesita invitación –Comento Stear rompiendo la ilusión de su hermano quien le miro molesto

-Solo quiero que sea mi acompañante

Stear sonrió burlonamente –Como te hace caso jajajaja

-Cállate Stear

Anthony y Terrence simplemente sonrieron ante las molestias que mutuamente se hacían los jóvenes Cornwall era algo divertida la escena, ellos se reían pues también se veían reflejados en ellos de las numerosas veces que ambos pelearon por cualquier cosa.

.

.

.

En América, lejos de aquellos jóvenes, se encontraba un hombre algo cansado del viaje pero fuerte para poder terminar con todo este asunto de una buena vez, antes de que todo se descubriera, estaba esperando que llegaran por él, cuando de pronto un hombre alto de cabello negro y gabardina negra se le acerco.

-Buenas tarde ¿usted es el señor Britter?

-¿Quién es usted?

-Soy el abogado de la señora Baker

-Mucho gusto, señor…

-Eliot Rases

-Mucho gusto, señor Rases

-¿Me acompaña a mi despacho?

-Claro para eso estoy aquí

Ambos hombres caminaron directo a un gran edificio cerca del puerto, donde avanzaron hasta una oficina, donde el joven le abrió permitiéndole el paso al hombre para que ingresara, una vez dentro.

-Bien señor Britter, la señora Baker me ha dicho lo que desea…

-¿Qué es?

-Lógico quiere a su hija

-¿Es suya realmente?

-Su abogado ya le corroboro que en verdad es la madre ¿No?

-Si pero…

-No hay nada que pueda hacer Señor Britter, la señorita aun es menor de edad y como el juez ya fallo a favor de la joven, se le podría acusar de secuestro, por lo que le recomiendo que nos dé el paradero de la joven para que la señora Britter pueda ir a ver a su hija

Peter se encontraba en una difícil situación pero no se daría por vencido –Antes me gustaría hablar con la señora Baker quiero conocerla y además llegar a un acuerdo con ella, porque la joven de la que habla es mi hija y…no quiero perderla

-Bien hare una cita con ella –Dijo tranquilamente el abogado –Mañana vaya al teatro de esta dirección –Le dio un papel –Ella lo estará esperando, le enviare un telegrama inmediatamente para que sepa.

-Bien

-Nos vemos

-Adiós, Señor Rases

.

.

.

En Londres…

-Buen día mi nombre es Patricia O'Brien –Se presentó la joven ante Candy después de pedir permiso para entrar a su alcoba.

-Mucho gusto Patty, yo soy Candy –Dijo sonriéndole –Candy Britter

-Mucho gusto espero que seamos buenas amigas

-Claro

Ambas se saludaron; y sonrientes mientras salían fuera del gran edificio para ir al jardín, donde encontraron una hermosa colina y en ella estaba un joven castaño que se encontraba fumando un poco.

-¡Terrence!

-¡¿Candy?!

La rubia sonrió al verlo asustado –Veo que te he pillado –Terrence observo a la joven que le sonreía, perdiéndose en ese rostro amable y hermoso como cuando era un niño, no entendía porque pero con esa joven sentía mil cosas, entre ellas una grata seguridad y bienestar, algo raro.

-Hola, señorita pecas –Candy le miro sorprendida mientras Terrence le sonreía burlonamente –Señoritas si querían fumar solo debían decirlo –Ofreció la cajetilla a las jóvenes

-No deberías fumar

-¿Y por qué no?

-Es malo para tu salud

-Candy tengo miedo –Susurro Patty al ver que Terrence se levantaba del suelo molesto

-Eso no te incumbe, Candy

-Claro que sí, contaminas el jardín con tu humo –Dijo molesta la joven

-¿Acaso está prohibido?

-Si lo está y lo sabes mejor que nadie

-Vamos, un poco de diversión a nadie le cae mal –Volvió a ofrecer un cigarrillo y esta vez Candy molesta la tomo en sus manos y la comenzó a romper -¡Hey! ¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?!

-No fumes más, ¿de acuerdo?

Ojos azules chocaron con furia contra los verdes, que le miraban con suma paciencia y con comprensión, Terrence estaba molesto pero no realmente por el hecho de tener a Candy ahí, si no de que nadie jamás le diría que hacer y que dejar de hacer y menos una mujer.

-¿No quieres que fume porque no deseas que mi aliento huela mal, eh?

Candy le miro confundida, mientras retrocedía un poco, pues Terrence comenzó a caminar peligrosamente hacia ella…

-No te entiendo…yo…

-Conozco un buen lugar para besarnos, Candy –Dijo tomándola de la mano -¿Qué te parece si vamos?

-¡¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?! –Grito asustada mientras se hacía a un lado

Terrence soltó una fuerte carcajada mientras miraba a la asustada joven que estaba más que roja –Tranquila fue una broma

-¡¿Qué clase de bromas son esas?! –Dijo roja como un tomate, para después dar media vuelta e irse de ahí, dejando al joven riendo fuertemente, mientras una joven permanecía en los arboles observando todo.

 __ _ **Hola queridos lectores:**_

 _ **Una enorme disculpa por la tardanza pero he tenido unas semanas de locos y ademas enferma :( pero no he muerto aqui sigo y seguire mientras se pueda :D ;D aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic que espero que les guste si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien.**_

 _ **muchas gracias por leerlo y por sus hermosos reviews :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	11. CAPITULO 11 CONVERSACIONES II

Era el primer día de clases, era un hermoso día de agosto, Candy estaba tan emocionada por ir a las clases que en la noche no había podido dormir muy bien, pues deseaba tanto saber más de lo que ya había aprendido y sobretodo poder conocer a sus demás compañeras y maestros.

-Buenos días, Candy

-Hola Patty, buen día –Saludo amablemente a su vecina quien iba saliendo al mismo tiempo que ella

-¿Caminamos juntas?

-Claro solo… ¿Podemos esperar a mi hermana?

-Annie Britter ¿cierto?

-Si

-Ella salió hace un momento de su alcoba y se fue…

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio?

Patty miro avergonzada a la joven –Lo lamento yo…

-No te preocupes no es tu culpa, tal vez simplemente quería llegar temprano, ¿vamos?

-Si claro

Ambas se encaminaron al salón donde tendrían su primera clase, platicando felizmente entre ellas.

.

.

.

En el jardín del colegio, se encontraba una joven pelinegra observando a un rubio que estaba allí con otro joven castaño, ambos jugaban un rato con un nuevo invento al parecer de su primo o al menos eso había escuchado.

-Debemos irnos ya, Terry

-¿Quieres portarte bien ahora, Tony?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nada en especial, solo a que antes no te preocupaba llegar tarde el primer día de clases, por eso deduje que tal vez quieras poder ver a alguien entre los pasillos, aunque no puedas hablarle –Sonrió –Al menos no como quisieras

-Tienes razón…quiero verla aunque sea un momento porque ya la extraño

Terrence movió la cabeza de lado a lado –Que horrible es ver a tu hermano enamorado, pues actúa como un completo imbécil

-¡Hey!

Trato de golpearlo pero Terrence ya iba corriendo hacia el edificio –Date prisa o no llegaras.

-¡Ya veras, Terry! –Comenzó a caminar pero…

-Anthony

El rubio volteó y ahí vio a Annie Britter quien le sonreía dulcemente, mientras se acercaba a él, quien le miraba confundido.

-Annie, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verte –Susurro sonrojándose

-¿A mí? Pero ¿Porque?

-Mira te traje esto –Susurro avergonzada mostrándole el paquete –Yo misma lo hice, es para el frio, ya casi se acerca…

-Gracias –Tomo amablemente el paquete, pues no debía ser descortés –Bueno, ya debo irme…Annie

-Claro yo también…

-Nos vemos –En aquel momento tuvo una idea –Annie puedes…decirle a Candy que en el receso largo nos reuniremos aquí…

-¿Solo tú y ella?

-No, en realidad todos, me refiero a mi hermano, mis primos y por supuesto tú y Candy –Dijo sonriéndole

-Bien, yo le digo, nos vemos al rato

-Nos vemos, gracias

Anthony se alejó corriendo, dejando sola a Annie con sus pensamientos rencorosos y llenos de envidia hacia su hermana, por lo cual se sentía mal, Candy no era su hermana de sangre pero ante todo era su amiga, una amiga que siempre estuvo ahí para ella, ¿Cómo era posible que ahora fuera su némesis?

-No podemos aspirar al mismo amor, Candy –Susurro antes de darse la media vuelta y correr a su clase.

.

.

.

-¿Qué raro que Annie no esté aquí, verdad Patty?

-Sí, Candy si ella salió antes que nosotras

En ese momento entro la pelinegra corriendo al salón, su hermana inmediatamente se acercó a ella preocupada –Annie, creí que te habías perdido ¿porque vienes…?

-No me perdí Candice, no soy una niña ya –Dijo cortante –Y del porque vengo así no es de tu incumbencia.

-Annie…

Annie solo avanzo hasta el asiento más alejado de su hermana y tomo asiento ignorándola por completo, pues los celos podían más que el cariño que le pudiera tener a su hermana, a su mejor amiga de la vida.

.

.

.

En el receso largo, Annie se encaminaba hacia el jardín esperando que a su hermana no se le ocurriera seguirle, necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para conquistar a Anthony, tiempo para demostrarle que ella era una mujer ya.

Al llegar al lugar, ya se encontraban los Cornwall y Anthony, Terrence y desgraciadamente también Elisa Leagan, quien estaba muy cerca del rubio.

-Hola Annie –Archie se acercó a ella, pero como siempre esta le ignoró por completo

-Hola a todos –Saludo ignorando al peli castaño mientras miraba al rubio, quien observaba hacia su alrededor esperando ver a Candy pero no fue así.

-¿Y Candy, Annie?

-Ella se encuentra con su nueva amiga, Patricia O'Brien –En ese momento se le ocurrió alejarlo de todos –Creo que se encuentran al otro lado del jardín

-¡Oh! Ya veo, creo que iré a saludarla

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No es necesario, Annie

-Insisto, además yo vi donde estaban, así no perderás tiempo buscándola

-Bien, vamos

-Anthony, es de mala educación que me dejes aquí –Susurro Elisa molesta

-No te dejo sola, están nuestros primos

-Pero yo soy…

-Elisa mejor no empieces –Dijo harto el rubio mientras daba media vuelta y se perdía entre los arbustos con Annie a su lado

Al cabo de unos siete minutos, Anthony podía ver que se dirigían a una parte del colegio donde no había alumnos, por lo que rompió el silencio para que Annie se detuviera.

-¿Segura que ella vino para acá?

Annie no respondió

-¿Annie?

-Deseaba hacer esto un poco diferente

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Candy no está aquí, yo…solo deseaba hablar contigo

-¿De qué?

Anthony sospechaba que era lo que la pelinegra deseaba platicar, pues su insistente interés desde que se conocieron le había hecho sospechar ese día que la hermana de la joven que le gustaba, quería algo con él y no precisamente la amistad.

-Yo… -Se acercó peligrosamente al rubio quien le miraba entre sorprendido y confundido ante la cercanía de la joven

-Espera, Annie que…

-Me gustas –Susurro antes de rodearlo con sus brazos y plantarle un beso, un beso donde le trataba de expresar más que con palabras lo que su ser sentía en aquel momento, lo que sentía desde que lo conoció cuando eran niños y que eso no había cambiado en nada.

Anthony simplemente quedo en shock pero de inmediato trato de alejar a la joven de el, pero en ese momento escucho ruido detrás y vio a una joven castaña de lentes ver la escena y observar como su amiga corría, sin saber si detenerla o no.

-Candy –Susurro antes de salir detrás de ella, empujando levemente a Annie, quien observo todo, sintiendo quebrar su corazón pero, no se daría por vencida, había dado un paso en ese momento.

.

.

.

Candy se encontraba en la parte contraria de donde estaba el rubio buscándola, había corrido hasta cansarse y dejando escapar lágrimas de sus ojos verdes, no entendía porque el ver a Anthony con su hermana le había dolido, no era el hecho solo de que había sido con su hermana, sino el pensamiento de que Anthony estuviera con cualquier otra le dolía, lo acababa de descubrir y no entendía porque le dolía tanto, era algo inexplicable, tal cual como el sentimiento de amor que sentía hacia el rubio que no era solo el cariño a un amigo y ella lo acababa de descubrir que pese a estos años y a no verlo, existía algo más fuerte que sentía hacia él, pero ¿Qué era?

-Candy…

Ella volteó y vio al joven castaño de ojos azules que le miraban preocupado y entonces no pudo más, dejo escapar más lágrimas y lo abrazo tratando de que él le consolara o le dijera algo, las respuestas que necesitaba con respecto a su hermana y sobretodo con respecto al rubio, Terrence simplemente le abrazo protegiéndola en aquel momento de la lluvia inevitable que comenzó, tratando de también consolarla y protegerla de la tormenta que sabía que se había desatado en aquel momento en su corazón aun sin saber cómo ni porque.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **disculpen por tardarme, pero de verdad muchas gracias por tomarse tiempo para leer mi fic, espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejeje ;D no hay limites**_

 _ **Guest muchas gracias por tu review ;D jejeje y pronto sabremos quien es la hija de eleonor baker si Candy o Annie :D el siguiente capitulo sera mas enfocado a esto :D espero que te siga gustando ;D**_

 _ **Guest holi gracias muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero que te siga gustando ;D pronto sabremos quien es su hija ;D y si habra mucho accion entre ellos y tambien terrence empezara lo bueno y todavia falta albert ;D tengo algo para el tambien jijiji :D**_

 _ **Guest hola Sophie ok jejeje muchas gracias ;D por tu hermoso review :D**_

 _ **La Castaaneda hola muchas gracias por tu review jejeje pronto lo sabremos y si annie es una vibora y muy resbalosa como podemos ver en este cap ash me cae gorda jejeje espero te siga gustando ;D**_

 _ **Tory16Santos muchas gracias pro tu review ;D espero te siga gustando jeje y pronto los sabremos ;D**_

 _ **Aguus Veeliiz hola muchas gracias ;D espero te siga gustando**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por si me falto alguien de mencionar tambien muchas gracias ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	12. CAPITULO 12 DISCUSIONES

...

* * *

-¿Qué hacías abrazándola?

-Tony…

-Dime, Terry, ella te gusta ¿no?

-Vamos estaba triste, tú mismo viste como lloraba o peor aún sabes perfectamente bien porque lloraba ¿O me equivoco?

-Pero… ¿ella te gusta?

Terrence se levantó de su cama para acercarse al joven rubio que durante toda su infancia compartió con el felicidad, tristeza, molestia y diversiones al hacer travesuras juntos, no podía, ni debía fijar sus ojos en Candy, pero lamentablemente en el corazón no se manda.

-Si…me gusta un poco –Susurro avergonzado, no sabía porque pero Candy llamaba tanto su atención, no entendía a que se debía pero sabía que la chica le gustaba, le gustaba molestarla y que ella también le molestara, que le prestara atención pese a que no hubieran estado tanto tiempo juntos.

Anthony no supo que decir pero molesto se acercó a su hermano –No te le acerques

-Anthony…

-¡¿porque tuviste que fijarte en ella?!

-¡No es algo que yo haya decidido!

-¡Por favor eres mi hermano no quiero que te vuelvas mi enemigo!

-¡¿Quieres calmarte?! Además ella decidirá al final.

-No quiero que andes por ahí molestándola, por favor –Anthony ya no gritaba pero su voz salió fríamente, algo que sorprendió a Terry, pues el joven nunca le había hablado tan enserio.

-No puede ser que estemos peleando por una mujer.

-Pues créelo, ya me voy, pero por favor –Anthony le miro suplicante –La amo

Terrence quedo inmóvil pensando en esas últimas palabras de su hermano y repitiéndose una y otra vez que no debía, que su hermano era primero que cualquier mujer del mundo, por más hermosa que fuera.

.

.

.

En América, en un hermoso teatro de Broadway, Peter Britter se encontraba esperando a que la señora Baker saliera de su función, en cuanto la vio se acercó a ella, temblando un poco al saber cuál sería la respuesta de la rubia.

-Buenas noches, Señora Baker

-Buenas noches ¿Quién es usted?

-Soy Peter Britter…

La mujer palideció un poco, pues con el nombre supo de inmediato a que se debía la visita del hombre –No puedo atenderlo aquí, por favor vayamos a mi casa

-Bien

Ambos se encaminaron al automóvil que estaba enfrente del teatro, una vez que estuvieron a salvo en el automóvil, ella comenzó a hablar –Bien, ¿A qué se debe su urgencia de conocerme?

-Por supuesto a que quiero saber qué clase de persona es usted, ya que desea conocer a mi hija.

-Querrá decir mi hija…

-Ella es una Britter legalmente

-Más vale que la traiga de regreso a América, Sr. Britter, es ilegal sacar a una menor de edad que ni siquiera es su hija.

-Pero usted…

-Por favor, se perfectamente bien de lo que hablo, ya se comprobó que la chica es mi hija y todo está a mi favor para que ella pueda pasar legalmente a ser mi hija, así que no lo haga más complicado y deje de impedir mi encuentro con ella –La señora Baker estaba harta de tantos abogados y demás, solo porque la familia Britter no quería entregarles a su hija –Iré a un viaje a Londres y deseo verla, así que en unos días espero poder contar con la presencia de la niña en mi mansión de Londres ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero…

-Bien no se hable más, estoy cansada, Sr. Britter, nos vemos –Dijo mientras el automóvil se paraba, por lo que Peter bajo de este molesto y un tanto fastidiado por el tono de hablar de la señora, era bastante fastidiosa.

El automóvil arranco dejándolo en aquel lugar, solo podía pensar en ¿Cómo se lo diría a su hija?

.

.

.

Candy estaba sentada en la colina de aquel hermoso jardín, pensando en lo que había pasado días atrás, Anthony le había dicho mil veces ya que Annie había sido la que lo beso, pero aun así no podía evitar pensar lo que su hermana dijo " _Me gustas…"_ aquello no se lo esperaba, su hermana gustaba de la compañía del rubio tanto como ella lo disfrutaba y…le gustaba.

-Hola pecosa

La joven volteó y se encontró con el castaño quien le sonreía burlonamente, aquel había sido un encuentro inesperado pero no podía dejar de hablarle, no entendía porque pero aquella rubia le llamaba la atención, era como si algo le indicara que debía cuidarla y protegerla.

-Hola, Terry

-¿Sigues triste?

La joven miro hacia otro lado –No lo sé, es decir…no entiendo

-¿Qué no entiendes, Candy?

-¿Porque me importa tanto?

El castaño le miro entre burlón y molesto pues él sabía perfectamente, a la joven se le veía en los ojos, algo que realmente le molestaba -¿Te gusta?

La joven se sonrojo levemente, el castaño rio divertido –Ay, pecosa, es muy complicada tu vida

-Deja de decirme pecosa.

-Vamos no te enojes, si no se te verán mas

La joven molesta quiso golpearlo pero él la detuvo y entonces terminaron ambos en el pasto, el encima de ella y el encima, perdiéndose en los ojos de la joven, era algo extraño lo que sentía, pero a la vez le gustaba bastante lo que sentía, fue acercándose lentamente hacia ella dejándose llevar por el momento, la joven sonrojada comenzó a incomodarse por la situación sin saber que hacer, hasta que la salvaron.

-¡Candy!

Ambos jóvenes miraron en dirección de la voz y Anthony estaba ahí, mirando con odio a su hermano y con molestia a su amada, quien inmediatamente se levantó alejándose del castaño.

-Hola Tony –Dijo Terrence tratando de apaciguar un poco el momento incomodo

-¿Porque ibas a besarla?

Candy se sonrojo nuevamente

-Vamos…

-¡Te dije que no te acercaras a ella!

-¡Tú no eres quien para prohibirme nada, Anthony!

-¡Se supone que éramos hermanos, amigos!

-¡Eso no te da derecho a prohibirme amistades!

-¡No lo que te prohíbo es acercarte a la mujer que me gusta!

La aludida se sonrojo aún más pero molesta de que hablaran frente a ella sin prestarle la más mínima atención comenzaba a realmente enfurecerla

-¡Vamos Anthony Brown, realmente vamos a pelear!

-¡Si no mantienes tu distancia, si!

Terrence se acercó para tomarlo de los brazos y aplicarle una pequeña llave –Soy más fuerte que tú, ¡Ya deja de gritar como loca!

-¡Mira quién lo dice, Terrence!

Comenzaron a forcejear fuertemente, por lo que Candy trato de intervenir -¡Ya basta! ¡Anthony, Terry!

-No Candy, esto no se quedara así –Murmuro el rubio mientras la hacía a un lado suavemente

-¡Anthony!

-Déjalo le ganare, Candy

La rubia molesta los miro -¡Basta! –Ambos la vieron -¡Quiero aclararles algo a los dos, Terrence no vuelvas a tratar algo conmigo! –El castaño le miro sorprendido y molesto, hace rato no parecía molestarle -¡Y a ti Anthony Brown quiero que sepas al igual que tu Terrence que no soy una cosa para que se disputen por mí, soy una persona y Anthony se perfectamente bien a quien brindarle o no mi amistad, así que no eres nadie para prohibirme nada! ¡Y si aun así quieren comportarse como dos salvajes incivilizados, háganlo pero fuera de mi presencia!

La rubia dejo a ambos jóvenes sorprendidos y avergonzados por su comportamiento, ambos se encerraron en aquel momento en sus pensamientos mientras observaban a la rubia partir de aquel lugar, mientras la suave brisa soplaba en los rostros de los tres jóvenes, sin percatarse de que un rubio observaba toda la escena un tanto divertido e intrigado, deseaba ya conocer a la nueva amiguita de su sobrino.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero que le siga gustando :D**_

 _ **Stormaw muy cierto jejeej yo tampoco quiero hermanas como esas jejeje espero te siga gustando y lamento la tardanza estuve presionada aun lo estoy, estoy en examenes y el trabajo aaah pero aqui sigo ;D**_

 _ **Guest muchas gracias :D espero te siga gustando y lamento mucho la tardanza**_

 _ **Cinthya muchas gracias :D espero te siga gustando jejeje ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	13. CAPITULO 13 ALBERT WILLIAM ARDLEY

...

* * *

Candy estaba realmente molesta con ambos jóvenes por lo que no había dirigido la palabra a ninguno de ellos, siempre procuraba estar con Patty o con su hermana Annie, quien pese a todo no dejaría de ser su hermana y menos por un chico, al menos eso pensaba ella pero era obvio que su hermana no pensaba lo mismo pues ella se la vivía acechando al rubio cada que podía.

Aquella tarde era realmente hermosa y tranquila, la joven se encontraba en la colina tranquila y disfrutando de los hermosos rayos de sol que rozaban suavemente su piel, mientras pensaba en aquel joven que tanto tiempo añoro ver y que ahora no podía ver por lo molesta que estaba, cuando…

Una hermosa melodía comenzó a sonar, era una dulce y tierna melodía que realmente provoco que una hermosa sonrisa se asomara por su rostro pese a estar un poco molesta aun con los jóvenes.

 _"_ _¡Que hermosa melodía! ¿De dónde vendrá_?" se preguntó abriendo los ojos buscándola cuando de pronto vio a un joven rubio de cabello largo con un instrumento en su boca, sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de la melodía.

-¿Quién será? –Se puso de pie con la intención de ir hacia el joven que se encontraba en aquella colina, trataba de distinguirlo, Anthony no podía ser porque se veía más grande y aparte su cabello era más largo que el de Anthony.

La melodía dejo de sonar y el rubio abrió lentamente los ojos, que para sorpresa de Candy eran idénticos a los del rubio, realmente azules y hermosos, su sonrisa era cálida y sincera, fue acercándose lentamente a la rubia.

-Hola pequeña

-Hola ¿Quién eres?

El rubio se rió un poco más –Mi nombre es Albert ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Mi nombre es Candice Britter –Dijo sonriente

-¿Britter eh?

-Si ¿Algún problema?

El rubio sonrió un poco más antes de acercarse más a la joven quien comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa.

-Ahora entiendo…

-¿Qué…?

 _"_ _Entiendo porque mi sobrino esta tan enamorado de ti…eres un ser extraordinariamente puro, dulce, sincero y realmente único, especial, sin conocerte aun bien, lo poco que he observado de ti y ahorita…eres hermosa Candy"_ pensaba mientras le miraba intensamente provocando el sonrojo de la joven

-Nada, pequeña ¿Eres nueva en San Pablo verdad?

-Si…no te había visto antes…

-Lo que pasa es que yo estoy terminando mis estudios y ya no tengo que quedarme aquí internado, solo vengo a clases medio día –Dijo sonriéndole dulcemente

 _"_ _Que linda sonrisa tiene…."_ Pensaba mientras miraba al joven rubio de enfrente cuando…

-¿Candy?

-¡Terry!

.

.

.

Peter se encontraba llegando ya al puerto de Londres donde encontró a su esposa esperándole para poder platicar respecto al tema que tanto le tenía preocupada. Una vez que se saludaron fueron a la mansión Ardley donde se estaba quedando Grace.

-¿Qué paso?

Peter simplemente negó con la cabeza, cabizbajo por las noticias que tenía para su familia y que no eran las que esperaban.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Peter?

-No podemos hacer nada…más que llevarla a la mansión de la señora Baker este sábado.

-¡¿Este sábado?! ¡No, Peter es muy…muy pronto!

-Lo sé pero Grace, no podemos hacer otra cosa, más que llevarla

-No –Comenzó a sollozar –Es…es mi niña

-Ella vendrá y tendremos que llevarla –Susurro mientras abrazaba a su esposa

-No…no…no –Susurraba con lágrimas deslizando por sus mejillas

Ninguno de los dos se percató que había una tercera persona observando y escuchando toda la escena.

.

.

.

Anthony estaba con sus primos jugueteándose mientras se preguntaban porque la tía Elroy había solicitado una pequeña reunión para aquella tarde, mientras se dirigían hacia el gran salón.

-¿Qué será lo que nos dirá?

-Seguramente es de William ¿No lo creen? –Dijo el rubio mientras golpeaba amistosamente a su primo

-Si supimos que hace poco volvió de su viajecito que hizo al zoológico –Dijo riéndose Stear

-Debería de ir pero al psicólogo –Dijo Archie riendo

-Eso fue muy irrespetuoso para tu tío, Archie

-Vamos Tony, ¿Cómo puedo tenerle respeto? Ni siquiera lo recuerdo

Comenzaron a reír un poco más fuerte, mientras caminaron el resto del pasillo jugando aun entre ellos.

.

.

.

-Hola

-Hola, ¿Quién eres?

El rubio sonrió nuevamente –Ya te enteraras Terrence

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –Pregunto sorprendido el castaño mirándolo desconfiado

-Debo irme –Dijo sonriendo y molestando al castaño –Nos vemos Candy

Candy simplemente le sonrió dulcemente al rubio quien le sonrió y le lanzo un beso coquetamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Terrence? –Pregunto la joven cambiando su actitud

-Annie me envió para avisarte que hay una reunión en el salón con los Ardley.

-¿Tengo que ir?

-Si al menos eso me dijo Annie

-Bien, nos vemos entonces –Dio media vuelta para irse pero el castaño también se dirigió al salón -¡¿Porque demonios me sigues?!

-No es eso…yo también estoy invitado…por si no lo sabes pecosa la familia Ardley me considera de su familia, soy el hermano de Anthony

-Bonita manera de ser con tu hermano –Dijo sarcásticamente

Ambos se dirigieron al salón donde ya se encontraban los demás, Annie, Elisa, Neil, Anthony, Archie y Stear.

-Candy, hola –Susurro sonrojado mientras miraba a la rubia sonriéndole dulcemente

-Hola

Annie miraba molesta la escena entre los rubios pues aunque su hermana no le hacía caso a Anthony él la miraba con ojos llenos de amor y ella se sonrojaba pese a estar molesta, por lo que ella entendía que su hermana seguía sintiendo algo por el rubio, pese a que sabía que ella le amaba.

Terrence paso también tratando de saludar a su hermano, pero el aún seguía molesto con él por la discusión que habían tenido hace algunos días.

En aquel momento entro la tía Elroy, por lo que todos se quedaron en silencio esperando que comenzara a hablar y les dijera lo que tanto anhelaban saber.

-Bien como muchos saben, nuestro heredero a los negocios de la familia Ardley, ha estado estudiando en este mismo colegio desde hace algunos años, pocos lo conocen o lo recuerdan, mi querido sobrino comenzara a llevar los negocios en poco tiempo cuando termine de estudiar y…dejar a un lado cosas inapropiadas –Dijo haciendo una mueca de molestia –Bien…para la familia Leagan y Britter quienes desde hace años se han vuelto muy queridos por mí –Dijo sonriéndoles a las jóvenes hermanas Britter y mirando con cariño a los Leagan –Quiero que conozcan al patriarca de la familia Ardley, ya no les diré mas, quiero que conozcan a Albert William Britter.

Entro en ese momento un joven rubio de ojos azules, sonriéndoles, la joven rubia inmediatamente se sonrojo un poco ante la mirada dulce de él, guiñándole un ojo, algo que molesto a Terrence y a Anthony.

-Hola –Stear y Archie se pusieron de pie inmediatamente para irlo a saludar. Anthony se acercó un poco para saber de dónde conocía a la rubia y porque de aquel trato, mientras Elisa pensaba que aquel joven era realmente guapo y mejor partido que un Brown Ardley.

 _"_ _¿De dónde conoces a Candy, Albert? ¿Porque la miras así? ¡¿Porque?!"_ Pensaba molesto, la sangre le hervía en sus venas, quemándole la piel, mientras el calor de los celos se apoderaba de él, mientras observaba la mirada intensa que su tío tenía sobre la rubia quien se mantenía a distancia de todo, tratando de no mirar hacia el rubio.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada una enorme disculpa por haberme tardado, pero aqui sigo con un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, espero que les guste :D**_

 _ **segunda muchas gracias a todos por leer mi fic y por sus hermosos reviews ;D espero que les siga gustando y si es asi haganmelo saber :)**_

 _ **y disculpen por no agradecerles personalmente pero ando de prisa pero en el proximo capitulo prometo hacerlo :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	14. CAPITULO 14 LA VERDAD

_..._

 _El ser un padre o madre, es la mejor de las dichas que cualquier ser humano puede tener, pero ¿Sera tan simple como parece? ¿En verdad alguna vez meditamos sobre lo que estas personas hacen por nosotros? ¿Alguna vez les agradecemos a nuestras madres por la vida que nos han otorgado sin queja alguna?_

 _La verdad es que no, olvidamos todo lo que ellos hacen facilmente, olvidamos que ellos son mas sabios, mas grandes, vivieron mas y que saben mejor algunas cosas que nosotros, aunque a veces ellos tambien olvidan algunas cosas como el amor el arma mas poderosa del mundo, pero hay otros tantos que no se olvidan de esto y que inclusive aman y entregan su vida por un ser que pese a que no sea de su sangre lo aman como si lo fueran._

 _En tal caso ¿Hay algo de malo con que no sean nuestros padres biologicos? ¿Porque seria? ellos nos estan dando todo el amor que esos seres que son los que nos engendraron ni siquiera les importamos, que nos abandonan, que nos dejan tirados o simplemente no desean una carga mas, sea cual sea el motivo prefirieron alejarse en vez de pelear por nosotros, entonces ¿Porque no amar siempre a esas persona que nos brindaron todo sin pedir nada mas que cariño y amor?_

 _Padre o hijos no son solo los que engendramos o los que nos engendran, si no son aquellas personas que realmente nos aman como si fueramos verdaderos hijos o padres, son aquellos que nos cuidan, nos protegen, nos aman y nos educan como solo los padres lo saben hacer, como solo la familia lo hace._

 _P.B._

 _..._

* * *

Candy se encontraba en aquel hermoso salón de la familia Ardley, donde también estaba Albert, Stear y Anthony, quienes esperaban a que llegara todos los demás familiares, la joven no entendía bien como habían llegado a esa situación, solo deseaba ya saber pronto de cómo estaba su hermana, si hubiera visto lo que pasaría podría haber ayudado pero…no se dio cuenta.

-Yo tengo la culpa –Murmuro dejando escapar lágrimas de sus ojos, de inmediato Anthony se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

-No es verdad pequeña

-Pero…

-Nadie se imaginaba que Elisa fuera capaz de eso –Dijo Stear

-Pero lo hizo por mí…

-Eso no lo sabemos, debes esperar a que ella este mejor para que te diga, porque lo hizo –Anthony le miraba tiernamente.

Candy se sumió en sus pensamientos tratando de recordar algo que le diera la pista del porque su hermana reacciono así ante Elisa pero no la encontraba.

 **FLASH BACK (HACE UNAS HORAS)**

Era una hermosa mañana en el colegio San Pablo, donde una joven rubia se encontraba corriendo hacia sus clases, se le había hecho tarde pero tenía que llegar a tiempo a su primera clase o si no la madre Marge le reprendería.

Al llegar vio que la profesora no estaba, así que trato de recuperar el aliento, antes de ingresar Elisa se interpuso en su camino con una sonrisa burlona.

-Hola Candice Britter ¿Cierto? –Dijo riendo burlonamente

-Lo que digas Elisa, nos vemos

-Hey pero si todavía no he terminado contigo –La jalo de la camisa provocando que esta hiciera un ruido indicando que la desgarraría si seguían así.

-Yo si he terminado con esta "conversación" con permiso –Dijo tratando de irse

-¡Vaya sí que las huérfanas son realmente extrañas!

-¡¿Qué?! –La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida -¡Deja de decir estupideces Elisa, soy Candice Britter y mi familia es Britter mas prestigiada que tu familia! –Dijo explotando sin medir sus palabras -¡O crees que no sé qué tu familia solo está interesada en emparentar con la familia Ardley para poder tener más prestigio y poder!

-¡Maldita!

-Señoritas sentadas por favor –En aquel momento ingreso la madre, provocando que las jóvenes tomaran asiento y se olvidaran del asunto.

.

.

.

Elisa esperaba a Candy en el jardín pero ella no apareció sola si no con su hermana quien venía platicando con ella respecto a la reunión que sus padres deseaban que los acompañara, cuando la joven se separó un momento pues un joven le llamaba, Annie no dijo nada solo siguió su camino un poco molesta.

-Veo que tu hermana también quiere subir más de lo que podría aspirar una huérfana ¿verdad?

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, Elisa?

-Ustedes no son más que unas malditas huérfanas y esa reunión es porque una de ustedes es la hija de una persona que vendrá a Londres para verla –Dijo sonriendo -¡Son una deshonra para la familia Britter y Ardley, son unas asquerosas muertas de hambre y arribistas que solo buscan la manera de ser algo que nunca serán por su simple…!

No pudo continuar pues Annie ya se le había ido encima -¡Déjanos en paz, Elisa!

Comenzó a soltar golpes de enojo, frustración, molestia y dolor, todo lo que había estado guardando hace mucho desde que también Anthony no le hacía caso a ella más que a su hermana, lo guardaba y no había podido sacarlo entonces ahora era el momento, pero…

Elisa tomo una pequeña roca del suelo y la golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza provocando que la joven cayera al suelo desmayada, Candy y Anthony quienes habían estado platicando escucharon el ruido y corrieron al lugar, cuando llegaron la joven rubia comenzó a gritarle a Elisa, mientras Anthony trataba de levantar a la pelinegra.

En aquel momento llegaron los demás y comenzaron a ayudar y pedir ayuda.

 **END FLASH BACK**

-¿Cómo esta papa?

Peter quien venía entrado al salón se dirigió a su hija, quien le imploraba con su mirada que le dijera ya. –Ella estará bien, ahorita sigue dormida, Archie se quedó con ella.

La rubia comenzó a sentirse peor que antes, se recargo en su padre quien miraba molesto a la tía abuela quien venía también ingresando al gran salón –Lamento mucho ese incidente, no pensé que… -Se veía realmente avergonzada

-Creo que debemos hablar en privado, señora Elroy –Dijo seriamente Peter

-Claro, pero llámeme tía por favor –Dijo tratando de sonreírle amablemente

-Bien

Ambos se fueron al estudio dejando nuevamente a los jóvenes solos un momento, ya que después de unos segundos llego Terrence, quien inmediatamente al ver a su hermano fue para allá.

-¿Cómo esta, Tony?

-Está dormida aun –Dijo el rubio aun un poco molesto con su hermano pero debía admitir que lo extrañaba –El señor Britter dijo que estará bien.

-Qué bueno –Dijo sonriendo amablemente

-Lo que no entiendo aun, es ¿Cómo Elisa pudo inventar algo así? –Se preguntaba Anthony

-Si eso sí que es bastante lejos a donde la locura de Elisa ha llegado –Agrego Stear

-Tal vez le pareció gracioso ya saben cómo es su prima –Trato de razonar Albert

-Pero eso es ir demasiado lejos, ¿No te parece Albert? –Tony miro seriamente a su tío sin poder creer que encontrara una justificación al comportamiento de Elisa

-Creo que… -Susurro Candy, tratando de llamar la atención de los demás –No es…tan…quiero decir…no es una mentira…del todo.

-¿Qué?

Todos la miraron, por lo que la joven se sonrojo avergonzada bajando su mirada.

Mientras tanto en el estudio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir, Peter?

-Annie y Candy, no son hijas naturales nuestras –Soltó después de un largo momento tratando de dar entender que la gente que aun cuando no fuera de tu familia lo era porque así lo sentías no debía haber diferencia –Las adoptamos porque no podíamos tener hijos, menos después de que nuestra hija…murió.

-¡¿Qué?!

La tía abuela abrió sorpresivamente sus ojos sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, trataba de mantenerse serena para escuchar el resto de lo que el señor Britter tenía que decirle.

.

.

.

Con los jóvenes en el gran salón Candy acababa de contarles la verdad.

-Es increíble –Murmuro Stear –Siempre les vi un pequeño parecido con la familia Britter, no puedo creer que no sean realmente sus hijas

-Annie y yo fuimos adoptadas muy pequeñas por lo que tal vez por eso no notaban la diferencia –Comento la rubia tristemente –Por lo que entiendo ustedes no querrán volver a vernos pues no somos de su…

-No digas tonterías Candy –Albert se acercó a ella, la joven le miro algo confundida –No se distingue a la gente por su origen o por lo que tiene, si no por lo que es y tú eres un ser extraordinario y por mi parte nada ha cambiado.

-Ni para mí –Dijo inmediatamente Anthony mientras los demás asentían con la cabeza en forma de afirmación que para ellos tampoco había cambiado nada.

-Gracias –Susurro dejando salir unas cuantas lagrimas que bajaron por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

.

.

.

-¿Quién es la hija de Eleonor, entonces?

Peter miro tristemente hacia el salón pensando en sus pequeñas –No quiero que sea perjudicada más por su sobrina –Dijo preocupado –Esa chiquilla fue demasiado agresiva solo con saber que las niñas eran adoptadas no me quiero ni imaginar si se entera de toda la verdad.

-Yo la mantendré al margen, pero la verdad no entiendo ¿porque esa mujer ahora si se preocupa por su hija cuando la abandono?

-Al parecer no fue ella, si no su pareja, el padre de ella.

-¿Sabe usted quien es el padre?

-El chofer y amigo de confianza de la señora Baker me lo dijo –Susurro mientras se levantaba –Todo esto es tan…inesperado para mí también, me comento que la actriz Baker no es lo que es ahora, ella tuvo una vida difícil desde pequeña, fue abandonada por sus padres en un pequeño hogar que es casualmente el hogar de Pony –Dijo sonriendo para sí mismo –Lugar donde dejaron tanto a Annie como a Candy –Miro a la señora Elroy –Claro después de los años fue adoptada por una familia que la maltrato hasta el cansancio, hasta que pudo huir de ahí.

-Es algo terrible que haya tenido una vida difícil, pero no entiendo si sabía que pasaba entonces ¿Porque lo permitió y…?

-Espere, ella conoció a aquel hombre que estaba en América, huyendo de sus responsabilidades, desde el primer momento en que se vieron se enamoraron al parecer eso dijo, poco tiempo después tuvieron un pequeño bebe varón, pero aquel hombre comenzaba a cambiar radicalmente ocasionando que en más de una ocasión Eleonor Baker huyera de el con el pequeño, poco tiempo después tuvo a una hermosa niña, entonces después de una fuerte discusión ella quiso escapar pero el hombre fue más hábil y huyo de ella, llevándose a los niños

Peter volvió a tomar asiento –El no podía volver con los dos por su cargo que tomaría, así que decidió que el niño era más útil que una niña, así que abandono a su propia hija en el Hogar de Pony antes de seguir su camino, en ese entonces la pequeña era recién nacida y su hermano era tan solo dos años mayor que ella.

-¿Y a donde se fue?

-El gran problema tía, es que él ni siquiera regreso a Londres, estuvo viajando y tratando de escapar de Eleonor quien había iniciado una búsqueda tratando de que ese hombre le devolviera a sus hijos, cuando los encontró fueron ya años después, cuando nosotros adoptamos las niñas, ella pudo encontrarlo por fin antes de tomar el barco que lo llevaría a Londres, dice que discutieron y que el solo se reía porque jamás volvería a ver a esa niña y menos al niño, ella lloraba y el solo sonreía más hasta que tuvo que subir al barco junto al pequeño quien se dio cuenta de todo y entonces comenzó a llorar tratando de encontrar una explicación pero no había mas que…ella era su madre y estaba siendo arrebatado de su lado –Dijo apretando los puños

-¿Quién es…?

-Él es el duque de Grandchester, usted lo conoce muy bien y ese pequeño, quien es hermano de una de mis hijas es…Terrence

-¿Quién es la pequeña, Candy o Annie? –Pregunto la tía aun sorprendida por toda la historia, Peter solo la miro en silencio no agrego nada solo miro a lo lejos donde se encontraba la pequeña que pronto tendría que decirle adiós y realmente no deseaba eso, ella era su vida, su niña, su alegría.

-Por favor no diga nada, hasta que nosotros les digamos –Murmuro levantándose de pronto de su lugar –No se aun como lo tomaran

-Claro –Observo como fue al gran salón y entonces vio la verdad en los ojos del hombre, era más que obvio, estaba sufriendo y repetir aquello le dolía, pues estaba por perder a una de sus hijas, pues pese a todo él era su padre, el las crio, las amo y las alimento, las educo durante años, no tenían ningún derecho a separarlos, tendría que hacer algo…

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **Primero que nada una enorme disculpa por la tardanza pero aqui sigo, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, he tenido meses de locos pero sigo aqui jejeje**_

 _ **La Castaaneda mil gracias por el apoyo y comprension :D aqui estoy de regreso esperando que les guste mi nuevo capitulo ;D ya estoy mucho mejor aun molesta pero mejor jejeje mi berrinche jijiji perdonen jejeje ;D aunque este año la vida me dio muchas lecciones que apuntare para poder dejar de cometer errores jejeje ;D**_

 _ **Stormaw hola mil gracias por tu apoyo y comprension en verdad tambien me agrada que me hayan comprendido y apoyado enserio :D pues ya estoy mejor sigo algo molesta con la persona pero como puse aprendi mil cosas y entonces no volvera a pasar como las oportunidades se acaban tambien un poco la confianza y esta es dificil volver a repararla sobre todo para cosas realmente importantes de la vida :D**_

 _ **acuario muchas gracias espero que te siga gustando ;D**_

 _ **CandyCandyFanFics muchas gracias es muy halagador de tu parte :3 mi unica recompensa es esta que a todos ustedes les guste mis fics ;D espero que te siga gustando gracias :D**_

 _ **Cornelia Scarlet muchas gracias :D espero que te siga gstando, por cierto si puse william albert britter me equivoque cuando lei tu segundo review me asuste espero que no me haya equivocado :O porque es ardley tambien en este fic :) espero te siga gustando**_

 _ **marcegrandcheste holi jejejej gracias siempre me gustan tus reviews :D y en efecto esa es la idea ;D si es un anthonyfic por lo que al final si se quedara con el, pero eso no quiere decir que Candy no vea lo demas del menu jejejejej :D :P espero te siga gustando**_

 _ **sayuri1707 hola gracias por tu review, espero te siga gustando ;D**_

 _ **saludos a todos por cierto el fin de semana estare actualizando pero actualizare mas el que tenga mas reviews asi que a darle al botoncito el que tenga mas reviews tendra mas actualizaciones jejeje ;D espero que les siga gustando**_

 _ **feliz semana, fin de semana y feliz navidad para todos jejejeje**_


	15. CAPITULO 15 ELEONOR BAKER

_..._

 _¿Han escuchado el llamado de la sangre? Si muchas veces decimos que la sangre nos llama nos lleva a las personas que son de nuestra familia pero que dejamos de ver o las perdimos hace tiempo y cuando las vemos sabemos que son ellas, en realidad no es eso, al menos no como tal nos dicen…_

 _Pero el corazón de un padre o madre la realidad es que nunca se equivoca. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si no viste a tu pequeño prácticamente nunca en su vida? Es algo complicado reconocer a tu hijo ¿No lo creen? Pero como dicen el instinto maternal nunca se equivoca y menos cuando se hicieron investigaciones y entregas de ADN previas afirmando el "llamado de sangre" que una persona le puede tener, aunque en realidad se llama instinto o una corazonada._

 _Porque son seres sensibles las mujeres, que nos vieron en su pancita llenas de ilusión y después vernos físicamente para ellas es el mejor y más hermoso momento de la vida de una mujer, cuando crea el lazo más fuerte que puede crearse en las relaciones de humanos, es un vínculo irrompible y que puede sea frágil y en ocasiones parezca que se perdió pero sobrevive a todo y sigue siendo fuerte después de cada tormenta…pero ¿Qué pasa cuando la herida es mayor? ¿O difícil de olvidar?_

 _T.G.G_

* * *

La mujer rubia estaba mirando hacia el puerto que ya se podía visualizar desde donde se encontraba, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, en unas cuantas horas tal vez ya estaría frente a ella su hija, su pequeña hija y también…

-Terry –Susurro mientras pensaba en aquel niño castaño que tanto amaba como a su pequeña hija quien le fue arrebatada cuando aún era una bebe y la necesitaba, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ponerle un nombre.

" _Pronto los veré mis amores y…nos iremos juntos"_ pensaba sonriente mientras miraba el horizonte rogando a todos los cielos que sus hijos fueran amables con ella, que le dieran la oportunidad de explicarles que fue lo que paso durante todo este tiempo.

.

.

.

En un castillo de Londres se encontraba un hombre ya mayor peleando nuevamente con su esposa la duquesa de Grandchester (Michelle Grandchester) mientras Terrence trataba de no hacer caso, esto era lo único malo de cuando llegaban los fines de semana y tu hermano estaba ocupado siendo un idiota…por estar molesto con él, por supuesto que era por eso que estaba siendo un idiota.

-¡Ya basta!

-¡Ese bastardo no será el duque! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

-¡Es más bastardo ese niño, que mi hijo!

-¡No puedes probar nada!

-¡No es mío!

El castaño casi sentía lastima por ese pequeño de ojos verdes y cabello rojizo que siempre estaba en las peleas de su padre y Michelle, pero no podía hacer nada, pues finalmente su padre tenía razón no era de él, su madrastra siempre le pintaba el cuerno con cualquier hombre que pudiera lo cual le constaba a sí mismo, pues aquella mujer lo acosaba a él y Anthony desde hace 1 año cuando ya estaban más maduros según ella.

En aquel momento decidió que era mejor salir nuevamente de su casa, iría a ver si Anthony le volvía a hablar pues ya no deseaba estar así con su único hermano, amigo y familia.

Al pasar por el estudio pudo observar a su padre forcejeando con su madrastra y sabía bien que estaba a punto de pasar por lo que cerró la puerta para que el pequeño no mirara aquello.

.

.

.

Paso por las calles cerca al puerto pues primero deseaba mantenerse calmado para después visitar a su hermano; entonces el destino le jugó una mala broma nuevamente, una joven rubia estaba frente a él, miraba hacia el mar, se acercó.

-Candy

-¡Terry! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo…-Miro a la joven de ojos verdes perdiéndose entre ellos –Solo caminaba ¿Y tú?

-Trataba de pensar… -Susurro mientras miraba el hermoso paisaje

-¿En qué Candy?

-En mi hermana, en mis padres, en una comida que tenemos –Dijo un poco molesta –Mis padres no quisieron cancelarla y mi hermana no está en condiciones

-Pero ya está mejor ¿No?

-Si pero no para estar toda la tarde en reuniones de adultos –Molesta miro hacia el castaño –Pero quieren que conozcamos a esta persona de América

-¿Quién es?

-No tengo idea –Dijo mientras caía en la cuenta de que era verdad, no tenía la más mínima idea de quien era la persona que verían aquella noche.

-Candy…yo quiero decirte que… -Ambos se miraron infinitamente, la rubia estaba algo confundida pues realmente no sabía porque se podía perder tan fácilmente en esos ojos, a veces tenia o sentía la necesidad de estar con el castaño era algo realmente extraño.

Terrence se acercó con amabilidad y sigilo al notar que la rubia no impedía que se acercara a su espacio personal la tomo por la cintura y fue acercándose más y más hacia ella, hasta quedar frente a frente, con sus labios muy cerca uno del otro ambos sentían sus respiraciones agitadas, Terrence en su frenesí termino la distancia y la beso, la beso con amor, con dulzura y con pasión, poco a poco se había estado dando cuenta de que la rubia le despertaba extremada dulzura y empezaba a desear su compañía pues se sentía realmente bien algo que nunca le había pasado comenzaba a creer que estaba enamorándose de Candy.

La rubia se quedó quieta conteniendo su respiración, correspondiendo amablemente al beso que le ofrecían los labios de Terrence aquello no lo entendía, Terrence no le desagradaba pero las cosas no eran iguales que con Anthony.

En aquel momento una mujer paso por su lado, aquella mujer rubia que los observo y entonces recordó en aquel joven a su antiguo amor Richard Grandchester. -¿Terry?

Ambos jóvenes se alejaron poco a poco al escuchar el llamado de aquella mujer, Candy sonrojada miro al suelo y Terrence molesto miro a la mujer que le llamaba, por un momento iba a pedirle que no interrumpiera fuera quien fuera, porque no tenía ni idea de quien era pero al observarla vio aquella mujer que… -¡Vete! –Le grito haciendo que Candy levantara la vista y observara a la mujer, quien era mayor que ellos y tenía los mismos ojos de Terrence…

-Terry… -Lagrimas caían por sus suaves mejillas recorriendo rápidamente y sin detenerse las crueles y saladas gotas de agua, que rápido llegaron al suelo mientras Terrence le miraba con dolor, rencor y odio, sus ojos eran llamaradas que flechaban el corazón roto de Eleonor Baker.

Candy sujeto el brazo de Terrence para halarlo lejos de ahí, pues se daba cuenta del daño que le hacía a la mujer y…sintió lastima por ella. –Vámonos Terry

-¡No quiero que me busques! ¡No te quiero cerca, te odio! –Gritaba el joven molesto

-¡Terry por favor! –Trato de ir tras el pero su chofer ya estaba ahí con el automóvil para llevarla a su casa.

-Lady Baker, debemos irnos

La mujer le miro y entendió que él lo hacía porque era lo mejor, no debían presionar a Terrence ni tampoco debería hacerlo con su hija, finalmente ellos no la reconocerían como su madre cuando los abandono o eso ellos debían creer, al menos de uno si le constaba, pero de su hija…de ella no sabía nada, más que era una de las hijas de los Britter, sabía que era ella por las investigaciones y pruebas que se habían hecho, su abogado también los acompañaría para revelarles en privado de quien era su hija.

Subió a su automóvil y se alejó del puerto donde había visto a su hijo con aquella pequeña rubia, que de pronto le movió el corazón, el verlos ahí…sintió una gran calidez en su corazón, al menos su hijo era feliz dentro de lo que cabía.

.

.

.

-Candy lamento todo lo de allá atrás –Dijo Terrence una vez que llegaron a la mansión Ardley

-No te preocupes ¿Quién era?

La rubia le miraba inquisitivamente, el castaño desvió la mirada molesto y dolido –Mi madre…

-¡¿Porque la trataste así?!

-Hay cosas que no sabes, pecosa pero…no es el momento

-¿Me lo contaras?

-Tal vez…Candy…sobre… -Se sonrojo levemente –Sobre ese…beso

La rubia también se sonrojo levemente mientras pensaba en lo tonta que había sido –Yo…

-Me gustas –Se apresuró a decir

-Yo…creo que…no…es que –No lograba decir ni media frase cuando el castaño le dio un tierno y suave beso en la comisura de sus labios

-Solo quiero que lo sepas ¿De acuerdo? Al final siempre debemos estar con aquella persona que llene nuestra vida de luz y de paz –Dijo sonriente –Nos vemos luego Candy

-¿No veras a Anthony?

-Ya no es necesario –Dijo mirando detrás de la rubia

-Hola traidor –Dijo sonriéndole molesto

-Hola

Candy no quiso voltear a ver a Anthony estaba realmente avergonzada, el los había visto, de pronto se molestó con Terrence, seguramente el había visto que su hermano estaba ahí pero… ¿Acaso sería capaz de hacerlo a propósito? No, no lo creía ellos eran hermanos, amigos y familia, no eran Ami-enemigos, así que descartaría la idea.

-Candy…tus padres te esperan pronto llegar la visita –Murmuro el rubio

-Si…claro

Se fue de ahí, realmente no deseaba verlos pelear y menos por su culpa.

-Veo que eres más traidor de lo que pensé

-Vamos, Tony, te extraño –Dijo Terrence tratando de acercarse a su hermano –Eres mi hermano ante todo ¿cierto?

-Sabes que eso es jugar sucio, además yo la amo

-Yo no quiero pelear contigo por una mujer –Dijo sinceramente el castaño

-Entonces aléjate de ella

-Los celos matan el amor ¿Lo sabias?

-Mira el experto hablando de amor…dime Terry ¿Cuántas novias has tenido?

-Creo que más que tu… -Sonrió burlonamente al rubio

-Creo que es porque nunca tomas enserio a nadie…mejor dejara

-A ella la tomaría enserio –Susurro –Hermano lo admito, nunca debí posar mis ojos sobre la bella dama que acaba de ingresar a tu hogar, pero no es algo que yo quisiera hacer o hacerlo con dolo para que a ti te afectara, realmente mis ojos quedaron deslumbrados ante gran belleza del alma de la hermosa Candy, jamás imagine sentirme tan noqueado por una mujer, jamás imagine que una flor tan bella pudiera contener tanta miel y dulzura, pureza en su alma, eso me ha atraído como loco, pero jamás imagine que llegaría a perder la gran parte esencial de que siga aquí, mi hermano, aquel hermano que ha estado en las buenas y en las malas conmigo, sé que no merezco tu perdón amigo mío pues aún sigo buscando cualquier oportunidad con ella, pero entiéndeme jamás había experimentado esta hermosa y cruel sensación de desearla pero no tenerla, sé que ella no gusta tanto de mi como gusta de ti, pero debía sacar esto que me estaba matando por favor perdona hermano, si ella me rechaza no le insistiré más sin embargo mi bendición y mis felicitaciones sinceras dale a quien consiga tal diamante que jamás vieron estos ojos en ninguna otra persona, hasta ahora.

El rubio suspiro –Odio que me hables como si fueras un personaje de Shakespeare, no lo haces bien –Sonrió burlonamente

-Prometo mejorarlo para seguirte enseñando mis avances, buen señor

-Olvídalo, no deseo escucharte recitar más fragmentos de Romeo y Julieta como la vez pasada.

-Esta vez prometo que será Hamlet –Susurro divertido –Su lady está esperando mi buen señor, valla pues hacia la estrella más brillante y hermosa que he visto en vuestro reino y…

-¡Basta! –Se le fue encima tratando de que callara, ambos rodaron divertidos por el suelo riendo juntos como cuando eran niños.

-Bien ya no lo hago –Dijo Terry sintiéndose rendido bajo el rubio que le aplicaba una gran llave

-Bien y si… -Le ayudo a levantarse –Te comprendo y también te extraño hermano, pero…entiende me cuesta trabajo –Dijo sonriendo a medias.

Terrence le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas feliz, por recuperar a su hermano, ambos se fueron a celebrar como solían festejar cada vez que algo bueno pasaba entre ellos o que necesitaban una hermosa tarde de hermanos para poder platicar y dejar las cartas sobre la mesa, no se dieron cuenta de quien había llegado a la mansión Ardley y a la vida de sus amigas.

.

.

.

-¿Annie?

-Candy –Susurro la joven al ver a su hermana ingresar, de inmediato las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro -¡Oh Candy! –Comenzó a llorar más y más, mientras se abrazaba a su hermana.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Annie? ¿Porque lloras así?

-¿Sabes quién es la persona que viene a vernos?

-Porque acabo de enterarme que…que… ¡Oh, Candy!

-¿Qué ocurre Annie?

-¿Prometes no decir nada? Es que no quiero perderte ni tampoco perder a…tu sabes quién.

Candy quedo confundida pero lentamente asintió, finalmente ella era su hermana

-Lo prometo

-Gracias, hermana –Susurro la joven sonriéndole –Lo que sucede es que…hace unos días escuche hablar a mis padres aquí y me entere…me entere que la persona que…

-¿Qué Annie? Dilo de una vez por favor –Decía impaciente la rubia

-Una de nosotras es la…hija de Eleonor Baker

-¡¿Qué?! –Dijo la rubia sin saber que decir, sorprendida con todo aquello -¿Sabes….sabes quién?

La pelinegra asintió lentamente, respiro hondo desviando un poco la mirada de su hermana, esto que iba a hacer, que diría cambiaría la vida de ambas, pero finalmente en el amor y en la guerra todo es justo –Soy yo

Se escuchó ruido en el salón anunciando entonces que la persona, la madre de su hermana había llegado –No…no…puede ser

-Candy, quiero que te hagas pasar por su hija, yo…no quiero…amo a nuestros padres…no quiero alejarme...por favor –Se arrodillo ante su hermana quien aún más sorprendida por su actitud, pues tal vez ella estaría reaccionando diferente estando en su situación.

-Pero…

-Por favor Candy, júrame que pase lo que pase solo me creerás a mí y solo a mí –Dijo la pelinegra con lágrimas en los ojos –Yo los escuche, tal vez…porque soy débil también ellos han decidido que tú te presentes como la hija de la señora Baker…porque finalmente saben que la más fuerte de las dos eres tú y no…no me quieren desproteger

Candy le miro con pequeñas lagrimas –Ellos…

Su hermana asintió lentamente –No les digas que te dije, por favor

La rubia quedo impactada, pues eso si no se lo esperaba –Candy, por favor sigamos con lo que ellos planean sin que sepan que nosotros lo sabemos, finalmente yo los escuche te lo juro, pero no debemos odiarlos, ellos saben que es lo mejor para nosotras porque son nuestros padres y tu y yo seguimos siendo hermanas ¿Verdad?

Le miro, su hermana estaba llena de angustia de miedo, de dolor, sorpresa y un toque de enojo se notaba, era obvio que la mentira le estaba matando al ya ser descubierta, sintió la necesidad de creerle y de apoyarla en todo para que ella fuera feliz –Si lo juro…no te preocupes estaremos bien y si siempre seremos hermanas

-Candy… -Le abrazo fuertemente –Gracias

La rubia solo le correspondió el abrazo, aún estaba metida en sus pensamientos referentes a todo lo que había pasado últimamente.

 _"_ _Perdóname, Candy"_ pensaba Annie triste aunque a veces no lo demostraba si quería a su hermana.

.

.

.

Ambas bajaron al salón donde se encontraban los Britter y la señora Baker, quien venía acompañada de su abogado, el cual ya había hablado con ellos aquella misma tarde, indicándoles quien era la hija de la señora, claro esto no lo sabían las pequeñas o al menos eso pensaban los Britter, pues ambas ya lo sabían y una tenía mucho…pero mucho tiempo de saberlo.

 _"_ _No puede ser"_

 _"_ _Imposible, aquella chica, Candy…ella estaba…su…hermano"_ pensaba la mujer mirando a la rubia, quien le miraba de igual modo sorprendida y a la vez molesta

-Niñas ella es Eleonor Baker –Dijo Peter Britter sonriendo amablemente

Eleonor saludo a ambas con una dulce sonrisa que se ensancho más al mirar a su hija, tan hermosa como se la había imaginado.

-Mucho gusto –Dijo Annie mirándole con una sonrisa a medias

-Igualmente –Dijo la mujer centrando su atención a la rubia que no miraba a nadie ni nada en particular, Annie le observo…

 _"_ _Sabía que esto pasaría un día…espero que algún día en el futuro…logres perdonarme Candy, seguramente lo harás porque tú eres muy buena"_ pensaba mientras miraba la manera en que Eleonor Baker miraba a la pequeña rubia quien solo miraba el suelo, recordando la promesa hecha a su hermana y tratando de saber ¿Cómo sus padres y ella podrían mentirle a la señora Baker con respecto a su verdadera hija? No lo entendía.

La mujer se estaba acercando a Candy para poder darle un caluroso abrazo maternal que sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, las lágrimas estaban en sus ojos azules, ya a punto de salir sin pedir permiso pero en aquel momento fue interrumpido y nunca llego ese encuentro que Baker espero por más de 10 años…

-Terry…basta debemos –Era Anthony y Terry ambos venían algo tomados ya, aunque no tanto realmente pues aún eran jóvenes y al lugar donde estaban era nada más y nada menos que la casa de los Ardley que estaba cerca de los linderos del bosque de Londres, pero la tía abuela se los permitía siempre y cuando regresaran a casa y no se quedaran solos allá; trataban de caminar hacia sus habitaciones mientras jugaban por el efecto del alcohol en su sangre, estaban más que divertidos y de la risa no podían continuar.

(Terrence siempre tenía una para el en casa de los Ardley, sobre todo cuando no estaban en el colegio) –Lo lamento –Dijo el rubio sonrojado tratando de mirar de manera suplicante a cierta rubia, quien le miro con extrañeza pues eso nunca lo había imaginado, pero Terrence se tensó al ver a Eleonor ahí y de inmediato toda la felicidad que había sentido se esfumo en un dos por tres, volvió de inmediato en sí.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Te dije que no te quiero aquí! ¡Lárgate!

-Pero…hijo…Terrence

Candy ya temía esto, en cuanto la vio en el salón, sabía que entonces…Annie era la hermana de Terrence, al menos con lo que le dijeron eso era lo que pasaba pero para todos ella sería la hermana de Terrence, por seguir aquel juego de mentiras –Sera mejor que se vaya –Susurro la rubia sorprendiendo a todos, pues no había dicho ni una palabra en todo ese tiempo, ni siquiera a sus padres los miraba, lo cual comenzaba a preocuparles, Eleonor quien también se había sorprendido al ver a la rubia pensó que la verdad debía salir a la luz de una buena vez para evitar una tragedia entre sus hijos.

-Candy…

-Váyase por favor –Dijo la rubia mirándole mal humorada

-Candy –Peter se acercó a su hija pero ella se alejo

-¡Porque estar mintiendo! –Exploto algo que Annie asustada se acercó a ella implorándole con la mirada que no lo dijera -¡Ya se toda la verdad!

Los Britter quedaron estupefactos ante la declaración de su hija, lentamente se miraron entre si los adultos para después centrar la mirada en su hija – ¿Qué…que verdad?

-¡No hagan como que no saben! ¡Se perfectamente bien que…! –Miro a Annie y respiro profundo, pues no deseaba lastimar a su hermana -¡Que…soy…su hija!

Todo quedo en silencio, Terrence miro a Candy sin poder creerlo, Anthony miraba sin entender, Eleonor tenia lágrimas en los ojos tratando de contener su angustia, los Britter en lágrimas también trataban de acercarse a su hija, dejando de lado a una Annie entre preocupada y aliviada, Candy estaba con ojos ardientes como el fuego mirando molesta a sus padres quienes le miraban suplicantes que le dejaran acercarse y de pronto su mirada cruzo con la de Eleonor. –No la quiero aquí –Sentencio la rubia –Váyase

Todos quedaron mudos ante la frialdad de la voz de una chica tan dulce como solía ser Candy, Eleonor estaba destrozada sus dos hijos no la aceptaba no la querían, llorando trataba de explicarse y acercarse a ella, pero ella simplemente huía -¡Váyase! –Grito por última vez ocultándose entre sus padres y por fin recurriendo al llanto, aquello era demasiado estrés para una joven de casi quince años -¡Que se vaya!

-Eleonor –Murmuro Grace con lágrimas en sus ojos al ver como Candy se aferraba tanto a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello, el verla tan mal le destrozaba el corazón.

Eleonor salió de ahí destrozada, en cuanto salió Candy soltó a sus padres para soltar un leve y suave suspiro, pero vio a Terrence a acercarse a ellos, de pronto sus ojos se cruzaron, Terrence estaba lleno de verdadero dolor, podía notarlo en su mirada que había sido eclipsada por una sombrosa y tenebrosa oscuridad de odio y enojo con dolor.

-¿Mi hermana? ¡Dime que no es verdad, Candy! –Grito fuera de sí, tomando a la rubia de sus hombros sacudiéndola un poco dejando a la rubia sorprendida por aquello -¡¿Eres mi hermana?! ¡¿Otra hija ilegítima del gran duque de Grandchester?! –Preguntaba molesto y cada vez con más dolor en su corazón -¡Responde! –Nadie dijo nada, los Britter sabían que esto pasaría pero no esperaban que fuera tan rápido y menos de aquella forma, Annie miraba implorante a su hermana y Anthony aun no podía salir del schok, Candy también lo estaba al ver la reacción del joven. -¡Candy! –Todo le dio vueltas rápidamente sintiéndose realmente mal y de pronto la oscuridad la arrastro…no supo más.

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _disculpen la demora pero aqui estoy jejeje espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo :D_**

 ** _ando vuelta loca y sin dormir asi que espero que les agrade, disculpen de verdad por no estar agradeciendo personalemente pero lo hare en mi siguiente capitulo lo juro :D palabra de serenity :D lo juro en el nombre de la luna jejejeje_**

 ** _espero que les siga gustando y en verdad mil gracias a todos los que me han apoyado y tenido una paciencia enorme para con mis fics, :D los amo y les agradezco mcuho todos sus reviews hermosos ustedes son el motivo de que siga aqui ;D_**

 ** _como uno de mis propositos es actualizar a diario mis fics, les quiero indicar que el fic que tenga mas reviews en la semana ganara capitulos extras el fin de semana, nunca escribo en fin pero sera un regalo para ustedes ;D espero que les agrade y si desean que uno de mis fics sea actualizado en fin de semana envien reviews ;D el que mas tenga sera actualizado el fin y anunciare quien gano el viernes para que esten al pendiente, es algo nuevo que deseo intentar ;) espero les agrade_**

 ** _lindo lunes y espero que les guste_**

 ** _saludos y por cierto espero que se la hayan pasado super bien feliz año 2016 :D tengo una historia nueva pero la subire despues, bueno tengo miles pero poco a poco jejeje saludos_**


	16. CAPITULO 16 CAMBIOS I

_..._

 _Muchas veces parece que las personas amables, sinceras y que realmente saben amar y dar todo por sus seres queridos, parecen gente tonta, pero realmente ¿Quién es el tonto? Aquella persona malvada que es envidioso y todo lo hace para molestarte o hacerte infeliz durante el resto de su vida y…realmente nunca lo logra ¿Quién es más infeliz?_

 _La vida da mil vueltas un día estamos arriba al otro abajo pero solo las personas más fuertes de espíritu y de optimismo son las que logran resistir toda la tempestad y las adversidades que tienen que enfrentar._

 _Por ahí dicen muchos que el amor es para los débiles pero realmente ¿Es así? Creo que no, simplemente son para la gente valiente y que no tiene miedo a caer una y otra vez…hasta hallar la felicidad que buscabas…pese a todo debes hallar esa luz de esperanza en tu vida para mantenerte…vivo._

 _C.W.A._

* * *

Candy se encontraba en su alcoba, donde lentamente se fue incorporando hasta lograr sentarse en la cama, trataba de recordar cómo era que había llegado hasta su habitación pero lo último que recordaba era el rostro de Terrence decepcionado y lleno de dolor, enojo y angustia.

No se percató en que momento ingreso su hermana quien venía con una bandeja de comida para la rubia.

-Hola –Saludo amablemente con una sonrisa -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Yo… -Trataba de buscar las palabras para describir sus sentimientos en aquel momento pero no las encontró –No puedo…

Annie le miro confundida pero después sonrió tristemente –Sé que es difícil pero…tienes que hacerlo por favor, la señora Baker vendrá esta tarde –Dijo dejando la comida frente a la rubia

-¡¿Qué?! Annie no puedo, debes ir tu…finalmente es tu madre –Dijo la rubia un poco triste, pues…ella siempre había querido una familia, ahora que la tenía aparecía esta mujer que era la madre de Annie y peor aún, tenía que fingir que ella era su hija, porque Annie no deseaba estar con ella y lo aún más terrible sus padres…adoptivos ya no la querían o eso pensaba por lo que su hermana había dicho.

-No…por favor –Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos –Esa señora volverá a América y yo…no…no quiero irme –Dijo soltando el llanto sobre la cama de la rubia, quien no pudo seguir exigiéndole a su hermana que dijera la verdad, verla así le destrozaba el corazón.

Soltó un fuerte suspiro antes de resignarse –Bien

-Gracias –Dijo la pelinegra sonriéndole agradecida

.

.

.

-¿Qué quiere decir Sr. Britter?

Eleonor Baker estaba con el Sr. Britter en el jardín de la hermosa mansión de los Ardley, él estaba tratando de explicarle su preocupación y situación con respecto a Candy, por lo que sería mejor esperar a que ella estuviera más preparada para separarse de ellos pero la señora Baker no estaría mucho tiempo en Inglaterra de echo ella partiría en dos días de ahí para América, siendo Candy menor de edad al igual que Terrence planeaba llevárselos, la custodia estaba de su parte sobre todo por Candy quien le fue arrebatada de la manera más cruel.

-Debe de entender…fue muy duro para ella y…

-No me interesa –Sentencio la mujer tratando de no sonar grosera pero realmente estaba perdiendo la paciencia pues quería a su hija –Candy se ira conmigo a América pasado mañana

Peter miro a la mujer sin creerlo –No creo que…

-El abogado ya dio su sentencia –Dijo la mujer sacando el documento oficial donde la acreditaba oficialmente ya como la madre de Candy Baker a partir de ahora y su custodia era de ella ahora. –Por favor, explíquele y…yo la quiero…la amo es mi hija –Susurro lo último sin aliento en un intento de implorar al hombre que había criado a su hija desde pequeña pero que entendiera que ahora que la había encontrado no la abandonaría nunca.

Un joven castaño escuchaba la conversación desde detrás de la pared, tratando de no mirar a su madre, la escuchaba y aun no podía creerlo… ¿Candy su hermana menor? Eso no tenía sentido para él, se rehusaba a creer tal cosa, pero por otra parte ¿Qué haría el duque si se enterara que Eleonor estaba ahí dispuesta a llevárselo a él y Candy? ¿Qué haría si se enterara de que Candy es su hija que dejo hace mucho tiempo y ahora está de vuelta? ¿La arrebataría de nuevo a Eleonor? Es lo más seguro….pensó para sí mismo el joven mientras miraba al cielo.

-Terry… -Anthony estaba ahí parado junto a él, el castaño le miro entre molesto pero con gran dolor en sus ojos que no podía aguantar más, todo había sido repentino y realmente fuerte para él, simplemente abrazo a su hermano sin decir nada solo necesitaba algo de apoyo y cariño, sabía que Anthony se lo daría como nunca sus padres se lo dieron. –Tranquilo hermano –Susurro mientras le abrazaba más fuerte.

.

.

.

-¿Candy?

Su mama estaba ahí parada observándole, quería gritarle que se fuera, que no la molestara, ella estaba en su cama aun con la pijama puesta, sin deseos de salir, sin deseos ya de…vivir –Por favor…quiero estar sola

Grace miro a su hija con un dolor profundo en sus hermosos ojos castaños, simplemente le miro con ternura mientras acariciaba su dorado cabello, susurrando –No importa lo que pase, amor, quiero que sepas que siempre serás mi hija para mí y…no quiero que seas…quiero que seas fuerte, hija –Le dio un cálido beso en la frente antes de salir y permitirle a su hija estar a solas para pensar.

-¿Qué debo hacer ahora? –Se preguntaba una y otra vez la rubia tratando de serenarse para estar como nueva a la hora que debía bajar con aquella completa extraña madre de su hermana.

Alguien toco la puerta e ingreso después –Señorita Candy, Anthony le está esperando en el jardín, dice que desea hablar con usted –Dijo la mucama Dorotly quien trabajaba para la familia Ardley.

-Bien, enseguida bajo

-Con permiso –Se despidió mientras salía para que la joven se vistiera.

.

.

.

En el patio trasero lejos de la mansión se encontraba una joven tratando de serenarse pues sentía que en cualquier momento enloquecería, estaba perdiendo la cordura o eso parecía, realmente comenzaba a preocuparse pues solía hablar sola.

-Lo lamento, lo lamento mucho –Susurraba mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos –Pero… -De pronto su voz se tornó más grave de lo normal y sus lágrimas calmaron para mostrar una risa malévola –Pero el solo debe ser mío…solo mío y…yo me lo merezco, yo debo…tenerlo –Volvió a cambiar su expresión a una entre arrepentida, celosa y molesta –Yo…no me dejaste otra salida, siempre revoloteando cerca de él…lo mejor de todo es que te hare infeliz….no creerás mas que mi verdad aunque mi verdad…sea una total mentira…no importa.

.

.

.

-Hola hermosa –Dijo Anthony al ver que la joven se acercaba a la mesa donde estaba sentado tomando un poco de te

-Hola

Candy no resistiendo más le abrazo fuertemente cuando se levantó, ella estaba necesitada de sentirse protegida, se sentía como aquella pequeña niña desamparada de esa vez que Annie salió corriendo del hogar de Pony, porque Tom la hizo llorar, pero ella se perdió entre la lluvia y los árboles, después quedando desamparada sin saber cómo regresar a su hogar, tardaron horas en encontrarla y pudo darse cuenta de que Annie todo aquel tiempo había estado simplemente escondida en la parte de atrás de la casa, cuando vio que todos salieron en su búsqueda ella no lo hizo al menos eso le dijo Tom, pero ella quería a Annie como una hermana y sabía que ella también la quería, no lo había hecho a propósito o eso pensaba.

-Todo está mal –Murmuro el rubio –Pero no debes de desmoronarte

Candy le miro con ojos llorosos y asintió lentamente, eso trataba pero le estaba costando seguir con aquella "mentira" que su hermana le pidió, solo porque ella no se quería alejar de la familia Britter y sobretodo de la familia Ardley, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que también Annie por eso le pidió que mintiera, pero ¿Hasta cuándo podría?

-No sé si pueda…

-Claro que lo harás, princesa –Decía mientras le sonreía dulcemente el joven –Tranquila ¿De acuerdo?

-Lo intentare –Susurro

-Candy… -El rubio le miro con profundo amor y dulzura, era su adoración, podría dar la vida por aquella joven hermosa de cabellos dorados como el sol y sus ojos tan dulces y llenos de ternura y bondad, tan verdes como los esmeraldas, tan transparentes como el agua, podía notar todo de la joven y para él era simplemente perfecta –Me gustas

La joven se sonrojo levemente al escuchar esas palabras, sin decir nada bajo la mirada al suelo avergonzada.

-Candy siempre me gustaste… -Susurro levantando el mentón de la joven con su mano suavemente para hacerla mirarlo –Me estoy enamorando de ti –Dijo terminando un poco con la distancia –Creo que siempre lo he estado….nunca pude borrar de mi mente tu angelical rostro ni tu hermosa sonrisa que ilumino mi vida –Anthony estaba cerca de ella, sentía el gentil roce de su aliento caer sobre su piel, estaba realmente sorprendida de que el rubio le dijera tan hermosas palabras, ella siempre sentía algo diferente a cuando estaba con él, sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrer su piel, sentía miedo a la vez de no saber qué pasaría, sentía su corazón latir fuertemente en su pecho, pensaba que se le saldría, tenía ese hermoso pero aterrador nerviosismo de sentirlo tan cerca de ella, lentamente dejo que sus ojos, aquella mirada azulada le envolviera en un manto hermoso lleno de dulzura y ternura, sin saber más, solo existían él y ella, Anthony le hacía olvidarse de todo, lentamente cerro sus ojos impaciente por tan esperado beso que tanto deseaba que Anthony le diera.

Sus labios se juntaron a la perfección Candy aun confundida por sus emociones, le correspondió el beso con toda sinceridad y cariño que si sentía por el rubio, deseaba tanto que aquel hermoso momento lleno de amor que Anthony le daba no terminara jamás pues realmente disfrutaba tanto de aquel momento como el joven, quien le abrazo fuertemente por la cintura feliz de por fin estar besando a la persona que tanto anhelaba, Candy subió lentamente sus manos dejándose llevar por el instinto hacia el cuello de Anthony para atraerlo más y más, el rubio emocionado le tomo de la nuca para besarla más apasionadamente provocando que la joven sintiera el ardor de pasión y emoción dentro de todo su ser, pero…

-¡Anthony!

Ambos rubios se separaron por tal grito que provenía de la parte trasera del patio donde vieron a…

-¿Albert? –Dijo la rubia reconociendo al joven que los miraba entre burlón y un poco molesto

-Creo que ese modo no es correcto sobrino –Dijo sonriéndole a su pequeño sobrino quien le miro sonriente

-Perdón, pero no pudimos evitarlo –Abrazo a la rubia hacia él, mirándola dulcemente

-Está bien, pero procuren no hacerlo a la vista de todo el mundo, a la tía abuela no creo que le guste ese comportamiento y lo sabes Anthony

-Bien –Dijo

La rubia sonrojada como un tomate estaba realmente deseando huir de aquella situación cuando…

-¿Candy? –Le llamo otra voz

-Terry

-Eleonor quiere vernos –Dijo tratando de sonar más tranquilo, el haber platicado con su madre le había ayudado, eso se lo debía a su hermano quien le convenció de que antes que Candy bajara, el hablara con aquella mujer, cuyo odio siempre le profeso por culpa de su padre, pues ahora sabia la verdad, la verdad que era más creíble que la de su padre, por lo que no quedaba más que la resignación, ahora también comprendía un poco por qué sentía ese tipo de cosas que había confundido con algo diferente y que ya no podrían ser.

-Yo… -Dudo la joven haciéndose para atrás, pero el rubio le dio un suave y pequeño empujón hacia Terry, quien ofrecía su mano para que ella le siguiera

-Ve, Candy, todo estará bien –Dijo el rubio mirándola con infinita dulzura –Eres una hermosa y valiosa persona, sé qué harás lo correcto

Candy solo sonrió a medias para después caminar al lado de Terrence. Al llegar al estudio ambos ingresaron y entonces ahí se encontró cara a cara con Eleonor Baker nuevamente quien le sonrió feliz de verla, lástima que ella ni sentía ni sentiría lo mismo nunca pues no era su madre.

.

.

.

Candy estaba en las afueras de la mansión Ardley era ya de noche, estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no escucho que Annie estaba ya a su lado mirándole un poco avergonzada por lo que haría.

-Así que te iras

-Si –Dijo cortante pues pese a todo nunca pensó que su hermana fuera tan egoísta y ella tan buena para aceptar con tal de ver feliz a sus seres queridos, aunque admitiendo la verdad también lo hacía porque sus padres adoptivos no la querían como ella había pensado. –Tranquila no diré nada

-¿Lo juraras?

-¿Qué?

-Jura que no dirás nada –Exigió –Júralo en el nombre de dios y de nuestra amistad y hermandad

Candy abrió llena de sorpresa e incredulidad sus ojos, no creía lo que habían escuchado sus oídos, aquello debería de ser una terrible pesadilla, no era verdad que su propia hermana no confiara en su palabra.

-¿Porque? ¿No confías en mí?

-Si pero será nuestro secreto y…debes hacerlo porque no pienso dejar que la verdad salga a la luz, no quiero separarme de mis padres

-¿De ellos o de…? –Lo dejo al aire tratando de controlar su enojo, Annie por supuesto se dio cuenta.

-De ellos, no quiero dejar la vida que tenemos con ellos, soy muy débil y no quiero a nadie más que a nuestros padres, por favor.

-Bien Annie, si te quedaras más tranquila, lo hare pero no vuelvas a molestarme

-Lo juro por dios y por nuestra hermandad –Dijo tranquilamente

-Lo juro yo también por dios y nuestra hermandad –Dijo entre pequeños estamos de enojo entre las frases

-Bien, buenas noches Candy y no te desveles, mañana comienza algo nuevo para ti –Dijo sonriéndole burlonamente pero la rubia no se dio cuenta, había cerrado los ojos

-No puedo…creerlo –Susurro mientras las lágrimas caían y dejándose envolver por el manto cruel y frio de la noche que ya comenzaba a apoderarse más y más de todos, sin ningún remordimiento de cubrirlos con aquel frio invernal, ni de dejar todo en tinieblas y oscuridad, sin detenerse a ver la herida causada en la rubia.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Terrence y Candy se encontraban en el puerto con sus familiares (los Ardley y los Britter que tenían encarcelada a la rubia entre sus brazos) Eleonor Baker se acercó a ellos –No tienen por qué dejarla de verla o de escribirle a mi…no me molesta –Susurro dándoles un poco de alegría a la familia, pero Candy ni la miro.

-Gracias –Grace fue la única que respondió

-Candy…te amo –Susurro Anthony abrazándola y provocando la envidia y celos de Annie quien miro con verdadero odio a su hermana. –Regresare a América…no te preocupes –Dijo mientras le daba un dulce y tierno beso en su mejilla, provocando que la joven se sonrojara.

-Bien –Fue todo lo que dijo, Terrence se acercó a su hermano para abrazarlo y mientras lo hacía aprovecharía para susurrarle algo.

-No te metas con mi hermanita –Dijo seriamente lo cual el rubio supo que lo decía enserio

-Terry…

-Hablo enserio…tú te quedas y ella se va…no dejare que le hagan daño…por eso voy –Sentencio sincero –Solo voy a América por ella

Anthony le miro entre molesto y feliz, pero más molesto que nada por lo que le decía, eso no podía ser cierto, feliz de ver a Terrence actuar como un hermano para Candy, ya no tendría que preocuparse por ello.

La familia Baker subió al barco, donde los tres se despidieron de los amigos, familiares y viejos amores, Candy trataba de seguir viendo a Anthony mientras el barco se movía camino a su destino nuevo, un nuevo comienzo para ella y el principio de los cambios que habría en su vida, con el corazón destrozado de ser separada de sus padres y de sus amigos miraba hacia el horizonte, esperando que Anthony cumpliera su promesa al ir a verla, al igual que sus padres quienes tardarían un poco por los negocios pero prometieron ir de nuevo a América, ahora ya no había mas peligro pues su mayor temor ya se había hecho realidad por lo tanto la seguirían.

Candy sintió la suave y fría brisa que golpeaba su rostro mientras las lágrimas eran secadas sin contemplación alguna, sintió los primeros rayos del sol llegar a su piel mientras miraba al horizonte, pronto regresaría al lugar de donde nació y ahora lo haría con una familia que no le pertenecía, su corazón se encogió ante el pensamiento, hasta que sintió una suave mano posarse sobre su hombro, Terrence le miro con cariño y tratando de hacerla sentir bien, indicándole que él estaría ahí para ella y no estaría sola.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **lo se esto debi subirlo ayer pero no pude porque desgraciadamente no tuve internet en casa :( pero nuestro fic ganador de esta semana fue ami-enemigas, el cual estare actualizando diaramente y subire un capitulo extra entre hoy y mañana es decir seran dos capitulos los que suba entre hoy o mañana pero sera doble jejeje y lo actualizare diaramente como ya mencione**_

 _ **entonces sigan enviando sus reviews para ver que fic ganara el viernes para comenzar a actualizarlo, subire ahora si el capitulo de regalo de ese fic ganador el fin de semana y en la semana sera actualizacion diaria pues le dare prioridad ;D**_

 _ **espero que les guste mi dinamica y pues no paren de votar jejeje denle al botoncito jiji :D**_

 _ **muchos de ustedes mis queridos lectores tuvieron dudas aunque hubo alguien que le atino jejejeje ;D eso me da gusto y miedo a la vez parece que sabes mi fic :O jejejeje**_

 _ **muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews y espero que a todos les haya aclarado mas sus dudas que tenian con mi anterior capitulo ;D**_

 _ **Stormaw muchas gracias nena y espero que con este capitulo quede mas claro lo que te comentaba :D**_

 _ **FraylamBrower111 hola muchas gracias :D espero que te siga gustando el fic y disculpa por haberte confundido pero espero que con esto quede mas claro, pronto saldra toda la verdad pero ¿Sera a tiempo? jejeje y dejame decirte que tus suposiciones son bastante acertadas ;D**_

 _ **patty81medina estoy de acuerdo contigo patty esa Annie es una maldita zo... jejeje pero espero que con este capitulo no te enojes pues alguien logro uno de sus objetivos ;D pero creeme no ser para siempre lo prometo**_

 _ **Are hola nena jejeje perdoname prometo que no en toda la historia sera asi habra el momento de arrepentimiento y entonces sera mas comprendida y podra salir de aquel hoyo a donde se ha metido lo prometo ;D**_

 _ **La Castaaneda hola jejeje tu eres la que mas le acerto a la verdad y por eso dejame decirte que me encanto que asi fuera jejeje pero a la vez como ya dije me asuste jejeje :O parece que pensamos igual :D espero que te siga gustando con este fic quedan mejor nuestras sospechas ;D espero que te guste**_

 _ **CandyCandyFanFics hola nena si bueno perdon por la confusion :) pero era mi intencion muajajaja :( perdon jejeje pero en este capitulo creo que queda mas claro la situacion de candy y annie ;D y referente a que si es un anthonyfic en efecto este es un anthonyfic y los rubios queridos quedaran juntos ;D**_

 _ **Flor hola linda y perdon por la confusion pero espero que con este capitulo quede mas claro ;D jejeje y si es un anthonyfic y nuestros rubios queridos tendran el final que se merecian desde un principio jkejeje :D**_

 _ **saludos y muchas gracias a todos espero que les siga gustando y no olviden en botar pro el fic que desean que actualice la semana que entra esta semana el ganador es este Ami-enemigas y perdon por lo del fin no fue intencional lo juro :( maldito internet ustedes saben jejeje las deudas :D pero ya esta bien y por eso voten jejeje :D lindo inicio de semana preciosos los amo**_


	17. CAPITULO 17 CAMBIOS II

_..._

 _A veces la vida puede ser muy cruel y ponernos a prueba un millón de veces, algunas de estas pensaremos que no podremos más…que la vida jamás nos podrá sonreír o que simplemente estamos hartos y arrojamos la toalla…_

 _La vida no significa derrota, la vida significa que siempre habrá un mañana y que siempre habrá una manera de encontrar soluciones, de hallar una nueva oportunidad, de poder cambiar las cosas, de poder ser mejor cada día y sobre todo nos brinda la oportunidad de empezar desde cero._

 _T.G.G_

* * *

Candy se encontraba en un hermoso automóvil que los llevaría directo a Lakewood y de ahí tomarían un tren para ir a New York donde su madre tenía su hogar, ella realmente no deseaba tantas mentiras pero ya nada podía hacer.

-Aquí pasaremos la noche –Dijo Eleonor indicándoles a sus hijos que salieran del automóvil, ambos bajaron una nerviosa y molesta y el otro molesto y sin ánimos de nada.

Al ingresar al lugar pidieron las habitaciones y fueron a cenar algo, durante la cena nadie dijo nada hasta que Terrence decidió cambiar aquello.

-¿Qué le dijiste al duque, Eleonor?

-No le dije nada –Dijo la mujer cenando tranquilamente –Le deje una carta

-Bien entonces ¿Qué decía la carta?

-Que pasarías una temporada conmigo, por orden del abogado y que si tenía alguna objeción la viera con el –Dijo sonriéndole tratando de tranquilizar a su hijo o eso pensaba pero Terrence mas bien estaba indignado

-Le dijiste… ¿Le hablaste de Candy?

La aludida los miro, estuvo adversa en sus pensamientos sin poner atención hasta que escucho su nombre.

-Claro que no…ella es solo mi hija –Dijo Eleonor mirando a la rubia con amor y posesión, la joven estaba cansando de darle falsas ilusiones a aquella mujer.

-Quiero irme a descansar –Anuncio la joven levantándose de la mesa –Con permiso

-Yo también me voy a dormir, vamos te acompaño –Dijo Terrence yéndose con su hermana dejando totalmente sola a la mujer que dejo escapar unas lágrimas, deseaba el amor de sus hijos pero Terrence solo había aceptado ir por Candy y Candy solo iba para no ocasionar más problemas a sus antiguos padres, en cuestión legal, pero no por que deseara estar con ella, ambos se lo habían dicho.

.

.

.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto mirándole

-Sí, es solo que…extraño a mi familia

-Tranquila veras que llegaran a América lo más pronto posible.

-Eso espero Terrence –Dijo la rubia, llegaron a su alcoba y entonces ella le miro -¿Tu padre…vendrá? –Dijo con cierto temor

-Tal vez lo haga, solo para fastidiar a Eleonor, pero no pienses en seo ahora, descansa Candy

-También descansa –Dijo sonriéndole amablemente pero la sonrisa nunca llego a sus ojos y él lo noto.

.

.

.

Lejos de allí se encontraba en Londres un joven malhumorado pensando que su suerte no podía ser peor, pues se había aprovechado un poco de la situación y entonces convenciendo a la tía abuela….Anthony.

-No quiero –Murmuro molesto mientras miraba a una pelinegra que venía de lejos

-¿Qué quieres esta vez?

-No tienes que ser tan grosero

-No puedo ser diferente lo siento

-Lamento mucho que las cosas no salgan como las tenías planeadas Anthony, pero podríamos intentarlo

-Mi rechazo en los últimos años ¿fue acaso demasiado sutil?

-No soy alguien que se dé por vencida tan fácil, creo que ambos podríamos funcionar juntos

-Lo dudo –Dijo el rubio mirándole a los ojos fríamente

-¿Porque? Ni siquiera te has dado la oportunidad de conocerme

-¿No te has preguntado porque?

La joven le miro molesta –Pero…

-No me interesa Annie, de todas formas me iré a América y aunque mi abuela quiera que nos comprometamos, ten en cuenta esta advertencia…No lo hare

Se alejó de ella molesto, la joven solo le miro entre dolida y molesta –Ya veremos

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente salieron de la posada para irse a la estación de trenes donde esperarían para tomar el que les llevaría a New York.

-Les mostrare todo lo de la ciudad e irán a mis obras para que vean a su madre…

-No me interesa a mí, Eleonor –Le interrumpió Terry

-Pero…

-No somos trofeos que puedas presumir –Dijo el castaño molesto tomando de la mano a su hermana para ingresar al vagón, la rubia no dijo nada.

En el transcurso todo pareció más tranquilo a excepción de que Eleonor lloraba un poco y Terrence parecía dormido pero ella sabía que no era así, tampoco era como si debiera castigar a la mama de Annie, pero no sabía si ella haría lo mismo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-¿Eleonor? –Le llamo a la mujer quien le miro sorprendida, era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre, ya era un paso.

-Yo iré a todas tus obras –Dijo sonriéndole lo mejor que podía –Me encantaría verte actuar

Ella sonrió también y agradecida le miro con ternura –Gracias

-No llore más –Pidió la joven quien no soportaba ver sufrir a los demás.

-No lo hare

Terrence se volteo sobre su asiento y molesto dijo –Si quieren hablar salgan que trato de dormir –No quería ser grosero pero él no podía estar tan normal como Candy lo estaba, sabia ya la historia de sus padres pero no podía dejar de evitar pensar que esa mujer los dejo mucho pero mucho tiempo.

La rubia sonrió –No crea que es tan malo –Dijo sonriéndole a lo que Eleonor también lo hizo aun a pesar de que su hijo las miro.

.

.

.

Annie estaba en la mansión Ardley donde estaba platicando sola en su alcoba sin saber qué hacer, Archie le observaba desde la ventana, hacía mucho que aquella joven le había llamado la atención pero ahora su repentino interés por su primo le había dado molestia pero sobretodo desconfianza pues miraba como la pelinegra había visto a Anthony después de hablar, sabía que estaba mal pero no podía evitarlo así fue como termino espiándola de modo que ella no se diera cuenta.

-Anthony –Dijo sonriéndole a la fotografía de la mano –Te amo

Tomo fuertemente la fotografía pero después la soltó y se estrelló fuertemente en el suelo provocando que el marco se quebrara –No…no me harás esto, no me humillaras Anthony, tu serás mío y de nadie…menos de ella…no te dejaremos jajajaja –Comenzó a reír desquiciadamente y después… -No…no puedo…si, si puedo y lo hare, no…si ya lo hice

 _"_ _Annie…_ "pensó sorprendido Archie

.

.

.

En New York, estaban llegando a la mansión de Eleonor, donde la mujer dejo sus cosas y camino directo a las habitaciones, donde llamo a sus hijos, quienes lentamente subieron por las escaleras.

-Bien esta es tu habitación Candy –Dijo feliz –Y la que está al lado es la tuya Terrence

-Gracias –Dijo Candy amablemente pero Terrence solo se fue a su cuarto sin decir nada a nadie.

-Tal vez necesita tiempo ¿Verdad?

La rubia asintió no muy convencida –Tal vez…quiero descansar –Murmuro lo último avergonzada de pedirle que la dejara sola pero Eleonor le sonrió amablemente

-Claro yo también iré a descansar, en un rato debo irme al teatro…ya sabes ensayo ¿quieres venir?

La rubia nerviosa miro sus pies –Tal vez después…bueno creo que es…pronto

Ella borro su sonrisa pero trato de conservarse tranquila y amable –Lo entiendo –Pero estaba molesta y dolida de que sus hijos lo hicieran tan difícil, tal vez no entendía que a la fuerza ni los zapatos.

.

.

.

Anthony estaba en el puerto de Londres donde se encontró con George y Albert quienes viajarían también a New York, Albert lo había apoyado aunque para ser honestos él deseaba que todo se hiciera de diferente, pues aquella rubia seguía en sus pensamientos.

-Bien subamos –Dijo Albert mientras abordaban el barco

-¿Qué le dijiste a la tía?

-Que vas conmigo a Lakewood para pasar unos días y tal vez más tiempo pues deseas cursar la carrera allá.

-Gracias –Dijo agradecido infinitamente

-Por nada pero me la debes –Dijo el rubio sonriéndole a su sobrino

-Claro

El barco comenzó a alejarse del puerto unos minutos después de que abordaran dejando atrás todo lo que le agobiaba, trataría de concentrarse en lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante y sobre todo en encontrar a Candice, así como en encontrar un empleo o terminar de estudiar, pero lejos de todos los que no le hacían nada bien.

 _"_ _Espérame Candy…pronto volveremos a vernos"_ pensó mientras miraba el horizonte el mismo horizonte del océano que cruzaría, que cruzo Candy anteriormente " _Esta vez no esperare ocho años para ir a donde estas"_ sintió la fuerte y suave brisa de otoño que le tocaba el rostro gentilmente mientras sonreía dulcemente al pensar en ella.

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _primero que nada recuerden que este fue el fic ganador de la semana pasada y por eso le estoy dando prioridad y lo actualizare diaramente asi que voten para ver cual gana este fin para actualizarlo diaramente la proxima semana y un capitulo extra :D dependiendo de cuanto me tarde, podria ser hasta mas de un capitulo extra ;D_**

 ** _espero que les siga gustando_**

 ** _Cornelia Scarlet hola nena mil gracias jejeje espero que te siga gustando la mejor recompensa es que a ustedes les guste mis fics ;D y si quedaaria mejor pero no te preocupes que pronto veremos como se va desarrollando esta parte de las parejas por ahora les dejo con esta duda ¿que es lo que daño tanto a annie?_**

 ** _Stormaw Hola jejejej en efecto ;D si asi es y esperemos que candy pronto pueda enterarse de la verdad que puede que no tarde tanto en explotar, mientrs tanto veremos como es terrence de hermano ¿que opinan ustedes? espero que te siga gustando el fic ;D_**

 ** _La Castaaneda Hola nena en efecto me leiste la mente :O eso me alegra en realidad :D pensamos en lo mismo jejejee y sabes tu idea no es mala la tomare en cuenta muajajja para annie jejeje y en efecto eleonor no entiende que a la fuerza ni los zapatos pero a ver que pasa, pues al parecer candy comienza a suavisarse un poco pero esto solo porque siente lastima y remordimientos por "mentirle" pero todos sabemos la verdad esperemos que pronto candy tambien la sepa jejejej ;D_**

 ** _saludos y lindo martes y semana ;D_**


	18. CAPITULO 18 NUEVA MAMA

**EL AMOR NO SE COMPRA**

 _A veces como padres solemos tener muchos errores, a veces una palabra hiere más que un golpe, a veces hacen mal las cosas, en ocasiones uno como hijo no puede reprocharles nada porque finalmente no estamos en su lugar, no sabemos realmente lo que es ser padre, hasta que lo somos, pero nada tiene justificación de palabras crueles por desesperación o regaños infunda mentados, todos hemos pasado por esto._

 _Pero ¿Qué ocurre, cuando la que considerabas tu mama ya no está? En su lugar esta una nueva mama, a la cual no conoces en absoluto… ¿Cómo debes reaccionar? Cualquiera reaccionaria realmente mal ante esto ¿no?_

 _El amor tampoco se gana de la noche a la mañana hasta una relación de madre e hijos o de padres e hijos, que no se han visto en mucho tiempo, tal vez nunca, puede causar mucho malestar en los hijos y también en los padres, pues ellos se desesperan pero los hijos no miden su molestia al sentirse presionados a amar._

 _Si el sentimiento no nace, no se puede obligar, tampoco puedes pretender tener algo que no fue cultivado y cuidado durante todo este tiempo, no puedes aspirar al amor que no ha sido puesto en los corazones de los demás y menos llegar de un día a otro a cambiar vidas y creer que todo estará bien mañana._

 _Pero tampoco pueden pretender los padres que siempre estuvieron ahí pero que en realidad no lo hicieron pretender que un hijo les tenga más confianza que al amigo, hermano o novio (a) que ha estado ahí para él, a veces suele pasar que tenemos más confianza a un amigo, un hermano o hasta a la pareja, más que a los padres._

 _Lo cual es triste pero cierto y es porque cuando el niño o niña tenía que hablar de sus cosas no estuvieron ahí para él, hay casos que no fueron por gusto pero hay veces que por atender más a un hermano, los padres se olvidan de los demás hijos, pero…tampoco podemos juzgarlo…pero ellos tampoco deben reprocharnos pues finalmente si creen que con algo nos pueden comprar…están equivocados el amor no se compra, ni se obliga, se siente o no se siente así_ de simple y sencillo…

 _C.M.M._

Ya hacía unos días que estaban en New York aún no se acostumbraba a aquel cambio tan radical en su vida, además de que extrañaba a sus padres, no descansaba bien pues pensaba solo en ellos, ella los amaba tanto y estaba sola ahora al menos así se sentía y culpable fingiendo todo aquel tiempo ser la hija de Eleonor Baker, quien le llenaba de regalos y cosas lujosas, algo que no le parecía pues sus padres no es que no la hubieran consentido pero siempre le indicaban que debían de ser cuidadosos con el dinero, además pensaba que todo eso lo hacía Eleonor para lograr llegar a ella y estaba…mal así no lo conseguiría.

-¿Candy?

-¡¿Terrence?! ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?! ¡Llevábamos días sin saber de ti! ¡¿Porque te fuiste sin decirnos nada?! –Le reclamaba la rubia molesta mirando desaprobatoriamente como venia

-Lo…yo lo siento…es que tenía que pensar bien algunas cosas –Murmuro realmente avergonzado, Anthony iba con él a emborracharse cuando lo necesitaba por lo que no tenía problemas pero Candy, era mujer debía aprender a dejar aquellos vicios si de verdad quería ser un buen hermano para ella y no…sobretodo no preocuparla

-Con un lo siento…no lo arreglaras –Dijo la rubia molesta –Anda vamos para que te bañes…apestas

Terrence sonrió levemente al ver el comportamiento de la rubia, pese a que no hablaban mucho, le alegraba que por lo menos ella se preocupara por él, claro que cualquier hermana lo haría pero…desearía que no fuera su hermana aun dentro de su ser, sentía que era más que cariño lo que sentía por ella, pero debía olvidarse de aquella idea.

.

.

.

-¿Los encontraste, George?

-No, joven Anthony, lo lamento

-¡Es increíble que no sepamos donde está viviendo Eleonor Baker! –Dijo exasperado el rubio -¡¿A dónde demonios fue Albert?!

-Fue a cerrar un negocio de la familia

Anthony frustrado se dejó caer en el sillón, hacia unos cuantos días que habían llegado a Lakewood y realmente tenía muchas ansias de ir a buscar a la rubia, pero de eso se estaba encargando George por orden de su tío, quien aún era un adolescente y detestaba hacerle caso solo porque era dos años mayor que él.

-Debo ir a buscarla

-Por ahora no es posible, recuerde que el joven Albert dijo que…

-Es que no me entiendes George –Debo ver que ella está bien por favor

-Pero a su tío no le gustara

-Yo asumiré toda la culpa, George

El hombre miro escrutadoramente al joven quien se encontraba al parecer en un colapso del corazón, podía observar el dolor que tenía y la angustia de no saber nada de aquella joven, así que suspirando fuertemente antes de responder, accedió.

-Bien

-Gracias…vamos

Ambos salieron de la mansión Ardley para ir directo a la estación de tren y tomar el siguiente para New York.

.

.

.

-¡¿Porque se fue, Anthony?! –Exclamo la pelirroja sin poder creerlo

-Fue con su tío Albert, para poder aprender de los negocios –Dijo orgullosa e ingenuamente la tía abuela –Tal vez me mude también nuevamente a Lakewood pues Albert me hablo del interés de Anthony de cursar una carrera allá.

 _"_ _¿Qué?"_ pensó Annie rápidamente _"¿No volverá? ¡Que tramposo!"_ apretó los puños molesta pero sin decir nada

-Entonces yo quiero ir con usted, tía abuela –Comento la joven sonriéndole hipócritamente pero la tía abuela tan buena como era le correspondió la sonrisa y accedió.

.

.

.

Eleonor llego a casa y por fin la pena se fue al ver ahí a Terrence recién bañado y comiendo junto a Candy, pero estaba molesta por el martirio que le hizo pasar así que no puedo evitar reprochárselo.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?! –No quería gritar pero era toda la angustia que había acumulado

-¡Por ahí! –Respondió alzando la voz también Terrence

-¡¿Solo eso dirás?! Me tuviste preocupada todo este tiempo… ¡Pensé que tuvo haber pasado algo, Terrence! ¿Qué no te das cuenta que…?

-No me grites, Eleonor –Dijo cortante y sin gritar esta vez -¿En verdad crees que te debo algo de respeto? Te lo dije antes de venir no estoy aquí por ti, si no por Candy, mi hermana –Dijo provocando incomodidad en la rubia, pues no era su hermana –Si no te parece, me iré pero ella se viene conmigo…no la dejare aquí sola, esperando que la gran Eleonor Baker pase un día con ella

-¡¿De que estas hablando, Terrence?!

-Por favor Eleonor solo nos trajiste como trofeo, por tu sed de venganza hacia nuestro padre, solo querías ganarle, solo quieres presumirnos, dime Eleonor ¿Cuándo es mi cumpleaños? No esa no… ¿Cuándo es el de Candy? ¿Cuál es nuestra comida favorita? ¿Cuál es nuestro color? ¿Candy es feliz? ¿Acaso crees que está feliz? –Dijo señalando a la joven que miro el suelo, pero tenía su mirada triste

-¡Tú no eres quien para reprocharme nada!

-¡Soy tu hijo ¿no?!

-¡Y yo tú madre, me debes respeto!

-¡Debo dejar que te equivoques todo el tiempo ¿entonces?!

-¡Deberías cerrar ya la boca! –Dijo enfurecida -¡Estás en mi casa y aquí se hacen las cosas como yo diga, Terrence Grandchester y no harás tu santa voluntad, como te la pasabas con tu padre, he dicho algo y espero que obedezcas!

-¡No soy tu perro!

-¡He dicho que guardes silencio!

-¡No sabes cómo te odio ahora que estoy contigo y nunca te he querido, no dejare de tener este sentimiento, Eleonor y menos cuando eres una madre nefasta!

Puff, Eleonor perdió el control y abofeteo a su hijo, quien quedó impresionado y a la vez molesto, eso era todo su padre le había pegado muchas veces y ahora su madre le había dado una abofeteada y lo peor ni siquiera procuraba estar con ellos; con ojos llenos de lágrimas salió corriendo del comedor.

Candy quien había visto todo, quedo un momento estupefacta pero después se levantó molesta de la mesa, dispuesta a ir detrás de Terrence pero Eleonor la detuvo -¿Candy?

-No me toque por favor

La frialdad dolió mas que los gritos de Terrence, por lo menos había visto una emoción en su hijo pero la rubia parecía no sentir ni siquiera odio –No sé qué…me paso…yo

-No se tiene que disculpar conmigo –Dijo cortante la rubia sin mirarla –Ni soy quien para juzgarle pero…realmente eso no estuvo bien –Sentencio soltándose de la mujer

-No quiero que las cosas sean así, pero tú y tu hermano deben entender que…las cosas se hacen como yo digo, así que…ven vamos a comer

Trato de tomarla pero la rubia se alejó y por fin le dio la cara -¿O si no que? ¿Me pegara a mí también?

Eleonor abrió los ojos con sorpresa y dolor, no quería que su hija pensara eso de ella, no quiso pegarle a Terrence pero ahora las cosas estaban ya hechas y ya no las podía cambiar, pero podía hacerlas diferentes pero no sabía cómo y el que sus hijos fueran tan rebeldes a decir verdad solo complicaba todo.

-¡Por favor Candy, no seas como tu hermano!

-¡¿Entonces?! ¿Qué es lo que espera de nosotros, señora?

-No me llames así que soy…

-Mi madre –Dijo sarcásticamente la rubia, sonriendo –No lo parece

Eleonor la miro molesta -¡Pero lo soy te guste o no te guste y se harán las cosas como diga, Candy, no me hagas enojar más, tuve un día pesado y…!

-La gran Eleonor Baker no cambia ¿eh? –Dijo la voz de un hombre irrumpiendo en el comedor, Candy observo como Eleonor palidecía, parecía que había visto un fantasma.

Candy dio la vuelta lentamente y entonces vio a aquel hombre que años atrás había visto en el puerto de Londres.

-Así que…ella es mi hija –Tanto Eleonor como Candy sintieron un vuelco en el corazón –Bien…será una hermosa duquesa –Sonrió ante su pensamiento

-¿Richard? –Dijo Eleonor antes de desvanecerse hacia la oscuridad…solo escuchando un lejano grito de alguien llamándola… ¡Mama!

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _primero que nada recuerden que este fue el fic ganador de la semana pasada y por eso le estoy dando prioridad y lo actualizare diaramente asi que voten para ver cual gana este fin para actualizarlo diaramente la proxima semana y un capitulo extra :D dependiendo de cuanto me tarde, podria ser hasta mas de un capitulo extra ;D_**

 ** _espero que les siga gustando_**

 ** _Muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews y perdon por no contestarles personalmente a cada uno pero lo hare en el siguiente ando de prisa pues estoy en mi trabajo jejejeje pero espero responder ene l proximo :D_**

 ** _pd. del 29 de enero al 31 no habra actualizaciones pues estare en una mision ultra secreta jejeje...no se crean bueno si es una mision que durara toda mi vida jejejej sere la madrina de mi sobrina y pues sera en cuernavaca y entonces no estare aqui desde el viernes asi que no actualizare pero el lunes normal como siempre jejeje_**

 ** _saludos lindo miercoles y semana ;D_**


	19. CAPITULO 19 COMPLICACIONES

**CAPITULO 19 DECISIONES I**

...

 _La maternidad o paternidad, es a veces muy hermosa siempre y cuando la pareja es estable, amorosa y saben llevar su relación bien, cuando no saben realmente ni que es lo que quieren, puede entonces estallarse una guerra de rivalidades entre ellos, lo cual no es correcto y no los únicos que salen perdiendo son los hijos…._

 _Cuando la familia no está bien entonces ¿Cómo rayos esperan que los hijos lo estén? Tal vez no haya justificación alguna para algunas cosas pero tampoco es como si los padres fueran realmente perfectos… ¿Quién lo es? ¿Qué pasa cuando hay problemas en el hogar? ¿Cuándo la familia no es estable? Normalmente los hijos presentan problemas emocionales también y a la vez…terminan explotando, huyendo lejos…no queriendo saber de nada ni de nadie…_

 _Caemos en un gran abismo, en un hoyo del cual no sabemos cómo salir…muchas veces la vida nos pone pruebas de las cuales quisiéramos huir pero realmente no es posible…debemos afrontar nuestras responsabilidades…nuestros errores…todo acto que hagamos debemos enfrentar las consecuencias…aprendiendo de ellos para no volver a cometerlos…demostrando que somos capaces de enfrentar y llevar con responsabilidad nuestras vidas…si no sabemos manejar nuestra propia vida…¿Cómo rayos esperamos llevar con responsabilidad y de modo correcto la vida o vidas de otros seres?..._

 _C.M.M._

* * *

Eleonor estaba dando vueltas sobre su cama, lo último que recordaba era haber visto a Richard ingresando en su casa, diciéndole que si esa rubia era su hija, algo que le provoco verdadero escalofrió, no quería que se la quitara una vez más, no podía permitirlo.

-¿Candy?

-¿Mama?

-¡¿Candy?! –Trataba de enfocar bien su vista, todo le daba vueltas aun y no podía visualizar bien quien estaba a su lado y la sorpresa llego -¡¿Terry?! ¿Cómo…como me…?

-Veo que ya estas mejor –Dijo ignorando la pregunta –Me asustaste…vi a mi padre… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Qué dijo para que te desmayaras?

-¡¿Dónde está Candy?! –Comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su hija pero ella no estaba ahí

-Tranquila, ella está bien –Dijo el joven tratando de que su madre se recostara de nuevo

-¡¿Dónde está?! –Exigió saber

-Ella está en su habitación, el doctor dijo que no te paso nada pero…que puedes presentar más mareos –Comento con naturalidad

-¡¿Y Richard?!

-Se fue, pero dijo que volvería mañana para hablar contigo

-¿De…que?

-De Candy –Dijo el joven notablemente molesto

-No lo entiendo

-Quiere tener a Candy

Eleonor quedo sorprendida ante lo que acababa de decir su hijo, él se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar por el cuarto pensativo tratando de encontrar el modo de explicarle a su madre que era lo que estaba a punto de pasar por lo que Richard había visto.

.

.

.

Anthony estaba bajando del tren de New York con George a su lado, quien estaba visiblemente en desacuerdo por la decisión del joven pero no podía dejarlo solo, pues Albert no se lo perdonaría.

La realidad de la situación con su tío, es que en realidad el quería primero cerciorarse de como andaban las cosas con la familia Baker pues no deseaba que su sobrino se decepcionara eso también incluía con respecto a Terrence pues sabía perfectamente bien lo que significaba para Anthony, al parecer había problemas fuertes en aquella casa que llevaba días observando…Richard Grandchester lo conocía bien y seguramente no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados…la tía abuela había hecho negocios con él hace muchos años y sinceramente ellos perdieron y él se fue con el dinero…no lo encontraron cuando deseaban pues se la paso viajando durante algunos años y entonces paso el accidente de su hermana y padres por lo no pudieron seguir buscándolo; cuando lo encontraron prefirieron dejar el asunto a un lado, olvidaron todo, sobre todo por Anthony quien quería a Terrence como hermano.

Anthony tomo un automóvil junto a George que los llevaría a la pequeña casa de los Ardley, cuando la vio…

-¡Candy!

La rubia iba caminando bajo la soledad y fría noche, llevaba un abrigo poco abrigador, pero eso no fue lo más preocupante para el rubio, la joven estaba con el semblante triste realmente parecía que algo que había pasado le había afectado demasiado no era con la calidez que ella normalmente despedía.

-George debemos bajar aquí –Dijo abriendo la puerta provocando que el chofer se molestara y frenara con prisas -¡Candy!

La aludida dio media vuelta al llamado y entonces su rostro se ilumino como nunca -¿Anthony? –Susurro entre sorprendida o confusa _"¿Acaso estoy soñando?"_ pensó feliz de aquel hermoso sueño del cual deseaba no despertar -¡Anthony!

.

.

.

-¿Puedes creerlo, Jacob? –El duque estaba frente a su abogado conversando todo lo que vio en la casa de Eleonor –No es ambiente para mis hijos, ya que los dos son menores de edad…quiero que regresen conmigo a Londres.

-Señor, pero la señora Baker no les pego, no tenemos pruebas más que su palabra, con todo respeto –Añadió al ver que el duque fruncía el ceño –De que la señora Baker le gritaba a Candice.

-Como sea, mientras esto se resuelve por favor haga los trámites para que Candice también lleve mi apellido

-¿La reconocerá?

El duque le miro entre exasperado y molesto –Por supuesto, es mi hija

-No…disculpe si sueno entrometido pero… ¿Qué dirá su esposa, la duquesa?

-Ella tendrá que aguantarse…además de que mis hijos van a ser los únicos herederos al título de duques, los únicos Grandchester que darán descendencia, no daré más que a ellos mi apellido y mi herencia sobretodo

-¿Y su otro hijo que tiene con…?

-Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia, pero como mi abogado sabes que lo reconocí pese a que no es mi hijo, así que si alguien es el bastardo en mi familia es el, su madre es una cualquiera…ahora ponte a trabajar y deja de ser tan impertinente.

-Claro –Dijo el abogado nervioso poniéndose a trabajar

El duque estaba planeando poder quitarle a Eleonor lo que ahora era importante para ella, así como el perdió lo único que tenia de importante hace mucho tiempo y que ella tampoco quiso pelear.

.

.

.

Albert iba ingresando a la casa de los Ardley cuando vio de inmediato a los rubios platicando y a George junto a ellos, su sorpresa fue demasiada pues jamás se dio cuenta en que momento la rubia había abandonado la casa de los Baker.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

El rubio sabía que se estaba dirigiendo a él, por lo que de inmediato replico –Ya no podía soportar la espera

-¿Qué no te dije que esperaran mis noticias? –George se encogió de hombros

-No es su culpa, Albert le obligue a que me trajera

-Lo dudo –Murmuro su tío -¿Qué haces aquí, Candy? Tu familia se preocupara

-No lo creo…además ya no lo soporto –Murmuro cansada de vivir una mentira

-Debes volver por favor, con esto puedes hacer que la señora Baker no nos deje verte

-¿Se quedaran en New York?

-Por un tiempo…

-El que sea necesario –Interrumpió Anthony a Albert mirando dulcemente a la joven

Ella sonrió feliz de la noticia que acaban de darle –En tal caso vamos a la casa…Terrence te extraña…

-¿Me dejaras? –Pregunto el rubio a Albert quien simplemente dio un suspiro de resignación y asintió.

Ambos rubios salieron con George detrás de ellos para llevarlos a la casa de los Baker.

.

.

.

Annie había convencido a su familia para que la dejara viajar a América, debía seguir a Anthony lo antes posible, ella se adelantaría y con el pretexto de que extrañaba mucho a Candy sus padres le permitieron viajar con una acompañante pues no era correcto que viajara sola siendo señorita.

Estaba en el puerto esperando que pudiera abordar a su destino, el cual nada ni nadie se lo quitaría, estaba decidida a tener a Anthony, haría cualquier cosa para que nadie se lo quitara ni siquiera su hermana.

-¿Annie?

La pelinegra volteo a ver al aludido que le hablaba con fastidio y molestia -¿Qué?

-Deberías de decir la verdad a Candy, no estuvo bien que te portaras así, son amigas, no peor aún…son hermanas

La joven rio burlonamente por lo bajo –Por favor es mi Ami-enemiga, ella se ha encargado de que este sentimiento nazca en mi interior, por lo que ahora no puede quejarse, simplemente será para mí una presa fácil pues aprovechándome del amor de "amiga" o "hermana" que me tiene será cavada su propia tumba para ella y yo por fin…seré feliz

-Dudo mucho que lo seas…las cosas no se obligan…piensa en tus padres ellos no te educaron de esta manera

-Ellos no son mis padres –Dijo fríamente –Candy…si tiene padres pero ella no lo sabrá y terminara odiándolos como yo odio a los míos por dejarme y no buscarme nunca

-No puede ser que le tengas tanta envidia

-No importa –Dijo sonriendo –Ella no será feliz si yo tampoco lo soy, si yo no tengo padres ella tampoco los tendrá, si yo no tengo el amor ella tampoco lo tendrá, si yo no puedo amar ella tampoco lo hará, si yo odio ella debe odiar también –Sonrió aún mas –Comenzando a odiar a Anthony

-No puedo creer que una niña tan timida y linda…se haya convertido en esto –Le miro decepcionado y con una mirada de lastima

-No importa lo que pienses, Archie, para mi no eres mas que un pobre tonto que no acepta que yo soy mucha mujer para ti, nunca…nunca tendrías una oportunidad

-Ahora ya no la quiero –Susurro dolido y ofendido

-No me interesa

-Tanto odio…

-Tanta luz que ella despide…la apagare –Susurro –Porque no la soporto

-¿Porque tanto odio?… -Repitió mientras la pelinegra daba media vuelta, sintiendo como esa joven había caído en un hoyo sin fin, como si ella estuviera en las tinieblas, ocultando algo, porque… ¿Porque tanto odio hacia la vida?

Se preguntaba una y otra vez, mientras miraba aquella joven abordar el barco, aun con el escalofrió en su cuerpo al ver que la joven no demostraba dolor, arrepentimiento, amor, nervios, cariño, no había nada en aquel cuerpo más que odio y tinieblas en sus ojos, vacío y dolor…aquello le intrigaba y le daba miedo de lo que fuera capaz de hacerles a su primo y Candy, con la brisa pegando en su rostro tomo la decisión, tal vez la peor decisión de su vida.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **aqui de nuevo como les dije con un nuevo capitulo jejeje ;D espero que les guste :D**_

 _ **reviews del capitulo 17**_

 _ **gracias Cornelia Scarlet en verdad me gusta que te guste leer mi fic, realmente esa es mi unica recompensa que ustedes disfruten de la lectura ;D y si que se quede sola como perro jejejeje ok no jejejej es que siempre me cayo mal :/ siii y lo que falta entre albert y candy muajajaja jejejej ;D espero te siga gustando**_

 _ **La Castaaneda holi jejeje si de verdad que enserio cuando lei pense wow estamos pensando en lo mismo :O jejeje :D si aparecio el lindo albert jejeje y asi es eleonor tendra que aprender a no a forzar las cosas, al igual que el duque tendran que aprendar mucho de sus hijos y a perdonar sobretodo y que los hijos no son cosas son seres humanos que tambien sienten :D**_

 _ **Stormaw hola nena mil gracias, la idea es dejar un mensaje, reflexion en cada uno de nosotros jejeje al menos mi fin es poder ayudarlos con cada reflexion para que entendamos algunas veces ya sea como pareja, padres, o hijos que no son tan faciles las cosas ;D**_

 _ **en efecto no pudiste describir mejor la situacion de annie, y pese a que se justifique o trate de hacerlo no la hay, simplemente es envidiosa :/**_

 _ **anthony si es tan lindo me encanta el guerito hermoso :D y en efecto terrence sera un hermano muy sobreprotector ;D ya veras como se pondra :D espero que te siga gustando**_

 _ **Serena Candy Andrew Graham hola nena ok yo creo que este fic ganara nuevamente jejeje ;D espero que te siga gustando y tomare en cuenta tu consejo sobre annie :D saludos**_

 _ **paty hola nena muchas gracias y en efecto esa annie solo lo hizo para fastidiarle la vida a nuestra querida rubia ;D espero que te siga gustando se que mis capitulos en los ultimos dos dias han sido algo cortos pero ando apretada de tiempo pero de igual no dejare de cumplir y menos pues este fic gano la semana pasada y por eso le estoy dando prioridad y es actualizado diaramente ;D espero te siga gustando**_

 _ **flor muchas gracias por tu review nena espero te siga gustando**_

 _ **FraylamBrower111 hola nena no te preocupes yo entiendo... :O espero que de verdad, mis mejores deseos para que te mejores pronto :D te mando un fuerte abrazo y en verdad deseo de todo corazon que todo lo malo pase pronto y te recuperes :D muchas gracias por leerme de verdad :D saluditos linda espero que te siga gustando :D**_

 _ **reviews del capitulo 18**_

 _ **Annabeth hola linda claro que lo hare ;D y por cierto claro que puedo hacer un final alternativo de terry con candy :D si asi lo desean :D saludos y espero te siga gustando**_

 _ **Stormaw holi en efecto eleonor ahi se esta equivocando pero poco a poco ira reaccionando y con la amenaza que el duque esta por hacer creeme que cambiara, tambien el duque seras vera negras sobretodo con alguien tan franca como candy jejeje :D no sabe la que se espera si dejan que se la lleve maujajaja :D espero te guste el nuevo capi.**_

 _ **Key hola muchas gracias por tu review y referente a votar solo debes decirme en tu review que fic quieres que se actualice diaramente la semana que entra, tengo otros aparte de este pero este gano la semana pasada y poor eso se esta actualizando diiaramente ;D**_

 _ **La Castaaneda hola tienes mucha razon ese duque es un tonto sin remedio, ¿como pretende llegar asi y decir soy tu padre vamonos? esta mal pero no te apures chocara contra la pared en un momento de la historia ;D espero te siga gustando**_

 _ **bien chicos llego el momento de votar, estamos a jueves se que mis otros fics no los he actualizado pero les recuerdo que estan todos estos.**_

 _ **ami-enemigas**_

 _ **listen to heart**_

 _ **quien soy?**_

 _ **busqueda de la felicidad**_

 _ **y tengo un pendiente la historia alternativa de En busqueda de la felicidad anthony fic, asi que diganme**_

 _ **¿que fic quieren que se actualice? les invito a mi pagina para que vean cuales son pro si no los conocen, para los que siempre me leen ¿cual desean que actualice? recuerden es en sabado o domingo actualizacion y aparte en la semana actualizacion diaria como esta semana ¿cual desean que gane? :D**_

 _ **simplemente diganlo en sus reviews y entonces anunciare el ganador mañana ;D para que esperen las actualizaciones :D espero les guste la dinamica y pues denle al botoncito jejeje y dejen el nombre del fic que desean ver actualizacion toda la semana entrante**_

 _ **saludos lindo jueves y semana :D**_


	20. CAPITULO 20 CRISTAL ROTO I

**CAPITULO 20 DECISIONES 2**

 _A veces los hermanos somos dos gotas totalmente diferentes, en ocasiones aun cuando son hermanos de sangre, no sirve realmente pues existen los sentimientos de egoísmo, furia, rencor, envidia u otro sentimiento negativo que provoca que los lazos de sangre entre hermanos se rompan, ¿Qué pasa entonces cuando no son hermanos?_

 _Muchas veces entre hermanos somos como el agua y el aceite, somos tan diferentes pero a la vez hay algo que nos une, algo que nos hace seguir juntos pese a todas las malas diferencias que tengamos, que nos hacen perdonar mas no olvidar, lo que en un pasado nos hicieron, saber amar es saber perdonar y perdonar es vivir sin ningún rencor en nuestros corazones, sin rencor hay una vida sana y feliz al lado de la gente que amas realmente._

 _Los padres suelen siempre tener un hijo favorito, predilecto al que realmente deseaban tener, etc. Por cualquiera que sea la razón es aquel ser único que pese a no querer…terminan por amarlo un poco más, no es que no amen al resto de sus hijos, pero aquel hijo preferido es porque es así como ellos se veían y realmente eso no está bien, pues viven a través de esa persona sin saber realmente lo que el hijo desea y también se olvidan de sus otros hijos….los pueden descuidar y entonces no se dan cuenta de quién es su hijo entonces…_

 _A.B._

* * *

Candy se encontraba llegando a la mansión de los Baker, donde volvería a tener que fingir, fingir molestia e indiferencia hacia aquella mujer que creía que era su hija, que ella pensaba que su indiferencia y su manera de ser tan cortante y rebelde es porque se había enterado de la "verdad", pero realmente no era por eso, Candy estaba harta, harta de mentirle, harta de fingir quien no era y sobretodo molesta muy molesta con su hermana por haberle hecho aquello y hacer que su vida cambiara pero más molesta estaba con ella misma por prestarse a algo como ello.

-¡Candy! ¿Dónde demonios estaba…? –No termino la frase pues vio porque entonces vio al rubio que venía con la joven. -¿Anthony? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola –Saludo el rubio amablemente para después dar un paso adelante e imprevistamente abrazar a su hermano, pues lo había extrañado realmente mucho.

Terry no dijo nada solo correspondió el abrazo cálido que su hermano le daba, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de tomar a su hermana y protegerla de cualquiera incluso de su hermano.

-Anthony vino a vernos, Terry –Comento la rubia enternecida por la escena

-¿A si? ¿A mí también?

-Por supuesto que sí, no seas tonto –Dijo la rubia adelantándose al rubio que miro un poco molesto a su hermano

-Bien, pero eso no justifica que salgas a estas horas de la noche, Candy –Dijo su hermano quien le miro reprendedoramente a la joven quien le miro entre molesta y culpable –Mama quiere verte

Aquello si era sorprendente no solo para Candy, Anthony también tomo la misma expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…? –Repitió la rubia sin poder terminar una frase -¿Mama…?

-Si te está esperando –Repitió el castaño mirando confundido a su hermana

-Pero… ¿Le dijiste mama? –Menciono la joven como si fuera más que obvio la cara de su sorpresa

El solo se encogió de hombros –Creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad –Menciono seriamente, Candy podía notar que Terrence había cambiado su expresión, ahora su mirada era un poco más tranquila aunque se notaba que estaba algo melancólico tal vez por algo que le dijo Eleonor, pero ella no era su hija y aquella mentira debía terminar.

-Yo no…no quiero ir

-¿Porque?

-Porque no, Terry

-Pero ella te está esperando

-Pues será mejor que deje de hacerlo porque no iré

Anthony se acercó a la rubia quien parecía tener una lucha interna -¿Qué ocurre Candy?

-Es que…yo… -La rubia miro un momento a Terrence quien los miraba molesto pues Anthony estaba rodeando a su hermana con su brazo, aquello le producía molestia, pese a que no había estado mucho tiempo con ella y que aún no se llevaban como verdaderos hermanos el…la quería, tal vez era el llamado de la sangre, pensaba el, pero lo que era verdad era que…deseaba verla feliz y protegerla.

-Vamos Candy, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es que… -Comenzó a sollozar, al momento en que se fue huyendo de ahí, dejando estupefactos a Anthony y Terrence.

-¿Qué le ocurrirá? –Pregunto el rubio acercándose al joven que estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

.

.

.

Archie se encontraba en aquel barco donde la pelinegra había partido, se había ido de polisón pues no contaba con mucho dinero para poder pagar el boleto de ida a América, tuvo demasiada suerte y también el revolverse con la gente del barco.

La observaba, le miraba cada movimiento, cada gesto, cada pestañeo tratando de descifrar entonces lo que aquella joven guardaba en su interior, no entendía como una persona podía guardarle tanto rencor a su hermana, a la persona quien siempre estaba ahí para ella, que se sacrificó por ella, que dio todo sin pedir nada a cambio.

 _-Turn around-_ _  
Every now and then I get a little bit lonely  
And you're never coming around_

 _-Turn around-_ _  
Every now and then I get a little bit nervous  
That the best of all the years have gone by_

-No logro entender –Susurro mientras se recargaba en el bote donde estaba oculto sin darse cuenta de que la pelinegra lo había visto.

-¿Qué no logras entender?

Archie dio un gran respingo al escuchar aquella voz, sintió que su sangre se congelaba y que su corazón dejaba de latir por un momento, lentamente dio vuelta a su cabeza para encontrarse con aquellos ojos, ojos fríos sin sentimiento alguno quienes le veían molesta pero con una sonrisa burlona.

 _-Turn around-_ _  
Every now and then I get a little bit terrified  
And then I see the look in your eyes_

 _-Turn around bright eyes-_ _  
Every now and then I fall apart  
-Turn around bright eyes-  
Every now and then I fall apart_

-Yo…

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, Archie? ¿Quieres saber que no entiendo yo? ¿Porque me sigues? No entiendo ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?, casualmente en el mismo marco donde vengo yo. –Dijo la joven molesta –Creo que alguien viene como polisón, tal vez le diga al capitán

-No…espera Annie –Le tomo del brazo fuertemente para que no se fuera

-Suéltame, si no me sueltas gritare, Archie

-No me denuncies

-Suéltame

Archie la soltó inmediatamente, mientras aquellos ojos le miraban desafiantes era como estar en un trance cuando ambos cruzaban su mirada, sentía que no podría despegar su mirada de aquella joven pelinegra.

 _-Turn around-_ _  
Every now and then I get a little bit helpless  
And I'm lying like a child in your arms_

 _-Turn around-_ _  
Every now and then I get a little bit angry  
And I know I've got to get out and cry_

-Así me gusta –Susurro acercándose al castaño –Tu y yo nos podríamos llevar muy bien, Archie, siempre y cuando tu fueras diferente

-¿Diferente?

-¿Te interesa o no?

-¿Qué?

Estaba perdido en aquella conversación extraña.

-Debemos hablar –Lo tomo de la mano suavemente y le llevo a su habitación, eso era lo más extraño, Archie sabía que ella era mala, que no tenia corazón y que no amaba realmente a nadie, pero aquello también le llamaba la atención, era como si una fuerza interna le indicara que fuera…como si la oscuridad eclipsara todo su corazón sin que este pudiera detenerse, era como si Annie fuera la oscuridad que le invitara a entregarle su corazón por siempre, sin que le quedara nada ya en absoluto.

 _Once upon a time I was falling in love_ _  
But now I'm only falling apart  
Nothing I can do a total eclipse of the heart_

 _Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say a total eclipse of the heart_

Annie sonrió maliciosamente mientras conducía a Archie al rincón más oscuro de su camarote, sabía que el joven aunque se resistiera en admitirlo, aun sentía algo por ella, por lo que estaba dispuesta a utilizarlo a su favor.

.

.

.

Ambos jóvenes estaban en el patio de la mansión Baker, donde Terry miraba a Anthony con molestia y el rubio le miraba confundido por su actitud pero sin intimidarse.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es solo que… Anthony eres como mi hermano ¿Cierto? –Dijo el castaño mirándolo nuevamente pero ahora con una mirada más relajada y tranquila

-Sabes que si…

-Entonces…Aléjate de quien es nuestra hermana también, porque Candy es mi hermana, entonces como tal debes verla

Aquello no se lo había esperado Anthony, miro al castaño sin poder creerlo, Terrence hablaba enserio, él debía ver a su gran amor como su hermana y un amor imposible eso era lo que su hermano le estaba pidiendo.

-No…no puedes…yo…

-Debes hacerlo, si es que deseas que nuestra hermandad y amistad siga, sino entonces no queda más que decir, seremos enemigos entonces –Dijo Terrence sonriéndole amargamente

-Esto lo haces por venganza ¿Cierto?

-No…no te equivoques Anthony, yo ya acepte mi lugar en la vida de Candy, lo mismo debes hacer tu, porque no…puedes estar con nuestra hermana ¿Verdad hermano?

El rubio sabía que Terrence en el fondo lo hacía porque a él, le fue arrebatada la oportunidad de ser algo más que amigo con Candy, sabía que le había gustado desde que la vio, sabían ambos perfectamente que era en el fondo su manera de vengarse.

-No se me hace justo

-Piénsalo, no te estoy obligando, al final es tu decisión Anthony

-Pero…

-Nos vemos luego

Terrence dio media vuelta dejando al rubio sumergido en sus nuevos pensamientos, sin darse cuenta de que unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda le miraban desde lo alto de una habitación, ella había alcanzado a escuchar la discusión entre Terry y Anthony, aquello no podía seguir, no por ella…finalmente ella había aceptado aquella petición de su hermana sin siquiera negarse un poco más, pero Anthony y Terrence, no podía seguir…no era justo para ellos que sufrieran por su…mala decisión.

Camino decidida hacia el pasillo para enfrentársele a Terry quien venía ensimismado en sus pensamientos, en su discusión con Anthony cuando aún veía a Candy como una posible compañía y su reciente conversación donde ya miraba a su hermana como tal.

-¿Porque le dijiste eso a Anthony?

Terrence miro hacia el frente y se encontró con la rubia, quien le miraba molesta –Porque es la verdad, Candy, eres mi hermana y por lo tanto él también es nuestro hermano, para mi es mi hermano ¿Entiendes?

-No… -Dijo la rubia comenzando a sonrojarse por el enojo -¡No debiste hacerlo…!

-¡¿Porque no?! –Se acercó a ella molesto también -¡Dime! ¡Soy tu hermano y puedo hacerlo!

-¡No aunque lo fueras no puedes! –Chillo la rubia molesta empujándolo -¡Es mi vida…Terrence!

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? –Eleonor se asomó por su alcoba

-¡¿Cómo que si lo fuera?! ¡Soy tu hermano mayor y por lo tanto…!

-¡No…no eres mi hermano!

-¡Candy! –Eleonor llego hasta donde estaban -¡Vamos suelta a tu hermano!

-¡No lo es! ¡Usted no es mi madre! –Soltó la joven explotando y mirándola con verdadero odio

-¿Porque…porque dices eso?

-¡Porque es la verdad, no soy su hija! ¡Su verdadera hija es Annie!

Eleonor miro sorprendida a su hija, quien le miraba llena de rencor y odio, ella solo atino a acercarse a ella, pero la joven se separó de ella tratando de huir de sus caricias y su amor maternal -¡No me toque…no vuelva a hacerlo…no es nada mío!

-¡Cállate Candy!

-¡No sabes lo que dices…! –Dijo Terrence preocupado mirando a su madre

-¡Si lo sé! ¡Ella me lo pidió! –Dijo llorando -¡Ya que sabe la verdad me iré…regresare con mis padres y…!

-¡Cállate!

-¡Porque usted nunca lo fue ni nunca podrá ser una madre ni para mí ni para los demás! –Dijo la joven llena de enojo, pero…

-¡He dicho que te calles! –Dijo Eleonor abofeteándola -¡Tu si eres mi hija y no se porque Annie Britter te dijo lo contrario, pero eres mía…yo averigüe todo! –Dijo tratando de controlarse.

Aquello Candy no se lo esperaba, quien de inmediato le vio mas molestta aun –No es verdad…

-Candy –Terrence se acerco a ella pero también le rechazo.

-No…

-Es verdad, hija

-¡No! –Salió corriendo del lugar sin detenerse, escuchando los gritos de aquella mujer que le estaba diciendo que ella era su madre, que era verdad pero ella no…no podía desconfiar de su hermana, no debía porque ella nunca le haría daño…al menos no de aquella forma, de esa forma no lo haría, no podía….seguía corriendo por las calles cuando la lluvia llego sin previo aviso, pero a la rubia no le importaba, seguía y seguía mientras las lágrimas surcaban por su rostro hasta que…

-¿Candy?

Ella miro los zafiros que se parecían tanto a los de Anthony, pero no era el… -¿Albert?

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **mil disculpas no era mi intencion quedarles mal pero he estado muy enferma :( de la garganta inclusive ahorita ire de nuevo al doctor pero quise terminar el capitulo para que lo lean, en verdad perdonenme pero todos estos dias estuve enfermita :(**_

 _ **espero les guste**_

 _ **se actualizara diaramente les debo 3 capitulos extras se los subire en cuanto pueda bueno aunque este cuenta por dos jejeje asi que solo les debo dos**_

 _ **espero les guste, mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews perdon por no agradecer uno a uno pero como les dije estoy malita y debo ir al doctor :(**_

 _ **saludos ;D y mil disculpas en verdad**_


	21. CAPITULO 21 CRISTAL ROTO II

**CAPITULO 21 LA DECISION ELEONOR BAKER**

 _¿Cómo es posible que aquellas personas que creemos que no nos harían nunca daño, son las que terminan lastimándonos más que cualquier otra persona? ¿Cómo es posible que la familia que pensamos tener termine siendo nuestra peor enemiga? Realmente los humanos somos muy complejos y cambiantes por eso siempre nos podemos adaptar al cambio, es por eso que a veces somos los seres menos confiables del mundo._

 _La familia muchas ocasiones son nuestro enemigo de cierta forma porque para ellos algo que nosotros queremos o deseamos no es lo mejor ante sus ojos y terminan hiriéndonos con prohibírnoslo y no dejar que nuestro corazón les explique el porqué, por eso en algunos casos la verdadera familia para muchas personas no son aquellas que te dieron la vida, si no la gente que realmente tu escoges como tu familia._

 _Aun así hay veces que la envidia, los celos, el coraje y el dolor pueden más que cualquier atadura sanguínea pueda existir entre familiares, entonces entre gente que no es realmente tu familia ¿Qué ocurre?, se llegan a convertir en nuestros peores enemigos, amigos que ahora son enemigos, nuestra ami-enemigos._

 _C.B._

* * *

El dulce aroma de las flores después de una noche tormentosa es el mejor despertador en las mañanas, junto a unos bellos y cálidos rayos de sol colándose por la ventana de una alcoba, indicándonos que un nuevo día ha venido a nosotros, una nueva oportunidad de ser, entender, aprender y de remediar nuestros errores y malas decisiones, eso era para Candy aquella mañana, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente para ver aquel hermoso paisaje que le brindaba el día.

-Buenos días –Dijo una mucama ingresando a la alcoba –Señorita Candy le he traído este vestido –Era un hermoso vestido verde –Era de la hermana de Albert, pruébeselo estoy segura que le quedara

-Gracias –Dijo la rubia mirándole agradecía -¿Y Albert dónde está?

-Se encuentra en la terraza, le está esperando para almorzar

-Gracias

.

.

.

Anthony se encontraba con Albert en aquella hermosa terraza de la mansión Ardley, la noche anterior no le había indicado a su sobrino que había encontrado a la rubia en la calle, ni tampoco el motivo del porque estuvo la joven a deshoras de la noche bajo la lluvia en las calles de New York.

-Buenos días –Dijo la rubia al ingresar con aquel hermoso vestido que combinaba con sus ojos, resaltaba más su rostro, Anthony no pudo evitar sonreírle con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, Albert le sonrió con ternura y le invito a tomar asiento.

-Buenos días, Candy

-Bue…buenos días –Dijo el rubio mirándole dulcemente –Te…te ves hermosa, Candy

-Gracias, Anthony

Albert miraba la escena, se podía dar cuenta de que había un gran problema para él, pues ¿Cómo competir? ¿Cómo lograr ser…? No debía quitárselo de la cabeza, miro a la joven antes de proseguir –Candy, como platicamos anoche, debes volver a…

-¡No! Por favor Albert no me obligues a volver…si no…me iré –Dijo la joven decidida, lo había pensado toda la noche y prefería irse nuevamente al hogar de Pony que volver con Eleonor Baker y con los Britter ya no podía, pues ya no era más una Britter ahora era una Baker.

-¿No crees que estas siendo irracional, Candy? ¿A dónde iras? ¿Cómo vivirás o más bien sobrevivirás? ¿Qué tal si te sucede algo? ¿Te arriesgaras de verdad tanto?

-No me importa –Murmuro –No regresare

-¿A que le tienes miedo?

Ella le miro a los ojos, por un momento ambos entendieron que era lo que ella temía, simple y sencillo…le temía a la verdad….a su realidad a partir de ahora. Anthony les miraba sin comprender del todo la conversación, así que decidió interrumpir.

-Creo que puede quedarse unos días y pensar bien las cosas ¿No?

Albert miro a su sobrino, realmente no deseaba que la rubia se fuera de una manera tan precipitada pero tampoco pensaba que con unos días lejos de Eleonor la situación cambiara, se le veía realmente decidida a no volver con ellos.

-Bien pero le avisare a tu familia, Candy

-Ellos no son…mi familia…no tengo familia –Dijo melancólicamente

-Seguro Annie te puede explicar porque lo hizo ¿No?

Anthony miro molesto ya la situación, no le agradaba ver que estaba perdiéndose datos importantes de la vida de su amada rubia. -¿Puedes explicarme que tiene que ver Annie en esto? –Pregunto tratando de sonar tranquilo

-Claro –Susurro mientras miraba al joven de hermosos zafiros que le miraba intrigado, después de tomar una bocanada de aire comenzó a relatar lo ocurrido –Ella me dijo que yo no era hija de Eleonor Baker, que su hija era ella y que no deseaba venir y que con nuestros padres habían ideado el plan de que yo me hiciera pasar por su hija, porque era más fuerte que Annie –Resumió sin mucho ánimo pero se notaba el brote de enojo y rencor en su voz, algo que jamás pensó escuchar por parte de su dulce Candy

-En pocas palabras hizo también creer a Candy que sus padres adoptivos los Britter no la querían tanto a ella, como querían a Annie, siendo y perdón por lo que diré Candy –Dijo Albert mirando a la rubia en forma de disculpa –Siempre pensé que te querían más a ti que a Annie.

Candy de pronto recordó que si era algo de cierto aquello, pues cuando fueron a adoptar…ellos querían a adoptarla solo a ella pero…terminaron adoptando a las dos y eso fue más porque…porque ella lo había dicho.

-¡Es una…!

-Anthony… -Le regaño su tío

-Perdón Albert pero no se me hace justo lo que hizo

-Ya no importa ahora, solo importa que Candy lo asimile

La rubia reacciono hasta oír su nombre, inmediatamente miro a los rubios, quienes le miraban con dulzura, ella sonrió –Tratare de asimilar lo mejor posible todo esto –Prometió para que se quedaran más tranquilos –Pero…no sé si quiera vivir con Eleonor

-Bien por ahora no hay que preocuparnos más por eso, debes pensar bien y estar tranquila para asimilar la noticia, por lo mientras le avisare a Eleonor que estas con nosotros…es solo para que no se preocupe –Añadió Albert al ver la cara de Candy

-Bien –Dijo malhumorada

El rubio sonrió ante la rabieta de la pequeña -¿Qué te parece si ahora comes? –Dijo alentándola –Desde ayer no pruebas bocado –Sonrió tiernamente

-Está bien

Se dispusieron a comer mientras Albert se encargaría de enviar una nota a la mansión Baker.

.

.

.

En un barco se encontraba una joven pelinegra hermosa de ojos azules, realmente había cambiado durante estos años, pero a la vez su belleza era cegadora y no dejaba que el castaño pudiera pensar mejor las cosas, además ya estaría metido en todo estoy y no podría hacer nada más.

El plan de Annie Britter era cruel y realmente no le importaba pisotear a quien se interpusiera en su camino, ella estaba mal y el también, estaba obsesionado con ella, estaba realmente desquiciado por un poco de su atención que no media la consecuencia de la decisión que acababa de tomar, pero esa joven…es joven era hermosa y muy sensual.

Observo como se desaparecía por entre la cortina de la cama donde hasta hace un momento se encontraba con él, se sentía avergonzado, esperando algo que solo una mujer sentimental deseaba, tener al ser amado a su lado, acurrucados después de hacer el amor, pero la joven no…lo peor de todo es que sabía bien a donde iría todo esto…sabía que no iba a ningún lado, que todo era parte de un juego de ajedrez, él era un simple peón que aquella reina utilizaba para poder hacer su jaque mate.

Pero…ya no importaba…se conformaba con poseerla, con hacerla suya…solo suya –Archie –El joven despertó de sus pensamientos ante la voz cantarina de la joven quien le miraba un poco más seria que hace unos minutos.

-¿Dime mi…?

-Nada de sentimientos –Dijo fríamente –Archie no te amo, solo me gustas y realmente…en la cama eres bueno y me agrada eso –Dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-Así que, seré tu objeto sexual ¿No? Un muñeco que llamaras en las noches ¿Acaso solo eso y ya? –Dijo el castaño molesto

-Vamos Archibald como si no tuvieras tus propias muñecas de juguete –Dijo riendo –Deberías estar feliz, tendrás el honor de ser mi amante –Dijo sonriendo –Prefiero decirle así a esto que mantendremos, además recuerda lo que te dije y lo que pasara si no lo cumples.

El castaño solo le miro con molestia pero se puso de pie para irse, aquello era humillante pero…

-Archie –Dijo más seductoramente tomándolo del cuello –Mira si haces lo que te indique…tal vez considere algo más que esto en nuestra relación –Sonrió mientras le besaba el mentón –Me gustas ¿Lo sabes verdad?

Se quedó mudo ante esto, su cuerpo temblaba al tenerla cerca, le miro intensamente y sonrió –Entonces… ¿Te puedo enamorar?

-Claro –Dijo sonriendo la joven mientras este la abrazaba y besaba el cuello, ella disfrutaba pero no era como una joven realmente gustosa por tener al hombre que le encanta, aquel que le pone los nervios de punta, aquel que hace que la oscuridad se alumbre con su sola presencia.

.

.

.

Eleonor se encontraba en la mansión esperando que el Duque llegara a la cita que había pedido con ella, estaba más tranquila ahora que sabía que su pequeña hija estaba bien con la familia Ardley, estaba segura que ellos la cuidarían aunque su hijo no parecía del nada feliz, eso lo podía notar.

-Terry… -El joven le miro –Tu y Candy se conocieron en otras circunstancias, tengo entendido que iban al mismo colegio y tú la conociste como una chica más –Terry le miraba sabiendo a donde iba le interrumpió. –Entonces…

-Se que dirás, madre, y quiero que sepas que si…Candy me gustaba más que como una compañera o amiga más en mi vida –Eleonor le miro impresionada ante lo acertado que fue al saber las intenciones de su mama –Pero…sé que ese sentimiento no puede ser pues ella es mi hermana, aunque eso para ser honesto…aún no se me quita la manía de sobreprotegerla –Añadió mientras sonreía –Tuve problemas con Tony por esa chiquilla, por celos…celos que aún siguen presente pero sé que ahora son…diferentes, no es para conquistarla yo…si no más bien como mi pequeño tesoro…mi hermana –Dijo asombrándose el mismo por el sentimiento tan grande que ya sentía por ella, aquello que esperaba si fuera solo amor de hermanos, pues no debía mirarle de diferente forma, aunque el roce de los labios de la joven aun permanecía sellados en sus labios, de forma inconsciente lo recordó pero borro la imagen de inmediato.

Eleonor le iba a decir algo pero en aquel momento ingreso el duque de Grandchester. –Buenas tardes Eleonor

-Buenas tardes Richard

-Terrence –El joven no le respondió solo le fulmino con la mirada –Bien, quiero que sepas que reconoceré a Candy como una más de la familia Grandchester

-¿Quién te dijo que es hija tuya? –Dijo la mujer mirándole desafiante

-Yo sé que es mi hija, ¿acaso olvidas que yo fui quien la dejo en aquel hogar?

Terrence trono sus nudillos al enterarse de que tan ruin podía ser tu padre.

-Sí y ahora no puedes exigir nada, tu derecho se perdió desde el momento en que…

-Como sea –Dijo pasando por largo el comentario de Eleonor y mirando fijamente a su hijo –Ambos son menores de edad, estoy dispuesto a que me den la patria potestad de ambos, así que prepárate Eleonor Baker porque te los volveré a quitar

La mujer asustada tomo el brazo de su hijo quien también le dio un suave apretó en el brazo, en señal de que estaba con ella y que no la dejaría –No lo harás….no soy la misma de hace 15 años Richard, no me dejare esta vez.

-No es pregunta ni amenaza, es una promesa, además conmigo tienen un gran futuro asegurado, contigo una actriz de cuarta no tienen ni el desayuno de mañana asegurado.

Terrence tembló de rabia -¡Cállate!

-No me grites chiquillo ¿Ya olvidaste lo que pasa si lo haces? –Dijo tranquilo pero molesto, alzando la mano para golpearlo, pero Eleonor halo a su hijo detrás de él.

-Ni se te ocurra

El sonrió de lado –Después veremos quién sale perdiendo, nos vemos y será con la orden para que me los des.

-No son cosas…

-Te quedaras nuevamente sola, Eleonor

Salió riendo estruendosamente mientras la mujer pensaba ya en qué hacer, debía tomar una decisión y pronto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

.

.

.

Una bella mujer se encontraba a las afueras de aquel despacho, era una mañana lúgubre, tal parecía que reflejaba la angustia de su corazón, la desolación de su alma, pronto debería encontrar una solución, antes de que todo se volviera una tormenta una vez más en su vida.

-Buen día con el señor Little –Dijo la mujer angustiada y un tanto molesta por el rostro que tenía no estaba nada agradable o cómoda por el lugar donde estaba.

-¿Quién le busca?

-Eleonor Baker –Dijo aun sintiendo que saldría en cualquier momento lejos de ahí, lejos de aquel hombre, lejos de todo lo que no debía hacer y que por años se negó a acudir, por las consecuencias.

-Adelante –Dijo el hombre después de avisar a aquel hombre, sintiendo flanquear sus piernas la mujer ingreso al estudio.

-Eleonor Baker –Dijo el hombre desde su sillón que se encontraba en la penumbra, la mujer trato de visualizarlo pero le fue algo imposible, pero sabía que él sonreía victorioso –Veo que vienes en busca de algo ¿Cierto?

-Necesito ayuda

-Sabes bien ¿Qué es lo que yo te pediré verdad?

-Claro

-¿Segura?

-He tomado mi decisión pero necesito tu ayuda –Dijo firmemente pensando en aquellos pequeños, sus pequeños hijos que acababa de recuperar y que no deseaba perderlos nuevamente tan pronto, esta vez lucharía con uñas y dientes, no era la misma mujer de hace años, la inocente muchacha con la que él se encontró y jugo, ella había cambiado y estaba por ver a una mujer luchar por sus hijos, una madre dispuesta a todo por defender lo suyo, la decisión estaba tomada, el juego había sido marcado por el y ella solo seguiría las reglas del juego.

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _primero que nada una enorme disculpa por mi ausencia, en verdad lo lamento, estoy aun mal pero aqui estoy nuevamente, ya me recupere de la gripa apenas pero como no he podido descansar bien aun estoy con sueño y cansancio entre el trabajo y la escuela me estoy volviendo loca jejeje mas de lo que estoy_**

 ** _pero aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo, por ahora no tengo lap en mi casa, por lo que estare procurando actualizar en el dia mientras este en mi trabajo como ahorita, espero que este nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado jejeje ;D_**

 ** _mil disculpas y gracias por su paciencia, comprension apoyo y hermosos reviews que me dejan alentandome a seguir escribiendo mis ideas aqui, espero que les guste este capitulo que hago con cariño_**

 ** _quiero subir un nuevo fic, que es parte de este es algo mas detallado de la infancia de los anthony y terry, por un lado y candy y annie por el otro, pero quiero saber si les gustaria saber mas. aqui he puesto algunos de sus recuerdos pero no se si les gustaria saber cn mas exactitud que estuvieron haciendo estos añitos nuestors personajes, asi que denme su opinion ;D_**

 ** _este es el fic que estare actualizando pero no olviden que deben votar por el que les guste mas esta semana sera ami-enemigas como habia prometido antes de enfermarme, les hare capitulos extras lo mas que pueda por no haber podido subir actualizaciones los demas dias :( perdon. espero les guste ;D_**

 ** _saludos y lindo inicio de semana :D_**


	22. CAPITULO 22 LA DECISION CRUEL DEL DUQUE

**CAPITULO 22 LA DECISION DE CANDY Y TERRENCE**

* * *

 _A veces los padres hacen sacrificios o juegan un juego que no les gusta, con tal de defender lo más preciado que ellos tienen que son los hijos, a veces deben arriesgar todo lo que tienen o lo que han logrado hasta ahora solo por defender sus tesoros o tan solo por mantener a los hijos bien y a salvo._

 _Ellos a veces deben jugar un ajedrez en la vida donde moverán peones y torres para simplemente evadir que algo nos pueda llegar a lastimar, muchas veces nosotros como hijos no nos damos cuenta de lo difícil que es ser un padre y juzgamos a la ligera y cuando nos damos cuenta de lo que en verdad está pasando…tal vez ya es demasiado tarde._

 _No solo con la muerte se terminan las oportunidades o el tiempo para compartir con tus seres amados los momentos más preciados que serán en tu vida, si no también se terminan al momento en que la vida nos juega una mala jugada para darnos un jaque mate._

 _C.B. Y T.B.B_

* * *

Eleonor se encontraba en aquella hermosa mansión esperando poder esta vez sí ver a su pequeña hija, llevaba días tratando de verle pero siempre se le negaba aquello le dolía y le dolía demasiado, el saber que su propia hija no la soportaba ni la deseaba o necesitaba en verdad como para dejar que ella entrara en su vida.

-Señora Baker –Anthony se encontraba frente a ella sonriéndole amablemente –Candy…me pide que la pase al salón por favor por aquí –Dijo indicándole hacia donde se encontraba la pequeña sala de estar de los Ardley

El corazón le brinco de emoción realmente no estaba soñando ¿O sí? En verdad la vería nuevamente aquello debía ser un hermoso sueño, del cual deseaba nunca despertar.

-Hola mama –Dijo la joven sonriéndole radiante

Eleonor ya estaba llorando para ese momento y feliz se trató de acercar pero…

-Te dije que te los quitaría Eleonor –Murmuro el duque tomando a Candy de la mano y esta le sonrió maliciosamente a su padre

-Solo quería humillarte y decirte que he decidido irme con el duque, con mi padre –Dijo sonriéndole más, aquella imagen de la dulce Candy que conocía le ocasionaba realmente terror.

-Candy…

-Hasta nunca Eleonor

-¡No! ¡Candy!

De pronto la imagen se borró y grito fuertemente hasta que logro despertar.

Su respiración agitada y sudor en su frente, había sido tan solo una horrible pesadilla, se encontraba en su cama aun, aquella gripa le había tumbado hace días y no pudo seguir buscando a la joven a la mansión de los Ardley, pero no desistiría, debía buscarla, seguir insistiendo.

-No dejare que me los quiten –Susurro nerviosa pero segura de que haría lo que fuera con tal de que sus hijos se quedaran con ella.

.

.

.

Una joven rubia iba caminando por las calles de New York, después de mucho pensar y de muchas platicas con Anthony y Albert había decidido darle una oportunidad a Eleonor Baker finalmente…era su madre, pero…

-¿Candy?

La rubia dio media vuelta para encontrarse con aquel hombre ya algo canoso quien le sonreía, tenía la misma sonrisa que Terrence.

-¿Qué desea? –Pregunto fríamente, ya sabía que el duque no tardaría en buscarla, Terrence se lo había advertido pero no estaba lista, aquel hombre había sido quien tomó la decisión de dejarla huérfana los primeros años de su vida, no quiso llevarla con él y eso le hacía guardarle un gran rencor que no debería.

-Quiero que sepas que a partir de hoy eres una Grandchester –Dijo mostrándole el documento que la hacía oficialmente hija del duque de Grandchester –Fui a la mansión pero me indicaron que no te encontrabas y pensé que andarías cerca de la casa de Eleonor

Candy le devolvió el papel –No lo seré jamás, aunque ese papel diga lo contrario –Dio media vuelta

-Espera –La tomo de la muñeca –Eres mi hija y como tal te comportaras, volveremos a Inglaterra y te convertirás un día en duquesa y…

-Jamás ¿No entiende? ¡No me importa ni su título de nobleza ni el dinero! ¡Usted no es nada mío y no quiero nada de usted, porque simplemente para mí es un completo desconocido que no merece nada de mí! ¡Así como yo no quiero nada de usted! –Se soltó bruscamente –Déjeme en paz y a Terrence también

-Ese hermano es una mala influencia para ti, pero me encargare de que…

-¿Candy? ¿Estás bien?

Eleonor estaba ahí…lo único que le faltaba a la rubia, quien comenzaba a arrepentirse de ir ese día.

-Si

La mujer la tomo del brazo para halarla hacia ella, la joven solo dejo que lo hiciera de Eleonor al duque prefería a la mujer que por lo menos se quería tomar el tiempo de conocerla y remediar el error, la que por lo menos no la abandono, si no que había sido arrebatada de sus manos cruelmente, mil veces prefería a su madre que a su padre.

-Candy ya es oficialmente una Grandchester

-Acabo de enterarme –Dijo la mujer molesta –Pero también lleva mi apellido –Menciono

-Si al igual que Terrence, es inevitable –Dijo molesto también –Pero me darán la patria potestad de los dos a mí, porque este no es un ambiente agradable para dos jóvenes

-Mi profesión no tiene nada que ver…

-Eres una actriz de cuarta y que todo lo ha conseguido a base de "favores inadecuados" –Dijo el hombre sonriendo

-Eso no… ¡No es verdad!

-Puedo hacer que sea verdad y lo sabes Eli, ¿por qué no dejas que me los lleve? Además son un estorbo para ti, mira lo que has hecho gracias a que te los quite

La mujer no pudo evitarlo y le dio una fuerte abofeteada, provocando la furia del duque quien le golpeó fuertemente provocando que se golpeara la cabeza, Candy miro con horror la escena y vio como el duque iba a golpearla nuevamente, así que se interpuso.

-¡No!

El duque se detuvo a tiempo antes de patear a su propia hija quien protegía el cuerpo de su madre con el suyo –Eleonor –Murmuraba mientras la movía pero ella no se movía -¡Eleonor! ¡La mataste! –Grito a su padre en su desesperación provocando que el duque se asustara y comenzara a pedir ayuda a sus acompañantes.

-Tranquila Candy la llevaremos a…

-¡Déjeme! –Dijo la joven alterada mientras corría hacia la mansión de la actriz para buscar a su hermano.

El duque no deseaba aquello, ordeno que la llevaran al hospital de New York, mientras ingresaba a la mansión para avisar a sus hijos quienes obviamente lo rechazaron y fueron sin más preámbulos al lado de su madre.

.

.

.

El duque se encontraba en las afueras del hospital, al pendiente de la salud de Eleonor Baker, quien estaba delicada por el golpe pero le habían indicado que no era nada de gravedad.

-¿Qué debo hacer Jacob?

El hombre miraba al hombre con pena por no saber qué era lo que es ser padre y sabia tal vez que lo que diría cambiaría la vida de unos jóvenes pero no podía perder esa oportunidad el duque, debía aprender y enseñar también al ser humano que tenia dentro y ser por una vez un padre.

-El juez ya fallo a favor de uno de ustedes –Menciono observando la reacción del duque

-¿Cuál fue?

El abogado respiro profundamente antes de indicarle la respuesta que habían dado.

-Eleonor tiene la patria potestad de ambos, pero –El duque miraba molesto al abogado –Dado que ambos ya son mayores y ya no son niños pueden decidir con quién irse, si con usted o con Eleonor, por ahora tiene permiso de estar con ellos 60 días, mientras la madre se recupera –Entrego los documentos –Piénselo, mi consejo como su abogado y amigo –El hombre no negó ni aprobó nada por lo que el continuo –Le aconsejo que se acerque a sus hijos, que vea estos sesenta días como una oportunidad para hacerlos cambiar la opinión respecto a usted, que puede ser un padre realmente y no solo ser el duque que todos deben temer y respetar.

-Gracias Jacob

.

.

.

-¿Mama?

-Terry…

La rubia miraba desde lejos la escena había tenido un gran miedo y terror al pensar que algo le pudo pasar a aquella mujer que le había dado la vida y que…por azares del destino ahora tenía en su vida nuevamente, algo que debía agradecer y no maldecir.

-¿Candy?

La joven se acercó –Aquí estoy

-Gracias –Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, la rubia le miro también con los ojos verdes cristalinos y se dejó vencer por esa mujer, recargo su mejilla en el antebrazo de su madre y dejo caer unas pequeñas lágrimas

-Mama –Susurro tratando de expresar así que intentaría dejar atrás su pasado, el pasado de su familia, de su madre y hermano quienes no eran culpables del todo y que también fueron víctimas del destino y de la crueldad del duque.

Eleonor lloro aún más por la felicidad que sentía en aquel momento, ahora si hecho realidad pero su felicidad duro poco, en aquel momento ingreso Richard, quien miraba la escena fríamente.

-Qué bueno que estés mejor –Susurro, Terrence y Candy le miraron molestos –No me vean así, Eleonor se hace la victima siempre para conseguir lo que desea, lástima que nunca puede ganar –Dijo sonriendo sombríamente

-¿Qué quiere decir? –Pregunto la rubia molesta

-Lo diré de esta forma el juez me ha otorgado los siguientes sesenta días para estar con ustedes, mientras el juicio continua y su madre se recupera, entonces no tienen opción, pero –Dijo al ver que Terrence iba a protestar –Si se niegan a venir conmigo, me encargare de que su madre y su patética carrera se destruyan, todo lo que tiene lo perderá y ustedes aun así terminaran conmigo, porque dudo que desde la prisión pueda hacer algo Eleonor.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

-Así no ganaras nada, padre –Dijo Terrence molesto

-No me importa lo que digan –Eleonor sentía que su peor pesadilla se hacía realidad. -¿Entonces que deciden?

Candy miro a Eleonor, no podía permitir ese sufrimiento a su madre ni tampoco quería ser un estorbo para ella, respiro hondamente antes de tomar su decisión, el duque ya lo había hecho era jugar sucio, entonces ella también lo haría.

-Bien, me iré contigo

El duque sonrió triunfantemente, mientras Eleonor miraba con dolor la escena –Candy…no… -Susurro triste pero la joven se acercó a su padre.

-Debo ir por mis cosas…

-Mandare por ellas, nos quedaremos en el castillo que tenemos aquí –Sonrió, miro a Terrence pero el joven no se movió –Ya sabes donde esta Terrence, ve cuando haya llegado la persona encargada para cuidar a su madre.

Richard tomo de la mano a la rubia quien miro con tristeza a su madre y a su hermano, mientras salían de la habitación.

-Candy…

-No te preocupes mama, yo no iré con el –Dijo el joven tomando a la mujer de la mano y sonriéndole –Me quedare contigo

-Pero… ¿Y Candy?

Pudo notar que su madre estaba intranquila por su hija y no era para menos, el duque no era de fiar, debía tomar la decisión de si quedarse con su madre o irse con su hermana ¿Qué debía hacer? Ambas lo necesitaban.

-Cariño –Eleonor le miro con dulzura –Debes ir con ella, Candy no conoce al duque y no…no quiero que este sola con el…me da miedo que…le haga daño

Recordó aquellos años de dolor y soledad que paso junto a su padre, realmente no deseaba que eso mismo pasara con su hermana.

-Pero…no quiero dejarte sola

-Necesito que la protejas…ella es tu tesoro ¿No? –Pregunto con dificultad la mujer –Ella y tu son mis tesoros, Terry…no me importa si me quita todo…no me importa solo…no quiero que les haga daño…por favor júrame…que la protegerás de todo…júramelo…no la dejes sola como yo…los deje –Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-Shhh ya no importa eso mama, te lo juro

-Gracias

.

.

.

Terrence se encontraba en aquel castillo que esperaba no volver a pisar, en aquel lugar había estado cuando su padre había decidido viajar por negocios aunque en realidad termino dejándolo encerrado mientras él se divertía según escucho a los sirvientes decir eso mientras sentían lastima por él.

Respiro hondo para ingresar, solo eran sesenta días, sesenta días de tormento pero debía soportarlos por Candy y por su madre, por ellas lo haría, pero cuando ingreso no pensó en encontrarse aquella escena que lo dejo helado.

-¡Candy! –La rubia estaba en el suelo, frente a ella se encontraba aquella mujer que tanto odio por toda su vida y ahora más. -¡Michelle! ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! –Grito enloquecido mientras se acercaba a su hermana quien había estado discutiendo con ella antes de que el llegara.

-Dos bastardos son mucho en esta familia –Murmuro molesta

-¡No la vuelvas a tocar!

-Terry –Susurro Candy tocando su brazo para detenerlo

-Me asustas mucho Terrence –Dijo bostezando

-¡Ya basta! ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Ambos jóvenes miraron molestos al hombre que acababa de ingresar, pero este miraba sonriente al joven, sabía que sería más difícil convencerlo pero Eleonor le había puesto todo en bandeja de plata y ahora debía aprovecharlo al máximo, pues deseaba volver a Inglaterra lo más rápido posible.

 _"_ _Pobre ilusa, igual que sus hijos, se creen todo y son cobardes"_ pensó sonriendo triunfantemente.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **bien aqui les dejo el capitulo de hoy :D jejeje espero que les guste recuerden que este fue el fic ganador en cuanto a reviews que recibio, por eso se esta actualizando diaramente pero pueden votar x mis otros fics**_

 _ **ahorita el que va ganando es en busqueda de la felicidad ;D anunciare el ganador el viernes**_

 _ **saludos y lindo martes**_


	23. CAPITULO 23 PATERNIDAD I

**CAPITULO 23 LA CRUELDAD DE MICHELLE GRANDCHESTER I**

* * *

 _En ocasiones cuando un padre o madre se vuelve a buscar una compañía, un nuevo esposo o esposa realmente no sale como lo esperaba del todo, en muchas ocasiones los padres sobre todo los hombres, olvidan por completo que tienen hijos y terminan dejándolos en el olvido y las mujeres también se olvidan pero a diferencia de los hombres que desaparecen, ellas simplemente dejan a un lado a sus pequeños por atender al hombre y no las deje._

 _¿Qué es lo que tiene tanto miedo el ser humano? ¿A la soledad? Bien pues por la experiencia puedo indicarles que el ser humano siempre tiene una excusa perfecta para decir que tiene miedo, miedo a todo en realidad._

 _Si no se vuelven a casar, se quedan solos, los seres humanos en su mayoría no soportan estar en pura soledad, por otra parte siempre requiere una compañía, pero no siempre es porque se enamoren simplemente piensan en algunos casos como tener una persona que los mime, los cuide y les de todo lo que necesite cuando lo necesite, seguridad económica y sobretodo una compañía sexual._

 _Pues ¿Qué es la vida sin el sexo para la humanidad? Desgraciadamente todos piensan con algo que no es precisamente la razón o el corazón, aunque suene realmente desagradable para muchos en estos casos no se piensa solo se quiere hacer y tener, así como sentir también._

 _¿Para que todo este embrollo? Solo para llegar a la conclusión de que las personas que más sufren en casos como estos donde los padres se vuelven ciegos por tener a otra persona para lo que ellos crean que es conveniente, los únicos que sufren las consecuencias de sus malas decisiones son desgraciadamente los hijos._

 _C.M.M_

* * *

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? –Dijo el duque mirando como su hija se sujetaba fuertemente de su hermano -¿Acaso no me lo dirán?

-Pasa lo mismo de siempre padre, más le vale que le diga a Michelle que no agreda nuevamente a Candy o no responderé –Tomo a su hermana para llevarla lejos de la escena que estaba seguro se desataría en aquel momento

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Michelle?

-Quiero que se vayan, ¡Los dos!

-La que no debería de estar aquí eres tú, ¿A qué has venido?

-¡Me alegra haber venido, así me entero de las porquerías que andas haciendo! ¡Dos bastardos y con la misma ramera! –Sintió la mano pesada del duque caer sobre su mejilla

-La única ramera aquí, eres tu Michelle

La mujer le miro con lágrimas en los ojos molesta –Pero… ¡Yo soy tu esposa!

-¡Porque así lo deseo mi padre, pero no tengo ni la menor intención de tener consideración por ti ni menos aprecio, es más te aborrezco! Deberías tener algo de dignidad y solicitar el divorcio

-Y tu hijo…

-Ese es un bastardo

-¡Richard!

-Es la verdad –Se acercó nuevamente a él, con llamas en los ojos –Te lo advierto, no vuelvas a lastimar a mis hijos y menos a Candy, porque entonces me las pagaras.

-Ni con Terrence te ponías así –Murmuro la mujer molesta

-Terrence sabe cómo manejar la situación ante rameras como tu

Michelle ahogo un grito mientras le miraba más molesta e indignada que antes.

-Con permiso

.

.

.

-¡¿Cómo que se fueron?! –Anthony estaba afuera de la mansión de los Baker, al no recibir noticia alguna de la rubia en todo el día y esta no había vuelto ni avisado nada.

-Solo puede decirle joven que su padre se los llevo

-¿Su…padre? –Pregunto el rubio sorprendido

-Si el duque…es un duque de Inglaterra…creo que se apellida Grandchester –Dijo el anciano que estaba atendiéndolo

-No…puede ser.

Anthony no podía creer que Candy accediera a irse con el duque de Grandchester y menos Terrence, conocía a la perfección a su hermano y si se fue nuevamente con su padre era por la rubia y la rubia… ¿porque había accedido si ni siquiera había accedido a volver con Eleonor Baker?

.

.

.

-¿Cómo estas Candy? –Pregunto el joven colocándole un poco de hielo en el golpe que le había dado Michelle

-Bien, ella… ¿Es la duquesa no?

-Si –Dijo cabizbajo

-¿Porque el duque se casó con una mujer tan mala?

Terrence sonrió de lado antes de responder, era más una mueca de amargura al recordar el porqué. –Bueno mi padre regreso a Inglaterra días después de que tu nacieras –Dijo mientras miraba a la pequeña joven –Esto es obvio que no lo sabía pero ahora entiendo y vagamente recuerdo que mi padre y yo estuvimos en varios lugares que a veces llegan a mi mente o tal vez solo sean las fotografías, en fin…el volvió a Inglaterra para heredar la fortuna de los Grandchester al ser el único heredero y mi abuelo ya le tenía una candidata para que fuera duquesa y por eso…dejo a Eleonor

-Eso es tan…cruel

-Si pero a mi padre no le permitirían nunca casarse con una persona inferior a lo que eran los Grandchester, no dejarían que una persona humilde obtuviera el título de duquesa –Suspiro nostálgicamente –Mi abuelo obvio sabía que mi padre se había casado acá en América contra su voluntad e incluso según me dijo mi padre sabia de mi existencia, por eso me llevo con él.

-Seguro que no sabía de mí…

-Te equivocas –Dijo un hombre mirando a sus hijos desde el marco de la habitación, el joven se tensó completamente y la joven opto por tener una posición a la defensiva –Yo le conté cuando naciste…es solo que mi padre nunca sintió al sexo femenino fuerte y no deseaba mujeres herederas si no hombres –Comento tranquilamente –Por eso decidí dejarte

-¿Y por qué no dejarme con Eleonor? –Era inevitable quería saber el porqué del abandono y la crueldad de su padre.

-Porque… -Suspiro –Candy…quise a Eleonor pero…sabía que no te podría dar la vida que merecías al igual que a Terrence y como no podía llevarte conmigo, me encargue de dejarte en un lugar donde una familia rica te vería y te adoptaría, estaba seguro

-¡En un orfanato! –Grito reprochándole -¡¿Cree que para un niño es mejor vivir en un orfanato que con sus padres?!

-Creí que era lo mejor

-Pues se equivocó, duque

-Bien pero no eres nadie para juzgarme

-Tiene razón y como no soy nadie será mejor que me vaya –Comento la joven levantándose del sofá

-No iras a ningún lado Candy

-Usted no me impedirá nada

-¡Usted no me lo impedirá!

-¡Claro que si soy tu padre!

-¡No, no lo es!

-¡Basta Candice!

-¡No me quedare aquí contra mi voluntad!

-¡No te iras y es mi última palabra! –La tomo de la muñeca para halarla hacia el sofá nuevamente –Las cosas cambiaran, ambos irán a colegios privados y aprenderán a respetarme y obedecerme simplemente porque soy su padre.

-¡No somos caballos Richard, cómprate otros si quieres! –Dijo colérico Terrence mientras se ponía frente a su hermana

-¡Tú te callas, debes poner el ejemplo a Candice, Terrence!

-Usted no puede exigir cuando no ha dado, para recibir hay que dar duque ¿Acaso no se lo enseñaron?

El hombre sonrió, esa joven era tan fuerte como Terrence, tan inteligente y sería una excelente heredera al título de Grandchester, solo faltaría que en unos años le encontrara alguien digno de ella, no se casaría con alguien que no fuera de su misma posición, y Terrence, Terrence también seria excelente como siempre lo pensó si tan solo enfocara toda esa energía en aprender del ducado, otro cuento seria.

-Tienes razón, Candy por eso estoy aquí –Cambio su semblante –Disculpa a Michelle ella está loca y Terrence lo sabe, pero no volverá a molestarte, te lo aseguro

La rubia le miro molesta –No me refería a eso

-Quiero conocerlos más –Continuo –Sé que no he sido el mejor padre Terrence pero quiero cambiar –Concluyo –Bien por ahora descansen, en un rato más estará la cena

Se retiró dejándolos solos una vez más, pero ninguno dijo nada.

.

.

.

-Esos chiquillos me las pagaran –Decía la mujer mientras caminaba de aquí para allá, ideando y colocando a la vez cosas para que los jóvenes sufrieran –Si, también podré hacer algo en las alcobas mientras cenan –Dijo enloquecida mientras terminaba de rociar de polvo en el comedor.

.

.

.

-Al fin –Exclamo malhumorada la joven pelinegra mientras bajaban del barco donde habían estado viajando –Pronto te veré Anthony –Murmuro mientras respiraba el aire fresco del puerto.

Un joven le miraba suspicazmente, sabía que algo se tramaba la joven pero…aquello solo la hacía verse más hermosa, era como su Angel, un Angel negro caído del cielo para hacerlo estar…en el infierno.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo de hoy de este fic, espero que les guste y disculpen porque si lo se es un poco cortito jejej pero espero que les guste ;D**_

 _ **¿que pasara cuando annie llegue?**_

 _ **por cierto el juez fallo a favor de eleonor pero como ahora esta incapacitada el duque aprovecho para poner esto a su favor y el juez le otorgo que tuviera a los jovenes con el mientras la madre se compone.**_

 _ **por otro lado michelle grandchester es la duquesa, esposa de richard y madrastra de terrence y ahora de Candy tambien, se explico en uno de los capitulos jejeje ;D espero haber aclarado sus dudas :D**_

 _ **saludos y mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews que siempre leo pero ahora voy de prisa, solo queria darles el capitulo de hoy y no quedar mal con ustedes**_

 _ **sigan votando por su fic favorito**_

 _ **lindo miercoles ;D**_


	24. CAPITULO 24 PATERNIDAD II

**CAPITULO 24 LA CRUELDAD DE MICHELLE GRANDCHESTER II**

* * *

 _A veces las cosas no salen como uno lo desea, muchas veces aprendemos de nuestros errores y de lo erróneo que estamos en nuestra miserable vida, pero entonces si nos damos cuenta ¿porque no cambiamos? ¿Porque nos aferramos a seguir engañados y vivir engañados por el resto de nuestras vidas?_

 _El orgullo, esa es la respuesta, nuestro orgullo como padres no nos permite admitir en muchas ocasiones los errores que hemos cometido y menos ante nuestros hijos, si es difícil admitirlo con gente adulta, nuestras mismas amistades o con la persona que se supone compartirías tu vida por siempre hasta que la muerte nos separara._

 _A veces el orgullo solo es un mal consejero como una mala mujer que no nos ama, entonces ¿Cómo remediar errores sin aceptar tu derrota?...simplemente como seres humanos se supone que somos pensantes pero…cuando el orgullo puede más que la razón, entonces la inteligencia desaparece y por consecuencia no cambiamos._

 _R.G._

* * *

Era una nueva mañana, los pajarillos comenzaron su cantar en aquella húmeda mañana, el sol ya comenzaba a brillar anunciando una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo día y un nuevo comienzo para muchos.

Los rayos de sol ingresaron a la habitación de la joven rubia quien ya no se encontraba en su cama, la joven estaba mirando por la ventana pensando en lo preocupados que estarían por ellos la familia Ardley, no había enviado ni un mensaje, nada con tantas cosas, se le había olvidado.

 _"_ _Terry dijo que él se encargaría"_ pensó tratando de tranquilizarse a sí misma cuando tocaron la puerta

-¿Quién es?

-Michelle querida

La rubia se tensó y lentamente comenzó a remover sus ropas para poder cambiarse pronto –Lo siento, señora pero estoy cambiándome

-Por favor querida, serás como mi hija ¿No?

-Pero no lo soy –Murmuro la joven pero la duquesa alcanzo a escuchar.

-Mira Candice debemos llevarnos bien ¿No te parece? No deberías seguir los mismos pasos de tu hermano mayor, además el en cualquier momento desaparecerá

-¿Cómo?

-Es común en él, siempre lo hace y dudo que deje de hacerlo aun contigo aquí

La rubia no dijo nada y se metió al cuarto del baño sin responderle a la duquesa quien escucho cerrarse la puerta y solo sonrió, al menos había logrado arruinarle un poco la imagen que tenia de Terrence.

" _Atacarla hasta que ella misma decida irse, es la mejor idea_ " pensó feliz mientras iba a ver a su hijo _"Terrence no es competencia ni peligro, nunca le ha interesado el titulo de los Grandchester pero esta chiquilla, ella sí que lo representa porque Richard no se encapricho con ella solo porque…seguramente esta arpía es una interesada"_

-¡Michael! –Grito colérica al ver a su hijo jugando con Terrence, ambos se sobresaltaron y miraron a la mujer quien enrojecida del coraje se acercó a su hijo de 14 años de edad para halarlo hacia el -¿Cuántas veces te he dicho Terrence que no te le acerques?

-Michael nos vemos luego –Comento el joven sin alterarse y mirándole al pequeño con una sonrisa –Con permiso

-¡Bastardo! –Grito Michelle molesta mientras tomaba a su hijo bruscamente –Te he dicho miles de veces que no te le acerques, él es un bastardo que quiere quitarte lo que por derecho te toca a ti –Exclamo -¡No debes olvidarlo, Michael!

-Pero mama….

-Nada de peros, vamos

El joven no dijo nada solo molesto siguió a su madre.

.

.

.

-Buenos días Anthony

-Buen día Albert ¿supiste algo?

-Vaya sobrino tal parece que te importa más Candy que tu propio tío –Dijo bromeando –Pude morir de neumonía y no te importa al parecer, sabes anoche hacia mucho frio

-Lo siento Albert pero…

-Te comprendo, pequeño y si…El duque de Grandchester se llevó a Terrence y Candy mientras su madre se recupera…la patria potestad fue dada a Eleonor.

El joven suspiro de alivio –Menos mal

-¿Porque lo dices sobrino?

-El duque no es exactamente la paternidad andante –Explico –Siempre dejaba solo a Terrence por eso él siempre se la pasaba conmigo

-Entiendo pero no tiene porque siempre ser así

-No hizo nada cuando fue el cumpleaños de Terrence, creo que desde antes de que yo lo conociera no tomaba en cuenta esa fecha –Dijo melancólico –El primer año que pase junto a él en su cumpleaños…él estaba muy feliz –Dijo sonriendo tiernamente recordando aquel pequeño, a su hermano –Pero…después me comento por qué y…decidí entonces hacer siempre una tradición en su cumpleaños

-Tal vez cambio

-Tal vez…si me gustaría creer en milagros Albert, pero sé que ese señor no ha cambiado ¿Qué lo haría cambiar ahora?

-Candy es una chica particular e interesante, además de ser extremadamente agradable ¿No?

-Si tal vez, pero hasta Candy puede perder las esperanzas y la paciencia, ya no es una niña después de todo es una adolescente –Comento Anthony

-Al igual que tu –Comento tranquilo su tío

-No eres mayor

-Quizás no física pero si mentalmente sobrino

El rubio le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro mientras ambos reían.

-Perdón por interrumpir –Dijo George ingresando al estudio

-¿Qué ocurre George?

-Acaba de llegar este telegrama –Comento entregándoselo a Albert

Este al terminar de leerlo volteo a ver a Anthony preocupado -¿Crees poder aguantar a una indeseable visita?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Annie viene para acá

El rubio quedo sin habla, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ante esto, solo sabía que en su interior un león rugió en señal de que no podría controlarse todo el tiempo después de todo lo que le hizo a su Candy.

.

.

.

El pequeño jardín de aquella mansión de los Grandchester era realmente hermoso pese a lo estrecho que era, la joven miraba a su alrededor mientras caminaba por los linderos que daba hacia un pequeño bosque al parecer o al menos eso parecía pero tal vez solo era un pequeño parque.

-Candice –El duque estaba detrás de ella, la joven volteo a verlo con verdadero rencor en sus ojos

-No me mires así, querida

-¿Porque?

-¿Porque los tengo aquí?

-No… -Dudo un poco -¿Porque me abandono? ¿Porque hizo lo que hizo con Eleonor?

El semblante se endureció –No lo entenderías, eres aun una niña

-Cumpliré pronto quince años –Exclamo la joven

-Y Terrence cumplió los diecisiete, eso no quiere decir que sea más maduro que antes

-Terrence apenas los cumplirá ¿Ni siquiera sabe el cumpleaños de su propio hijo? –La mirada del hombre se oscureció –Entiendo que el mío no lo sepa pero…Terrence ha vivido con usted toda su vida

-No te confundas, pecosa –Intervino una voz proveniente de un árbol –Vivimos juntos pero estábamos más separados que los continentes –Exclamo sin una pizca de dolor –Siempre se olvida de los cumpleaños de su familia si es que alguna vez la tuvo pero deberías preguntarle el cumpleaños de sus allegados, e incluso creo que sabe el de la servidumbre –Reprocho sutilmente

-Eso es mentira Terrence –Vio a la joven –Vamos a sentarnos Candy –Comento mientras tomaba a la joven del brazo y la guiaba a la mesa que estaba en aquel jardín.

-¿Y bien? –Pregunto la joven no dejando el tema en el olvido, por lo que el duque suspiro pesadamente

-Tuve que irme

-¿Porque separarnos de nuestra madre?

-En un principio pensé llevarme a ambos a Inglaterra pero mi padre había planeado algo para ti y que yo no deseaba –Comento tranquilamente –Al darme cuenta de que de todas formas no te tendría conmigo, mi mejor idea fue dejarte en un lugar donde sabía que estarías bien

-¿Cómo lo sabias?

-Solo…digamos que pude enterarme de ese lugar por una persona que estuvo ahí y entonces por eso pensé que era lo mejor.

-Me abandonaste entonces

-Fue por tu bien

-¿Mi bien?

-Sé que no te parece así pero en realidad si lo fue, al menos por el momento lo fue

-Creo que tienes un modo de pensar del bien y el mal que esta erróneo, Richard –Dijo la joven sin molestarse y sin demostrar nada más que odio hacia su padre

-Quizás esa es tu opinión pero no eres quien para juzgarme, simplemente eso pensé y ya

-¿Y ya? Qué fácil es para usted ¿cierto? ¿Cree que eso es una disculpa o que debo disculparlo solo por eso, porque pensó que era lo mejor? Pues no señor, no le perdono ni tampoco lo puedo olvidar

-Lo haces complicado, te pareces a tu madre –Comento

-Qué pena para usted ¿no?

-Todo lo contrario Candice, yo ame a Eleonor como nunca he amado ni amare a nadie

-Su forma de demostrar el amor a sus seres queridos es errónea

El duque se puso de pie –En la noche hay una obra de teatro y quiero que me acompañes, por favor

-No

-Si lo harás, es una orden Candy

La joven solo le miro molesta, después el duque se fue rápidamente del lugar, aquello de ser padre y sobretodo tratar con una mujer, niña, tan parecida a Eleonor, lo empeoraba todo.

.

.

.

-Anthony no seas tan necio ¿A dónde iras?

-No me importa no quiero estar aquí cuando Annie venga –Volteo a ver a su tío quien estaba realmente preocupado –Perdóname pero es que no me puedo controlar…lo que esa…hizo no tiene perdón y…

-Te comprendo pero debes avisarme cuando llegues a Lakewood

-Por supuesto

-¿Visitaras a Candy?

-Si

-Bien pero no lo hagas ahora, no es prudente

-Bien pero iré –Prometió

-Lo sé, con cuidado Anthony

-Claro

El carruaje comenzó a moverse de manera rápida mientras el rubio miraba alejarse, sintiendo una terrible punzada como un mal presentimiento, esperaba que solo fuera eso y no fuera algo…no, no debía pensar cosas malas, Anthony y su familia estarían bien.

.

.

.

Aquella mañana amaneció muy lúgubre, el mayordomo de los Ardley había ingresado corriendo a la mansión tratando de hallar a la persona indicada para avisarle del "accidente"

-¡Joven Albert! –Grito al entrar a su alcoba -¡Anthony! ¡Señor, Anthony!

-¡¿Qué es lo que ocurre con él, que pasa?!

-Tuvo…tuvo un accidente

El rubio quedo sin palabras, de inmediato se levantó para ir en su búsqueda rogando que su sobrino estuviera bien.

.

.

.

En un pequeño lugar cerca de Lakewood se encontraba una joven sonriente, mientras aspiraba el aire de aquella mañana fresca mirando dentro de la cabaña y sonreía aún más.

-Bien Archie hiciste un gran trabajo –Comento al sentir los brazos masculinos a su alrededor de la cintura

-¿Obtendré mi premio?

-Claro que si –Dijo sonriéndole dulcemente –Pero no ahora –Comento tranquilamente

-En la noche

-Quizás

-Hice lo que me pediste

-Pero no fuiste muy precavido ni cuidadoso

-Estará bien

-Más te vale o pagaras con tu vida

El joven sintió su corazón detenerse –Yo…

-Sabes que no bromeo ¿Verdad? –El joven trago saliva trabajosamente mientras forzaba una sonrisa

-Si

-Bien

-Pero…

-Cállate ya, mejor vamos –Dijo la joven tomando su abrigo de la mano del joven –Debemos irnos a la ciudad para no levantar sospechas ¿Tienes los boletos?

-Si

-Bien vamos

.

.

.

El rubio miraba por todas partes en el lugar de los hechos, esperando encontrar una pequeña pista tan solo una de donde estaría su sobrino pero no hallaba nada, solo encontraron su maletín y algunas partes del carruaje cuando este se volcó, los caballos se habían ido asustados, ¿Por qué demonios dejo que se fuera?

-Anthony –Susurro con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer uniéndose al gran dolor que tenía en aquel momento por no hallar a su sobrino, aquella desaparición del rubio nunca se lo perdonaría.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **bueno les dejo el capitulo de hoy, espero les guste mmm la verdad es que la historia tomo un rumbo diferente jejeje pero quede satisfecha con la idea jjijij ;D**_

 _ **no me culpen ellos me llevan :O soy inocente**_

 _ **jejeje**_

 _ **bueno espero que les guste ;D**_

 _ **por ahora van empatadas ami-enemigas y busqueda de la felicidad no olviden votar, mañana anunciare cual quedara ;D**_

 _ **tambien listen to heart esta pisandole los talones jejejej**_

 _ **espero que esten teniendo un lindo jueves jejejeje :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	25. CAPITULO 25 LA DESAPARICION DE ANTHONY

**CAPITULO 25 LOS CELOS DE ANNIE I**

* * *

 _¿Hasta dónde pueden llegar los celos de las personas? La verdad es que no tiene límites en muchas ocasiones la maldad de las personas, y por eso en ocasiones es mejor indagar por el pasado de las personas para poder saber exactamente qué es lo que paso o que fue lo que hizo que la persona pudiera tener todos esos sentimientos negativos contra las demás personas o en específico con una._

 _A veces los celos son tomados por los padres de manera sin importancia y como cosas de niños, que no importa porque solo son celos de hermanos, la verdad es que no se ponen a pensar que en ocasiones comentarios o demostraciones más afectivas por el otro hermano, pueden ocasionar unos celos incomprensivos y sin control contra la otra persona que puede detonar más y más molestia conforme se crezca._

 _Es aquí donde los padres cometen un grave error pero no se dan cuenta, a veces nunca o a veces cuando el daño es irreparable para ambas partes, pero ¿Qué es lo que piensan que puede detonarlo? ¿Alguna vez lo han sentido? Claro que si somos humanos y alguna vez en nuestra vida y sobretodo con hermanos hemos sentido envidia o celos, porque la otra persona recibí más atención que nosotros, porque los padres lo aman más o porque todo el mundo tiene puesto los ojos en ellos más que en nosotros mismos._

 _En lo personal he aprendido que los celos son malos y consumen el alma lentamente y que siempre nos aman a su manera extraña de demostrar los padres pero que jamás debemos compararnos con los demás pues cada quien es único y especial y nos aman de manera diferente que a los demás porque somos distintos y eso nos hace especiales._

 _C.G.B_

* * *

Una joven pelinegra estaba llegando ya a la gran mansión donde se supone estaba su hermana, donde estaría por enfrentarla para poder darle la noticia terrible que le habían dado a ella, hace ya unos días.

-Lo lamento Candy –Murmuro mientras tocaba la puerta y dejaba asomar una sonrisa burlona.

.

.

.

Aquel era un día nubloso y lluvioso, mientras la familia Ardley se reunía en la mansión de Lakewood un rubio de ojos azules se encontraba en New York tratando de reunir las fuerzas necesarias para poder explicarle a Candy sobre lo ocurrido ya hace tres días.

Llego a la puerta y entonces suspirando toco la puerta pero…

-¡Basta Annie!

-Es la verdad Candy, él ha muerto ¿Te queda claro?

Se abrió la puerta de par en par y Terrence tomaba del brazo a Annie para que saliera

-¡Lárgate maldita arpía!

Annie comenzaba a sentirse colérica pero los jóvenes se detuvieron un poco al notar a Albert afuera de la puerta con la mano a punto de tocar.

-¿Albert?

-Albert puede decirles que es verdad

Terrence miro a Albert como esperando que le diera una explicación

-¿Albert? –Candy quien también se había acercado a los otros dos, le miro suplicantemente, deseaba que toda fuera una maldita mentira de Annie lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –Pregunto el rubio algo confuso pero con el mal presentimiento al ver a la pelinegra ahí

-Esta mentirosa está inventando que Anthony murió –Dijo Terrence soltándola bruscamente y con llamas en los ojos, le hizo daño a su hermana mintiéndole y ahora le estaba haciendo más daño y daño a él, diciendo que Anthony su hermano….no era una más cruel mentira

El rubio evadió la mirada de los verde esmeralda que le buscaban como tratando de encontrar en sus ojos la verdad de todo lo que estaba pasando –Yo…

-Albert –Murmuro Candy sin poder creerlo

-¿Porque viniste Annie? Te dije que yo me encargaría de explicarles –Dijo el rubio molesto mirando a la pelinegra quien no se intimido

-Es mi hermana ¿Lo olvidas? Merecía saberlo lo antes posible

-No era el modo –Dijo Terrence –Tu forma de decirlo era casi exigiéndole que lo olvidara

-Porque no me gusta ver a mi hermana mal –Dijo poniendo cara de borrego a medio morir

-Pero… ¿Qué fue…? Anthony –Susurro la joven sin poder completar la frase

-Anthony se había ido a Lakewood, porque supo que Annie llegaría –Dijo fríamente provocando la sorpresa de todos y sobre todo de la pelinegra quien al escucharlo sintió su corazón partir en dos –El no deseaba verla y entonces decidió irse a nuestra mansión de Lakewood unos días pero volvería para verte Candy pero…hubo un accidente y aun…no sabemos nada de él

La pequeña sintió que todo le daba vueltas, aquello no lo esperaba y menos que todo fuera verdad y que nadie supiera nada de Anthony ni siquiera si vivía o moría era peor, peor que saberlo muerto.

-¡Candy!

Terrence la sujetó antes de que tocara el suelo, la tomo en sus brazos acunándola para llevarla dentro de la mansión Grandchester, seguido por el rubio.

-Mejor vete Annie –Añadió antes de ingresar y cerrar la puerta, dejando a la joven más molesta que nunca.

Era injusto, primero tuvo el amor de Anthony, después Terrence y aun después de que ambos sabían que eran hermanos parecía que se querían más o que él la quería más, eso no era justo y ahora Albert también, el patriarca de los Ardley y además rico estaba del lado de Candy, no podía ser posible ¿porque todo para ella? Incluso sus padres aún estaban tan tristes por la separación de ellos con Candy que ni siquiera notaron o les importo que ella hiciera un viaje de Europa para América, todo un viaje por el océano para llegar, ¿Por qué todo era Candy? Bien pero ahora ya no tendría lo que ella más quiso.

.

.

.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió Terrence? –Pregunto el rubio una vez que posaron a la joven en su cama para que descansara, los duques no se encontraban en la mansión por lo que no hubo problema alguno, Terry estaba acostumbrado a estar solo pues su padre siempre había sido así y Michelle no se quedaba a atrás.

-Bueno pues… -Comenzó a relatar todo.

 **FLASH BACK**

Candy y él se encontraban sentados almorzando algo, mientras platicaban amenamente y el trataba de hacerle ver que ella ya no estaría sola nunca más pues ahora lo tenía a él y siempre estaría el para ella, cuando uno de los sirvientes les interrumpió.

-Señorita, la buscan

-¿Quién es? –Pregunto la joven pensando en cierto rubio que no había podido quitarse de la mente desde la madrugada con esa punzada en el pecho sin saber porque.

-Me dice que es su hermana –Dijo la servidumbre algo extrañada por la situación, Candy de inmediato lo supo y decidió enfrentarse de una buena vez con su hermana, había asuntos "pendientes" entre ellas.

-Hazla pasar por favor, enseguida voy –Ordeno la joven respirando profundamente para armarse de valor

-Iré contigo

-No, Terry esto es algo que debo de hacer yo sola –Dijo mirándole seriamente

-Aun así estaré cerca –Dijo el joven para dejarla tranquila y haciéndole saber que no interferiría ni estaría ahí con ella, pero claro le mintió

.

.

.

Se colocó detrás del marco que daba al gran salón de la mansión donde pudo apreciar toda la conversación de ambas jóvenes.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Annie? –Pregunto con toda la frialdad posible que pudo la rubia

Annie sonrió –Vaya…no esperaba un recibimiento así de tu parte, Candy

-No tendrás otro –Murmuro molesta

-¿Porque tan molesta, Candy?

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? –Dijo la joven con un tono de reproche

-No tengo la menor idea del porque tu molestia, yo venía a darte una muy triste noticia

-No quiero escucharte, mejor dime ¿Porque Annie?

-¿Porque qué?

-¿Porque me mentiste? ¿Cuál era tu fin?

La pelinegra solo le sonrió con burla mientras pensaba en la respuesta –La verdad ¿Cierto?

-Si

-Porque no te soporto –Soltó al fin la joven mirándole con dureza

Entonces Terrence decidió que era momento de salir pero lo que vio no lo podía creer, Candy estaba al borde de las lágrimas y había abofeteado a su hermana.

La pelinegra tardo unos instantes en entender lo que había ocurrido y cuando decidió devolverle el golpe, Terrence ya estaba ahí, deteniéndole la mano.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses –Murmuro Terrence empujándole bruscamente provocando que la pelinegra tropezara con sus propios pies, pero logro mantenerse de pie.

-¿Cómo cambian las cosas verdad, Terrence? Ahora que lo mencionas Candy, la idea era que siguieras conviviendo con él y que terminaras por caer en sus redes amorosas y así sufrieras aún más cuando supieras que en verdad era tu hermano –Sonrió ampliamente –También porque no deseaba verte cerca de Anthony

El joven quedo impactado al igual que la rubia al escuchar que ella decía todo como si fuera una pequeña travesura de niños.

-¿Por…que?

-¿Es obvio no? –Interrumpió Terrence mirando con dureza a la joven quien pese a que no se intimidaba tan fácil, sintió un poco de miedo al verle los ojos zafiros del castaño que la miraban con desprecio –Quería quedarse con Tony –" _Pobre de mi hermano, todavía yo le agregue más leña al fuego en sus desgracias, ahora entiendo porque nunca se acercaba a ella, era su presentimiento de que esta niña no es buena"_ pensaba

Candy miraba a Annie en búsqueda de que todo fuera una falsa, no era posible que su hermana, su mejor amiga o a quien consideraba como tal, la hubiera traicionado, le hubiera tratado de hacer daño, daños irreparables en su vida, no podía creer que ahora fuera su peor enemiga, una….Ami-enemiga que siempre tuvo…toda su vida.

-Pero…

-Es porque todo siempre tu…tu siempre te interfieres en lo que yo deseo y quiero –Dijo algo nerviosa pues, en un principio iba a decir algo que no –Siempre…pero ya no, si no tengo lo que quiero ¿Porque tu si? –Añadió mirándole sonriente

-Nunca fue mi intención que te sintieras así –Dijo sintiendo un escalofrió ante la sonrisa burlona de su hermana.

-Ya no importa

-Lamento mucho que me veas de una mala forma, Annie

-No es solo eso –Murmuro pero después cambio su semblante a uno triste –Vine a decirte que Anthony murió

-¡¿Qué?!

Candy no dijo nada, pero escucho el grito sorprendido del castaño, quien no creía ni una sola palabra.

-Murió

-No es verdad –Murmuro la rubia molesta

-Es la verdad Candy, está muerto ¿Entendiste?

-¡Basta Annie!

Terrence entonces la tomó con mayor fuerza de lo que debió para alejarla de Candy, pues la pelinegra estaba por zarandearla y repetirle aquellas crueles palabras, sabía que esa era su intención y no lo permitiría.

 **END FLASH BACK**

-Lo demás ya lo sabes, Albert

-Entiendo, pero quiero que sepas, Terry –Dijo el rubio mirándole –Anthony no está muerto hasta que no aparezca su cadáver –Dijo provocándole escalofrió al castaño pero entendiendo a que punto estaba tratando de llegar el rubio, así que asintió

Unos minutos más de silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que una débil voz les interrumpió.

-¿Cómo te sientes Candy? –Pregunto rápidamente Terrence

-Mal… -Murmuro con lágrimas en los ojos

-No está muerto, Candy –Dijo Albert tratando de convencerla y convencerse a si mismo –Solo…no lo encontramos –Dijo triste y sintiéndose estúpido por tratar de darle consuelo de aquella forma tan débil.

-Lo hallaremos –Dijo Terrence

Pero la rubia solo se volteo sobre su cama –Quiero estar sola –Murmuro mientras lloraba en silencio

-Bien

-Nos vemos después, Candy –Albert se despidió de ella, dándole un beso cálido en su cabeza.

-Vendré en un rato –Dijo Terrence –Descansa

Ambos salieron y entonces la joven dejo escapar un pequeño sollozo, sabía que no debía perder las esperanzas y que Anthony estaba vivo y seguramente volvería en cualquier momento pero lo que dijo Annie, aquello seguramente significaba algo y es que ya no podía sorprenderse de lo que hubiera o estuviera haciendo su Ami-enemiga, quien pese a todo espera que cambiara por su bien, pero en lo que respectaba con ella, no sabía…no creía que tal vez fuera…algún día a perdonarla.

-Anthony –Murmuro triste, mientras la soledad la envolvía y la noche era testigo del gran dolor que aquella joven sentía y que no pensó sentir al enterarse de la desaparición del rubio.

.

.

.

En aquel oscuro cuarto se encontraba un joven rubio, junto a un joven castaño quien le miraba con desprecio pero a la vez su conciencia le decía que aquello no era correcto pero ¿Qué hacer? Su amor por ella lo cegaba y le hacía ir mas debajo de lo que pensó alguna vez que llegaría.

-Candy… -Murmuro el joven mientras abría los ojos –Candy –Repitió

-Vaya pese a todo no creo que dejes de pensar en ella –Menciono el joven algo melancólico y a la vez con envidia, pues sabía que Candy también le estaría llamando ya a esas horas, preguntándose donde estaría.

 _"_ _A ti si te corresponden y a mí no"_ pensó molesto mirando por la ventana

El rubio termino de enfocar el techo y comenzó a mirar por algunos lados, preguntándose ¿Dónde rayos estaba? ¿Qué era lo que paso? -¿Dónde estoy? –Pregunto a la nada, pero en ese momento.

-Veo que ha despertado –Dijo una voz de mujer –Bien manos a la obra

Anthony sintió un pequeño escalofrió al escuchar quien le respondió con un "bien" a la mujer, no podía creerlo, ese era… ¡¿Archie?!

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **disculpen no me convencia el capitulo, pero creo que quedo mucho mejor jejeje y es largo bueno eso digo yo jejejej**_

 _ **esten pendientes en un rato mas subire un pequeño fic respecto a las vidas de nuestros protagonistas cuando eran niños ;D**_

 _ **espero que este les guste y en efecto gano nuevamente ami-enemigas pero tambien tratare de actualizar las demas ;D**_

 _ **lindo inicio de semana ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	26. CAPITULO 26 UNA FACETA DEL DUQUE

**CAPITULO 26 LOS CELOS DE ANNIE II**

* * *

 _En ocasiones el amor no es suficiente para poder vencer cualquier adversidad ni tampoco es suficiente para perdonar, tampoco lo es para saber dar un consejo a la persona amada, muchas veces simplemente somos humanos con problemas propios y con dificultades para expresarse de la mejor manera o para poder hacer de manera correcta las cosas._

 _Los celos es algo que en ocasiones con todo el amor del mundo no se puede perdonar, sobre todo si haces un daño irreversible, sabiendo que con esto arruinaras para siempre al vida de otra persona y no de cualquier persona si no de alguien que dices amar, de alguien que dices que es importante para ti…_

 _Las promesas hechas cuando niños somos, son promesas inocentes, puras y sinceras que no deberían usarse para la manipulación de alguien, desgraciadamente nunca es así cuando la persona a quien le prometiste dicha promesa, no tiene más que celos hacia ti y maldad en su corazón._

 _C.G.B_

* * *

Candy se encontraba en la mansión Grandchester esperando que llegaran más noticias sobre Anthony, llevaba una semana sin salir de su alcoba, no esperaba que alguien la comprendiera pero realmente no deseaba que nadie la molestaba, que nadie le preguntara o la obligara a estar bien cuando no sabían nada de aquel hermoso joven que se había convertido en alguien importante para ella, en su infancia lo fue y con el tiempo aquel sentimiento había crecido, le guste o no hacia había sido, siempre le había gustado ese joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules como el mar.

-Bien ya basta –El duque se acercó por segunda vez a su hija –Te levantaras y te alistaras para el baile que daré esta noche

La rubia le miro molesta – ¿Enserio?

-Desde que fuimos al teatro, no hemos hecho otra cosa juntos y…

-¿Porque no lo intentas con Terrence? Tal vez tengas más suerte Richard

-Vamos Candice estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo

-No te preocupes, no lo necesito

-Sé que estas triste por la desaparición de tu amigo, ya tengo gente ayudando también

-¿Si acaso crees que con eso te ganas mi perdón estas mal? –Dijo fríamente la rubia mirándolo con odio

El hombre estaba realmente cansado, lidiar con Terrence era una cosa, ambos se ignoraban por completo y aunque Terry en ocasiones le enfrentaba nunca había dicho cosas tan hirientes como su hija rubia de ojos verdes –Vamos hija, por favor

-No me llames hija –Murmuro molesta –No lo mereces

-Cometí un error pero…

-¿Sabes lo caro que me ha costado ese error? –Hacia días que se había dedicado a pensar en el odio que tenía Annie contra ella y llego a la conclusión de que sus padres tuvieron la culpa en primer lugar de no haber pasado todo ello, ella no habría conocido a Annie y tal vez su destino habría sido diferente.

-Lamento mucho lo ocurrido aunque no me lo creas –Añadió al ver la cara de incredulidad de su hija –Pero una amiga o hermana como decía ser Annie si fuera tal cosa ella jamás te haría daño, entonces solo llegamos a la conclusión de que no te quería como tal

-Entonces tú tampoco me querías Richard, porque no fue difícil que me abandonaras en aquel lugar

-Candy dentro de unos días tú y tu hermano volverán con Eleonor, si ustedes no me dan la oportunidad de estar cerca y de verlos crecer como no lo he hecho y de darme una segunda oportunidad entonces…moriré –Dijo cansado de fingir frialdad, esas platicas con Jacqueline una doctora especializada en la mente humana que era juzgada por todos por sus terapias pues no pensaban que eso ayudara pero a él sí, le habían ayudado a ser menos estricto con sus hijos –Dame una oportunidad cariño

-¿Me volverás a separar de Eleonor si digo que no?

-Aunque me duele su rechazo, no lo hare, ya comprendí lo mal que estuve y el odio que ustedes me tienen lo tengo bien merecido y por eso solo pido una segunda oportunidad

-No sé si pueda perdonarte

-Déjame intentarlo, por favor hija

La rubia suspiro también cansada de fingir que no sentía nada por ese señor, sabía que era su verdadero padre y eso era lo que le impedía seguirlo rechazando aunque no sentía cariño por el, debía darse y darle la oportunidad –Bien

-Gracias cariño y hablando enserio quiero que te arregles, además también vendrá Eleonor –Comento con dulzura mientras quitaba las sabanas del cuerpo de la rubia

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, así que apresúrate amor

-Si –Susurro mientras se ponía de pie y escuchaba salir al duque, era extraño pero de unos días para acá veía que el duque mostraba tanto con ella como con Terrence una faceta que no había visto desde que lo conoció, incluso de niños cuando lo vio aquella vez llegando a Londres, pudo ver lo mal encarado que era pero ahora, según Terry nunca había sido así, algo que agradecía pues tal vez ahora no se sentirían ahogados en esa guerra constante entre sus padres.

.

.

.

-Déjame…déjame ir –Susurro el rubio molesto pero cansado por aquella bebida que le dio nuevamente la pelinegra mientras esta sonreía

-Aun no es tiempo de que estés consiente cariño –Dijo la joven sonriente mientras se desvestía, Archie la miraba con amor y deseo que no pudo contener pero la joven le susurro antes de que este terminara de acercarse –Aun no cariño –Le beso –Tienes que esperar mas

-Pero…

-Archie recuerda nuestro plan ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien

-Ayúdame –Dijo la joven mientras se recostaba en la cama para poder quedar junto al rubio quien se movía inquieto pero sin estar realmente consciente, aquellas hierbas que la mujer le dio realmente servían pues podía ver al rubio perdido mientras ella lo abrazaba y Archie salía de la habitación pues aquella escena pese a ser irreal le molestaba.

.

.

.

-Tía Elroy –Susurro el rubio al ver ingresar a la patriarca de los Ardley a la mansión de Lakewood, hace días se había ido para allá pues esperaba que Anthony estuviera bien y tratando de llegar hasta allá a pie pero no aparecía, pero tampoco había noticias malas algo que en el fondo le tranquilizaba.

-El padre de Anthony también viene para acá –Comento triste -¿Nada aun?

-No tía

-¡Oh! Mi dulce Anthony, ¿Dónde estará? –Comento triste la anciana rematándose a tiempos de la niñez de Anthony, aquel pequeño niño dulce que solo quería hacer feliz a los demás pese a que él no lo era con la pérdida de su madre y sus abuelos, aun así el nunca hizo daño a alguien ¿porque este castigo? El nunca hizo nada, pensaba desesperada la anciana mientras abría el estudio para poder tomar una pequeña copa de vino, la necesitaba.

-¿Estas bien tia?

-Si Albert, por favor que George también vaya a buscarlo a New York y ciudades cercanas, él debe aparecer, la tierra no pudo tragárselo así.

-Si tía, no se preocupe lo encontraremos –Dijo el rubio joven seguro de sí mismo aunque por dentro estaba destrozado pero recordaba al pequeño joven que siempre tuvo ese entusiasmo y positivismo pese a todo lo malo que había ocurrido, él debía hacer lo mismo no se daría por vencido hasta encontrarlos

Antes de salir vio entrar a sus dos sobrinos que habían llegado días atrás, al parecer uno antes que el otro pero no los había visto hasta hace unos días.

-Creo que ya sabemos dónde está –Dijo Stear exhalado de felicidad mientras miraba a Archie quien miraba a Albert con cierta culpa.

-Si

-¡¿Dónde?! –Pregunto feliz el rubio.

-Cerca de aquí, en una cabaña pero… -Archie se calló abruptamente

-¿Qué ocurre Archie?

-Creo que no es el mejor momento

-¿Porque?

Stear miro a su hermano quien le había dicho que no sería el mejor momento por lo que había visto pero eso no importaba, Anthony había estado teniendo a la familia con el alma en un hilo y ellos merecían saber que estaba bien –Archie lo vio entrar a la cabaña con alguien no sabemos quién es pero seguro que ahí es donde ha estado todo este tiempo –Dijo Stear tranquilamente

-Bien vamos

.

.

.

-Buenas noches Eleonor, luces bellísima –Decía el duque mirándola con cierta picardía y dulzura algo que no pasó desapercibida para Michelle y obviamente para Eleonor quien sonrió tímidamente

-Gracias

-¡Mama! –Grito Terrence lleno de alegría mientras se acercaba a ella quien le recibió con todo su amor en un medio abrazo pues seguía lastimada

Michelle estaba colérica –No puede hacer eso como si nada, aquí todo mundo sabe que yo soy…

-Si mi esposa, Michelle pero también saben que Terrence es mi hijo natural y que sepan que su madre es Eleonor Baker no es ningún misterio aquí ella fue mi esposa para la sociedad y nos divorciamos también, así que no es raro –Comento tranquilamente el duque pero Terry pudo notar que su padre se divertía con todo esto.

-Mama –Dijo una dulce voz detrás de ellos y Eleonor vio a su princesa que lucía espectacular pero su mirada se le veía triste, ya Richard se lo había advertido

-Candy mi pequeña dama –Dijo al abrazarla también

La rubia sonrió y le correspondió el cálido abrazo que necesitaba, extrañaba tanto a sus padres Grace y Peter quienes a pesar de no ser sus verdaderos padres ella los amaría siempre como tal.

-Bien quiero aprovechar esta reunión para presentarles correctamente a mis hijos y herederos al título Grandchester, Terrence Graham Grandchester Baker y Candice Grandchester Baker, si se lo que están pensando pero son mis hijos naturales como bien lo saben algunos de mis más cercanos conocidos –Dijo alzando su copa –No me interesan los comentarios mal intencionados yo soy feliz con la pequeña familia que he formado –Miro a sus hijos con sinceridad y ternura -¡Salud!

Michelle estaba más que furiosa por lo que decidió salirse de la pequeña reunión que había organizado el duque pero aquello no se quedaría así, de eso ella se encargaría.

.

.

.

-¡¿Anthony?! ¡¿Annie?!

Anthony miraba a su alrededor confundido y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza como si tuviera una fuerte resaca y ni siquiera sabía bien como se sentía, solo lo sabía porque su tío se lo había dicho pero realmente sería la primera vez que estuviera así, miro sorprendido el rostro de furia de Albert, quien no podía creer lo que miraba.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?! –Dijo colérico y el rubio miro a su alrededor encontrándose desnudo y….

-¡¿Annie?!

La pelinegra quien también había despertado ante la estrepitosa entrada de las personas, miro con susto a Anthony y a la vez con dulzura -¿Amor? ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Eso mismo quisiera saber yo! –Exclamo alejándose de ella cuando trato de abrazarlo nuevamente

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? –Pregunto el rubio mirando a su sobrino quien se tomaba la cabeza tratando de recordar y deseando que aquello fuera solo una terrible pesadilla – ¡Vístanse, ahora! –Exclamo antes de salir con Stear y Archie

Annie soltó el llanto mientras tomaba sus ropas, Anthony estaba confundido ¿Acaso el…? No, no lo creía, seguramente aquello era un error, además…si no, no podía ser verdad.

.

.

.

El duque miraba con cariño y dulzura a la rubia quien se había quedado dormida cerca de la chimenea donde estaba el fuego lento, sin hacer ruido se acercó a ella para acariciarle la mejilla dulcemente y le proporcionaba un dulce beso en la frente.

-Espero que algún día me perdones porque…fui un tonto hija –Comento mientras suspiraba en su frente, la rubia sonrió y despertó lentamente, provocando que el hombre retrocediera asustado y sonrojado, algo que sorprendió a la rubia.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Te quedaste…dormida, es mejor que vayas a tu alcoba, Candy

La rubia sonrió dulcemente –Escuche lo que dijo –Dijo sacándole la lengua burlonamente

El duque solo la miro molesto y sin inmutarse, dio media vuelta y se fue alejando, la rubia rio por lo bajo mientras pensaba que tal vez Richard Grandchester realmente no era malo como había aparentado, tal vez el perder el amor de su vida y decidir entre sus hijos lo volvió duro e insensible pero ahora…ahora sería diferente.

Candy camino lentamente por el oscuro pasillo cuando escucho unos gritos desde la otra habitación, sintió la sangre congelarse cuando logro ingresar y ver a su padre lleno de sangre en un costado del hombro y a una mujer enloquecida mirándolo con la mirada perdida arremetiendo otra vez contra él, esta vez dándole cuchilladas en la pierna.

-¡No!–Grito la rubia aventándose hacia el cuerpo de su padre para protegerlo y así evitar que Michelle le hiciera más daño quien no se inmuto y grito más colérica que nunca, la rubia solo cerró los ojos esperando lo peor con la sangre congelada y su único pensamiento en que un milagro pasara.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **si lo se he dejado de hacer actualizaciones perdonenme he tenido varios problemas para poder subir mas capitulos entre el trabajo, familia, escuela etc, ya saben lo normal jejeje pues hubo momentos en que de verdad solo he podido dormir :( pero no dejare de actualizar asi que no se preocupen ;D**_

 _ **gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews ;D que me motivan a seguir adelante por su paciencia y comprension ;D**_

 _ **espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste**_

 _ **por cierto al anonimo que dejo su review no se me ha acabado la imaginacion ni las ideas por este fic, realmente fue por otras cuestiones, asi que espero que esos comentarios se terminen, a veces es algo complicado porque trabajo y no me permite actualizar como yo quisiera pero realmente no es porque ya se me acabaron las ideas de echo tengo varias ya en mente pero primero debo terminar las que tengo**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos**_

 _ **saludos**_


	27. CAPITULO 27 LA DECISION DE CANDY I

_**CAPITULO 27 UNA ANTIGUA PROMESA**_

* * *

 _A veces es tan increíble mirar atrás y darte cuenta de que aquellos momentos felices o donde tu pensabas ser feliz se fueron…jamás pensaste alguna vez que decisiones puras e inocentes llegaran a marcar tu futuro de algún modo, pero siempre ocurre algo que logra hacer que tomemos tal vez la peor decisión del mundo pero para nuestros ojos…puede que sea una opción más factible que cualquier otra, entonces nos damos cuenta de que…en realidad no es así, solo es la más cómoda._

 _¿Qué estarías dispuesto a dar por tus seres queridos? No siempre podemos ser héroes de aquellas personas que llevamos en nuestros corazones pero en un momento de vida o muerte ¿Qué estás dispuesto a dar? Pensando bien las cosas, en esos momento de verdadera desesperación muchas veces no pensamos solamente decidimos lo que en ese momento es lo mejor para ellos aun…a costa de tu propia vida, pero ¿Qué ocurre cuando tuviste mucho para pensarlo bien? Prácticamente toda tu vida…a veces es complicado olvidar una promesa hecha años atrás sobretodo siendo aquella persona especial para ti, hay diferentes clases de amor y a veces el amor a un hermano también nos ciega…_

 _C.G.B_

* * *

-¡No! –Grito la joven colocándose de pie frente al cuerpo del duque, para proteger a su padre de aquella mujer enloquecida.

-¡Cállate niña estúpida! –La abofeteo pero la rubia volvió a ponerse encima del cuerpo de su padre para protegerlo provocando que Michelle le rasguñara el brazo, pero no hizo que se quitara -¡Quítate estorbo! –La tomo de la muñeca zarandeándola

-¡No, basta vieja loca! –Escucho el grito de su hermano quien había llegado en ese momento.

Sintió como Michelle era quitada de encima de ella y su padre por Terrence, quien trataba de no ser acuchillado también, por el terror que sentía Candy comenzó a gritar a la servidumbre que rápidamente llego a su lado antes de que Michelle siquiera pudiera lastimar de algún modo a Terrence.

-¡Papa! –Terrence se arrodillo frente a la rubia y al lado del duque quien estaba ya inconsciente.

-Joven Terrence llamare a la policía –Indico el mayordomo

-Es más importante una ambulancia –Comento este mirando las heridas de su padre y el rasguño de su hermana que no era profundo aun así seguramente necesitaría ser revisada.

-Bien –Salió corriendo mientras los demás amarrar, Candy se recostó nuevamente al lado de su padre, sollozando en silencio.

-Por aquí por favor –Indicaba el mayordomo regresando después de unos 15 minutos

Subieron al duque a una pequeña camilla para sacarlo de la mansión, mientras llegaba también la policía para llevarse a Michelle.

.

.

.

-¡Esto es una vergüenza para nuestra familia! –Decía la señora Elroy caminando de un lado a otro ante un impresionado rubio que aún seguía confundido y ante la mirada llena de vergüenza de una pelinegra que miraba el suelo pero había un brillo que nadie noto, Albert estaba sentado al lado de su sobrino, mirando hacia la nada pensando. –No, se… ¿qué dirán los Britter cuando se enteren que…?

-Yo…era doncella –Murmuro la pelinegra un poco apenada

Anthony le miro con reproche –Ni tu misma te lo crees

-Anthony –Advirtió el rubio mirándolo con seriedad

El rubio suspiro resignado antes de levantarse y enfrentarse a su tía –Sea como sea, Annie no es una santa y todos lo sabemos –Albert desvió la mirada y la tía abuela le miro con frialdad –No me casare con ella, si es que piensas decir eso, tía y no solo porque no la amo, sino porque yo no recuerdo absolutamente nada y estoy seguro que fue una trampa –Dijo saliendo sin dar oportunidad de nada más.

-Annie te quedaras en la habitación de huéspedes, enviare una nota a tus padres para que vengan y juntos busquemos una solución –Comento la anciana mirándola con severidad, la pelinegra solo asintió y se retiró sin decir nada más.

-¿Qué piensas tía?

-Es una vergüenza y será más si Annie quedase premiada y Anthony no es su esposo, pues si ella dice que es de él, ¡Ah! Dios míos, esto sería una real vergüenza no solo para los Britter si no para nosotros, seguramente dirán que supimos educarlo –Dijo bajando la mirada –Debió quedarse con su padre

-Sabes que Anthony no quiso y sabes bien porque

-Si lo sé pero…aunque su padre se casó de nuevo debió…

-Sabes que no fue solo eso, tía

-Bueno por ahora iré a descansar, estoy más tranquila de ver que está bien –Comento levantándose de su lugar –Buenas noches, Albert

-Buenas noches tía

-George –Saludo la anciana al salir y cruzar con el mayordomo

-Buenas noches señora –Entro a la habitación –Señor ¿Lo encontraron?

-Si George aunque no fue como esperábamos –Murmuro el rubio algo molesto por la situación, sabía que Annie era una tramposa, lo confirmo desde que vio como le hablo a su propia hermana. -¿Sucede algo malo?

-Pues…vera siempre dicen que las malas noticias llegan primero ¿Cierto? –Dijo el mayordomo con algo de sarcasmo

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto el rubio mirándolo con urgencia

-Bueno pues…acabo de escuchar que el duque de Grandchester fue atacado y está en el hospital ahora.

El rubio miro sorprendido por aquella noticia y sin esperar más salió de inmediato del estudio.

.

.

.

-Familiares de Richard Grandchester –Dijo el doctor mirando a su alrededor, Candy fue la primera en llegar, llevaba una venda en el brazo donde había sido la herida que Michelle le ocasiono

-Soy su hija –Comento la rubia mirándolo con preocupación

-Él se encontrara bien –Comento el joven doctor sonriéndole –Solo va a requerir cuidados en la herida por unos meses pues le hemos cocido y también necesitara reposo para que las heridas cierren.

La rubia sonrió aliviada –Gracias –Miro a su hermano que tenía la misma cara de alivio, Eleonor también sonreía pero se mantuvo a distancia de sus hijos y el médico.

En aquel momento llego Annie buscando aparentemente a la rubia, cuando Candy la vio inmediatamente su sonrisa se borró de sus labios -¿Qué haces aquí?

Terrence miro hacia donde su hermana miraba y entonces se encontró con aquella joven desagradable, Annie de inmediato comenzó a sollozar fuertemente antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Candy, dejando a ambos sorprendidos, la rubia hacía tiempo que no la veía llorar de esa forma, bueno no tan…desesperadamente.

-Annie –Susurro reaccionando y lentamente la rodeo con su brazo -¿Qué…?

-Ayúdame –Dijo ella suplicándole

Terrence solo miro con desconfianza a la pelinegra preguntándose ¿Qué es lo que esta vez se traía entre manos y hasta donde podría llegar en esta ocasión su maldad?

.

.

.

Anthony y Albert llegaron poco tiempo después que Annie, pese a que habían tratado de llegar lo más rápido posible, no les fue posible con aquella confusión de Hospital, en cuanto Terrence vio al rubio de ojos azules, se fue a abrazarlo aliviado de que hubiera aparecido –Anthony –Dijo una vez teniéndolo en sus brazos, su hermano estaba bien ¡Estaba bien! De pronto todo el recelo que tenía contra él, cuando se dieron cuenta de que Candy era la misma joven que les gustaba y cuando descubrió que era su hermana y debía protegerla, se esfumo en ese instante.

-Terry –Dijo Anthony sintiendo por una vez en toda esa noche paz.

-¡¿Dónde rayos te habías metido, Anthony?! –Grito de pronto tomándolo de los hombros -¡¿Sabes lo preocupados que nos tenías a todos?! –Recrimino el castaño

-Estamos en un hospital, Terry

-¡No importa, es increíble que solo llegues y saludes como si nada cuando…!

-Disculpe joven si no guarda silencio le tendré que pedir que se vaya –Dijo una enfermera con voz segura y fuerte pero sin gritar o alterarse.

Terrence la miro dispuesto a discutir pero de pronto decidió mejor callarse y solo asintió con un golpe seco en la cabeza, la enfermera de cabello peli azulado, camino de lado sin volver a detenerse, su mirada era algo dura y fría pero sus ojos eran de color azul como el mar.

Terry no la volvió a mirar después de que se fue, Anthony pudo notar el momento en que por un segundo las miradas conectaron pero era más desafió que otra cosa, sabía que a Terrence no le agradaba ser retado por nadie.

-¿Dónde está Candy?

-Ella –Terry despertó de sus pensamientos –Annie vino a buscarla

-¡¿Qué?! –Ambos rubios se sorprendieron

-¿A dónde fueron? –Pregunto Anthony preocupado

-No lo sé, Annie quería hablar con ella a solas, se veía mal y Candy accedió, pero no sé realmente a donde fueron, tal vez estén en la cafetería o cerca de aquí en algún local pero… -Anthony camino de inmediato para las escaleras sin esperar más.

Albert solo miro hacia donde su sobrino había desaparecido preocupado por este.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto Terry

-Anthony estaba con Annie

-¡¿Qué?! –No lo podía creer, pese a todos sus celos de hermano que había tenido desde que se enteró de la verdad y el decirle a Anthony que no se le acercara…jamás pensó que el…que fuera capaz de estar con alguien que no fuera Candy.

.

.

.

Candy se encontraba frente a Annie con lágrimas en los ojos, estaban ambas sentadas en una banca de un parque cercano al hospital -¿Porque…porque lo hiciste?

-No hice nada…sabes que siempre me gusto

-Si pero…

-Candy sé que…me comporte grosera la última vez que nos vimos pero –Las lágrimas nublaban su vista por lo que bajo la mirada –De verdad que Anthony me dijo eso, dijo que me amaba y yo…pues le creí y…

-No puedo creerlo –Susurro destrozada

-Lo hizo y… ¡Es tan vergonzoso todo lo que paso! –Exclamo tirándose nuevamente al regazo de la rubia, Candy trataba de consolarla pero realmente no le nacía mucho hacerlo por todo lo que paso estaba confundida.

-Por favor ayúdame, prometiste protegerme ¿Recuerdas? –Dijo desesperada la pelinegra con lágrimas en los ojos

Candy la miro sorprendida –Esa promesa…pero éramos…. ¡Éramos niñas!

-¡Soy tu hermana ¿No?!

-Si pero…

-Ayúdame lo juraste

-Annie –Le recriminó –Se lo que dije pero yo no puedo obligar a Anthony a que te cumpla por lo que paso

-No, pero puedes irte

La rubia abrió los ojos dolida y sorprendida por ello -¿Qué?

-Puede que él no acepte nada ahorita conmigo porque…estas tu…no es un secreto que tu le gustas y eres una tentación

-Annie…

-Entonces deberías irte a…Londres

-Pero…

-Lo prometiste, yo…creí que…esa promesa era una promesa como hermanas por el amor que ambas nos teníamos, por favor, solo así el…el cumplirá y yo no seré…deshonrada –Volvió a sollozar

Candy la miro sorprendida, tomo suavemente la mano de la joven dejando caer lagrimas -¿Eso quieres? –Sus verdes esmeralda le penetraron a la pelinegra, analizándola haciéndola sentir culpable pero ya había llegado hasta ahí, su decisión la había tomado hace años…

-Si

La rubia sollozo un poco –Bien…pero a cambio quiero algo

Annie le miro confundida pero satisfecha –Lo que sea

-No vuelvas a buscarme nunca

-Te lo prometo –Sintió una cuchillada más en su corazón, era increíble que…su padre tenía razón, Annie jamás le importo…nunca.

-Nos…vemos, hasta…nunca Annie –Tartamudeo antes de levantarse pero la pelinegra le detuvo

-Un último favor…dile a Anthony que no lo amas…así me ayudaras más a mi felicidad como lo prometiste –Repitió la joven de ojos azules mirándola con suplica

-No…no puedo

-Hazlo si es que…fue real y sincera tu promesa y cariño hacia mi –Sonrió un momento antes de dejar caer más lagrimas

-Adiós Annie

-Adiós Candy

 _"_ _Adiós Ami-enemiga"_ pensó Candy mientras se alejaba de ella.

.

.

.

El duque de Grandchester despertó esa misma tarde, Anthony no había encontrado a la joven rubia, pues ella se encerró en la habitación con su padre y le pidió a Terrence que no lo dejara pasar, es increíble como el peso de nuestras decisiones a veces caen de la peor manera, es más terrible que esas promesas inocentes tengan tanto peso…años atrás se había condenado a si misma por esa promesa pero la decisión de sus actos y de los de su Ami-enemiga ya estaban marcados desde entonces, ella no podía negar que quiso demasiado a Annie, como una hermana como siempre le dijo y Annie nunca podría negar que realmente n la quiso como dijo y que solo buscaba su propio beneficio y felicidad, aprovechándose de la situación, pensó que tal vez desde hace años ella venia planeando esto pero aun algo en su interior se negaba a pensar tal crueldad por parte de ella.

Suspiro…dolió -¿Qué ocurre amor?

El duque le miraba con curiosidad, Candy le sonrió dulcemente antes de acercarse a él. –Nada solo pensaba

-¿En qué?

-En que extraño mi vida en Londres –Aquello sorprendió al duque

-¿Enserio?

-Si por lo que…me gustaría que nos fuéramos en cuanto sea posible –Sonrió con todas sus fuerzas tratando de guardar su impotencia y dolor.

-¿Segura, hija? –Candy sintió la mirada escrutadora de su padre pero simplemente estaba decidida, ya había tomado su decisión

-Segura

Richard no pudo evitar sonreír –Gracias –Susurro mientras trataba de abrazarla por lo que ella se acercó de inmediato para que no hiciera tanto esfuerzo en incorporarse –Veras que hare mi mejor esfuerzo –Candy dejo caer sus lágrimas ante el abrazo cálido de su padre, sabía que lo que había decidido tarde o temprano sufriría más sus consecuencias pero estaba cansada, cansada de estar cerca de esa Ami-enemiga que solo le había hecho mal, desde siempre y que nunca había querido ver, siempre la había manipulado y si su trofeo era un hombre, ella no entraría en disputa con eso, simplemente su orgullo se lo impedía, porque pensaba en lo ridículo que era…pero solo se engañaba…amaba a Anthony y…ella se sacrificaba como siempre pero…

 _"_ _Sera la última vez"_ pensó triste mientras trataba de mantenerse en un hilo, aunque en realidad todo su mundo se estaba viniendo en pedazos, todo lo que se construyó en su vida ahora se desmoronaba por las promesas y decisiones tomadas en su vida.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada muchas gracias por leerme espero que la historia les siga gustando ;D**_

 _ **si se que ha sido mucho tiempo sin actualizar disculpenme pero quiero aclarar algo no se me ha ido la imaginacion y menos dejare abandonada mis historias, pues he recibido comentarios poco agradables, se que a veces me tardo pero saben que aqui seguire mientras se pueda, normalmente son gente que no pone su nombre, en este fic fue un guest por eso repito no se me acabo la imaginacion simplemente a veces tardare porque ando presionada.**_

 _ **en el fic de quien soy yo? me llegaron varios comentarios de otra persona una tal CHLOE se que no pusiste tus reviews en este fic pero si lo llegas a ver en este o en el otro te pido de favor que me disculpes por mi error que si en efecto me equivoque al escribir clavo en el suelo, era clavado en el suelo, por otro lado ¿sabes bien quienes escriben aqui verdad? bien porque quisiera verte a ti con tu cabecita perdon si te ofendo escribir, con semejantes maneras de dejar reviews no quisiera ni imaginarmelo, por otro lado ¿sabes leer? yo creo que no, puse que Terrence no quiere ser del tipo de actor como su madre, no quiere serlo de la manera en que ella lo es o llego hasta donde estar por favores, En ningun momento puse que NO deseaba la carrera de actuacion, aprende a leer e interpretar porque como lectora eres nefasta, por otro lado debes aprender a hacer criticas constructivas y no destructivas y molestas, yo recibo todos los comentarios siempre y cuando sean constructivas, la verdad es que tal vez el primer error que mencionaste lo acepto pero la regaste cuando me exiges que tengas algo de mucha calidad, perdona pero acaso te vendi un libro? aqui escribimos por gusto y para que los lectores pasen un rato agradable con lo que se escribe y si no te gusta ¿porque rayos seguias leyendo? y dejando reviews que fueron groseros y sin sentido alguno, como momentos estupidos infantiles y sin sentido, bien si eso fue el primer capitulo pues deja de leer ¿no? yo lo hago si algo no me llamo la atencion dejo de leer simplemente no te envuelve la historia y listo, ahora cuando pones que esta destinada al fracaso solo porque no fue de tu agrado? y realmente ¿quien eres como para decirme que me retire porque ya no se que inventar? si fue una historia que dale continuacion porque asi me lo solicitaron, realmente ¿no tienes nada que hacer en tu pobre vida verdad? lamento mucho que no te haya gustado es valido no a todos les gusta y si no te envie un mensaje personal es porque tu no eres miembro de fanfiction solo lees lo que se pone y por eso criticas de manera terrible porque no tienes la capacidad de escribir y de entender lo que estar de este lado, perdona si te ofendi pero tu tambien me ofendiste y si no te gusta como puse no me leas y ya.**_

 _ **una disculpa a todos mis queridos lectores, espero que no les moleste que haga este comentario, pero realmente me molesto un poco esos reviews pero espero que disfruten el nuevo capitulo del fic, que se que estaban esperandolo pues ya me habia tardado pero no se preocupen no lo dejare tambien me tarde pues recuerden que este fic va de la mano con agridulce niñez ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos los que me leen y me dejan sus hermosos reviews realmente gracias ;D**_

 _ **saludos y lindo fin de semana**_


	28. CAPITULO 28 LA DECISION DE CANDY II

**CAPITULO 28 CORAZONES ROTOS**

* * *

 _ **La vida da muchas vueltas, la vida siempre es una ruleta hermosa de altos y bajos donde unas veces ganamos otras perdemos, pero ¿Porque perder solo por alguien egoísta? Es totalmente estúpido para muchas personas que ven todo des afuera pero ¿Qué harían en lugar de esa persona que tomo la decisión equivocada tal vez?**_

 _ **En ocasiones las decisiones más difíciles que no son lo correcto, suelen ser las mejores de momento, tal vez no era el momento, no era el día ni el lugar para estar, pero tal vez también solo fue una decisión estúpida, nadie lo sabe como todos sabemos el destino cuando es de alguien algo siempre volverá y si no es mejor dejar ir lo que no estaba destinado y seguir aun cuando tengamos el corazón roto.**_

 _ **C.W.A.**_

* * *

El duque había sido dado de alta ya del hospital y se encontraba realizando todos los preparativos para que Terrence y Candy se fueran de nuevo con él, Eleonor por otra parte tenía que quedarse aun en América por unas semanas más para terminar la temporada teatral, pero prometió que en cuanto pudiera se iría a Londres, lo cual pareció excelente para los jóvenes pero para el duque fue como ver nuevamente la luz al final del túnel oscuro.

-Se te ve muy feliz, padre –Comento Terry en el desayuno

-Por supuesto hijo, porque estoy con ustedes –Dijo el hombre sonriéndole aunque si estaba feliz por ese hecho, le había provocado más felicidad el saber que también tendría a Eleonor muy cerca de él, ahora su padre no podría decir nada pues estaba muy lejos descansando ya de este mundo.

-¿También porque mi madre nos alcanzara?

-Muy astuto –Murmuro Richard sin desmentirlo

-¿Candy estas bien? –Pregunto el castaño al ver a su hermana jugar con la comida

-¿eh?

-¿Candy? –Pregunto Richard igual de preocupado

-Estoy bien

-¿Segura?

-Claro, solo pensaba en lo maravilloso que será estar todos juntos en Londres ¿No lo creen? –Comento sonriendo la rubia, ambos hombres le sonrieron de vuelta pero a Terrence no la podía engañar sabia porque estaba así, el mismo estaba decepcionado de su ex hermano, ahora era su enemigo al igual que la mujer que había causado tal daño en su hermanita.

-Bien ahora que estamos más tranquilos, hijos sé que jamás podrán perdonarme tan fácil lo que hice en el pasado –Dijo el hombre triste mirando a la rubia –Sobre todo tu mi princesita, lamento mucho todo, fui tan estúpido pero…

-Calma Richard te puede hacer daño –Comento la rubia tomándolo de la mano

-Tu abuelo Candy –La rubia lo miro –Ese hombre nunca estuvo de acuerdo de mi matrimonio con su madre, había abandonado el ducado y todos los privilegios porque deseaba ser un gran escritor y eso no vende ni se ve bien visto, los novelistas no son muy bien aceptados en nuestra sociedad y menos para un heredero al duque de Londres pero….

-¿Qué fue lo que paso para que decidieras lo que decidiste entonces, papa? Habías hecho algo bien, ibas a luchar por tu felicidad

-Las cosas entre Eleonor y yo no estaban del todo bien, comenzamos a pelear porque no nos alcanzaba, entonces te tuvimos a ti Terrence y todo pareció mejorar al menos en nuestra relación y luego…llego Candy

La aludida sonrió dulcemente

-Pero tu abuelo estaba muy enfermo y me envió un telegrama indicándome que debía volver, le dije que no podía porque tenía una familia, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera la carta estar en camino llego el consejero y amigo de mi padre, él me dijo que era muy grave y debía volver para tomar posesión del ducado pero venían ciertas condiciones

-¿Cuáles eran?

-No debía llevar a su madre porque no aprobarían ese matrimonio allá, y –Miro a Candy –No podía llevar a hijas que hubiera procreado con Eleonor porque iban a ser enviadas con…una persona que tiene fama muy….como decirlo, inadecuada, el conserje y amigo de mi padre me dijo que no la dejara con Eleonor porque mi padre había enviado a alguien más para averiguar y se la quitarían –Lagrimas cayeron en ese momento –No quise lastimarlos, quise protegerlos e incluso a Eleonor la deje en un puerto con mucha gente y…para que no volviera al mismo lugar deje de pagar el alquiler meses antes, debió ser duro para ella…para todos en realidad pero pensé que era lo mejor –Sollozo un poco –Lo lamento, perdónenme

Candy dejo escapar unas pocas lagrimas antes de tomarlo de la mano –Creo que el pasado…ya no tiene que afectar…no se puede cambiar…además tal vez por esas decisiones ayudaron a que nosotros fuéramos como lo somos ahora ¿No crees…papa?

Richard sonrió dulcemente –Tal vez

Terrence solo asintió aun no lo perdonaba pero le daría la oportunidad de que hiciera lo posible para conseguir su perdón igual que su hermana.

.

.

.

Anthony estaba encerrado en su alcoba, escondiéndose de Annie como era ya costumbre, la pelinegra no lo quería dejar ni a sol ni a sombra, Archie siempre estaba de malhumor y Stear parecía más que decepcionado pero procuraba no involucrase demasiado, Albert solo se la pasaba en su despacho "hablando con George"

-Tengo que verla –Murmuro mientras bajaba por el balcón para dirigirse con la mayor rapidez que podía hacia la casa de los Grandchester sin darse cuenta de que alguien le veía de lejos.

.

.

.

La hermosa primavera llego a su fin y con ella venían fuertes lluvias y un frio que daba pie después al invierno pero a Anthony no le importaba que aquella tarde calurosa pasara a ser repentinamente a una lluviosa y fría, solo le importaba encontrarla y entonces la vio…la joven rubia parecía triste estaba sobre el sofá leyendo algo al parecer, lentamente se acercó más y más hacia la puerta Grandchester tratando de ser silencioso.

Toco suavemente la ventana, sentía perfectamente como las gotas de lluvia pesadas como su dolor y el abismo que ya había entre ellos, sintiendo el frio aire colarse por el gran dolor de su alma, su corazón estaba tan triste como el cielo al despedirse de la bella y dulce primavera, la necesitaba y ¿A quién quería engañar? Estaba enamorado como las rosas enamoran con su presencia.

La rubia miro por la ventana sintiendo su corazón morir al ver a Anthony de pie, señalándole que abriera, lentamente abrió la ventana dejándolo pasar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto la rubia confundida pero a la vez feliz, reprimiendo ese impulso loco de abrazarlo y retenerlo para siempre con ella, no podía hacerle eso a Annie

-Vine a verte

-¿Para qué? Nos vimos en el hospital

-Corrección yo no te pude ver –Dijo algo molesto el rubio –Además eso ya tiene varios días y…te extraño

Candy se sonrojo al escuchar esto pero no se inmuto y continúo con lo que debía hacer –Lo lamento pero…Anthony me voy de regreso a Londres con mi padre

-¿Qué?

-Iré para tomar el ducado cuando mi padre así lo decida, sé que Terrence no quiere esa vida pero yo estoy dispuesta a seguir con el linaje Grandchester –Respondió la joven mirándolo a los ojos, su mirada era seria y fría, sin una pizca de esa dulzura que tanto la caracterizaba –Y no creo que mi padre quiera emparentar con la familia Ardley

Anthony no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿Acaso era una pesadilla?

-Seguramente querrá que nos casemos con personas que sean con títulos similares a nosotros y por más rica que sea tu familia no son duques ni duquesas

-¿Hablas…hablas enserio?

-Si –Dijo fríamente

Anthony escuchaba como caía la lluvia pesada, como sus latidos del corazón daban cada vez más fuertes en su pecho al escucharla hablar de ese modo.

-Creí que…

-¿Qué?

-Que no te importaba eso –Dijo el rubio sorprendido y confundido

-En parte es esa la razón de mi decisión

-¿Y…la otra?

-Ya no quiero verte

-¡Eso es mentira!

-No lo es y si me quieres creer o no, me tiene sin cuidado, yo ya te dije la verdad

-¡Candy!

-¡Suéltame!

El rubio la sujetaba por los hombros, en un desesperado y arranque de enojo y desesperación la beso, fue un beso brusco y lleno de dolor, Candy sorprendida y asustada tuvo que empujarlo y después…

-¡No me vuelvas a tocar! –Dijo molesta, el rubio puso una mano en su mejilla sorprendido y dolido

-Po…

-No quiero volver a verte en la vida ¿comprendes Anthony? –La rubia sentía el horrible dolor en el corazón pero debía hacerlo, tratando de tragarse las lágrimas añadió –No te amo, ni te amare nunca

-Ca…Candy –Observo con dolor dejando escapar las lágrimas de sus zafiros azules por sus mejillas, pudo apreciar que Candy también dejo escapar unas pequeñas lagrimas pero solo por una fracción de segundos pudo verlo porque ella se volteo

-No me vuelvas a molestar –Salió corriendo del lugar sin darle tiempo al rubio de reaccionar.

-Candy –Se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la alfombra

-¿Anthony?

El rubio miro hacia arriba algo mareado y pudo ver a Terrence quien le miraba preocupado, comenzó a sentir un terrible calor subir por su cuerpo y de pronto….todo se volvió borroso y oscuro.

.

.

.

En el parque cercano a la mansión de los Grandchester estaba caminando de regreso una joven pelinegra, bastante feliz aunque en el fondo estaba algo preocupada pero no importaba eso las cosas no podían estar mejor.

-Muchas gracias –Murmuro alguien en las tinieblas

-No lo hice por ti y lo sabes ¿No?

-Lo sé pero por lo menos sé que entre nosotras podemos jugar mejor y que gane la mejor, es un juego más emparejado si lo piensas

-Si como no –Dijo la pelinegra sonriente

-Se de tu plan, Annie pero dudo mucho que eso funcione, así que empieza a ver el plan B

-Si yo fuera tu Elisa mejor lo olvidaba –La pelirroja sonrió al escuchar tal comentario y salió de los arbustos para que pudiera apreciarse mejor con la luz de la luna.

-Creo que eso debías hacerlo tú, porque yo conozco a Anthony de toda la vida y aunque le hayas enviado tus cartas sabemos bien que nunca te hizo caso

-Ni a ti tampoco, estamos igual

-Lo sé y te agradezco que quitaras un enemigo fuerte aunque nunca pensé que traicionarías a tu propia hermana, vaya que eres peor que la víbora

La joven pelinegra apretó los puños pero no se dejó llevar por el coraje –Ella lo hace por mí y eso es algo que tú nunca podrás saber lo que eso, porque tu no amas a nadie

-¿Y tú sí?

-No es de tu incumbencia, nos vemos luego Elisa

-Perderás Annie Britter, yo me encargare de demostrarte la verdadera maldad y de desaparecerte para siempre –Susurro con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras la observaba perderse entre la lluvia.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **una gran disculpa pues me he tardado mucho en actualizar pero he estado muy presionada jejej y mas ahora que estare dando funciones en el teatro de una hermosa obra, si estas en mexico df, puedes verla pueden comprar sus boletos conmigo jejej la verdad es que es una obra realmente hermosa :D**_

 _ **pero bueno el caso es que me ha absorbido mucho este mes de mayo y esta primera semana de junio :( por lo que me ha costado seguir haciendo las actualizaciones pero quiero avisarles que no los dejare por nada del mundo mis queridos lectores y como no podre actualizar todo de un tiron quiero dejarselos a votacion y el fic que sea mas votado en los proximos dos dias sera el que gane una hermosa actualizacion que prometo que seran dos capitulos del ganador, es decir que entre hoy y mañana por la que mas voten sera publicada sus capitulos el dia sabado pro la tarde noche ya que la ultima funcion que dare sera el sabado pero en la mañana tarde jejej y entonces para la tarde noche ya estare desocuypada para asi irlos compensando de mi ausencia queridos lectores asi que voten por su reviews ;)**_

 _ **asi sera ahora la dinamica y entre semana escogere los fics al azar para irlos actualizando poco a poco pero igual habra votacion y el ganador tendra dos capitulos ya sea el sabado o el viernes dependiendo de cuando les pida que voten por su favorito de la semana ;D**_

 _ **meintras tanto disfruten este neuvo capitulo espero que les guste ;D**_

 _ **cualquier duda comentario o aclaracion dejenlo en el buzoncito leo todo ;D**_

 _ **votacion: va ganando listen to heart, dejare que sigan votando hasta hoy en la noche, mañana en la tarde noche seran publicados los capitulos, asi que sigan votando ;D**_

 _ **saludos lindo viernes e fin de semana**_


	29. CAPITULO 29 HERMANOS O ENEMIGOS

**HERMANOS POR SIEMPRE**

* * *

 ** _Cuando la vida te pone situaciones difíciles, donde debes decidir a quién debes apoyar o estar a su lado, es de las decisiones más difíciles de la vida o que la vida pueda ponerte, pero decidir entre uno u otro hermano, es la decisión más difícil que puedes llegar a tomar en la vida._**

 ** _Tu mejor amigo, vuelto tu hermano y de amigo y hermano ¿puede volverse tu enemigo? Es tan fácil olvidar todos aquellos momento dulces y agrios que pasamos juntos ¿es tan sencillo como se escucha? Realmente no, no lo es, la amistad, el cariño de amigo que paso a ser más que un amigo a ser un hermano, no es fácil de olvidar, pero si es fácil llegar al odio, porque entre el odio y el amor solo hay un paso, es tan delgada la línea que no sabes cuando inicia o cuando termina, no sabemos cuándo empezamos a sentir el cariño hacia la persona pero tampoco nos damos cuenta cuando comenzamos a odiarlo, ¿Por qué odiarlo? Es cuando la línea delgada entre el bien y el mal se cruza entonces podemos llegar a tener a nuestro hermano para siempre como enemigo o nuestro ami-enemigo._**

 ** _T.G.G_**

* * *

Terrence se encontraba en aquella habitación de huéspedes oscura, solo tenía una veladora encendida para poder alumbrar un poco la alcoba, recordaba aquella vez en la que Anthony también se quedó a escondidas con él, en el colegio San Pablo, antes de que la madre superiora se rindiera y permitiera que ambos jóvenes compartieran la alcoba.

Quito el paño ya tibio de la frente de Anthony, el rubio llevaba un día entero con fiebre, no había querido decirle a Candy que Anthony esa noche no se fue porque se desmayó, ni tampoco le diría a su padre pues la noticia del pequeño desliz de Annie con Anthony era dominio de la familia Grandchester y Ardley, por lo que su padre también tenía idea del porque la depresión de Candy y no quería ocasionarle más disgustos.

-Candy –Murmuro quejándose

Terry solo le miro preocupado, volvió a tocarle la frente y se sentía menos caliente pero de igual forma no cesaba la fiebre.

-Ay Tony –Murmuro suspirando –Deberás olvidarla –Comento poniéndole un nuevo paño frio en la frente.

 _"_ _Creo que debo traer un doctor"_ pensó saliendo un momento de la alcoba.

.

.

.

Candy estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando vio salir a su hermano de la última habitación, se escondió un momento detrás de un marco, lo vio salir apresurado, en el camino vio a una mucama a quien le dijo algo, al parecer algo importante pues la joven puso cara de susto y subió corriendo a la misma habitación.

Vio salir a su hermano de la casa y decidió ir a ver la habitación, toco suavemente y la mucama abrió, quien sorprendida la observo sin saber que decir

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, señorita Candy, yo….

La rubia alzo la mirada y entonces… -Anthony

Ingreso rápidamente a la habitación para llegar a su lado -¿Qué le paso?

-No lo sé señorita, el joven Terrence me dijo que lo cuidara un momento mientras iba por el doctor, al parecer lleva un día con fiebre y no se le ha quitado.

Entonces Candy recordó,.. –Anthony susurro tocándole el paño que llevaba en la frente –Por favor tráeme más agua fría –Dijo Candy sumergiendo nuevamente el paño en el agua fría que quedaba antes de volvérselo a poner.

-Claro señorita

Unos minutos más tarde llego Terrence corriendo con el médico y sorprendiéndose de ver a su hermana al lado de Anthony, quien seguía sin reaccionar.

-¿Candy?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? –Pregunto la rubia molesta

-Yo…

El doctor se acercó a hacer su trabajo rápidamente para poder saber si el joven se encontraría fuera o no de peligro.

-Debiste decírmelo, tampoco soy una mala persona –Murmuro la joven dejando escapar unas lágrimas, Terry la miro avergonzado

-Perdóname Candy, creí que no querías saber nada de él, bueno escuche parte de lo que le dijiste esa noche

-Eso no quiere decir que no me preocupe o…importe –Murmuro –Es solo que…es lo mejor

-¿Para quién? ¿Para Annie? –Dijo molesto el castaño

Candy lo miro sorprendida pero no dijo nada.

-El joven estará bien –Comento el médico –Sigan con los paños húmedos y por favor en cuanto puedan denle a beber este medicamento –Dijo dándoles el medicamento –En cuanto despierte que no se levante pues necesitara reposo ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro doctor, gracias –Terrence se adelantó para pagarle y darle las gracias antes de salir de la habitación

-Perdóname –Murmuro Candy una vez a solas, ya que la mucama también se retiró –Pero…no puedo –Dejo escapar unas lágrimas –Lo prometí Anthony….además es lo mejor y….es lo correcto por lo que paso

-Candy –El rubio trato de abrir los ojos pero miraba muy borroso –Te amo

Candy se sonrojo fuertemente antes de responderle –Yo…yo también –Susurro dejando un momento sus labios en los del rubio –Pero…adiós –Susurro mientras se alejaba del rubio tomando fuerzas para poderlo dejar nuevamente, Terrence observo todo desde lejos sin que la rubia se diera cuenta y antes de que esta saliera de la habitación, el ingreso.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, pero para la próxima avísame por favor –Dijo mirándolo severamente

-Claro

Terrence se acercó al rubio y volvió a suspirar –Ay Tony, siempre te metes en los peores problemas hermano –Dijo mirándolo entre molesto y triste –Mis dos hermanos y ambos sufren

.

.

.

Michael estaba en su habitación, realmente no deseaba ver a nadie, desde aquel incidente entre sus padres, no comprendía ¿Por qué su madre había hecho eso a su padre? Pero tampoco entendía ¿Por qué su padre no había ido a verla? Suspiro, tal vez su madre tenía razón.

-¿Michael?

Era el duque.

-¿Qué quieres papa?

-¿Puedo pasar hijo?

-No

-Michael debemos hablar, me dijeron Terry y Candy que llevas días encerrado desde lo ocurrido

-¿Por qué no has ido a ver a mama?

Abrió la puerta haciendo esta pregunta y pudo ver el dolor y molestia de Richard Grandchester

-Porque…ya sabes bien lo que paso, Michael.

-Pero mama está enferma

-Tal vez y la ayudaran pero mientras tanto tu y yo, junto a tus hermanos nos iremos a Londres

-Ellos no son mis hermanos

-Los tres son mis hijos, a los tres los quiero por igual y ahora que tu madre no estará ya con nosotros pues… -Claro que lo quería pero igual que sus hijos… de eso no estaba seguro.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Debes comprender que lo que Michelle hizo no está bien y mucho menos…

-Quiero estar con ella

-No se puede Michael ella estará en un lugar que no es para ti y…

-Te odio

-Michael

-Vete –Lo empujo afuera de la habitación, cerró la puerta y comenzó a sollozar en su cama, Richard se sintió terriblemente mal, sabía que no todo fue su culpa respecto a lo que paso con Michelle pero tampoco era totalmente culpable de los actos de esa mujer, pero sabía que su desprecio hacia ella le había llevado a cometer todo eso, porque lo obligaron a casarse con ella en cuanto volvió de América y pese a que Michael realmente no era su hijo no quería lastimarlo pues sabía que Michelle siempre le dijo que era su padre y ahora que ella estaba en prisión el niño estaría solo y eso no…pensó en Candy y en la fortuna que tuvo al encontrar a los Britter a quienes agradecía de corazón por todo el amor que le habían dado y se sentía con la obligación de hacer lo mismo por alguien que ya no tenía a nadie como Michael.

-Aunque no lo seas en realidad, te cuidare Michael –Murmuro mirando hacia la puerta

.

.

.

Anthony despertó al siguiente día, algo confuso y mareado y lo primero que distinguió fue a un castaño a su lado durmiendo tranquilamente al parecer lo había cuidado toda la noche.

-Terry –Murmuro y se dio cuenta de que estaba su garganta seca ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo así? Quiso levantarse pero unas manos lo detuvieron

-No te levantes Anthony –Dijo Terrence sosteniéndolo –Aun estas débil

-¿Qué…que paso? –Le dolía hablar

-Te dio fiebre, realmente me tuviste muy preocupado –Dijo tratando de acostarlo

-¿Candy? …. ¿Candy estuvo aquí verdad? –Anthony tenía un leve recuerdo mientras trataba de despertar la primera vez y vio a Candy muy cerca de él, le murmuro algo y le dio un beso, no pudo ser un sueño ¿o sí?

-Si…me ayudo a cambiar el agua con el que te trataba de bajar la temperatura –Comento el castaño mintiendo aunque le dolía en ese momento su hermana necesitaba algo de paz y Anthony junto con Annie no se la estaban dando –Anthony yo escuche…lo que dijo Candy

Él le miro entre avergonzado y triste –Se…que no es verdad, pero no sé porque lo dijo

-Es mejor así, Tony

-¿Qué? –No lo podía creer su propio hermano le decía que mejor renunciara al amor de su vida ¿enserio?

-Mira Anthony quiero que todo quede claro de una buena vez –Terrence le miro serio, pero en aquellos zafiros que reflejaban sus propios, podía ver todos los años juntos, toda la niñez agridulce que ambos tuvieron, acompañándose en momentos difíciles y momentos felices, agrios y dulces recuerdos vinieron a su mente, le costaba mucho trabajo pero Candy necesitaba más ayuda que el rubio y aunque estuviera debatiéndose entre su hermana y su hermano de toda la vida debía tomar una decisión, Anthony tenia a toda su familia seguro no lo dejarían solo y Candy ahora…ahora solo lo tenía a él, había perdido a sus padres adoptivos y los verdaderos no eran del todo unos buenos padres y él lo sabía, llevaría su tiempo para que lo fueran y pudieran ganarse la confianza y amor de la rubia. –No te le acerques más a Candy

-Tú no puedes… -Quiso incorporarse nuevamente pero de nuevo Terrence se lo impidió

-Estas débil, no seas necio, y lo que se refiere a Candy, nos iremos a Londres, Anthony se lo que paso entre tú y Annie, Candy está haciendo esto solo por lo que paso entre ustedes, fue un error lo que cometiste y debes pagarlo aunque sea doloroso fue tu decisión

-Pero…

-No me interrumpas, Candy ya ha sufrido demasiado por tu culpa y la de su hermana que esa en vez de hermana parece su enemiga, antes de lo sucedido vino aquí a amenazarle y a decirle mil cosas dejándola destrozada y yo ya no quiero verla sufrir ¿comprendes?

-Pero Terry yo…

-No me interesa ahorita escuchar las excusas que tengas, me decepcionaste a mí también Anthony, pensé que eras fiel a lo que decías ahora veo que fueron puras hipocresías y como tu hermano o amigo o como me veas ahora debo decirte que estuvo muy mal y por ahora lo mejor es que no la molestes, te quiero Anthony y sabes que fui sincero al decir que eras mi hermano pero…esto que paso…perdóname pero Candy me necesita más y tu…me decepcionaste

-¿Ya no seré mas tu hermano? –Se puso de pie empujando la mano de Terrence –Eso… ¿quiere decir que te volverás mi enemigo? ¿O de que otra forma debo verte Terrence? Al quitarme si quiera la oportunidad de defenderme

Terrence le miro entre sorprendido y avergonzado, jamás había visto así a Anthony. –Lo lamento mucho Tony –Trato de poner una mano en el hombro del rubio pero este la rechazo –Candy es mi hermana…

-Y yo tu hermano –Murmuro para después sonreír melancólicamente -¿O ya no lo soy? ¿Acaso se te olvido? Me conociste a mi antes….pasamos muchas cosas…crecimos juntos y me das la espalda ¿enserio? Ahora que más te necesito

-Tienes a tu familia, primos y tu tío…sé que no te dejaran solo…Candy…ella solo me tiene a mí por ahora –Una pequeña lagrima se formó en ambos zafiros que se miraban con dolor y enojo

-Entonces supongo que es el fin ¿No? –Anthony se quitó la cadena que traía, cadena que le había regalado Terry el día de su décimo cumpleaños, cuando por fin… -Sabes qué significado tiene todo nuestra amistad para mí –Dijo con lágrimas –Pero si las cosas van a ser así, Terrence Grandchester, si te…si te interpones en mi camino no quedara más que darte la bienvenido como mi enemigo –Sonrió amargamente –Toma

-Anthony yo… -Terry no sabía cómo estar, por un lado comprendía que Anthony estuviera molesto pero por otro estaba Candy y por otro más estaba lo que él quería y sentía –Ya no quiero verte sufrir ni a ella ¿No lo entiendes?

-Lo que no entiendo es tu desconfianza hacia a mí y eso es lo que me dolió –Tomo su mano y le dejo caer la cadena con cruz –Te quiero Terrence, por siempre hermanos ¿Recuerdas?

-Por siempre hasta la muerte –Añadió Terrence –Si

-Por siempre seremos hermanos y a partir de ahora seremos ami-enemigos –Susurro Anthony antes de seguir hacia la puerta donde se encontró con cierta rubia quien le miraba con tristeza –Adiós Candy –Tomo su mano –Nunca quise lastimarte y tú también lo sabes mejor que nadie –Volteo hacia el interior de la habitación donde aún estaba Terrence mirando todo –Que pena que las personas que tanto he querido me hayan condenado sin confiar en mi un poco –Miro a Candy quien traía en su otra mano una taza, seguramente para él, sonrió dulcemente –Aunque lo niegues yo sé que tu también sientes aun algo por mí –Le dio un beso en su mano –Por ahora dejare que todo esté tranquilo pero no sé si sea para siempre este adiós –Terry se acerco

-Ya vete Tony –Dijo molesto de ver como Candy comenzaba a quebrarse, esto no lo noto el rubio pues su mirada se posó en el castaño

-adiós Terrence, no olvides que por siempre seremos…

-Hermanos –Completo el castaño tratando de sonreír melancólicamente y dándole de nuevo la cadena, él la tomo y sonrió amargamente

-Enemigos –Dio media vuelta y se fue alejando de los Grandchester quienes quedaron sorprendidos con la frialdad que salieron esas palabras y con la mirada que el rubio le había dedicado a Terry.

 _"_ _Anthony"_ Candy le miro partir, sintiendo su corazón morir, no era lo que ella quería, no era nada de lo que ella hubiera querido pero a pesar de todo, lo hizo, destrozo su corazón y destrozo el corazón de Anthony, también destrozo la amistad tan grande que tenía su hermano con él y todo ¿Para qué? ¿Por Annie?...realmente ¿Lo merecía? Sintió como el aire frio se colaba por la habitación llenando un vacío de dolor que acababa de salirle en el corazón y alma.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **disculpen la demora de verdad he estado muy apretada de tiempos, entre escuela obra y trabajo y mas trabajo ya me estoy volviendo loca :(**_

 _ **bueno pero aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este mini fic espero que les guste, estare actualizando esta semana voten por favor porque el sábado solo actualizare de los mas votados 1, 2 y 3 lugar de todos mis fics de Candy Candy, hey arnold, ranma 1/2, sailor moon y sakura card captor, solo actualizare esos tres mas votados el sábado antes de irme**_

 _ **me ire de vacaciones amigos, del 10 al 18 de julio pensaba en llevarme mi laptop pero la verdad es que no se si tenga tiempo para escribir pues ire a new york...y la verdad creo que terminare distrayéndome y entre mil cosas que me hagan hacer alla en la escuela (seminario de actuación) y luego que mi ingles no es tan bueno jejejeje creo que moriré por eso lo digo**_

 _ **asi que voten pequeños y queridos lectores para poder saber que fics actualizare ;D**_

 _ **saludos y linda semana** _


	30. CAPITULO 30 EL VENENO DE ANNIE I

.

* * *

 _ **Los personajes de Candy, no me pertenecen**_

 _ **Este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro.**_

 ** _Los personajes de Ben, Jane, Emma, Jenny, Raquel, Johnny, Michelle y Michael, son totalmente inventados por mi y ajenos a la serie._**

 ** _Disfruten el capitulo_**

 ** _Nos vemos abajo ;D_**

* * *

 **UN NUEVO COMIENZO I**

* * *

 ** _A veces es bueno comenzar de nuevo, en otro lado, en un lugar diferente, con otras personas, pero sobretodo con la gente que te apoya y te ama, como es la familia o como debía de ser aunque no siempre es así, a veces la familia no es con la que nacemos, es la que elegimos o en ocasiones nos damos cuenta de verdades, verdades que lastiman pero al final todos deberíamos saber que la verdad sale a la luz, que es imposible tapar con un dedo el sol, que es imposible mantener secretos._**

 ** _La confianza es la base de toda relación, relaciones amorosas, familiares, amistades, etc. La confianza es importante para cualquier relación y comunicación sana entre los seres humanos, mientras no haya confianza no puede haber relación alguna._**

 ** _La maldad o envidia de la gente solo te lleva a no confiar en nadie y que nadie confié en ti, te lleva a quedarte sola cuando el teatro se te cae, te puede llevar incluso a la amargura y locura, esa ansiedad y necesidad de hacer daño a los demás por dolores y problemas pasados que tengas y si no sacas jamás serás libre._**

 ** _G.B._**

* * *

Nos encontrábamos camino a Londres, miraba por el barco el mar, aquel mar tan inmenso y majestuoso como el dolor que tenía conmigo, recordaba aun, como Anthony había ido todavía hasta la mansión Grandchester, se despedía de mi pero que no era un adiós…

Mire mi mano, el anillo aun lo llevaba en el dedo donde Anthony lo había colocado, cada vez que lo miraba me sonrojaba pero pese a todo no podía quitarlo.

Terrence también parecía afectado pero sabía bien donde estaba, cuando por enésima vez me pregunto mi padre, Anthony le había dado el caballo que hace años había sido su obsequio, un primer cumpleaños que pasaron juntos según me platico Terrence y Anthony parecía afectado cuando se lo dio por los recuerdos en su mente, aunque nadie puede saber realmente que pensaba.

-Anthony –Suspire sintiendo la brisa rosar mi rostro con gran alegría, cuando escuche pasos de alguien que se acercaba al lugar donde estábamos mi padre y yo, él estaba más ocupado leyendo y yo podía darme el lujo de sumirme en mis pensamientos pero entonces.

-Hola Candy

Mire al rubio que estaba frente a mí, sorprendida, pero su sonrisa amable me termino contagiando y le devolví una sonrisa más grande que la que yo misma esperaba.

.

.

.

Annie se encontraba en la mansión Ardley algo desesperada, sus padres y el padre de Anthony llevaban una hora dentro del estudio hablando y Anthony ni siquiera estaba ahí, sabía que había salido de la mansión de los Grandchester hace días pero ¿entonces porque no ha vuelto?

-Hola –Saludo una pequeña niña de siete años rubia de ojos azules tan azules como los de Anthony, entonces se sorprendió, no sabía que Anthony tenía hermano o primos parecidos a él.

-Hola –No estaba muy segura de donde salió esa pequeña niña -¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo…

-¡¿Jane?! –Escucho un grito desde la entrada y entonces vio a Anthony, se puso de pie inmediatamente pero antes de que pudiera avanzar la pequeña niña ya había llegado a Anthony.

-¡Anthony!

El la abrazo fuertemente y ella comenzó a besarlo, Annie estaba más que celosa.

-¿Anthony?

El rubio se dio cuenta de la presencia de Annie y la miro con mala cara –Ella es Jane, mi hermanita

-No sabía que tuvieras hermanos –Annie estaba sorprendida por ello, tal vez en alguna de las muchas cartas que le envió a Candy, decía algo pero la mayoría fue tirada sin leer siquiera, al menos ella no.

-No es de tu incumbencia

-Vaya, vaya, Anthony no has cambiado –Intervino una voz de mujer, que salió de entre las sombras sonriendo burlonamente

-Hola Raquel –Saludo secamente el rubio

-¿Quién es? –Annie miraba con desconfianza a esa joven que era más o menos de su edad.

-Mi hermanastra

-Estas mejor que cuando eras niño Anthony, por cierto mi madre te manda saludos

-¿No vino?

-A la mansión no, solo Jane y yo.

Jane tomo fuertemente de la mano a Anthony quien le dio un pequeño apretón para que no se preocupara –Bien, con permiso –La llevo lejos de ahí para poder platicar con ella, después de todo era mucho, mucho tiempo sin saber de ella. Exactamente hace año y medio.

Una vez a solas en la habitación del rubio, Jane comenzó a sollozar en mis brazos como alguna vez o varias llore en los brazos de Terry, sentía un pequeño dejavu al tenerla así, ella murmuraba cosas pero con el llanto no se le entendían bien del todo.

-Jane ¿Qué ocurre pequeña?

-Ant…Anthony –Me sujeto nuevamente –Te extraño tanto, creí que…mi mama…dijo que…

-Vamos hermosa, necesito que te calmes y me cuentes todo –Dijo el rubio mirando a su hermana con paciencia y amor

-Bien…bueno –Comenzó a platicarme todo lo que me había perdido desde que Emma decidió que se fueran a vivir lejos de Londres y de mí, solo apretaba los puños, molesto, ahora entendía lo que Terrence sintió al ver que yo sufría, comprendí también que su molestia por ver sufrir a Candy era de lo más normal.

.

.

.

De regreso al barco que va directo a Europa, se encontraba la familia Grandchester cenando con un invitado especial que Candy se encontró.

-Así que vas de regreso a Londres por negocios, Albert

-Si en efecto Terry

-Qué casualidad que nos encontráramos todos, ¿no?

-Tienes razón Candy, es una gran casualidad

Richard miro a Albert como analizándolo y miraba a su pequeña hija, ella se veía feliz con su compañía aquello podría ser simplemente bueno.

-Albert ¿Puedo hablar contigo después? Tal vez tenga unos negocios que te interesen

-Claro, señor Grandchester

-Por favor, dime Richard

-De acuerdo Richard

.

.

.

En la mansión Ardley nuevamente.

-¡No lo hare, padre!

-Anthony por favor, cometiste un error y los padres de Annie exigen que le cumplas

-¡Ella no era doncella!

Una abofeteada y un grito -¡No papa! –Jane se puso al lado de su hermano

-Jane vete de aquí

-¡No!

-¡No me hagas enojar Jane!

-Basta papa –Se acercó a la altura de su hermana –Por favor Jane ve a mi cuarto

-Te lastimo –Dijo sacando su pañuelo para limpiar el hilito de sangre que salió de su boca

-Gracias… -Murmuro después de la plática que tuvo con ella, no creyó que…

-Te hare caso a ti, Anthony, no me voy porque tú lo digas padre –Salió dejándonos solos

-Anthony no debiste decir eso enfrente de tu hermana

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es una niña y será una señorita y…

-Menos aún me casare con una cualquiera

-Anthony…

-¡No papa, no me casare por obligación con Annie Britter y si insistes tendré que irme!

-¡Si te vas te olvidas de esta familia y de tu apellido!

Anthony lo mira con odio y coraje

-Te odio

Eleazar mira sin poder creer lo que el rubio le está diciendo por lo que Anthony continúa

-Te odio y te odiare por siempre, papa, no estuviste ahí cuando era niño y no entendía porque mama no estaba –Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –No estuviste cuando Emma me pegaba y castigaba por culpa de Raquel y Johnny, no estuviste cuando ella me lastimo y fui dar al hospital, nunca ¡Nunca! Has estado para mí, en mis cumpleaños, en días importantes, solo era más importante los negocios, un día llegas y dices que haremos una nueva familia, pero ¡Solo pensabas en ti, eres un egoísta, no por querer ser feliz si no por solo pensar en ti y no pensar en mí, en tu hijo y lo mismo hiciste con Jane!

-A…Anthony –Tartamudeo Eleazar

-Ese día me lastime porque Johnny, ese joven que no es tu hijo trato de abusar de mi hermana –Antes no lo entendía porque era un niño pero ahora después de todo lo que ha estudiado y las pláticas que tuvo con Terrence, sabía bien lo que había pasado, ya no era un niño.

-¿Qué…?

-Me iré papa y no te preocupes, quédate con tu herencia, tu dinero y tu apellido, no lo necesito

-Anthony –Le llamo pero el rubio no hizo caso y salió rápidamente de la habitación, miro a su hermana ¿La abandonaría de nuevo? Estiro la mano hacia Jane, tal vez esto era una locura -¡¿Qué haces?! –Jane la tomo sin dudar

-¡No la dejare para que sigan arruinándole su vida!

-¡Anthony!

El rubio jalo a su hermana para salir de la mansión lo más rápido posible que pudiera, sabía que era una locura y que aquello era de locos, pero también comprendió lo que Terrence le trataba de hacer ver, en ese momento Jane la necesitaba, desde que se fue a San pablo y dejo de verla le llamaba, lo necesitaba y el…el no estuvo ahí para defenderla y ahora…solo se le ocurrió huir con su pequeña hermana de siete años, que locura, solo esperaba que la tía abuela lo apoyara.

Eso lo vería después, cuando estuvieran en la mansión de Chicago, lejos de Lakewood donde estaban los Britter, donde estaba el veneno de Annie, donde dejo a su padre gritando desesperado al verlo partir y al ver a su hija seguirlo.

No le importaba, mientras Anthony corría con su hermana al lado, podía notar ese sentimiento de libertad al decir la verdad, pese a no tenerle ya nada de confianza a su padre, pudo decirle las verdades que necesitaba salir del alma y así poder liberarse de todo sentimiento oculto en su interior, aquello le dio la fuerza para huir, sentía las gotas de la lluvia que se había hecho presente, caer por su rostro lo cual ayudaba a sentirse más vivo que nunca.

.

.

.

En el barco.

Se encontraban dos personas platicando en un camarote, un rubio algo confundido y aturdido por lo que le acaban de proponer no era precisamente un negocio, al menos no se veía de esa forma, los negocios son venta o compra de algún objeto, esto era más delicado e importante como el duque le había comentado al finalizar la cena y después de que sus hijos se fueran a sus respectivos camarotes.

-¿Qué…que está diciendo?

-No digo que hoy, mañana o pasado, debe ser a su tiempo y usted debe enamorarla, Albert

-Pero…ella ama a…

-Si ya sé que está enamorada de otro, pero es joven, ella puede olvidar y volverse a enamorar, no hay nada que la ate a ese joven, además –Mira el retrato que tenía en su camarote donde Candy sonreía –Ya no quiero verla sufrir aunque ella, crea que no me doy cuenta, si me doy cuenta y no quiero que sufra mas

-No puedo creer que me pida esto –Estaba desconcertado y hasta cierto punto enojado por estar involucrado en todo esto

-No es nada malo pedirle que enamore a Candy, Albert, solo es un poco mayor que ella pero ella es hermosa y será una excelente esposa y madre –Albert se sonroja –Piénselo no quiero presionarlo, solo quiero que sea feliz y si usted siente algo por ella pues…creo que es mejor ¿No cree?

Albert se queda callado sin poder saber realmente que decir, aquello lo tomo por sorpresa y solo escucha los truenos relampaguear en el cielo, no podía creer encontrarse en esa situación y con cada trueno es un brinco en el corazón al pensar en el dolor que podría causarle a más de una persona si accediera a la propuesta del duque y sobretodo en convertirse en el peor enemigo de su propio sobrino.

 _"_ _No puedo…no….no quiero ser un ami-enemigo mas de Anthony, una piedra mas en su camino, un dolor mas para el, no...no puedo...no debo poner los ojos en ella, aunque...para ser honesto...siempre, pero no...no"_ pensaba el rubio una y otra vez atormentándose mientras la marea de mar parecía sentir lo que él estaba sintiendo, los truenos parecían acompañar también su dolor, su desesperación y confusión.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **lamento mucho la demora de verdad, he estado muy mal tanto en lo laboral como en lo personal y algo cansada por enfermedad aun del estomago jejeje mi colitis de repente no me deja :'( no me deja vivir en paz :'( bueno pero aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia**_

 _ **estoy de rapido asi que perdonen por no responder a todos los reviews uno a uno pero lo hare**_

 _ **de cualquier forma muchas gracias por leer mi nuevo fic, estoy tratando de actualizar los demas ¿creen que lo logre? veamos cuantos puedo aactualizar en dos horas casi tres jejeje**_

 _ **saludos**_


	31. CAPITULO 31 EL VENENO DE ANNIE II

**...**

* * *

 ** _Los personajes de Candy, no me pertenecen_**

 ** _Este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro_**

 ** _Personajes mios: Jane, Michael, Raquel, Michelle, Emma y Jenny. Los nombres de los padres como Richard, Peter, Grace y Eleazar son inventados y no coinciden tal vez con el anime._**

 ** _nos vemos abajo ;D_**

 ** _Disfrutenlo_**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 **UN NUEVO COMIENZO II**

La vida a veces no es tan sencilla como uno pensaba, como uno imagina, a veces las apariencias engañan, no toda persona rica o de buena posición económica y social es feliz, así como no lo es la persona de bajos recursos o en escases de muchas cosas vitales para el ser humano, pero tampoco quiere decir que todo sea así siempre, hay personas que son felices con los pocos bienes que tienen, porque tienen un hogar, uno real.

También hay familias de posición que pese a todo son felices, no por los lujos si no porque encuentran un hogar uno lo más parecido o el real que debe de ser, pero ¿Qué sucede cuando no hayas tu lugar en este mundo? ¿Qué ocurre cuando por más que trates de mantener tu distancia…? En ocasiones la vida pone pruebas que no es tan fácil sondear como uno quisiera, a veces la vida es caprichosa y nos pone en las peores situaciones que no desearíamos jamás haber siquiera pensado estar en ellas.

W.A.A.

La tormenta había cesado y al parecer en un par de horas ya estaríamos en el puerto de Inglaterra, aún estaba en schock por la propuesta del duque, y es que por más que quiera asimilarlo u olvidarlo no puedo, no puedo porque a pesar de todo yo…

-No –Susurre tomando mi cabeza entre mis manos frustrado.

A decir verdad mi vida había sido algo complicada, sin padre ni madre, ni hermana, me crie prácticamente en la soledad y con los animales que me solían hacer compañía, algo que odiaba mi abuela pero que yo amaba y me hacía sentir especial y diferente, algo que ya no sentía con mi familia, pues mis padres ya no estaba y mi hermana que tanto me quería también se había ido y dejado a mi sobrino, aquel niño pequeño que pese a todo supo cómo sobrellevar mejor las cosas que yo.

Lo admiraba.

Pero ¿Cuánto será más mi admiración y mi cariño hacia él? O ¿Acaso ganara lo que siento en mi corazón?

Desde que conocí a Candy, me había quedado encantado con ella, sabía que no podía ser un segundo rival en el amor con mi sobrino, suficiente era con Terry, pero ahora…él era su hermano y ya no la veía con los mismos ojos, Anthony estaba lejos porque había cometido un error, eso me había decepcionado a decir verdad, pues si no intente nada con Candy fue porque supe que estaría con Anthony pero…ahora la vida me está poniendo en una situación en la cual no quisiera estar.

-¡Ah! –Tire las cosas que estaba en mi buro de noche levantándome. –Necesito aire

George mi fiel amigo estaba afuera viendo el horizonte, realmente no quería incomodarlo, finalmente para mí, más que mi guardaespaldas es mi amigo, el único que tuve en esos días donde estaba totalmente solo y a su cuidado, el me comprendió y comprendía.

Gire hacia el otro lado sumergido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que mis pies y el destino estaban en complot contra mí, fue hasta que ella me llamo.

-Albert, buenos días –Dijo sonriéndome tan dulcemente que hizo que mi corazón brincara

-Candy…

-¿Cómo estas Albert?

-Bi…Bien

-Albert –Terry llego en ese momento –Buenos días

-Hola Terry

-¿Quieres desayunar con nosotros?

-Bueno yo…

-Vamos Albert –Dijo mientras me tomaba la mano eso solo hizo que se me erizara la piel, nunca había sentido nada como esto –Además estoy segura que a papa le gustara que nos acompañes de nuevo

-Bueno yo…

Mire por encima de Candy y pude notar la mirada seria y suspicaz de Terry, era obvio que se había dado cuenta de algo, yo siempre me quise mantener al margen y lejos de ella, pero ahora…ahora la vida me jugaba cruelmente una mala tirada de carta para mí, por supuesto, no sabía lo que el destino deseaba con ponerme en esta situación pero el rostro angelical de esta joven no creo que pueda decir nunca que no.

Suspire resignado y tratando de serenarme para que Terry no se molestara aún más conmigo. –Vamos princesa

Candy se sonrojo un poco al escucharlo pero solo fue una fracción de segundos, después me sonrió y camino delante de mí.

Terry me detuvo antes de que siguiera –Albert, solo te voy a pedir que no te acerques más de lo que es una relación de amistad con ella –Esos celos no estoy seguro si eran solo como hermano o… -No quiero que nadie la vuelva a lastimar y menos creo que ella te pueda corresponder, así que mejor ni lo intentes

-Gracias por tu consejo Terrence, pero eso lo decidirá ella y yo también –Dije calmado

-Es una advertencia, Albert

Avanzo delante de mí y siguiendo los pasos de su hermana, esto sería la peor decisión que tomaría, pero ¿valdría la pena? Realmente Candy siempre me gusto, ahora podría tener una oportunidad ¿o no?

.

.

.

En América.

En una pequeña colina donde siempre había niños juguetones, donde dos mujeres miraban con amor y dulzura a cada uno de esos pequeñines siempre felices pese a la vida que les había tocado tener, pese a que no tuvieran un hogar con padres como dios mandaba, ellas se encargaban de enseñarles la bondad y el amor, la dulzura que debes darle a quienes amas.

Un joven rubio caminaba con su hermana tomada de su mano, estaban cansados de caminar desde la otra noche cuando el enfrento a su padre y tuvo la grandiosa idea de huir con su pequeña hermana pero ella no parecía para nada afligida, estaba feliz.

-Buenos días –Saludo Anthony a la mujer más joven que estaba viendo a los niños que corrían alrededor del gran árbol

-Buenos días, pequeños ¿Qué se les ofrece?

-Disculpe, señorita –Anthony se acercó –Necesitamos donde pasar la noche y algo de comida para mi hermana –Dijo el rubio mirando a su hermana –Puedo trabajar por la comida y el lugar para poder dormir –Dijo decidido el rubio

-¿Cuántos días llevan viajando? –Pregunto la mujer curiosa de ver a la niña de aproximadamente 7 años y del rubio que no parecía ser mayor de 18 años.

-Llevamos un día –Dijo Anthony –Por favor, hare el trabajo que necesite

-¿Sabes dónde estás?

-No… -Esa pregunta lo sorprendió –Solo espero estar lejos de Lakewood

-Lakewood ¿eh? Pues la verdad no esta tan lejos en transporte de aquí pero caminando si estas bastante lejos –Comento sonriendo la mujer –Pero no me refería a eso, este es el hogar de Pony.

-¿Hogar de Pony?

-Si en efecto y claro que pueden quedarse con nosotros el tiempo que requieran, sobre todo si no tienen a donde ir

-Gracias –Susurro Anthony agradecido aunque no tan convencido

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

Anthony miro primero a su hermana y luego a la mujer algo desconfiado –Anthony y ella es Jane mi hermana, el apellido…perdón pero prefiero no decirlo

-¿Escaparon?

-Nosotros…

-Hermana Maria basta ya de preguntas, estos niños tienen hambre y sueño, ven Anthony te daremos algo que te quede para que te puedas cambiar y también a tu hermana.

-Gracias…señora

-Dime señorita Pony por favor –Dijo sonriendo aun amablemente

-Disculpe, señorita Pony, gracias por recibirnos

-No tienes nada que agradecer

Ambos ingresaron con la mujer regordeta que se llamaba Pony, con la hermana Maria por detrás de ellos, Anthony solo esperaba que ese lugar fuera un buen lugar para comenzar de nuevo con su hermana, por ella trabajaría y estudiaría arduamente para poder mantenerla, después le enviaría una carta a su tía abuelo o a Albert para saber si contaba con su apoyo o no o también tendría que decirle adiós al apellido Ardley.

.

.

.

Annie se encontraba en medio de un berrinche en la mansión Britter de Chicago, acordaron con la señora Elroy y el señor Brown que sería mejor que se fueran un rato lejos de Lakewood además también lejos podrían evitar habladurías acerca de Annie si es que quedara premiada.

-¡Es injusto! ¡¿Cómo dejaron que se fuera?!

-Annie, basta –Decía Peter, estaba ya cansado de que su hija hiciera ese tipo de rabietas como si tuviera aun 6 años. –Lo que hiciste no estuvo bien

-Él dijo que me amaba

-¿Segura? –Grace la miraba con suspicacia –Siempre me pareció que Anthony no tenía el menor interés en ti

La pelinegra sintió en su corazón un leve pinchazo pero hace mucho logro controlarlo –Mama ¿acaso crees que miento? Además…ya no éramos niños

-Estas mal, hija, tu aun eres una niña –Peter miraba con desconcierto a su hija –Tu madre te cree pero aun así no debiste acceder, ahora ¿Qué haremos?

-¿Lo obligaran no?

-No se puede hacer eso y menos porque no sabemos para donde se fue.

-Pues búsquenlo ¡Hagan lo que sea! No se supone que me aman

-¡Annie! –Exclamo su madre escandalizada

-¡¿Qué?! Es la verdad, se supone que me aman pero realmente no me aman, siempre quisieron más a Candy y cuando ella se fue con su verdadera familia, a mí me dejaron sola, ella los dejo solos a ustedes está feliz con su nueva familia y ustedes no pueden ser felices conmigo porque…. ¿porque? ¡Porque no me aman!

Grace estaba dolida pero dio una pequeña abofeteada a Annie quien no se lo esperaba.

-Deja de decir tonterías, Annie, te amamos como a nuestra hija, al igual que amamos a Candy

Peter estaba decepcionado y miraba dolido a la pelinegra, quien no aguanto más y comenzó a dejar caer lágrimas esta vez de verdad.

-No es verdad

Annie se alejó de ellos, mirándolos con rencor, con dolor, antes de salir corriendo hacia el jardín.

-¡Annie!

-Déjala –Dijo Grace tomando el brazo de su esposo –Que se tranquilice, Peter –Bajo la mirada –Hace mucho habíamos visto la envidia y celos que Annie tenía en contra de Candy y…no hicimos nada

Peter se dejó caer en el sofá que tenía a su espalda –Lamento mucho que el veneno de Annie haya lastimado no solo a nosotros sino a Candy y a ese joven…Anthony

-¿El veneno de Annie?

-Grace nosotros vimos que su envidia crecía pero aun así confiábamos en que Annie cambiara y lo único que pasaba es que en su corazón crecía el dolor, el rencor falso, la envidia, todo fue producto de la imaginación de Annie pero… ¿Qué hicimos para hacérselo entender? Pensamos que con el amor de padres lograríamos disolver todo lo que ella sintió pero jamás…

-Vimos cuando nació y porque

-Exacto

-Creció hasta convertirse en veneno contra su hermana…

-Contra lo que ella tenía y ella anhelaba, porque vio que todos la amaban y ella deseaba eso

-Pero no tenía que hacerlo de esta forma

-No supo cómo manejarlo

Grace suspiro mientras dejaba escapar unas lágrimas -¿Qué hice con Annie?

No se dieron cuenta de que la pelinegra escuchaba todo detrás de la puerta, lloraba pero sonreía maliciosamente, pues pensaba que ahora si con todo lo que ellos acaban de descubrir, ella sería la víctima y entonces tratarían de cumplirle cualquier capricho que ella quisiera.

 _"_ _Anthony…serás mío o de nadie"_ pensaba sonriendo feliz al ver que ahora tendría más atenciones de sus padres y sobretodo cumplirían lo que ella quisiera, y si no vería la manera de que su querida ami-enemiga tampoco fuera feliz con el hombre por el cual comenzó esta rivalidad para ella.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **lamento mucho la demora pero no me deja el maldito trabajo y demas jajaja sorry por lo de maldito pero es que a veces me estresa demasiado y sobretodo ya estaba desesperada porque queria actualizar aun tengo mil ideas y quiero terminar con unas para comenzar con otras.**_

 _ **quiero informar que este fic va de la mano con agridulce niñez como muchos ya saben pero no necesariamente tienen que leer este para entenderle a Ami-enemigas, pero tiene datos que van de la mano con los capitulos sobretodo estos, solo es para enteder mejor a los personajes y sus traumas de cada uno jejejeje**_

 _ **ah si tambien porque terrence se encontrara con alguien ya tuvo su primer encuentro pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada y el no ha pensado mucho en ello, pues eran mas niños y siempre puedes confundir pero pronto se encontraran mejor ;D**_

 _ **espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo**_

 _ **tambien el fic aun no terminara tengo planeado unos capitulos mas, no quiero alargarlo tampoco mucho pero eso depende de mi cabeza y sus ideas y no de mi yo solo escribo loq ue me pide jejejeje**_

 _ **saludos y lindo inicio de semana ;D**_

 _ **proximo capitulo "El amor y calidez de un hogar"**_


	32. CAPITULO 32 CAMINOS SEPARADOS I

**...**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 32 EL AMOR DE ALBERT**

* * *

 _ **La frase que dice "Si lo amas déjalo ir, si regresa era para ti, si no es que nunca lo fue" todos la hemos escuchado alguna vez en la vida, ya sea porque nos lo dicen por un amor dañino porque no quieren vernos con esa persona, porque simplemente piensan que no es para ti, realmente ¿Cuántos de estos casos terminan bien?**_

 _ **Es estúpido cuando nos dicen que se debe luchar por el amor y después digan que si amas a alguien lo dejes ir, pero ¿Quién realmente ama? ¿Qué es el amor? Muchas veces lo hemos dicho y muchas veces seguramente nos lo hemos preguntado, el amor es aquel sentimiento único, especial y hermoso que sale del alma sinceramente, algo que se siente y que no se piensa.**_

 _ **Si podríamos describirlo así pero ¿Quién realmente lo siente? Realmente poniéndose observar a muchas personas se nota cuando se aman o están enamorados en ese momento y quienes no ¿Es posible? A simple vista las apariencias engañan.**_

 _ **Lo que si es que cuando el amor es real, fuerte, verdadero y sincero, salido del alma, no importa cuánto tiempo se tarden las almas gemelas en reencontrarse siempre termina triunfando el amor, al menos que realmente nunca haya sido amor y en el camino haya aparecido el amor verdadero para alguna de las personas.**_

 _ **Entonces ¿Quién realmente ama? ¿Quién realmente siente amor?**_

 _ **W.A.A.**_

* * *

El puerto de Londres, el sol estaba rozando dulcemente las calles donde solo las personas que esperaban a sus familiares o amigos de aquel navío se acercaban ansiosos por darles la bienvenida.

Candy miraba con melancolía aquel lugar, hace años que había llegado a ese mismo puerto con su familia, los Britter, sus padres amorosos a quienes extrañaba demasiado ya. Ese mismo puerto donde tuvo que salir de ahí para ir a América, separándose y olvidando todo lo que conocía, porque nunca jamás volvería a ser.

Nunca lo fue…al menos no era la realidad que ella debía vivir…

-¿Estas bien? –Terrence a su lado, ella le sonrió en respuesta, aun recordaba como Terrence le pretendía antes de saber que eran hermanos, eran hermosos recuerdos y a la vez divertidos que tal vez algún día contarían a sus propios hijos.

-Vamos hijos –El duque estaba ya bajando por la rampilla para llegar al puerto, subió una mano para ayudar a la joven quien sonrió y le tomo de la mano

-Aquí hay un carruaje –Comento Terrence después de volver un minuto después –Vamos –Tomo las maletas y se dirigió

-¿Viene Albert?

El rubio miro hacia ellos, estaba aún algo confundido por la propuesta del duque y además por las hermosas sensaciones que se sentían con mayor fuerza de tan solo pensar que tendría una oportunidad con Candy.

Solo asintió y miro a George quien entendió y llevo su maleta.

.

.

.

Anthony se encontraba en el pequeño cuarto donde estaban los demás niños, se levantó tranquilamente para ver si la señorita Pony estaba ya despierta, pero no tardó en encontrarla.

-Señorita Pony

-¿Qué ocurre Anthony?

-Quisiera escribir una carta a mí…mi tía abuela y mi tío

-Claro que si Anthony –Sonrió cálidamente la mujer –Aunque pueden quedarse aquí ¿Lo sabes?

Anthony asintió –Lo sé pero…pero quiero saber si con ellos cuento o…no

-Bueno…cariño si…en realidad no se puede solucionar sabes que en nosotras te puedes apoyar –Sonrió dulcemente mientras le entregaba un papel y pluma

-Gracias

La señorita Pony se fue dejándolo a solas con sus pensamientos en aquel despacho pequeño donde normalmente al parecer estaban siempre ellas.

La verdad es que no sabía si era buena idea escribirle a su tía abuela, al final de cuentas ellos no le creían que con Annie, demonios ni siquiera él sabía si realmente había sucedido algo con ella o no, lo único que sabía es que no la amaba, que no era doncella y que no la quería en su vida, pero ¿Cómo pedir ayuda para su hermana sin arriesgarse a que le pidieran volver para casarse?

 _"_ _Diablos"_ pensó mirando el papel nuevamente, de ambos realmente pensaba que a quien podría acudir por lo menos para que le ayudara con algo de dinero era Albert, eso pensaba, ya que su tío nunca lo había dejado solo cuando necesitaba algo, su tía tampoco pero sabía que ella era más estricta como cuando no quería ir a San Pablo, por lo que no…no podía esperar que ella le ayudara sin exigirle cumplirle a Annie. Así que comenzó la carta dirigida para su tío.

.

.

.

Candy, Albert, Terry y el duque iban en aquel carruaje pasando las calles de Londres para llegar a la mansión de los Grandchester, (Michael llegaría por su parte en unos días) ya que había querido ir a ver a su madre, pero el duque no lo dejo solo y menos a vivir en América solo, así que solo permitió que se retrasara unos días desde la partida de ellos.

-¿Quiere quedarse a almorzar con nosotros, Albert?

Albert miro con sorpresa y nerviosismo al duque, Terry miraba atento a su padre y a Albert, algo ahí no le agradaba ¿Desde cuándo su padre era tan agradable para las personas? ¿O con alguien que apenas conoce?

-Yo bueno…es que…

-Vamos Albert –Dijo Candy sonriéndole dulcemente –Sera agradable

-Bueno es que…

-¿Acaso nos rechazara?

Albert miro a Terrence quien miraba con molestia pero había decidido mantener la boca cerrada y mirar por la ventana.

Suspiro, esto sería más difícil de lo que pensaba y además estaba seguro que Anthony jamás le perdonaría y si comenzaba a aceptar las invitaciones del duque seria como decir acepto el trato, el compromiso.

-Claro que no duque…

-Quedamos que me dirías Richard –Dijo el hombre sonriéndole

-Claro Richard, será un placer

El resto del camino estuvo en silencio.

.

.

.

Annie se encontraba en la mansión Britter donde sus padres ordenaron que estuviera, cuando de pronto comenzó a marearse, aquello no estaba nada bien y entonces un pequeño olor llego a su nariz y sintió la necesidad de irse de inmediato al baño.

En definitiva esto no estaba bien –Que… ¿Qué…? –Susurro entrecortadamente mientras se limpiaba la boca y entonces…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Archie estaba sobre de ella en aquella cabaña, era verdad que nunca fue de su agrado de niños, siempre escapaba de él, siempre lo evadía pero eso no quitaba que fuera un buen mozo ahora que ya no eran más unos niños, y como bien decían luego sus amigas si se te antoja ¿Por qué no?

Archie estaba temblando en ese momento señal para Annie de que estaba por terminar, realmente al sentir el miembro de Archie con tanto amor por supuesto y delicadeza, nunca había estado con nadie hasta ese punto, pero Archie supo cómo envolverle con amor y dulzura, caricias que le llegaron al corazón frio que ahora estaba más cálido que nunca, no lo amaba, pero el haber hecho el amor con él, había sido la mejor experiencia que tendría en su vida seguramente pero…por eso debía manejar bien las cosas para su favor.

Sabía que iba a terminar muchas veces vio a un hombre terminar, lentamente Archie la trato de besar, ella se había negado en un principio pero ahí…ahí estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que él le robo el beso, sin pensarlo mucho, sin necesidad de decir nada, sin dejarla reaccionar, sin pensarlo en ese momento le robo más que el aliento, le robo el corazón.

Fue el más hermoso de los besos en su vida…entonces Archie término mientras ella sentía todo en su cuerpo, mientras se besaban, ella gemía fuertemente al sentir el clímax.

-Te amo –Murmuro Archie en su oído, ella sintió algo en su interior y sin pensarlo más solo respondió.

-También yo –En ese momento sentía que era lo que sentía pero después todo volvió a la normalidad, ella siendo la misma de siempre, fría con él aunque no lo evitaba como antes.

Menos ahora que era parte de su plan.

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

Annie se llevó una mano a la frente –No… -Murmuro –No…por dios…no

.

.

.

Candy se encontraba en el jardín donde su padre había ordenado que se plantaran unas cuantas rosas y plantas para que ella no extrañara mucho donde anteriormente vivía con los Britter, ella le había comentado.

La mansión al parecer había dado un giro de 80 grados al menos eso decía Terrence, quien no recordaba ciertas cosas como que fuera un poco más alegre la sala principal. Pero eso no era malo al contrario se alegraba y bastante porque sabía que también era por Eleonor para recibirla en su nuevo hogar, porque aunque no lo dijera el duque…su interés en ella volvía

-Veo que a tu hermana le gusto el jardín –Comento el duque mirando por el mismo ventanal –El almuerzo estuvo exquisito –Miro al rubio que había ido detrás de la rubia y sonrió para sí mismo

-Papa tu no haces nada solo porque si –Se volteo a verlo –Y menos con alguien que apenas conociste

-¿Tan mal aspecto tienes de mí? –Pregunto fingiendo su dolor

-No has sido precisamente el mejor padre del mundo, Richard

-Esta vez te equivocas hijo

-¿Así? –Enarco una ceja mientras señalaba a Albert quien estaba platicando amenamente con Candy -¿Por qué tanta amabilidad e invitaciones a Albert Ardley? Nunca te cayó bien padre, jamás dejabas que viniera el o Anthony a verme

-La gente cambia, Terrence

-No…no esa respuesta no me agrada –Se acercó –Quiero saber ahora mismo ¿Qué demonios te propones? No quiero que Candy…

-Es por ella por quien lo hago

-¿Qué?

-Le pedí a Albert que se comprometiera con Candy

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí, así olvidara a ese idiota de tu amigo

Terrence quedo sin palabras, helado sin saber que decir, eran tres sentimientos encontrados en ese momento, odiaba a su padre por que seguía haciendo su santa voluntad sin consultar antes a ellos sus hijos, aquello lo odiaba y más porque Candy no sabía sus intenciones de Albert seguramente, por otro lado se sorprendió y sintió calidez al ver que su padre se preocupaba realmente por su hermana y por otro lado los celos aquellos que eran de hermano y aun al menos pensaba que aún había unos de aquellos celos de hombre, pero no estaba seguro tal vez solo tal vez estaba molesto porque su oportunidad se esfumo y por otro lado querían arrebatarle a su hermana antes de poder estar con ella más tiempo.

.

.

.

Candy miraba el sol, mientras después de reír divertida con Albert ambos se sentaron en el jardín, Albert miro en ese momento a la rubia, tal vez estaba haciendo mal pero ya había accedido.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

En el despacho del duque, minutos después del almuerzo, ambos se encontraban frente a frente con un escritorio de por medio, Richard Grandchester sonrió -¿Entonces?

-Richard, yo…creo que esto no está bien y menos si Candy no sabe

-Vamos Albert, Candy te gusta –Esa era una afirmación

-Tal vez –Murmuro despacio el rubio mirando con molestia al duque –Pero ella ama a mi sobrino ¿Si se da cuenta de eso verdad?

-Anthony cometió un error y nunca podrá ser si es que alguna vez hubo una oportunidad

-¿Y yo que? Anthony es mi sobrino y seré su enemigo si lo traiciono de esta forma

Richard sonrió un poco –Aun no sabemos si lo aceptara, pero le doy la oportunidad de que haga el intento ¿quiere intentarlo? De cualquier forma yo no obligare a mi hija a casarse si no ama a la persona pero quiero que se olvide por ahora del dolor que le causo Anthony, que tenga la oportunidad de enamorarse nuevamente y no se…tal vez ni siquiera estaba enamorada de ella, solo que…se encapricho como cualquier adolescente

-Yo no creo eso pero… -Albert suspiro profundamente ya lo había pensado y aunque pareciera egoísta no podía seguir ignorando lo que había ido creciendo desde que conoció a la rubia, pese a que el trato no era tan frecuente como con los demás, esa joven lo cautivo desde el primer día que sus esmeraldas llegaron a sus zafiros, eran hermosos y ahora que había pasado el viaje con ella y ese día…sus miradas eran cada vez como cuchillos clavándose en el pecho no podía seguir ignorándolo y debía pelear…por una vez… -Acepto

El duque sonrió y se puso de pie –Perfecto entonces puede seguir visitándonos frecuentemente y claro que usted se quedara en Londres ¿Cierto?

-Por ahora si

Por un lado emocionado y feliz por intentar ganar el corazón de Candy, pero por otro lado se sentía el ser más despreciable del mundo…Anthony…ahora se convertiría en el enemigo de su propia sangre, de su sobrino.

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

-Candy –Murmuro mirándole dulcemente, la rubia volteo a verlo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

-Dime

-¿Estas enamorada…? Quiero decir… ¿Amas a alguien?

Candy miro confundida por la pregunta de Albert pero sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, claro que amaba a alguien ese era Anthony, -Yo… bueno…es que…

-Sé que… -Se acercó un poco a ella tomando sus manos –Yo…bueno es que…quería saberlo aunque ya lo sé pero…quiero que… -Candy quedo helada al ver como se acercaba más y más a ella, se iba a alejar cuando…

-¡Albert!

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **recuerdan que ayer les dije que actualizaria un fic sorpresa bueno...aqui esta el otro fic sorpresa, era busqueda dle amor con epilogo y ahora este ;D espero que les guste**

 **me falta actualizar agridulce niñez espero poder actualizarlo en un rato ;D si no lo hare en estos dias antes de volver a actualizar este obviamente ;D**

 **bueno muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, ya tome en cuenta los votos que ya dejaron en giros del destino ;D**

 **sigan votando y no olviden sus reviews ya que esos me alientan a seguir escribiendo ;D**

 **bueno les dejo por aqui como van los votos hasta ahora :D**

 _ **GIROS DEL DESTINO 140%**_

 _ **VOLVERTE A VER, VOLVERTE A AMAR 140%**_

 _ **LISTEN TO HEART 120%**_

 _ **BUSQUEDA DE LA FELICIDAD 40%**_

 _ **AMI-ENEMIGAS 50%**_

 _ **AGRIDULCE -NIÑEZ 40%**_

 _ **¿QUIEN SOY YO? 20%**_

 _ **Nota de la autora: Solo quiero aclarar que al votar por ami-enemigas tambien se actualizara "Agridulce Niñez", pues recordemos que estas van de la mano ;D**_

 **saludos**


	33. CAPITULO 33 CAMINOS SEPARADOS II

**...**

* * *

 ** _Los personajes de Candy, no me pertenecen_**

 ** _Este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro_**

 ** _Personajes mios: Jane, Michael, Raquel, Michelle, Emma y Jenny. Los nombres de los padres como Richard, Peter, Grace y Eleazar son inventados y no coinciden tal vez con el anime._**

 ** _nos vemos abajo ;D_**

 ** _Disfrutenlo_**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 33 ADIOS ARDLEY**

* * *

 _ **El amor entre hermanos es un lazo que no debería de separarse o romperse nunca, no importa lo que se haga o se diga siempre estarán ahí para apoyarlos pero ¿Qué sucede cuando no es de la misma sangre? Realmente tampoco es un impedimento hay personas que tienen hermanos solo por el amor que nació entre ellos no porque tengan la misma sangre pero es verdad que el lazo es más débil y puede romperse con mayor facilidad sobre todo si es algo que lastime realmente demasiado no solo física sino espiritualmente.**_

 _ **Pero realmente se acaba la hermandad ahí ¿? No en realidad creo que el amor es infinito y va más allá que todo como el universo…debe ser que por eso siempre se perdona con ese mismo amor tan infinito que hay.**_

 _ **A.B.A**_

* * *

Anthony miraba aun aquella carta donde Albert le decía que debería ir a cumplir con su deber como el caballero y Ardley que era con Annie Britter, que aun así lo ayudaría pero esperaba que hiciera lo correcto, tomo el paquete que había traído George, era dinero por órdenes de Albert, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse molesto por lo que le había puesto.

-Todos… -Anthony arrugo la carta –Me dejan

-Anthony ¿estás bien?

-Jane –Murmuro, como si el destino le estuviera dando una abofeteada, para hacerlo recordar que no estaba solo, sonrió dulcemente –Si ahora voy

Jane sonrió y dejo a su hermano en el despacho de la señorita Pony, Albert había preguntado el lugar donde estaba pero no le dijo e incluso su aliado ahora era George pese a todo lo que había pasado, este le comento que no estaba de acuerdo porque había escuchado algo de una plática de Annie con Archie su primo pero no quiso decirle mas

 _"_ _¿Qué habría escuchado para apoyarme?"_ pensaba sin comprender el rubio mientras miraba por la ventana a su hermana jugar con los demás niños.

.

.

.

En Londres, después del pequeño casi beso entre ellos no habían dicho nada pero Candy sabía que no tardaría en sacar ese tema Albert, por otro lado Terrence no se le separaba si a sol ni a sombra desde que había estado a punto de golpear a Albert por atreverse a querer besarla, aquello era algo que no esperaba pero Terry estaba celoso no comprendía sus celos y no sabía si eran como hermano o realmente él no había olvidado del todo su amor por ella.

Albert miraba por la ventana de la sala de estar de los Grandchester, donde esperaba a que Candy bajara de su alcoba, había pedido permiso al duque que fueran a cabalgar juntos sería un tranquilo y sencillo paseo pero planeaba decirle sus sentimientos aprovechando que no había visto a Terrence hasta ese momento.

Candy bajaba en aquel momento al verlo sonrió dulcemente –Hola Albert

El sonrió también con dulzura, aun cuando estaba sintiéndose mal por aquella carta que envió a su sobrino y por conquistar a la mujer que sabía que Anthony amaba, no podía evitar sentir como el sol brillaba fuertemente ante él, dándole la oportunidad de ser más que feliz.

-Candy –La toma de la mano para depositarle un tierno beso que provoca que ella se sonroje levemente -¿Nos vamos pequeña?

-Aja –Dice está tratando de salir lo más pronto posible pero…

-¡Candy mi pequeña dama!

-¿Mama? –Dijo al ver entrar a Eleonor Baker

Ambas se abrazan tiernamente mientras ella deja escapar unas pequeñas lágrimas, Terrence iba entrando y sonríe ante la escena que él y Albert observan.

.

.

.

-¡¿Embarazada?! –La señora Elroy estaba en su despacho hablando con Grace Britter, quien le llevo la noticia del embarazo ya confirmado de Annie, esta había dicho el nombre del padre del hijo que llevaba en su vientre y ya no podía retrasar el tiempo y cambiar las cosas solo había una solución –Dios mío….¡que escandalo!

-No podemos esperar más, tía Elroy, necesitamos traer a Anthony ya.

-Es que no sé dónde está, no se ha comunicado conmigo o Albert, ni con su padre

-Pero es que…no podemos estar así…Annie…comenzaran las murmuraciones tía Elroy y perdone pero no obligare a Annie a esconderse o a no decir de quien es el hijo

-¿Es acaso una amenaza Grace?

-No, es una advertencia –Da media vuelta para retirarse pero antes de salir por completo –Tía Elroy no he sido la mejor madre del mundo pero… no seguiré haciendo y dejando que le hagan daño a Annie así que hare lo que sea para protegerla

-Bien Grace, yo haré lo mismo porque…perdone pero sabemos que Annie no tiene buena fama y…

-Nos vemos –Dijo cortante saliendo por completo

-Anthony… -Murmuro la tía abuela mirando a la fotografía de al lado

-¿Qué haremos ahora, tía abuela? –Comento Stear mirando a su tía –No podemos obligar a Anthony, menos cuando sabemos la verdad

-Archie seria infeliz

-Igual que Anthony

-Pero él no la ama eso es una ventaja

-Archie el ama creo que esa es la ventaja

-No sé qué hacer Stear

-Aunque Archie sea mi hermano, tía abuela, lo que hizo debería pagarlo aun amándola o no, no debió aprovecharse de ella.

-Creo que fue al revés ¿No?

-Como sea, no debió hacerlo

La tía abuela suspira profundamente –George

-Señora Elroy –Dice saliendo de la puerta que está al lado del librero

-Ve por Archie y Anthony, diré que venga mañana y que no se preocupe que es para hablar tranquilamente –Comento la tía abuela mientras sacaba otro saco de dinero –Daré esto

-De acuerdo

-No le digas nada recuérdalo y…

-No señora Elroy, no se preocupe

-Bien

George sale del despacho, pensando que la tía abuela no era tan mala después de todo lo que pensaban sus nietos, ella le envió desde al principio dinero a Anthony porque no quería desampararlo, porque pese a todo lo amaba.

.

.

.

Candy miraba a su familia era agradable volver a estar con sus padres aunque estos fueran aun un poco desconocidos para ella, era agradable comer en familia, aunque esta vez Annie no estaba pero gano a un verdadero hermano, sabía que siempre podría contar con Terrence pese a todo siempre estaría ahí para ella. Lo sabía sin necesidad de palabras Terrence le demostraba su amor de mil formas.

-¿Dime Albert, que edad tienes? –Pregunto Eleonor tranquilamente mirando a su invitado

-Tengo 19 años –Comento mirando con dulzura a la pequeña rubia quien le miraba algo ruborizada –Pronto los veinte, en unos días en realidad

-Vaya tan solo cuatro años y medio de lo que tiene mi pequeña dama –Comento Eleonor sin darle mucha importancia lo que decía, pero Albert se sonrojo levemente –Cariño ¿Y Michael?

-Está encerrado en su habitación, desde que llego no ha querido verme, solo a su hermano –Dijo mirando a Terrence

-No me dice nada en realidad pero me permite acompañarlo…además comprendo su dolor separarse de una madre no es nada fácil

-Mejor cambiemos de tema –Propuso la rubia mirando a su hermano enrojecerse

-Tienes razón pequeña –El duque se puso de pie y trajo consigo una pequeña caja –Esto lo enviaron los Britter cariño –Le entrego la caja a Candy quien inmediatamente puso toda su atención a lo que sus padres le enviaron

-Bueno ¿quieres que te ayude pecosa? –Pregunta Terrence ayudando a su hermana a abrirlo

Albert solo mira a Candy, disfruta verla, contemplarla tan dulce, tan feliz, tan fresca tan ella…porque ella era única en todo su esplendor.

-Albert ¿Vienes conmigo a mi despacho?

Albert sale de su ensoñación y sigue a Richard, Candy los sigue con la mirada pero trata de no pensar en nada más que en lo que estaba haciendo pero no es tan fácil lograr su concentración ahora… ¿de qué hablarían?

-En su fiesta de cumpleaños que supongo será aquí… -Lo mira interrogadoramente

-Si señor

-Podríamos anunciar su compromiso con ella ¿Cree que sea prudente?

-¡¿Qué…?! Pero duque…Richard ella…

-Sé que no le ha dicho nada y no le ha dicho ella algo para pretender que sea buena idea comprometerlos pero realmente…

-No creo que sea buena idea y menos frente a todos

-Bueno que sea una pequeña conversación entre su familia y la nuestra, no comprometidos pero si como novios

-Bueno yo…

-Creo que es lo más correcto pero para entonces ella ya debe saber de sus sentimientos por supuesto y ella deberá decidir también ya sabe ¿verdad?

-Pero…

-No se diga mas ¿O acaso no la quiere?

-Claro que si

-Bueno entonces eso haremos ¿Cuándo llega la tía Elroy?

-En unos días, no sé si sea buena idea, no sé si Anthony…

-En caso de que sea así…ella sabrá que debe hacer y además Anthony no tiene cabida ahorita en la vida de Candy

-¿Y yo la tengo?

-Creo que si por el modo que lo ha visto en los últimos días algo me dice que sí.

Richard sale sin decir más, dejando una vez más a Albert en un gran debate moral, en si está o no haciendo lo correcto por un lado su felicidad pero por otro está la de aquel Ardley que más que un apellido en común, es su sobrino sangre de su sangre y…. ¿Lo traicionaría así?

.

.

.

Anthony se encontraba aquella mañana fría de otoño el cual ya estaba más que cerca su estación, aquella que de momentos Anthony odiaba pues ver morir las rosas o arboles le recordaba aquella vez que murieron sin razón alguna cuando su madre falleció, aquello siempre le había dado un poco de escalofríos, pero continuo su camino hacia el despacho de su tía, donde estaba también sus primos

-Tía

-Anthony siéntate por favor

-¿Para qué me citaste? Espero que no sea para obligarme a casarme con Annie porque no lo hare

-Precisamente es por eso, Anthony

-Tony escucha a la tía –Dijo Stear mirando a su primo en modo de disculpa

-Yo no quiero ese trato tía –Añadió Archie

La tía lo ignoro –Anthony…Annie está embarazada

-¡¿Qué?!

-Grace vino a exigir que se debe de cumplir

-Yo no fui

-¿No te acostaste con ella?

-No

-¿Seguro?

Anthony palideció, aquella vez que su tío lo encontró…no recordaba nada –Si… -Dijo titubeante

-Ella afirma lo contrario

-Pero no lo hice…no…no puede ser

-Lo siento mucho pero…

-No me casare con ella tía abuela y es mi última palabra

Elroy mira a Archie quien pese a todo sonríe -¿Por qué?

-No la amo

-Pero…

-No tía no quiero y tú no serás quien me obligue

-Deshonras el apellido Ardley, Anthony –Dijo levantándose molesta, le dolía decir eso pero sabía que Annie Britter jamás admitiría el nombre del verdadero padre de su hijo y tampoco quería que su sobrino se viera envuelto en todo aquel escandalo pero… ¿Qué hacer?

-No te preocupes tía –Dijo con molestia y dolor –A partir de ahora dejo de ser un Ardley, esta familia siempre le ha importado más la etiqueta que los sentimientos de los miembros, no puedo seguir en esta familia por lo tanto

-Anthony

-Adiós señora Ardley, señores Cornwall –Dijo levantándose y dando media vuelta para retirarse

-Anthony vuelve aquí.

-No tía abuela…perdón Señora Elroy a partir de ahora y para no avergonzar más a la familia no volveré a usar el apellido Ardley e incluso si es necesario tampoco el de Brown, por lo que puedes decirle a mi padre que no se preocupe –Mira una vez más a Archie quien estaba mirándolo con preocupación ahora –Nos vemos…adiós familia Ardley

Sale corriendo dejándolos un poco sorprendidos y consternados, sin saber bien que hacer…Anthony no mira atrás, se siente libre y triste a la vez pero sabe que ahora por fin podrá vivir sin tantas reglas de una familia que realmente no le está ayudando y que solo lo llevaran a una vida infeliz al lado de una persona obsesiva que no sabe realmente el amor que se está perdiendo frente a ella por solo verlo como una meta.

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada una enorme disculpa por no actualizar como puse en el otro fic estuve algo mal realmente y por eso pero aqui estoy y seguire ;D**

 **espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste, es capitulo doble bueno segun yo jejejjee ;D**

 **me falta actualizar agridulce niñez espero poder actualizarlo en un rato ;D si no lo hare en estos dias antes de volver a actualizar este obviamente ;D**

 **bueno muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews,**

 **sigan votando y no olviden sus reviews ya que esos me alientan a seguir escribiendo ;D**

 **Por hoy votos dobles :D**

 **bueno les dejo por aqui como van los votos hasta ahora :D**

 _ **GIROS DEL DESTINO 0%**_

 _ **VOLVERTE A VER, VOLVERTE A AMAR 0%**_

 _ **LISTEN TO HEART 0%**_

 _ **BUSQUEDA DE LA FELICIDAD 0%**_

 _ **AMI-ENEMIGAS 0%**_

 _ **AGRIDULCE -NIÑEZ 0%**_

 _ **¿QUIEN SOY YO? 0%**_

 _ **Nota de la autora: Solo quiero aclarar que al votar por ami-enemigas tambien se actualizara "Agridulce Niñez", pues recordemos que estas van de la mano ;D**_

 **saludos**


	34. CAPITULO 34 LA PROPUESTA DE ALBERT

...

* * *

 _Candy Candy no me pertenece_

 _La historia es de mi entera imaginacion e independiente a la serie_

 _esta historia es sin fines de lucro_

 _personajes mios -Jane, Jenny, Michelle, Emma, Johny, Michael, Raquel_

 _nos vemos abajo :D_

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 34 UNA INEVITABLE DECISION**_

 _ **EL DOLORIDO CORAZON DE ANTHONY**_

* * *

 _ **A veces la vida es una sensación entre amargo y dulce, a veces buena, a veces mala, a veces injusta y en ocasiones generosa con quienes no lo merecen, pero al final siempre terminara siendo en algún modo justa con las personas que lo merecen, aunque no siempre llega en el momento que uno lo ordena o quiere, siempre tiene los modos más extraños y diferente de dar una solución la vida a nuestra vida, el destino es impredecible y aunque en cierto modo nunca es como queremos, la vida tiene las maneras más extrañas de hacernos madurar y comenzar de nuevo, aprender de nuestros errores y tratar de remediar las situaciones que nos enfrentamos.**_

 _ **W.A.A**_

* * *

 _ **La vida a veces parece injusta, pero muchas otras veces parece ser justa con los que sufren o con los que no sufren realmente el dolor y desgracia que otros que no nacen entre maravillas no superficialidades si no el amor y abundancia.**_

 _ **La vida puede ser injusta pero muchas otras veces debemos saber y entender que la vida pese a todo puede llegar a ser demasiado justa cuando llega el momento de serlo aun cuando de momento parezca que nada de lo que amas o quieres en la vida pueda ser para ti, lo importante es no perder esa bondad en el alma y corazón que te mantiene blanco, no desesperar y caer en las sombras.**_

 _ **A.B.A**_

* * *

Realmente nunca pensé estar en esta situación pero ya no hay marcha atrás y lo más grave de todo es que no quiero realmente retractarme, no había sentido ganas de mi propia felicidad desde que mis padres murieron dejándome solo y llevándose a mi querida hermana, Anthony fue en algún momento y hasta cierto punto algo que me hacía aferrar a la vida pero esto…esto es diferente, yo solo velaba al principio por su felicidad pero pronto me di cuenta de que muchas veces quieres proteger a quien no necesita una verdadera protección pues puede llegar a ser más maduro que uno mismo, pero con ella, Candy me da verdaderas ganas de estar vivo y de ser feliz, de querer ser feliz y hacerla feliz porque su felicidad es la mía y que mejor dicha que yo sea quien tenga ese honor de hacerla inmensamente feliz.

La observaba tranquilamente mientras ella miraba las rosas con dulzura aunque me recordaba un poco a Anthony, no podía dejar de admirar su belleza, también podía ver a través de ella a mi querida hermana.

Su nariz puntiaguda y hermosa que adornaba con más dulzura su hermoso y angelical rostro, su cabello que caía tranquilamente por sus mejillas sonrojadas por el pequeño sol que apenas se asomaba en el cielo pero que de igual modo daba cobijo a todo ser vivo en la tierra, sus tersas y suaves manos que seguramente sería el más afortunado a ser tocado por unas dulces manos de Angel, sus labios carnosos rosados que me hacían derretir de sed en el desierto, sus verdes esmeralda que eran la combinación más perfecta con su hermoso rostro, su piel aterciopelada que mis manos añoraban sin siquiera conocerla del todo aun…esa…

-¿Albert?

La voz de Candy me saco de mis pensamientos pero aun así sentí la corriente eléctrica recorrer por todo mi ser, aquello era el canto de los Angeles.

-¿estás bien?

-Si –Susurre abriendo los ojos para encontrar los esmeralda que tanto amaba

-Creo que…creo que entrare –Dijo levantándose del lugar –Hace algo de frio ya

Asentí mientras caminaba hacia ella para ofrecerle mi mano –Vamos –Susurre mirándola con intensidad, ya no podía salir de esto y no quería, ya no podía escapar ya no podía tener cabida en mi mente para culpas y demás, Candy era mi felicidad y debía por lo menos luchar para ser la suya.

-Gracias –Comento al levantarse con mi mano

-Candy

-¿Eh?

No supe porque lo hice, ni en qué momento tome la decisión, solo que en un momento a otro yo tenía aprisionada a Candy entre mis brazos besándola con dulzura, delicadeza y ternura, solo deseaba decir así todo lo que ella me hacía sentir, quería que supiera lo loco que ya estaba enamorado de ella.

Pero a veces los impulsos salen caros…

-No… -Dijo Candy empujándome y abofeteándome la mejilla, solo la pude mirar, ella estaba molesta, bastante molesta –No…no lo hagas de nuevo –Y con esto último salió corriendo del lugar, dejándome como un completo idiota.

.

.

.

Archie se encontraba en la mansión Britter, tratando de resolver las cosas con Annie pero esta estaba más que furiosa porque Anthony había salido de la mansión y nadie sabía dónde estaba o por lo menos eso decían estaba segura que no era así, que seguramente la tía abuela lo sabía.

-Ya dije que si no es con Anthony, no quiero a nadie –Comento la pelinegra molesta

-Annie pero Anthony no es el padre del niño

-¿Y acaso crees que tu si? –Pregunto burlonamente –Si alguien debe ser el padre de mi hijo prefiero que sea el hombre que amo, no del que solo fue mi juguete sexual ¿No crees que es lo mejor?

-Es mi hijo –Susurro Archie colérico, sabía que Annie mentía, porque cuando él la tomo por completo era doncella y no creía que ella anduviera en cama en cama

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Comento Annie divertida –Aunque fuera tuyo, no quiero que sea tuyo y mis padres ahora que se sienten culpables harán lo que sea para enmendarse conmigo, así que si quieres que tenga este mocoso –Comento señalándose el vientre –Convence a Anthony de que se case conmigo.

-Pero…

-Archie por favor ¿Acaso no quieres a nuestro bebe? –Dijo rodeándole el cuello –Recuerda que este pequeño es el que sufrirá, entiende yo ya dije algo y si me retracto y digo otra cosa será como si hubiera mentido y tú no quieres que me tomen de cualquiera y loca ¿Verdad amor?

Archie miro la azulada mirada que le miraba con seducción y avidez, el comenzó a sentir hervir la sangre dentro de su ser, no quería perderla pero tampoco quería arruinarla socialmente, su madre había comenzado a cumplir su amenaza y muchos ya sabían que Anthony era el padre del hijo que esperaba.

-Bien

-Gracias

-Pero hay una condición –Annie miro con molestia al castaño –Quiero que Anthony sepa la verdad y que sea una decisión de él también

-¿Estás loco?

-Es justo que lo sepa…

-No es el trato que quedamos Archie –Suavizo un poco su mirada –Escoge algo más, como por ejemplo –Le toco suavemente su pecho –Seguirnos viendo

-¿Quieres que te comparta?

Archie la empujo suavemente lejos de él.

-No…Anthony no me tocara lo sabemos pero ante los demás será así ¿No?

-Pero…

-Vamos ¿Quieres perderme? ¿Ya no me amas, Archie? –Pregunto mirándolo con tristeza

Archie se acercó nuevamente para abrazarla –Te amo más de lo que crees

-¿No quieres que sea feliz?

-Claro que…si

-Entonces por favor –Lo miro –Eso me hará feliz

-¿Por qué no puedes ser feliz conmigo?

-Los necesito a ambos, yo te amo a ti –Dijo tranquilamente –Pero hay alguien que tiene que sufrir porque me hizo sufrir

-Cand…

-No la menciones, no quiero que tus labios vuelvan a mencionarla, o siquiera que tu pienses en ella también, solo quiero que pienses en mi –Comento Annie tapando sus labios – ¿Lo harás?

Archie la miro tristemente, si quería su felicidad pues la amaba, aunque Stear dijera que era más una obsesión, no era así –Esta en el hogar de Pony –Susurro soltando un enorme suspiro

Annie sonrió triunfante.

.

.

.

Albert se encontraba en la mansión Grandchester esperando que Candy quien llevaba los últimos días evitándolo lo recibiera, Terry no estaba en casa y los padres de estos habían ido a comer, al parecer el duque estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para reconquistar a Eleonor Baker.

-Buenas tardes señor Albert –Saludo la rubia sin querer mirarlo –Mi padre no está, no sé si le dijeron que…

-Lo sé pero no vine a buscar a tu padre, Candy

-Ah, sí es a Terry, entonces…

-No

Candy lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa triste –Yo…no…yo no tengo nada de qué hablar con usted, señor Albert

El rubio también sonrió tristemente al escucharla hablarle de ese modo pero respiro profundamente antes de continuar –Lo admito Candy y te pido perdón –La rubia le miro confundida –No fue el mejor modo de declararme ante una joven tan hermosa y dulce como tu

Candy se sonrojo y bajo la mirada tratando de pronunciar una frase coherente para evitar los elogios de Albert pero no logro completarlas, por lo que el rubio continúo

-Candy, me he enamorado de ti como un tonto –Dijo sonriéndole nervioso –Realmente no era mi intención, tampoco porque yo sé de tus sentimientos hacia mi sobrino, pero… -Tomo la mano de la rubia –Solo quiero que lo pienses y que me des una oportunidad para amarte y conquistar tu corazón, porque ese sería el mejor regalo y seria el hombre más dichoso de la faz del universo.

Candy quedo sin habla mientras Albert besaba el torso de su mano, aquello no lo había esperado al menos no de ese modo y sobretodo no de alguien que sabía perfectamente bien que ella amaba a otra persona…no podía ser verdad…se negaba a creer que un tío pudiera hacer algo como esto…Anthony no lo merecía pese a todo y menos ella, engañarse a sí misma ¿Acaso eso sería su única opción? Aunque…Albert….Albert siempre le agrado pero solo como amigos ¿O no?

.

.

.

Anthony miraba con algo de preocupación hacia el horizonte de aquella hermosa colina donde encontró paz, estaba estudiando aun, pese a todo las madres que tenía postizas le estaban ayudando para que él y Jane fueran a la escuela que había en el pequeño pueblo para aprender, como él ya sabía lo que los demás pequeños aprendían, pues por eso se decidió que el fuera al pueblo y también Jane pues era igual de inteligente que su hermano.

Entonces…

-Anthony

-¿Papa?

-¡¿Dónde está Jane?! –Pregunto colérico sosteniendo a su hijo de la solapa, Anthony nunca lo había visto tan furioso

-Ella…esta…allá papa, ¿Qué…que demonios haces aquí?

-Vine por ustedes –Miro a Jane oculta entre los niños –Ven aquí Jane

La señorita Pony tomo a la niña del brazo para tratar de hacerla salir, pero el señor Brown estaba en ese momento un poco fuera de sí que se acercó para jalarla. –Dije que nos vamos ahora

-¡Suéltala papa!

-Anthony mejor cállate –Dijo colérico Eleazar tomando a la pequeña rubia –Regresaremos ahora mismo a Londres, la familia Britter viajo para allá y la familia Ardley también ira hacia Londres a su mansión, donde celebraremos tu compromiso con la señorita Britter

-Pero…

-¡Esta claro ¿no?!

-¡No me obligaras!

-Si te niegas Anthony este lugar será destruido y tu hermana… -Jane miro con miedo a su padre jamás lo había visto así –No la volverás a ver porque la enviare a un internado ¿Eso quieres?

-¡¿Cómo demonios…?!

-Tienes 5 segundos para decidir –Jalo a Jane hacia el carro que estaba en la entrada del hogar de Pony, Anthony estaba temblando de rabia.

¿Cómo se atrevía a ser así su propio padre? Estaba claro ahora más que nunca que lo único que le importaba era el apellido que no se viera manchado por nada y sobretodo solo el que dirán las demás personas ¿Cómo podía poner por encima de todo eso su felicidad propia? La de su hijo, aquello era imperdonable y sobretodo ensañarse con las personas del hogar de Pony que habían sido bastante buenas con ellos, ¿Cómo la vida le ponía esta dura prueba? Era más que obvio que no arriesgaría a inocentes su hermana y sus pequeños amigos que estaban mirándolo con miedo, la hermana Maria le sonrió dulcemente mientras le colocaba una pequeña medalla de dios –Sea cual sea tu decisión no importa, Anthony, debemos ser fuertes todos y enfrentar las adversidades que nos pone la vida, no siempre son buenas pero siempre tienen un porque y siempre al final se hará justicia, recuérdalo, cariño

¿Quién le habrá dicho a su padre que estaba ahí? Solo George lo sabía y estaba seguro que él no fue… ¿entonces?

-Gracias hermana Maria –Susurro bajando la mirada –Pero no dejare que ustedes paguen por mi culpa –Suspiro pesadamente –Esta será la peor decisión de mi vida pero creo…creo que por ahora no me queda otra opción –Sentía que las puertas se cerraban y sobretodo porque no podía arriesgar a las personas que habían dado techo y amor sin pedir nada a cambio, ni a Jane quien ya había sufrido mucho pero se encargaría de que su padre accediera a que Jane se quedara para siempre con él, no la dejaría de nuevo.

Se acercó al automóvil –Bien pero….no quiero que hagas ningún daño a este lugar y que mi hermana…mi hermana este conmigo siempre –Dijo llegando al lado de su padre

-Ya veremos –Dijo mirándolo con frialdad antes de ingresar al auto –Entra –Le ordeno, Anthony miro por última vez el lugar sonriéndole tristemente a la hermana Maria y señorita Pony, antes de entrar al automóvil.

.

.

.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que Albert había propuesto que lo aceptara pero Candy pese a todo no podía aceptarlo, había accedido a salir con él y volver a tratarlo con familiaridad pero no podía…no podía amarlo como se merecía, o tal vez solo se estaba aferrando a un imposible como Anthony, quien seguramente pronto se casaría con Annie.

Estaba en casa de la familia Ardley, pues ese día seria la fiesta de cumpleaños de Albert, pero aún estaba un poco indecisa y sobretodo confundida, cuando estaba con Albert sentía algo, no era igual que cuando estaba con Anthony, pero había algo agradable que le hacía sentirse protegida y cómoda, algo que le hacía pensar que era lo mejor aceptarlo, pero…

-Bueno mi querido William –Albert rodo los ojos –Esta pequeña comida familiar fue una agradable idea aunque –Miro hacia donde solía sentarse Anthony pero dejo el tema –Stear ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

-Perdónalo tía abuela pero está terminando de prepararse para poder venir a acompañarnos, ya sabes Archie le encanta lucir bien –Guiño un ojo sonriente

-¿Cómo ha estado su padre, Candy? –Candy se sorprendió al escucharla pero respondió de inmediato

-Bien señora Elroy, mi madre está ingresando en este país al mundo teatral aunque no es como en New York, bueno eso dice siempre –Dijo sonriéndole dulcemente

-Vaya, aunque una actriz no esta tan bien vista en la sociedad

-Pero no es ningún crimen, tía –Intervino Albert – ¿O es deshonroso más eso que robar?

-O dios Albert, que cosas dices –Dijo tranquilamente la anciana aunque algo molesta

-Tía, también quise que comiéramos en familia por una razón –Terry miro a Albert, mientras tomaba asiento –Los padres de Candy ya me dieron su permiso, aun cuando no pudieron llegar a esta hora, Terrence está aquí para escuchar lo que voy a decir

En aquel momento la mucama fue a atender la puerta ya que habían tocado.

-¿Y que es William?

-Tía… estoy enamorado de Candy –Dijo sonrojado –Y le he pedido que sea mi novia con el debido respeto y aprobación de sus padres y de usted.

Candy se sonrojo fuertemente también.

-¿Tu qué opinas Candy? –Pregunto la señora Elroy tranquilamente

-Yo…

-No te sientas presionada, pequeña –Comento Terrence tomando su mano –Tú decides eso fue lo que me dijo nuestro padre, él no va a obligarte a nada, me dijo que está de acuerdo que Albert la visite si ella quiere y si ella también quiere tener ya una relación con Albert también es libre de decidir aceptar o no, solo quiero aclararlo –Añadió lo último mirando con severidad a Albert quien asintió y sonrió tranquilamente

-Candy –Albert le miro con dulzura –Solo quiero…saber si tengo una…una oportunidad y si es así quiero hacer bien las cosas

Candy le miro también, estaba sonrojada lo que hizo que Albert la viera con mayor intensidad y amor –Si…sí creo que si Albert.

Albert sonrió y la tía abuela rio por lo bajo –Me parece bien, entonces Candy a partir de ahora me dirás tía abuela ¿De acuerdo?

-Si –Susurro tímidamente

-Gracias Candy –Albert le abrazo suavemente sin pretender incomodarla pero su felicidad era inmensa, tanto que nadie se había dado cuenta de que alguien había ingresado.

-¿Anthony? –Elroy miro con tristeza a su sobrino, Candy quedo petrificada y Albert se alejó con la cabeza baja, sabía que seguramente lo había escuchado

-Lamento interrumpir su pequeña fiesta –Se acercó a la mesa colérico –Felicidades –Albert no lo miraba y Candy ya tenía lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas que no podía verle bien

-Tony –Susurro Terry triste al ver a su hermano así

-Perdón por molestarlos y arruinarles su felicidad –Volteo a ver a la tía abuela -¿Fuiste tú quien le dijo a mi padre donde encontrarme, Señora Elroy?

-Anthony…claro que no yo…

-¡¿Lo sabias?!

-Si pero…

-¡No puedo creer que todos quieran mi infelicidad! –Miro a Albert –Creí que me cuidarías siempre, tío Albert –Comento con lágrimas en los ojos pero estaba evitando que lo vieran así –Que bueno que lo harías y verías mi felicidad mi madre debe estar orgullosa de ti

-Anthony –Trato de tomarlo acercándose a él pero este lo empujo

-Te odio

Salió corriendo directo a su alcoba seguido por Jane quien había observado todo desde el umbral con su padre.

-Anthony… -Murmuro la rubia –Lo siento, con…con permiso –Comento saliendo del lugar

Terrence se levantó disculpándose y fue detrás de su hermana. Albert estaba destrozado por las palabras de Anthony y también por como afecto eso a Candy.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –Pregunto a Eleazar

-Annie Britter se enteró y me envió una carta

 _"_ _Maldita…."_ Pensó Stear molesto

-Tía abuela se casaran lo más pronto posible

Albert miro con molestia a su ex cuñado, no podía creerlo después de lo que paso, después de lo que Anthony había hecho, después de que viera que pese a todo el no sería feliz con esa joven aun así no le importaba más que se cumplieran las ridículas reglas de su sociedad, eso le asqueaba y el mismo se daba asco había traicionado a Anthony y lo había lastimado, había lastimado la persona por la que había decidido cuidar en nombre del amor que siempre tuvo hacia su familia y ahora…le daba un puñal por la espalda.

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada una enorme disculpa por no actualizar como puse en el otro fic estuve algo mal y demas presiones de trabajo, escolares estres etc. pero** **espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste ;D**

 **estoy actualizando todos los fics ahorita pero ya tambien comenzaran de nuevo las votaciones :D**

 **bueno muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews,**

 **sigan votando y no olviden sus reviews ya que esos me alientan a seguir escribiendo ;D**

 **Por hoy votos dobles :D**

 **bueno les dejo por aqui como van los votos hasta ahora :D**

 _ **GIROS DEL DESTINO 20%**_

 _ **VOLVERTE A VER, VOLVERTE A AMAR 0%**_

 _ **LISTEN TO HEART 20%**_

 _ **BUSQUEDA DE LA FELICIDAD 0%**_

 _ **AMI-ENEMIGAS 0%**_

 _ **AGRIDULCE -NIÑEZ 0%**_

 _ **¿QUIEN SOY YO? 0%**_

 _ **Nota de la autora: Solo quiero aclarar que al votar por ami-enemigas tambien se actualizara "Agridulce Niñez", pues recordemos que estas van de la mano ;D**_

 **saludos**


	35. 35 OSCURIDAD SUSURRO DE DOLOR, SOLEDAD I

_**...**_

* * *

 _ **Candy no me pertenece, este fic es de mi entera imaginacion**_

 _ **Disculpen la demora, creo que la actualizacion de fics quedara asi**_

 _ **Lunes, Miercoles (fics de Hey Arnold)**_

 _ **Martes y Jueves (Fics de Candy Candy)**_

 _ **En cuanto mis ratos algo libres (Fics de Ranma, School days y Sakura Card Captor)**_

 _ **Los viernes hare actualizaciones primero de los mas votados, en segundo plano los que me den tiempo pueden ser cualquiera.**_

 _ **nos vemos abajo :D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 35 UNA PROMESA IRROMPIBLE**

* * *

 _ **LA HERMANDAD NO ES PARA SIEMPRE.**_

 _ **A veces las cosas no son tal cual parecen, a veces cuando te das cuenta de que toda la vida tuviste una versión errónea de lo que pasaba, creyendo que tal vez no era malo, que tal vez era un modo de demostrar el cariño pero ¿el amor no es una regla? No hay un manual para saber amar, el amar y el querer no es igual, el querer y el cariño no es igual, el odio y el amor es parecido por la intensidad mas no son iguales y sobre todo si hay una delgada línea entre ambos sentimientos pero nunca será imposible pasar de uno al otro.**_

 _ **El amor en una relación sea cual sea nunca debe romperse, menos por promesas o juramentos inocentes, en los cuales no depende de ti la vida de una persona, porque tu no eres el indicado o dueño de que esa persona exista, eso solo le corresponde a dios y a esta misma persona, todos somos personas pensantes y decidimos que hacer con nuestras vidas.**_

 _ **Las promesas son irrompibles, pero también depende la situación….el amor nunca debe ser condicionado con nada, el amor es libertad.**_

 _ **C.B.G.**_

* * *

Candy se encontraba en la alcoba de la mansión Grandchester donde sollozaba silenciosamente le había dicho a Terry que estaría bien que no la molestara porque deseaba descansar pero en realidad no podía dejar de pensar en el rostro de Anthony, en cómo había mirado con dolor y decepción a Albert y a ella.

Nunca quiso lastimarlo, pero ahora…ahora había aceptado algo que en realidad no supo porque, tal vez la presión ante las miradas de todos, ¿Cómo rechazar a Albert enfrente de todos? No se merecía eso, ella quería a Albert mucho, pero ¿Lo amaba?

Conocía la respuesta a ello, pero prefería no pensarlo demasiado.

Unos pequeños golpes en la ventana la hicieron levantarse de inmediato para salir a ver de qué se trataba cuando lo vio, algo que le sorprendió, nunca lo espero, nunca se lo imagino ¿Qué demonios hacia allí?

.

.

.

Annie se encontraba en la mansión de los Ardley algo molesta se suponía que esa noche sería una noche especial para ella, Anthony le pediría un compromiso formal pero ya eran las 9 de la noche y este no se había aparecido ¿Cómo demonios…? Pensó molesta.

-Jane tampoco está –Murmuro preocupado Eleazar –Seguramente lo hicieron de nuevo

-Es tu culpa Eleazar –Dijo al aire Albert, por una parte se alegraba que el compromiso se retrasara porque pese a todo Anthony no era una persona mentirosa y sobretodo no era alguien capaz de falta de ese modo si realmente supiera que fue su culpa lo cual daba a entender que Anthony decía la verdad, no se sentía culpable y Annie no era una perita en dulce como bien decía.

-Esto es una falta de respeto para nosotros –Murmuro molesta Grace

-Lo lamento pero…

-Señora Elroy por favor es obvio que Anthony no vendrá pero tenemos el problema encima, Annie nuestra hija es quien pasara la vergüenza publica cuando nazca un bebe que no fue en matrimonio y que no quisieron responder ante la falta, eso es deshonroso para los Britter

-Lo comprendemos señor Britter pero… -La señora Elroy estaba cada vez más nerviosa y Albert no hacía más que mirar hacia la ventana sin entrometerse estaba harto lo único malo de no apoyar a su tía era que Anthony seguiría libre y Candy…Candy aun lo quería, lo pudo ver en su mirada.

-Yo me casaría con ella con todo gusto

Todos miraron hacia la persona que había dicho aquello, no lo podía creer, Annie hecho una mirada hecha furia hacia el castaño, si las miradas mataran el estaría muerto en medio del comedor.

.

.

.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Candy te amo

-Anthony por favor vete

-Candy

-No quiero verte –Lo empujo para que no entrara

-Por favor ven conmigo

-No

-Por favor

-Basta Anthony –Lo miro con molestia -¿Huiste? ¿Por qué?

-No amo a tu hermana y lo sabes

-Pero tu estuviste con ella…la deshonraste y debes…

-¿En verdad tú también crees esa maldita mentira?

Candy se quedó callada, en realidad miraba a Anthony tan desesperado y destrozado que en realidad su mirada reflejaba confusión, frustración y desesperación, dolor porque nadie le creía, nadie lo apoyaba estaba solo.

-Yo te amo a ti

-Anthony ¿No piensas en ese pequeño?

-No es mío

-¡¿Entonces….?! ¡Insinúas que es una cualquiera Annie ¿no?!

-Perdóname Candy pero si –Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida –No entiendo ¿Cómo puedes defenderla después de todo?

-No… no puedo decirte…son cosas entre ella y yo

-¿Y tú estás bien con eso?

-¿Qué importa? Lo importante ahora es ella y él bebe

-¿Y nosotros? ¿Dónde quedamos nosotros? ¿Yo? ¿Mis sentimientos no cuentan, Candy? ¿Los tuyos?

-Por favor Anthony lo mejor es no vernos y que tu…tu sigas con tu vida y yo…con la mía

-¡¿Con mi tío?! –Dijo colérico

-No lo sé…pero por ahora

-¿Me amas?

Sus ojos celestes miraron con intensidad los verdes, ella trataba de negárselo pero llevaba años sintiendo esto que no tuvo nombre por bastante tiempo pero ahora…ahora estaba segura, lo amaba.

-No –Susurro bajando la mirada, no podía, no podía romper el juramento y menos dar pie a que Annie se lastimara

-Bien –Dijo entrecortadamente Anthony –Pero yo no amo a tu hermana –Hizo un ademan molesto –Así que aunque tú no me ames yo no me casare con ella, quería que vinieras conmigo, esta noche me iré…lejos Candy

-¿A dónde?

-No…no lo sé pero…debo irme –Miro por la ventana –Jane me espera…no la dejare para que nuestro padre la haga más infeliz, nos vemos mi dulce Candy

La rubia se sonrojo cuando este saco una rosa blanca como aquella que le envió, donde venía atado un pequeño listón rosa el cual traía un anillo, anillo de compromiso.

-Anthony….

-Si cambiaras de parecer díselo a Terry, el sabrá donde me podrás encontrar –Dijo antes de besarla dulcemente en los labios –Hoy no puedo seguir aquí pero yo te esperare…por el resto de mi vida

-Anthony yo…

-Nos vemos Candy…mi amor eterno –Dio media vuelta rápidamente sin darle tiempo a nada.

-Anthony… -Apretó la rosa dejando caer lágrimas, no puedo…ya no puedo Annie… sonrió amargadamente mientras apretaba el anillo de compromiso que Anthony había dejado en esta.

.

.

.

Annie miraba con molestia a Archie quien había explicado que estaba enamorado de Annie y que si ella lo aceptaba él se casaría con ella para no pasar por la vergüenza de que el padre del niño que esperaba no se hiciera responsable y así ya dejaran en paz a Anthony.

-No

-Annie…

-No me casare con él y es mi última palabra

-Hija

-No

-Annie por favor

-Déjame Archie, yo no te amo –El castaño quedo helado con esas palabras.

-Creo que debemos tranquilizarnos –Albert intervino en la plática –Esconderemos a Annie en Escocia en la mansión de los Ardley, eso si no habrá más que una mucama –Annie miro hacia Albert con odio –Rita se hará cargo y es de confianza, George también –Miro a los Britter –Por lo mientras ustedes se quedaran en su mansión lejos por un tiempo sobretodo Grace

-¿Y cuando nazca?

-Yo creo que en ese tiempo las cosas se habrán enfriado y podemos…podemos tal vez haber encontrado ya Anthony o en su defecto Annie haya recapacitado y acepte a mi sobrino que tiene un amor e interés sincero en ella.

-Nunca –Murmuro molesta

-De acuerdo –Dijo el señor Britter mirando con desaprobación a su hija pero sin querer hacer una escena frente a todos y sobretodo no quería alterar a su hija, no en su estado.

.

.

.

-¡Candy! –Entro su madre algo sorprendida y un poco molesta.

-¿Qué ocurre mama?

-Acaban de informarme que un hombre estuvo aquí

-Eleonor –Richard miraba con algo de preocupación a su hija y sobre todo por el modo en que Eleonor entro a la habitación de esta.

-Mama yo…

-¿Quién era?

-Yo…no…no

-Candy –Terrence miraba desde lejos la escena y supo quién había sido pero entonces… ¿Por qué no hacía algo? podía delatarlo al final sabia a donde había ido y porque entro a la alcoba de su hermana, porque él se lo permitió

¿Por qué? Ni el mismo entendía porque.

-Fui yo

-Terry –Susurro Candy mirando sin entender lo que Terrence planeaba

-¿Qué?

-Terrence

-Fui yo quien bajo por la ventana de Candy, vine a hablar con ella

-¿Cómo un ladrón?

-No me dejaba entrar y decidí hacerlo por el balcón

Eleonor miraba a su hijo sin comprender pero el chismorreo que había corrido a decirle la mucama la estaba matando por dentro, sería un escándalo que sus hijos…sería un gran error e imperdonable ante todos. –Sé que no crecieron sabiendo que son hermanos pero…

-No es lo que piensas

-Es lo que los demás piensan –Richard interrumpió la plática –Por ahora te quedaras en Escocia Terry iras con Eleonor unas semanas

-¿Qué?

-Es la última palabra mientras todo se formaliza con Albert y Candy

-¡Pero papa…!

-Guarda silencio Candy –Eleonor se acercó a Terrence –Estoy de acuerdo es lo mejor por el momento, sea cual sea lo que haya pasado no debe pasar a más y menos deben estar a solas.

-¿Acaso no confían en…?

-No tienes el mejor historial Terry

-¡¿Y Candy?!

-Se hará como tu madre y yo creamos mejor para todos, iras a la escuela igual tu Candy ambos son descendientes míos y como tal algún día heredaran el título de duque y duquesa, deben aprender a ser discretos en todo porque todos nos miran –Sonrió tristemente –Comprendan será mejor para los dos por unos días estar lejos esa sirvienta no es de fiar.

-Papa

-Solo es bueno protegerlos –Eleonor sonrió a Candy antes de acercarse a darle un pequeño beso.

-Nos vemos Terry

-Nos vemos pequeña –Le dio un beso en la frente a modo de protección y que no olvidara que ya no estaba sola.

.

.

.

En las penumbras de las calles de Londres se encontraba un joven mirando hacia un lado y hacia el otro, esperaba que pronto llegaran, que pronto pudieran acogerlos pero no sabía si realmente lo harían, es más ¿Cómo diablos puede confiarse de alguien que no conoce? Pero realmente no tenía opción la otra seria la familia cercana a la suya y no…eso no podía ser porque podría pasársela bastante mal, él había dicho que llegaría la persona encargada para llevarlos a su destino, esperaría con su pequeña hermana en brazos, la espera había sido agotadora y ahora ella estaba en brazos de Morfeo.

-¿Brown? –Pregunto una pequeña voz cantarina mirándolo con inseguridad

-Si –Respondió no muy seguro

-Soy July ¿vamos?

-Claro –Suspiro aliviado para caminar con ella hasta la estación del tren.

Una vez dentro del tren que los llevaría a Escocia, dejo a Jane en el asiento con su cabeza en su regazo mientras acariciaba con ternura su cabello.

-¿Tu hija? –Dijo irónicamente con una sonrisa burlona

-No

-Ya lo sabía tonto

Anthony miro a la joven era rubia y sus ojos eran dos azulejos intensos, debía de tener no más edad que él, ella llevaba un par de pantalones y una camisa parecida a los hombres ¿Por qué?

-¿Seguirás viéndome, bobo?

-Disculpa

-Si sé que es impresionante que una mujer se vista más masculinamente pero no soy como todas las damas que acostumbras Anthony, soy diferente

-Claro y dime ¿Cómo te conoció Terrence?

Ella sonrió divertida antes de tomar asiento después de acomodar sus cosas.

-Lo interesante será saber cómo conoció a mi hermana y que paso entre ellos ¿No lo crees?

-¿Hermana…?

-Flammy

-¿Hamilton? –Pregunto con temor el rubio mirando como ella le miraba con algo de rencor, eso era peor que una pesadilla y lo peor era que el nada tuvo que ver…su padre sí.

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada una enorme disculpa por no actualizar como puse en el otro fic estuve algo mal y demas presiones de trabajo, escolares estres etc. pero** **espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste ;D**

 **estoy actualizando todos los fics ahorita pero ya tambien comenzaran de nuevo las votaciones :D**

 **bueno muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews,**

 **espero que lo disfruten recuerden que escribo para ustedes ;D disfrútenlo**

 **sigan votando y no olviden sus reviews ya que esos me alientan a seguir escribiendo ;D**

 **Hoy los votos valen doble :D**

 **bueno les dejo por aqui como van los votos hasta ahora :D**

* * *

 _ **AMI-ENEMIGAS 20%**_

 _ **AGRIDULCE -NIÑEZ 20%**_

 _ **LISTEN TO HEART 20%**_

 _ **BUSQUEDA DE LA FELICIDAD 20%**_

 _ **VOLVERTE A VER, VOLVERTE A AMAR 10%**_

 _ **GIROS DEL DESTINO 0%**_

 _ **¿QUIEN SOY YO? 0%**_

 _ **Nota de la autora: Solo quiero aclarar que al votar por ami-enemigas tambien se actualizara "Agridulce Niñez", pues recordemos que estas van de la mano ;D**_

 **saludos**


	36. CAPITULO36 SUSURRO DE DOLOR Y SOLEDAD II

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola queridos lectores disculpen la demora pero espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo**

 **Recuerden que los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen**

 **La historia es completamente de mi imaginacion y no tiene nada que ver con el anime**

 **Nos vemos abajo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 36 LA DECISION DE ANTHONY**

* * *

 _ **Cuando la vida nos lleva a donde nunca creímos estar, donde pensábamos que no iba suceder hasta después de mucho tiempo cuando se decidieran las riendas de la vida, donde tal vez podríamos ayudar mejor a los que amamos, pero no siempre se hacen las cosas de modo perfecto, no siempre podemos salir ilesos de las batallas y estas nunca siempre son como pensamos que serían, pero ¿Qué hacer cuando las decisiones que debes tomar ahora afectaran todo tu por venir?**_

 _ **¿Qué podríamos hacer si en realidad debemos luchar contra las personas que deberían proteger? ¿Qué decisión tomar? ¿Cuál es la lógica de la ironía? ¿Cuál es el objetivo? ¿Cuál es la decisión correcta? ¿Qué tipo de egoísmo sea cual sea la decisión que tomemos?**_

 _ **Estar con quien no amamos nunca será la solución, y obedecer ciegamente para obtener protección y un poco de amor tampoco, porque el amor no es una condición, es un sentimiento que se da o no se da, el amor no está condicionado a algo a cambio, porque el amor puro, limpio y verdadero se da sin medida ni reservas, se da sin esperar nada a cambio, se da porque nace, se da porque quiere, se da porque amas, el amor no es lógica, el amor no está a la venta, el amor no es nada tangible ni transferible, el amor es infinito y sin reservas.**_

 _ **Y cuando no está, simplemente es momento de tomar la decisión correcta, la que probablemente no sea la más fácil pero si la necesaria.**_

 _ **A.B.A**_

* * *

Anthony miraba por la ventana mientras el tren está en marcha hacia escocia, era increíble ¿Cómo es que había llegado a esa decisión? Pero en realidad es que no tuvo elección ni tampoco otra salida que no implicara casarse con Annie, sea como sea la decisión estaba tomada y no había marcha atrás, observo a su hermana, ella fue la principal fuerza y coraje que le motivaron para poder tomar aquella decisión.

-¿Oye entonces si conoces a los Hamilton? –Anthony despertó de su letargo, observo a la rubia quien le miraba expectante.

El rubio hizo una pequeña mueca de incomodidad, realmente no esperaba encontrarse con esas personas, ni tampoco que precisamente la hermana de Flamy quien fue la que conoció Terry aquella vez fuera la que le preguntara.

-Bueno solo…puedo ¿Puedo preguntarte algo antes?

La rubia le miro con algo de exasperación pero asintió

-¿Por qué tu estas aquí y tu hermana está en América?

July rio por lo bajo amargadamente, pero de igual modo respondió –Mi hermana en primer lugar va a regresar a Europa en unas semanas para comenzar a estar de enfermera en el hospital de Inglaterra, según nos contó que era también por las pequeñas guerrillas que ha habido a lo largo de estos meses, la mandan al frente o eso entendí

-¿Y….?

-Mi mama está aquí y ha decidido mantenernos a todos juntos, aunque solo sea para llevarle dinero –Dijo con soltura aunque a la vez con amargura.

-Ya entiendo

-Pero ahora responde la mía, ¿Cómo es que sabes de nosotros? No somos de tu clase

Anthony miro hacia el otro lado y suspiro pesadamente –Lo que te voy a decir no te va a gustar

-Realmente ya no espero nada bueno de la vida

Anthony la miro con lastima pero prosiguió –Y tampoco sé si sea verdad, es solo algo que alguien me comento una vez

-¿Qué más da? No es como si en mi vida todo fuera color de rosa ¿No? Ya vamos de una buena vez Anthony suéltalo

-Bueno…es que según…algo que escuche…la familia Hamilton fue desposada de lo poco que poseían, por la –Miro a July –Por mi familia

-¿Qué?

.

.

.

Candy miraba con tristeza como su hermano se iba aquella fría mañana con su madre, apenas había encontrado a su verdadera familia, se había dado cuenta de que no era la huérfana que los Britter pensaron y de un momento para otro, su familia adoptiva tuvo que hacerse un lado cuando su verdadera familia apareció y ahora su familia se partía de nuevo en dos.

Parecía una cruel broma del destino…broma que no le causaba realmente gracia.

-Candy –El duque quien le había puesto una mano en el hombro, saco de sus cavilaciones a la rubia, quien le miro con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Perdón…

-Se perfectamente que te sientes mal, hija, pero es necesario

-No…no lo era –Murmuro la rubia molesta dando media vuelta pero antes de irse se volvió a voltear –Así como tampoco creo que sea buena idea comprometerme con Albert, menos por ahora, padre

-Candy

-Por favor –Le miro fulminante –Comprenda que ha sido tantas cosas…ni siquiera me he acostumbrado a la idea que eres mi padre y Eleonor Baker mi madre, así que no insista

Richard no le replico solo la vio partir de su lado ya que por un lado sabía perfectamente que su hija tenía razón, eran muchos cambios ya, muchas sorpresas y demás, pero también por otro no quería verla sufrir por alguien como Anthony Brown Ardley, menos por aquel joven, que tanta desconfianza le tuvo desde que se juntó Terrence con él, ese chiquillo ya había hecho varias veces que su hijo se enfrentara a él, ahora lo hacia su hija, debía desaparecer de sus vidas.

Suspiro pesadamente sabiendo que ninguno de los dos estaba tan dispuesto a olvidarlo, pero el tiempo y la soledad son buenos consejeros, estaba seguro que lograría arrancar el recuerdo de Anthony de sus hijos, eso esperaba…odiaba verlos mal.

.

.

.

En una hermosa colina de Escocia, a las afueras de la ciudad, se hallaba Anthony junto con Jane quienes seguían a July, quien los guiaba a su vez hacia la pequeña casa que fue la única que les quedo después de todo lo que paso con su padre, Anthony no sabía bien la historia pero entendió lo esencial que le habían explicado y realmente no comprendía aunque si se ponía a pensar más allá, llegaba a una conclusión que no le agradaba, pero ¿a quién le agrada pensar mal de sus padres?

-Hola mama –Murmuro la rubia al ingresar a la casa donde se encontraba una mujer alta de cabello castaño claro y con mala cara, quien con desgana le respondió y pregunto por los invitados molesta.

-Son amigos míos y se tendrán que quedar aquí

-¡¿Aquí?! ¡¿Estás loca niña, ni tenemos para comer, como…?!

-Traje dinero y ellos también

Al escuchar esto la mujer sonrió interesadamente, acercándose a los jóvenes hermanos preguntando por el dinero, Anthony dudando un momento dijo que este seria para gastos y demás de la casa, porque no podía desperdiciarse.

-Eres igual que esta –Comento molesta, tomando al rubio del brazo –Dame el dinero ahora ¡Ahora!

Eso hizo enfurecerlo, zafándose inmediato del agarre de la madre de July, comenzó a prepararse para salir de allí inmediatamente con su pequeña hermana, no habían salido de algo para meterse en otra situación más peor.

-¡Madre!

Una joven un poco más grande que ellos, salió de la habitación, ella tenía el cabello negro azulado, y ojos azules como los de July, quien al verla salto del lado del rubio, se había acercado para que su madre lo dejara.

-¡¿Flamy?! –Gritó emocionada, mientras la abrazaba, Flamy solo sostenía la mirada del rubio y su pequeña hermana, quien se encontraba detrás de él, algo asustada.

-Hola pequeño niño rico ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

Anthony la miro algo inseguro ya, pero de igual forma hablo –Necesitamos ayuda

Flammy sonrió amargadamente –La última vez que ayude a un niño rico como tú, no termine bien

Anthony al escuchar esto le dio un pequeño escalofrió, sabia del encuentro de Terry con ella, pues este se lo había contado, pero Terrence nunca se enteró de lo que la familia de su padre había hecho a los Hamilton, cuando se enteró lo que ellos habían pasado, se asqueo aún más de la familia, pero nunca pensó que algún día tuviera que decírselo a alguien, o tuviera el valor de decirlo, hasta que las conoció, hasta que July fuera su ancla de escape.

-No será igual

-No te creo –Susurro la peli azul desconfiada –La última vez que decidí confiar casi nos matan –Dijo fríamente –No quiero que eso pase de nuevo cuanto tu padre venga a buscarte niño

-El no vendrá

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Dijo Flammy fríamente con un pequeño tono burlón –No me interesa, tengo que ver por mi familia

-Flammy por favor, no…no seremos una molestia te aseguro que…

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Anthony palideció, sin saber bien si ella sabría todo lo que conto a July –Yo…

-Es Anthony Brown –Intervino July

-¿Brown? –Pregunto la peli azul algo confundida –Creo que alguna vez escuche ese nombre, pero no estoy segura –Dijo pensativa

-Quizás –Murmuro el rubio algo apenado –Flammy quiero hablar contigo pero… -Miro a Jane –Debe ser a solas y…bueno yo solo…necesitamos –Suspiro pesadamente –Escape

-¿Qué? –Flammy le miro algo sorprendida aunque su expresión no cambiaba tanto en realidad, parecía demasiado dura aunque cuando vio a su hermana July, su mirada se dulcifico eso pudo ver el rubio en el pequeño lapso que la miro.

-Escape de mi familia –Susurro un poco más audible –Mi nombre completo te lo diré cuando estemos a solas

-Bien, ven conmigo –Dijo la peli azul con su misma actitud fría –July llévate a la niña por favor con los demás.

-¡Flammy no puedes meter a cualquier…!

-Yo mantengo la casa, mama, no tienes que opinar de nada –Dijo la joven fríamente mientras su madre trataba de detenerla –Así que cállate

Los ojos zafiros obscuros de la castaña se abrieron con sorpresa e indignación pero decidió no decir nada e irse a su habitación.

-¿Y bien? –Pregunto la joven al ingresar a una pequeña sala de estudio que había en la casa

-Bueno Flammy antes que nada –Respiro hondamente –Mi nombre completo es Anthony Brown Ardley –Dijo rápidamente mirando la reacción de Flammy quien al momento en escuchar aquello, sus ojos se dilataron y sus mejillas enrojecieron.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Por favor antes de que digas algo déjame expli…

-¿Qué hay que explicar Anthony? –Dijo molesta y colérica -¿Qué la familia Ardley me quito todo…? –Trataba de controlar su furia, su molestia, apretaba los puños fuertemente, su rostro enrojecido pero sin gritar, sabía que su furia podría estallar en cualquier momento y sin embargo le sorprendió que reconociera más el apellido Ardley que Brown, al final fue la familia de su padre ¿No? –Incluyendo…

-Pero yo necesito explicar…

-No hay nada que explicar… -Dejo escapar un bufido molesta antes de tomar un retrato -¡Nos dejaron sin nada, Anthony y no se detuvieron en ningún momento, sin pensar que nos quedáramos en la calle, sin pensar que nos muriéramos de hambre, no claro que no lo único que importaba era que la fortuna de mi padre pasara a manos de la persona que más lo ambicionaba! –Trago saliva amargamente antes de voltearse y restregarle la foto -¡Nos quitó todo, incluyendo a mi padre! –Anthony miro sin querer mirar la fotografía donde se apreciaba una feliz familia -¡¿Crees de verdad que hay perdón u explicación que compense todo el dolor que nos causaron?! ¡¿Enserio?! Porque no lo creo

-Pero yo…

-¡Tú tienes la culpa ¿cierto?! ¡Pues solo para que te enteres, no me interesa, tus padres le quitaron todo al mío, incluyendo la vida…! ¡Solo por el dinero, por la herencia que según tu padre debía tener en sus manos porque…! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Porque nunca soporto que mi madre lo prefiriera a él!

Ok eso no se lo esperaba, Anthony abrió abruptamente los ojos sin saber que pensar o que decir…simplemente miraba con sorpresa a Flammy por lo que acababa de salir de su boca ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo demonios eso era siquiera posible? No entendía ahora nada, no comprendía nada, siempre pensó que su padre había amado a su madre, que habían sido el amor único de la vida del otro y eso ahora se quebraba ¿De verdad? – ¿Qué? –Susurro sin aliento pero ya no escuchaba nada, se estaba cayendo en el abismo de la desesperación por saber la verdad, misma que seguramente en su momento Flammy sintió al ver su familia quebrada, el problema era…que él tendría que vivir con la duda, pues no había a quien pedirle cuenta, ya no tenía a nadie.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 ** _Primero que nada una enorme disculpa por no actualizar, pero tuve varios problemas presiones y demas que aun no se van del todo pero que ocasionaron en mi mente un terrible bloqueo y cada que intentaba escribir las palabras simplemente no salian :( por eso mi tardanza pero esta semana creo que me he recuperado bastante pues de nuevo hay esa fluidez en mi mente permitiendome volver jejeje_**

 ** _Agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes mis queridos lectores por la paciencia y por sus hermosos reviews que me han dejado de verdad mil gracias que eso tambien ha dado animos y pie a que no dejara de intentarlo hasta que la luz volvio jejeje_**

 ** _Espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste ;D_**

 ** _¿que pasara ahora? ¿Les sorprendio la decision de Candy?_**

 ** _espero que si, jejejeje_**

 ** _creo que no ha sido mi mejor capitulo pero creo que descubrimos cosaas interesantes y nuevamente el destino la pone frente a algo inesperado y tomando la decision ¿Correcta? ¿Creen?_**

 ** _Bueno y espero que no les moleste pero quiero que voten por su fic favorito el dia de hoy para que mañana sea la actualizacion que tengamos ;D_**

 ** _Hoy votos triples asi que voten ;D el ganador mañana tendra su actualizacion_**

* * *

 ** _Fics:_**

 ** _Giros del destino 70%_**

 ** _Ami-enemigas 30%_**

 ** _Volverte a ver, volverte a amar 30%_**

 ** _Listen to Heart_**

 ** _¿Quien soy yo?_**

 ** _Busqueda de la felicidad (fic terminado pero falta epilogo)_**

 ** _Agridulce niñez (este va de la mano con ami-enemigas, del cual ya esta casi terminado)_**

* * *

 ** _Voten por su favorito_**

 ** _y nuevamente disculpen la demora_**

 ** _Saludos y tengan una hermosa tarde de miercoles :D_**

 ** _Serenity_**


	37. CAPITULO37 NUEVO COMIENZO, NUEVAS REGLAS

.

.

.

 **Queridos lectores disculpen mucho por la demora**

 **espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo :D**

 **saludos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 37 ANNIE BRITTER_**

 _ **LAS CICATRICES DEL ALMA NUNCA MEJORAN**_

* * *

 _ **¿Cómo amar sin ser amado? ¿Cómo demostrar algo que no has tenido contigo mismo? ¿Cómo amarte a ti mismo si no has aprendido de nadie lo que significa el amor? El amor no empieza con el que tanto exiges a las personas, comienza con el amor que te tienes a ti mismo y puedes demostrarte, de la manera más dulce y simple, cuidándote, viendo la belleza que hay a tu alrededor, la belleza que te rodea y que tienes para ti y solamente para ti.**_

 _ **Quizás la vida a veces es demasiado cruel, pero siempre deberíamos buscar la felicidad con lo que esta nos brinda, pero cuando eres pequeño es muy fácil que la inocencia se pierda, que la vida te demuestre constantemente ante tus ojos que es difícil, sobre todo cuando la vida ha sido difícil.**_

 _ **Cuando el amor no ha podido llegar al corazón pero ¿Cómo amarte cuando no te amas?**_

 _ **G.B.**_

* * *

Annie miraba molesta el espejo donde este se podía apreciar ya un pequeño bulto en su vientre, habían pasado ya dos meses desde que la enviaron a Escocia, no recibía ninguna visita, a excepción de sus padres y de Archie por supuesto.

Quien no perdía oportunidad para tratar de hacerla recapacitar ¿acaso no entendía que no lo amaba? ¿Cuánta dignidad debes perder para sobajarte como lo hacía el castaño con ella? Solo ¿Por qué? ¿Por unas cuantas migajas de su vida y atención? Si fue el primero y el único pero no sería así para siempre.

Deseaba tener algo…

Tener lo que su hermana siempre tenía y que ella anhelaba con todo su ser, no le toleraría más, era su momento ella tenía la ventaja.

-¿Dónde estás Anthony? –Pregunto a la nada mientras dejaba caer el espejo haciendo que este se estrellara sin piedad en el suelo, mientras varios vidrios se clavaban en sus pies descalzos sin importarle siguió caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿Señorita?

Rita esa mucama insolente que siempre parecía estar en todo y a la vez en nada.

-Estoy bien

-Se escuchó un fuerte ruido… ¿Qué paso?

-Se cayó el espejo

-¡Oh dios! Señorita déjeme pasar para revisar

Gruñí pero deje que pasara –Bien ahora limpia iré al comedor.

-¡¿Annie?! Dios tus pies

Reaccione demasiado tarde cuando me di cuenta del porque Rita había estado tocando mi puerta segundos antes y después con más insistencia.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Candy?!

Ella me miro con un poco de angustia antes de tratar de sonreírme.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

.

.

.

Anthony caminaba de regreso a la pequeña casa a las afueras de la gran ciudad de Escocia, le agradaba estar más en donde hubiera árboles y naturaleza había podido plantar ya algunas de sus creaciones, pero era pesado tener que caminar desde ahí hasta la ciudad para poder trabajar y conseguir dinero u materiales que necesitaba.

Pero en realidad no le importaba, veía tan feliz a su hermana y el mismo era más feliz que con todas las comodidades que tuvo que dejar al abandonar a los Ardley, la misma Flammy ya también estaba comenzando a sonreír ante la compañía de ellos. Lo había visto en su mirada la noche anterior.

Al final ambos supieron que sus padres tuvieron conflictos, los celos malos consejeros llevaron a su padre a hacer infeliz a su madre, quien le amaba pero siempre eran peleas la misma noche donde murió ella había ido a verlo para poder reconciliarse llevándose a sus padres, sus abuelos de Anthony, quienes murieron junto a su pequeña hija.

El padre de Anthony no soporto que la madre de Flammy terminara eligiendo al padre de esta porque tuviera una posición mejor por eso y seguramente estaban en lo cierto se casó con una Ardley, esta al morir debió haber dejado todo a su esposo pero no contaba con las clausuras que habían puesto en el testamento sus abuelos junto con Elroy, Eleazar colérico decidió buscar ayuda para hacer fraude al padre de Flammy dejándolos en la ruina, tomando entonces ese dinero para hacer crecer la fortuna Brown.

Pero para ellos ya era mejor dejar todo eso atrás al menos para Flammy y para él era lo mejor.

Pero estaba feliz, habían formado inconscientemente una familia, extraña, pequeña y divida a la vez pero unida también.

Eso era mejor que todo…

Lo que no esperaba era encontrar en el camino alguien que tal vez provocaría la fractura de su vida que poco a poco iba formándose en un camino pese a obstáculos comenzaba a superar o al menos eso creyó.

-¿Anthony?

-¿Terry?

Ambos se miraron sin creerlo, pero Anthony temeroso comenzó a retroceder un poco de su ex hermano pues sabía que podría traerle consecuencias graves, pero parecía que el castaño no lo dejaría ir tan rápido.

.

.

.

Miraba a mi ex hermana, ex amiga, mi enemiga más bien ahora, caminar de un lado para otro, con algo de nerviosismo y con algo de ansiedad sus manos lo delataba todo, pero no era eso lo que me importaba.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? –Pregunte una vez más a punto de estallar de molestia

-Bueno yo –Murmuro sonrojándose –Venia a pedirte algo

-¿Te enviaron mis padres?

-Que también son mis padres –Dijo mirándome un poco con reproche, sonreí amargadamente

-Tú tienes tus padres, no seas ambiciosa

Candy me lanzo una mirada aún más molesta –No es eso…son mis padres también y sabes porque lo son

-No puedes pertenecer a dos familias Candy, resígnate eres de los Grandchester que no lo mereces si quieres mi opinión

-Que no he pedido –Murmuro molesta

-Pues te la doy porque tú y yo te guste o no seguimos siendo hermanas

Candy enarco una ceja -¿A si? ¿Por qué?

-Porque si –Dije algo colérica, estaba harta de ella

-No veo el chiste de seguir siendo algo que es más claro que el agua que no somos

-¿Ya no me quieres?

Candy me miro tristemente mientras tomaba el trapo que había traído Rita para después agacharse hasta tenerla a mis pies para que comenzara a revisar, ardió bastante pero procure ser fría y disfrutar tenerla a mis pies como siempre.

-Si pero…

-Entonces deja de cuestionamientos y de reproches, nosotras somos hermanas por ese simple hecho, entre nosotras nada ha cambiado pese a que aquella vez fuiste demasiado grosera todo por culpa de tu hermano real, que si quieres ¿Verdad?

-Terry no tiene nada que ver aquí, eres tú

-¿Yo?

-Sí, Annie no puedes seguir así, mira tus pies, por favor basta no te hagas más daño por eso vine, no quiero que te mates o algo así, necesitaba ver que seguías bien

-Mientras mantengas tu promesa nada me pasara

Candy rodo los ojos dejando escapar un suspiro –Por eso vine

-¿Así?

-¿Por qué no aceptas a Archie?

-¿Es broma no?

-Es enserio

-¿Enserio? –Volví a preguntar pero ella me miro seriamente por lo que supe que era enserio. Solté un suspiro cansino –Es un perdedor y no lo amo, estoy enamorada de Anthony, siempre lo estuve y siempre lo estaré y si no es con el no quiero estar con nadie, prefiero morirme.

Candy bajo la mirada algo melancólica -¿Y si el no desea estar contigo?

-Como ya te dije si no es con él, prefiero morirme –Toque mi vientre –Morirnos mejor

Ella me miro confundida y algo temerosa podía verlo en sus mirada, eso me agrado pues era mejor mil veces mejor que ella pensara que de verdad me mataría por un hombre y por el hombre que ella también amaba era solamente mucho mejor.

Sonreí amargamente -¿Entiendes? Lo amo más que a mí misma…sin él no soy nada

Ella soltó un suspiro –Como tú digas pero… creo que estas mal

-No me importa lo que creas, quien me importa es el

-Como digas Annie, yo solo vine a decirte que… que estaré aquí por si deseas una amiga

-Enemiga –Murmure por lo bajo pero creo que no me escucho o no le importo

-Y que por ahora estaré en Escocia ya que vine de paseo con Archie, Stear, Albert y la tía abuela, también para ver a mi madre.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga yo? ¿Bailar por ti? ¿O crees que querré estar contigo todos los días? Ni siquiera puedo salir de aquí.

-No….solo pensé que quizás así no te sentirías tan sola y quisieras salir…

-¡¿Qué no comprendes que no puedo salir?! Son ordenes de mis padres, ¡Mis padres, no tuyos! ¡Míos! Y no puedo desobedecerlos

Ella abrió abruptamente los ojos y me miro con desconcierto, por una vez mostraba mis celos y envidia tan directos, mi posesión que siempre tenía hacia las personas y cosas que deseaba con tanto fervor, con tanta devoción.

Desesperación.

En realidad era mi desesperación por la atención que nunca recibí, el sentirme rechazada por una madre que ni siquiera conocí y un padre menos conocido también, saber que prefieren dejarme como basura en vez de quererme y cuidarme había afectado demasiado que mi desesperación por querer que alguien me diera lo que era desconocido para mí y que nunca había tenido me había estado llevando por caminos quizás un poco oscuros, pero no podía evitarlo.

Además de que Candy era una luz hermosa y envidiable, todo mundo la amaba y sin embargo yo…yo siempre bajo su sombra, siempre teniendo las sobras de todo lo que ella tenía. Siempre esperando algo que ella no tenia, siempre esperando que ella fuera la que perdiera y no tuviera lo que ella tenía pero eso…eso nunca paso.

-Annie yo…

-Mejor vete

-Es que…

-¡Vete con ellos, quédate con Archie hazme ese favor o con Stear o Albert! ¡Quédate con todos pero déjame tranquila a mí, déjame ser feliz, lo habías prometido! ¡Lo juraste tu!… -Sentí un leve mareo cuando me puse de pie, llevaba algunos días comiendo mal, sentí un fuerte retortijón en el estómago –Tu… ¡Ah!

-¡Annie! –Lo último que escuche antes de caer sin piedad contra el suelo.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **una enorme disculpa por haber tardado pero espero que este mini pero con mucho amor nuevo capitulo les guste ;D**_

 _ **mil gracias a todos por su apoyo por sus hermosos reviews y por su paciencia**_

 _ **espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste :D**_

 ** _no olviden votar por su fic favorito y les dare una sorpesa mañana :D_**

 ** _saludos_**

 ** _PD. el fic mas votado mañana tendra una sorpresa :D_**


	38. CAPITULO 38 EL ESPEJO, UN REFLEJO I

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste**

 **y disculpen la demora ;D**

 **nos vemos abajo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 38 UN NUEVO AMANCECER**

 **LA DECISION DE CANDY I**

* * *

 _ **La hermandad no es una obligación, es una decisión, así como el amor no es una condición es una decisión, el odio tampoco es una imposición, es decisión, todas las decisiones que tomamos son eso….decisiones, no son por casualidad ni por azares del destino, son pequeñas decisiones que a lo largo del camino se toman, sabiendo o no sabiendo lo que es el bien y el mal, por eso existe el error, pero ¿Cuánto puede tomarse una persona en saber que está bien y que no está bien?**_

 _ **Eso depende de uno mismo….**_

 _ **La realidad de quien es uno mismo es lo primero que se debe ver y aceptar, pero cuando la persona no está viendo su reflejo ¿Entonces que se puede esperar? ¿El espejo no miente como el reflejo del agua? Es tan clara como esta, tan densa y tan liviana a la vez, ¿Entonces aquellas personas que no lo ven? ¿Por qué es?**_

 _ **Y si entonces es así ¿Es una decisión también? La vida es todo eso una toma de decisiones respecto a lo que deseamos y queremos pero ¿Hay una obligación para que la otra persona u objeto que queramos deba ser nuestro a fuerza?**_

 _ **La realidad es que no pero si no hay un conocimiento del respeto entonces ¿Dónde está el respeto de las decisiones de los demás? Porque el amor no se puede comprar ni vender, menos obligar, porque es una decisión del corazón propia del ser humano.**_

 _ **Entonces puedes llegar a tomar una decisión razonablemente para poder tomar la decisión de dejar aquello que te puede llevar a un mal camino cuando no es lo que tu deseas, pero ¿Cuándo se trata de quien has amado? ¿Qué las promesas no se pueden romper? Claro que sí pero también es una decisión de la persona, si decide o no cumplir aquella promesa ya que ella misma sabe que peso o valor darle…**_

 _ **El débil vive hasta que el valiente quiera…**_

 _ **El ciego existe hasta que quiera ver…**_

 _ **Cuando decides tomar esto en cuenta, entonces ¿Qué hacer para que el peso de esa decisión llegue, sin temerle?**_

 _ **El miedo es el peor enemigo…esa es la respuesta.**_

 _ **C.M.M.**_

* * *

Candy miraba con angustia hacia la habitación de Annie, donde el doctor estaba ateniéndole, Archie la miraba con molestia aunque no comprendía porque, mientras que la tía abuela estaba llegando con una mucama y unas tazas de té, había ido a disponer que les prepararan algo, para que comieran aunque ella más que eso hubiera deseado saber ¿cómo estaba Annie?

-Ya se ha tardado bastante ¿No? –Pregunto un rubio que estaba bastante alejado de todos, hace tiempo estaba así, su noviazgo con la rubia era oficial y habían salido un par de veces pero no podía evitar pensar que su joven novia seguía pensando en su sobrino y ¿Cómo culparla? Él lo sabía, pero aun así sin poder evitarlo se había enamorado de ella como un idiota.

-Siempre es tardado Albert –Comento Elroy llegando justo a su lugar para poder recibir su propia taza.

-Solo espero que Annie no pierda al bebe –Murmuro Archie mirando a la rubia.

Candy sintió la mirada pesada del castaño, por lo que bajo la mirada, Albert se dio cuenta de eso, por lo que solo agrego. –Si eso pasa no será culpa de nadie, así lo quiso el destino –Puso su mano en el hombro de su novia, provocando un poco el sobresalto de ella.

Archie solamente volteo al lado contrario, claro que quería a su tío, pero a veces le molestaba su actitud hacia la rubia, aunque no la odiaba como lo hacía Annie, pero siempre en su mente estaba que por culpa de ella y de su rubio primo él no podía ser feliz con Annie.

Siempre la amó…pero también siempre supo que no era un amor correspondido.

Nadie agrego nada más porque en ese momento salió el doctor de la habitación de Annie, inmediatamente Elroy se acercó.

-¿Cómo está?

-Está estable, pero su embarazo se está complicando –Comento el doctor dándole una receta a la tía abuela.

-¿Puede perder su bebe?

-Si sigue mis indicaciones no será así, aquí puse todo lo que se debe de hacer y lo que deben de darle, ella debe de estar tranquila, nada de sobresaltos por favor

-De acuerdo doctor me encargare de que siga sus indicaciones

Candy miraba todo esto sin decir nada mientras sentía como la calidez de Albert le envolvía lentamente a través de su mano envolviendo la suya con dulzura y delicadeza.

-Bueno…creo que pasare a verla –Murmuro Archie esperando poder apagar el ansia que tenia de ver a su amada.

-Creo que lo mejor es que la dejemos descansar, Archie –Comento Albert tomando la mano de Candy con más fuerza para indicarle que era momento de retirarse

-Pero quiero pasar a verla y…

-No es prudente Archie –La tía abuela regresaba ya su atención a los jóvenes después de estar un momento con el doctor un poco más retirados de ellos –Creo que lo mejor es que la dejemos descansar, me quedare aquí –Miro a Albert –Lleva a Candy con su madre y por favor Albert después regresa a la mansión para atender los pendientes que habíamos venido a ver, George estará ahí

-De acuerdo tía abuela

-Archie por favor ve a dejar este telegrama para la familia Britter, dijo el doctor que no hay peligro pero quiero que estén enterados de todo lo que pasa con su hija.

-Bien –Murmuro resignado y molesto el castaño pero obediente se retiró.

-Nos vemos entonces luego señora Elroy –Murmuro tímidamente la rubia

-Tía abuela Candy por favor –Le sonrió con melancolía –No es tu culpa –Añadió mientras daba media vuelta para ir a la habitación donde estaba Annie.

Albert sonrió tiernamente a su novia y esperaba que su futura esposa -¿Vamos?

Estaba algo pensativa por lo que solo atino a asentir a lo que el rubio le estaba diciendo, pero realmente no deseaba apartarse de esa casa, esperaba que Annie se quedara más tranquila porque…porque…

 **Flash Back**

Sus palabras habían sido una daga a su corazón, ¿Cómo podía atentar contra su vida? Solo por… ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo su amistad, su amor de hermanas había cambiado? ¿Cómo es que llegaron a esa situación? Donde Annie era alguien tan lejano a la dulce niña que corría con ella por la colina de Pony, aunque si lo pensaba bien, ella había dicho que rechazara la oferta del señor Britter ¿Por qué?

Claro, porque no la escogieron a ella ¿No?

Pero ella quería una mama y un papa por supuesto y el señor Britter dijo que era por su carisma y por esa dulzura y traviesa niña que era.

Ese día… fue el peor día de todos donde no sabía qué hacer y apenas tenía seis años ¿Cómo pensar mal?

Pero ahora que analizaba un poco más la situación después del incidente que tuvo Annie al ver que recibía aun cartas de Anthony, comprendió que seguramente el cariño que ella decía tenerle no era en realidad cariño o más bien que dejo de tenérselo pero ¿Por qué la odiaba?

Fue entonces cuando comprendió un poco de que su hermana no estaba bien pero…lo que hizo ese día…nunca lo olvidaría

Atentar contra su propia vida no fue…no debería de ser.

El odio no debía ser más el amor que le tenía ¿No? Seguramente solo era un mal entendido, ni siquiera creía que la odiara.

Esas palabras aun resonaban _"Júrame Candy que harás lo que sea para que yo sea feliz, es por ti….yo estoy así por ti…por eso…júrame cuidarme, por favor…hermana"_

Pero es de humanos equivocarse y es de humanos rectificar.

 **End Flash Back**

Nunca imagino que la hermandad que habían decidido tener entre ambas se terminaría, ella decidió quererla como una hermana pero hoy pensaba que la mejor decisión que debía tomar era no tener una hermana menos con alguien como Annie.

.

.

.

Anthony miraba más tranquilo al castaño y a Flammy quienes platicaban tranquilamente en el pequeño patio que tenían, al principio por supuesto que Flammy no deseaba verlo por el incidente que había tenido en aquella ocasión donde el padre de Terry había dicho que lo tenían secuestrado, pero aparentemente podía más la bella amistad que había nacido entre ellos pese a los años.

Aunque pensaba que estaba perdiendo de algo.

-No te preocupes que yo les ayudare en lo que pueda –Era lo que decía Terrence cuando se acercaba el rubio

-Claro que no, no necesitamos nada, como le dije a Anthony todo quedo en el pasado ¿No?

-Si pero aun así…

-Terry no insistas, además –Miro al cielo –Ellos están bien y por ellos fue que me decidí a ser enfermera ¿sabes?

-¿Enserio?

-Si aunque es una larga historia

Anthony sonrió interrumpiéndolos –Veo que ya se llevan bien –Dejo la bandeja en la mesa –Los niños prepararon esto

-Espero no morir esta vez –Bromeo Flammy

Anthony rio –Es mejor que la de tu mama

-Es cierto

Ambos rieron mientras Terrence observaba a su hermano

-Anthony de verdad yo…

-No te preocupes Terry –Dijo seriamente el rubio –Solo te ruego que nadie se entere que estoy aquí, no quiero que Flammy tenga problemas y menos su familia

-Por supuesto –Dijo serio también –Pero de verdad….No quiero perderte

Anthony sonrió sinceramente –No me perdiste nunca, Terry

-Lamento haberme portado como me porte, en todo…desde que conocimos a…

-Candy no fue la culpable de nada –Suspiro –Fuimos unos tontos celosos tratando de conquistar la misma chica, pero…

-La vida dio un giro que no esperaba yo…

-Y vinieron los celos de hermano –Bromeo el rubio

-Sí y quiero que lo entiendas, quiero a Candy y no deseo verla mal

-Ni yo –Confeso también el rubio –Pero no me casaría con alguien que no amo y menos la haría sufrir con eso

-¿Hiciste lo que me dijiste esa noche? Sé que es así porque te vieron y tuve que fingir que fui yo

-Lo siento –Dijo melancólicamente –Y si pero…ella no accedió pero creo que al final…algo logre

-Anthony no quiero… -Suspiro frustrado –Me dijo mi madre que…que Albert y Candy han salido…y…

-Siguen siendo novios ¿no? –Comento el rubio molesto

-Así es

Anthony se levantó un momento de donde estaba sentado, Flammy solo los observaba, sabia de la historia de Anthony, y también sabía quién era y lo que había pasado con Terrence, porque todo se lo conto, pero también sabía que su tío estaba haciendo mal si tanto quería a su sobrino no debió dudar aunque también era una duda constante la de esa noche que estuvo con esa niña riquilla, que ya le molestaba sin conocerla.

-Si eso hace es porque en realidad no te quiere ni toma en cuenta nada de lo que dijiste aquella vez ¿No lo crees Anthony?

El rubio miro con molestia a la peli azul pero en el fondo también pensaba eso, comenzaba a molestarse también de como seguía comportándose la rubia, pero…aun así no podía evitarlo, seguía creyendo esperando, la esperanza muere al final ¿no?

-Por ahora creo y espero que estés de acuerdo conmigo, Tony, no puedes hacer nada –Comento Terry poniéndose de pie a su lado –Pero lo que si puedes hacer es no distanciarte de tu hermano, no lo vuelvas a hacer

Anthony sonrió con burla –Solo fue unos meses

-Aun así no lo hagas, estaba preocupado por ti y como soy mayor –Dijo burlón también como cuando se conocieron

-Por muy poco…

-Pero lo soy

-Como sea –Rodo los ojos el rubio soltando un suspiro de frustración –Creo que tienes razón no puedo hacer mucho por ahora, menos porque mi padre seguramente nos va a quitar cualquier ayuda, ni siquiera he contactado a la tía abuela para pedirle ayuda y permiso para quedarme en la finca de los Ardley…

-Mejor que no lo hagas, ella está aquí con Albert

-¡¿Qué?!

-Acompañaron a Candy a visitar a mi madre y a mí

-¿Candy está aquí?

-Si pero…por favor no puedes acercarte, además siempre esta con…Albert

Anthony solo guardo silencio tratando de controlarse pero Terrence pudo notar que estaba más que molesto, nunca lo había visto tan colérico, los celos lo estaban matando y la situación con Annie Britter no ayudaba.

.

.

.

Miraba desde lejos como Albert cabalgaba tranquilamente por la finca de los Grandchester, siendo sincera había estado escondiéndome de él, no quería…no podía estar cerca de él, aun pensaba en Anthony y en lo que dijo aquella noche, llevaba el anillo de compromiso en su cuello como un collar, lo sujeté con fuerza.

 _"_ _Este sentimiento no se puede esconder más. En realidad también amo a Anthony…nunca pensé que Annie sería la mayor amiga que tuve pero que se convertiría en mi enemiga más fuerte para poder ir con mi felicidad"_

-Al menos hasta que yo quiera –Susurre mientras abría mis ojos pero solo para encontrarme con la mirada de preocupación de Terrence

-Candy

-Terry –Sonreí tratando de ocultar mi pesar

-Hola princesa –Dijo abrazándome

Estaba feliz de poder estar con el de nuevo, me sentía a salvo y en confianza más que con mi padre que normalmente estaba en sus negocios y procuraba que estuviera con la familia Ardley, en específico con Albert.

-¿Dónde estabas Terrence? Candy lleva aquí toda la tarde –Dijo Eleonor ingresando a la habitación –Recuerden que no pueden estar…

-A solas ya se mama, pero no pude evitar mi emoción por ver a mi hermana –Dijo Terrence enfatizando la última palabra, pude notar que estaba algo molesto por lo que pensaban sus padres.

-Claro, ven mi pequeña debes tener hambre

Sonreí para tratar de que la tensión se fuera –Claro, seguramente también tú tienes hambre –Dije jalando a Terrence conmigo

-Claro que si

Ambos nos sentamos mientras veía por el ventanal que Albert bajaba del caballo, dijo que quería cabalgar por eso se salió casi en cuanto llegamos, pero estaba segura que estaba molesto por algo, me sentía mal porque sabía que era por mi culpa.

Aquella tarde…

 **Flash Back**

Candy caminaba con Albert por el pequeño jardín que había cerca de la mansión Ardley, habían sido incitados a tomar un poco de sol, ya que el día era simplemente hermoso, ella no estaba de acuerdo pero no podía desairar a las insistencias de la tía Elroy, así que por eso se hallaba ahí.

Albert le estaba platicando de varias cosas que realmente le gustaba hacer, por lo que estaba entretenida con su plática pero sentía la incomodidad porque tenía sujetada su mano a la de él, eso no le hacía sentirse en confianza, desde aquel día que habían acordado estar juntos, pero…

-Candy

Se detuvo por lo que ella también se vio obligada a detenerse -¿Qué ocurre?

Albert se acercó un poco más a la rubia –Candy no hemos hablado de tus sentimientos, tú conoces…conoces los míos, me he enamorado de ti y…yo realmente quiero estar a tu lado pero quiero saber qué es lo que sientes –La sujeto de los hombros –Candy…no puedo seguir con esto…pienso que solo es porque…me parezco de algún modo a Anthony, pero no quiero que me…que estés conmigo pensando en mi sobrino….quiero saber ¿Por qué estás conmigo?

-Albert yo… -Candy se sonrojo fuertemente, si bien no estaba enamorada de Albert eso no le impedía admitir lo buen mozo que era, pero debía admitir que en el fondo pensaba todo el tiempo en Anthony como bien dijo el, pero…tampoco era así…lo estimaba realmente no lo conocía tanto pero… ¿Quería conocerlo?

-Candy, yo te amo quiero que… -Se acercó más sobresaltando a la rubia –Quiero también tu amor –La beso sin detenerse más en el impulso que tenía.

Candy sintió los labios del rubio en ella, eran suaves, diferentes y cálidos, pero no sintió nada parecido a lo que sintió con Anthony, no se acercaba ni un poco.

Lentamente se separó mirándolo con tristeza en sus verdes esmeralda pero también con algo de miedo…no podía hacerlo, eso era lo que pensaba –Lo siento…yo… -Se terminó de separar bruscamente –Debo irme

Salió corriendo sin terminar de escuchar la réplica de Albert, no importaba ya en ese momento solo quería salir huyendo de ahí, estaba molesta, triste, alterada, nerviosa, avergonzada y miedosa, no podía estar así…

 **End Flash Back**

Desde entonces no se había acercado demasiado al rubio y eso parecía haberlo notado el, aunque no era un secreto, Albert sabía que la había asustado al menos eso lo pensaba, porque se había disculpado ya en más de una ocasión pero no habían tocado el tema de sus sentimientos.

-¿Por qué no vas por Albert cariño?

Me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de mi madre. –Es que…

-No debes dejarlo tanto tiempo a solas es nuestro invitado.

Baje la mirada –Solo que me siento algo cansada y quisiera solo estar con ustedes yo…

-De ninguna manera ve por él, eres una futura duquesa y…

-Por favor Eleonor no te comportes como nuestro padre porque me asusta –Terry me puso una mano en el hombro –Voy a decirle que te disculpe

-Gracias

Eleonor no dijo nada pero en cuanto Terrence estuvo fuera me miro algo molesta era la segunda vez que la veía molesta –Mira pequeña, debes comprender que este compromiso con el joven Ardley es importante sobre todo para ti –Murmuro tranquilamente o eso aparentaba –Y sobre todo que eres ya una Grandchester y…

-Claro que lo sé –Dije con molestia –Papa me lo ha repetido todos estos días, sé que soy Candy Grandchester y que ahora ya no tengo libertad a veces me arrepiento de haber conocido a mis verdaderos padres.

Salí de la habitación sin querer escuchar más, me topé con Terrence y Albert quien seguramente iba a despedirse, nos miramos unos segundos antes de que siguiera mi camino no soportaba más, quería aire.

-¡Candy! –Trato de sujetarme pero me zafe solo le mire por sobre mi hombro.

-¡Quiero estar sola, no me sigan!

Grite lo más fuerte que pude al tiempo que me iba de ahí, sin detenerme, estaba algo cansada de las situaciones en las que estaba, cansada de la obsesión de Annie con tener algo que no es para ella aparentemente, cansada de ser una Grandchester estos días con el duque habían sido una verdadera tormenta, cansada de tanto misterio, cansada de los malos entendidos, cansada de estar lejos de su hermano, cansada de…todo este embrollo.

Seguí corriendo hasta que sentí chocar con algo, o alguien más bien, estaba tan concentrada en eso que no me había dado cuenta de por dónde andaba, perdí el equilibrio y caí sobre la persona.

-Lo siento…mucho yo…

-¿Ca…Candy?

Era increíble como la vida se encargaba de ponerte en el lugar y momento correctos o erróneos dependiendo de cómo se vea pero ahí estaba una vez más en los brazos de aquel amor que no podía ser no porque no quisiera, no porque no sintiera nada por él, no porque él no me amara, sino porque mi querida ami enemiga se había encargado de trazar nuestros destinos de un modo diferente, sabía que la decisión también podía tomarla pero no quería en mi consciencia más situaciones como las que tuve en mi agridulce niñez y sin embargo aquí estaba de nueva cuenta en una difícil situación ¿Qué es lo que pasaría? La única diferencia era que ahora no era más Candy Britter sino una Grandchester y como Candy Grandchester debía llevar el nombre en alto, pues sería una duquesa en un futuro.

Mi corazón se desemboco en el momento en el que escuche su voz…helada me perdí en los orbes azules que me miraban

-Anthony –Murmure dejando caer más lágrimas, no podía creerlo. Y sin pensarlo un segundo más deje caer mis labios sobre los de él, tal vez después lo pensaría mejor pero ahora no quería pensar y solo dejar que mi corazón decidiera.

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _aqui les dejo una nueva actualizacion de mi fic, espero que les guste :D_**

 ** _lamento mucho la demora de verdad pero como les comentaba en mi otro fic pasaron varias cosas pero agradezco que me hayan dejado sus hermosos reviews y que me sigan leyendo en verdad ustedes son el motor para que siga escribiendo_**

 ** _por favor dejen sus votos por aqui o por facebook como puse en mi otro capitulo ;D_**

 ** _espero que les guste_**

 ** _saludos_**


	39. CAPITULO 39 ESPEJO, UN REFLEJO II

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola queridos lectores si sigo viva jejeje**

 **perdonen por la demora pero aqui les dejo un nuevo y largo capitulo espero que les guste :D**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 39 ESCUCHA EL CORAZON**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 39 LA DECISION DE CANDY II**

* * *

 _ **La vida es solo una, las decisiones hechas son propias, uno mismo decide si enfrentar la adversidad o los obstáculos que la misma vida decide ponernos, la fe es una lucha que se debe combatir día a día para poder alcanzarla, ya que es complicado entre tantos feroces momentos llenos de tormentosas lluvias poder lograr mantenerse en pie pero combatir con el amor a tu lado puede provocar que toda adversidad sea más liviana y llevadera pero ¿Qué decidirías entre la familia y el corazón? ¿Qué esta correcto? ¿Seguir leyes y normas impuestas por el hombre, padres, amigos, sociedad? ¿Rangos sociales, políticos y religiosos? ¿Dónde quedamos entonces? ¿Dónde queda el corazón? ¿Dónde queda la pasión y lo que nos debería hacer feliz? ¿Dónde quedamos con todo esto?**_

 _ **Al final seremos parte de la nada, del universo, hoy es un momento, hoy podemos arriesgarnos, luchar por lo que nos hace feliz, vivir para disfrutar logrando lo que soñamos alguna vez ¿Qué es la vida sin luchar o arriesgar para alcanzar? ¿Qué es la vida sin sueños y solo siendo algo más en el mundo como todos? La vida así no es vida, es nada, la vida sin sueños es nada, la vida sin fe no es nada…pero la vida con esto y siendo quien quiere ser y soñar, puede ser todo.**_

 _ **El momento es hoy…mañana puede ser muy tarde, no dejes de soñar hoy porque mañana no sabremos si volverás a despertar en este universo…**_

 _ **C.G.**_

* * *

Anthony no podía creer lo que estaba pasando en ese momento solamente importaba el hecho de que los labios de Candy estaban sobre los de él, los estaba saboreando como nunca, las gotas de lágrimas que ella había derramado segundos antes aún estaban frescas en su cálido rostro mientras trataba de corresponderle acariciándola con delicadeza y dulzura a la vez, esto era como estar en el paraíso, venia destrozado por el trabajo que tuvo que hacer en aquella tienda pero ahora nada importaba.

Candy se puso un poco rígida después de que el colocara la mano en la cintura de ella para atraerla, tal vez fue algo que no debió ser pero la sangre en sus venas estaba ardiendo y necesitaba demostrarle a la rubia que…

-Te amo –Susurro Anthony en sus labios provocando que la joven despertado de su letargo, en algún momento había pensado que estaba soñando despierta como normalmente había sucedido cuando creyó haber visto a Anthony en sus pensamientos, pero esto no era un pensamiento, una fantasía, un sueño ni nada que se le parezca.

Era real…

-Anthony… -Se separó abruptamente del rubio quien le miro confundido -¿Qué…? ¿Qué? Bueno yo… ¿Qué haces aquí…? ¿Cómo es que…?

-¡Candy! –Escucho el grito de Albert cerca, Anthony tomo la mano de la rubia, no quería perder esta oportunidad de poder estar un momento con ella después de esas semanas separados.

-Ven conmigo –La sujeto con fuerza halándola hacia el lado opuesto de la mansión Grandchester, dudo un segundo la rubia en si seguirlo pero estaba algo cansada de ser una Grandchester, cansada de las prioridades y lo que debía sacrificar por un título noble en Inglaterra, cansada con sus padres ¿Quién lo diría? La ironía de la vida cuando no tenía padres añoraba unos, tuvo los mejores sustitutos de padres que hubiera querido (Grace y Peter Britter) no eran sus padres biológicos pero ella siempre sintió que lo eran, conoció a sus verdaderos padres pero sentía que eran sus peores enemigos, encargándose de que su felicidad no fuera…ami-enemigos peores que sus padres en ese momento no podía tener.

Así que tomo la decisión como se debe de tomar, sin pensarlo, sin razonar, sin hacer caso a lo obvio de esa decisión que tomaría…siguió a Anthony como si su vida dependiera de ello.

.

.

.

Albert veía a la rubia correr detrás de otra persona que al principio no reconoció, aunque Terrence quien había seguido al rubio supo de inmediato quien era, cuando el futuro matriarca de los Ardley se dio cuenta, él lo miro.

-Ni se te ocurra decir algo –Murmuro seriamente el castaño –Anthony es inocente y está sufriendo por algo que no hizo, jamás faltaría de ese modo a su honor y no por el nombre de la familia a la que pertenece si no porque Anthony jamás haría eso con un pequeño inocente si supiera que es suyo.

-¿Pero si hacer que la prometida de su tío se vaya con él?

-Solo quiere platicar con ella –Dijo Terrence sorprendido por el brillo reluciente y obscuro en los ojos de Albert, lo conocía desde hace años como Anthony jamás había visto ese iris oscuro en sus ojos.

-Albert sabes que Anthony la ama desde…

-Si lo sé –Dijo empuñando sus manos a los costados –Pero será mi esposa y ya no está a discusión

-Albert

-Sabes que no hay nada que hacer, el compromiso está hecho y a diferencia de mi sobrino yo puedo darle una vida sin preocupaciones, carencias y sobretodo sin problemas con otra persona que dice tener un hijo mío. Yo no tengo ese problema

Terry enfureció en ese punto -¿Así que dejas que tu propio sobrino, hijo de tu única hermana se hunda en el lodo con tal de salirte con la tuya, eh? Vaya y yo que pensé que el ilustre Albert William Ardley era honesto.

-En la guerra y en el amor…

-Si todo se vale –Terrence se acercó un poco más –Veremos si ganas porque Candy muy a tu pesar es mi hermana, si tal vez antes no lo veía así y aunque no la viera como tal no caería tan bajo como tu porque antes que nada está la felicidad de Candy y hace tiempo supe que no era yo…ahora tengo mucho más derecho que cualquiera de ustedes ella es mi hermana y sobretodo Anthony también es mi hermano así que no te metas con ellos porque sabes que ahí estaré yo también.

Albert se relajó un momento –Yo no pienso hacer nada en contra de Anthony, es mi sobrino pero si intenta alejar a la mujer que amo tendré que actuar

-Ella no te ama…

-Tal vez no como a mi sobrino, pero sé que le gusto y sé que me puede amar –Dijo seguro el rubio –Por cierto sé que Anthony nunca está solo, te volviste su sombra y me lo arrebataste hace años, Grandchester así que si nunca olvido eso, porque yo me quede solo

Avanzo hacia la mansión -¿Dirás…?

-Diré a Candy que mañana temprano vendré por ella, para ponerle fecha a la boda –Dijo interrumpiéndolo –Quiero regresar a América lo más pronto posible y sé que tus padres no tendrán objeción, ya que aún estas tú para asumir el titulo ya lo habíamos platicado el día que me concedieron la mano de tu hermana, nos vemos luego.

 _"_ _Seguro que también por eso decidieron mantenernos lejos"_ pensó Terrence mientras se encaminaba hacia donde se fueron a esconder los rubios –Querían que Candy pasara más tiempo a solas con Albert –Susurro entendiendo a sus padres, a la vez de odiarlos.

.

.

.

Anthony corrió hasta llegar a la pequeña colina cerca de los linderos apartados de la mansión Grandchester que Anthony conocía a la perfección su vida fue Londres y Escocia no era la excepción paso mucho tiempo en aquella casa que ahora no le serían las puertas abiertas porque todos creían que él había sido capaz de dejar a Annie, quien era no más que una mentirosa pero en ese momento no era el indicado para pensar en eso.

Sintió la calidez de la mano de la rubia quien le envolvía también desde que decidió correr con él, eso le hizo tener más esperanzas, ya que no corrió cuando su tío grito lo cual quería decir que no lo amaba.

-¿Es hermoso no? –Pregunto Anthony sonriente mirando el paisaje.

Candy se recargo en el gran árbol que estaba al pie de la montaña tratando de recuperar un poco el aliento pero con el corazón a mil mirando al horizonte sintiéndose por una vez en mucho tiempo feliz y viva.

-Por supuesto –Ella también le sonrió dulcemente -¿Habías estado aquí antes? –Pregunto ella sabiendo que la respuesta era que sí, aunque sus miles de cartas que el rubio envió a lo largo de que su familia se fuera a Escocia no había podido responder, no impidió que las leyera aunque eso ya formaba parte del pasado, había aprendido a no confiar en todo en su hermana aunque ya era tarde en realidad, su ami-enemiga se encargaba de eso y con la promesa y la mentira trataba de aliarse la pregunta era aquí.

¿Lo permitirá?

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Tampoco quería que…

-Si he estado aquí cuando era más pequeño con mi hermano

-Terrence –Susurro la rubia

-Sí, Terry, mi gran amigo y hermano

La rubia sonrió tiernamente –Ahora también es mi hermano –Dijo riendo un poco

-Espero que no te pongas celosa, pequeña princesa por que considere a tu hermano mi hermano

-No –Dijo sonriendo –Al contrario me alegra que se lleven bien

-Candy –Anthony la tomo de ambas manos –Necesito preguntarte algo y…

-¿Qué ocurre? –Dijo la rubia sin comprender

-¿Albert y tu…?

-¡Candy! –Terrence llego a donde estaban – ¿Qué es lo que estabas pensando? –Pregunto acercándose a la rubia quien lo miro con una sonrisa de disculpa

-Perdón

-Albert está molesto y…

-Ahora no me importa eso Terry –Dijo la rubia sorprendiéndolo –Por una sola vez no quiero pensar en nadie más que en mi –Suspiro, mirando a Anthony –Si Albert está cerca de mi es porque la familia Ardley y sobretodo los Grandchester están de acuerdo en unirse y como Albert es el heredero directo de la fortuna Ardley pensaron que es mejor que me case con él.

-¿Y tú?

-En este momento no importa mucho lo que…

-¡Claro que importa! –Anthony y Terrence se miraron cuando ambos gritaron aquella frase, para después sonreír, Candy también sonrió con ellos después de unos segundos antes de dejarse caer en el árbol

La vista era simplemente perfecta, el sol ocultándose en el horizonte dando los pequeños rayos de sol tornándose de color amarillo y anaranjado en perfecta sintonía con el cielo, las nubes despejando el cielo para que pronto comenzaran a salir las estrellas, el pastizal a su alrededor de color verde intenso indicador del verano en su apogeo, las flores sonrientes tratando de tomar las ultimas gotas de rayos antes de que la noche las acogiera en su manto, los animales corriendo divertidos de aquí a allá, para disfrutar los últimos minutos del día.

La brisa abrazadora llenando el aroma de la naturaleza en sus pulmones, haciéndola sentir más relajada, tranquila y en plena paz algo que días atrás no había podido.

-Hace mucho que no tengo un momento así por favor no me hagas regresar a casa ahora

Terry la miro con ternura y no dijo nada simplemente se alejó un poco para sentarse del otro lado de la colina, tratando de dar un poco de espacio a los rubios, sus hermanos.

Sonrió para sí mismo ante este pensamiento.

Anthony se acercó a la rubia cuando vio que Terrence se alejaba, agradeciéndole mentalmente y también pidiéndole perdón por lo que iba a hacer pero era necesario, le volvería a ofrecer a la rubia lo que semanas atrás había hecho antes de abandonar la mansión de los Ardley –Candy –Murmuro al tiempo que se sentaba –Lo que dije ese día…

-Lo se Anthony no lo he olvidado –Candy metió la mano cerca de su pecho para sacar una cadena de oro donde después de ver minuciosamente estaba ahí…el anillo que había dado esa noche.

Anthony sonrió tiernamente mientras acariciaba el anillo que estaba colgando de la mano de la rubia quien sostenía con delicadeza la cadena.

-¿Entonces…?

-Claro que aceptaría encantada –Susurro la rubia sonriente –Pero –Su sonrisa se borró pero de inmediato Anthony le tomo la mano con dulzura

-Vámonos

-¿Qué?

-Candy, vámonos juntos lejos –La rubia abrió más los ojos por la sorpresa -¿A qué te quedas? ¿Eres feliz? ¿Serás feliz? ¿Lo serás con alguien que no amas?

Anthony tenía razón pero ella había crecido de una manera diferente y ¿dejar a la familia? No era algo que podía decidir a la ligera pero…

Sus padres que siempre lo fueron para ella ya no estaban ahí, estaban con Annie quien los necesitaba más que nunca.

Tenía a sus verdaderos padres que eso y no tener pensaba que era lo mismo, pues no estaban bien en su actuar solo pensando "que era lo mejor para ella" pero ¿Quién mejor que ella para saber qué era lo mejor?

¿Por qué no enfrentar bien la situación? El que nada debe nada teme….

Miro a Anthony por un segundo antes de responder -¿Por qué no te quedas a mi lado a enfrentar todo?

Anthony sonrió tristemente ante esta respuesta -¿Es muy importante para ti que este aquí?

-Si –Susurro la rubia

Anthony bajo la cabeza triste –Candy lamentablemente ahora no puedo pensar solo en mi…Jane también está en mi vida y una vez la deje de lado por culpa de mi padre pero esta vez…esta vez no puedo hacerlo…ella no estaba bien con ellos ahora…

-Lo entiendo Anthony pero… -Suspiro Candy levantándose –No me gusta huir cuando no tenemos nada que esconder o por que huir ¿Cierto? –Pregunto enarcando una ceja mirándolo con seriedad

-¿Sigues creyendo que él bebe de Annie es mío?

-Solo digo que si…

-Para ti eso es lo importante ¿No?

-Anthony si eres inocente se sabrá cuando él bebe nazca y…

-¿Me vas a esperar y soportar todo lo que se vendrá si vuelvo? –Pregunto molesto

-Es mejor que vivir lejos de todos ocultando el amor que nos tenemos

Anthony medio sonrió ante lo que dijo pero seguía molesto ¿Tanto importaba? –Solo así ¿eh?

-Es solo que…

-Lo intentaría mil veces por ti pero si no funciona esas mil veces ¿Seguirías insistiendo en eso?

¿Lo haría? Por supuesto que no…ella lo único que deseaba era ser feliz, pero también que los demás lo fueran, el abandonar a Albert de esa forma no creía que el rubio lo merecía finalmente se portaba bien con ella, dejar a sus padres de forma tan repentina tampoco se le hacía muy justo cuando lo que buscaban era que fuera feliz con lo que la podía hacer feliz en ese momento pero tampoco se le hacía justo ¿Qué es la justicia? ¿Quién decide que es bueno y que no lo es? ¿Qué decisión tomar cuando la vida te pone tantas piedras en el camino? Anthony tenia razón en muchas cosas y odiaba y amaba a la vez eso…sabía que tenía razón pero en cierto modo no quería dejar a su familia sobretodo Terrence, sabía que irse era alejarse de él y no lo quería de ese modo pero también sabía que Anthony estaba en la misma posición con Jane.

¿Qué hacer? La toma de decisiones siempre es decisión tras decisión, la vida es una ruleta de es un ahora o se te va a la siguiente y así vas dando vueltas por la vida tratando de tomar el mejor camino a la cima ¿si dice que no, sería feliz? ¿Si dice que sí, lo seria?

Suspiro desesperada pero antes de responder Terrence le hablo para que ambos se fueran de regreso a la mansión.

Anthony le miro tiernamente –Ve mi princesa, después te busco, creo que ambos debemos pensar muchas cosas ¿No?

Candy asintió pero antes de irse con Terrence regreso hacia Anthony para abrazarlo tomándolo de sorpresa pero correspondió gustoso unos segundos después –Sea cual sea lo que pase quiero que ambos tomemos la decisión –Miro intensamente al rubio quien le miraba –Mi decisión es que quiero ser feliz Anthony y esa felicidad está completa solo si tu estas en mi vida, si decidimos irnos lo hare, me iré al fin del mundo contigo si es necesario, ¿Dónde y a qué hora nos vamos?

Terrence miraba la escena preocupado y sorprendido, miro a Tony quien le miraba entre avergonzado por esa osadía y a la vez pidiéndole permiso, Terrence solamente atino a sonreírle tímidamente indicándole que lo único que deseaba era verlos felices.

-Mañana al mediodía mi pequeña pecosa –Candy sonrió dulcemente

-Aquí estaré

-Bien –Dijo Anthony quien ya planeaba que haría con el dinero que había ganado ese día –Nos iremos lejos, hermosa

-Hasta mañana –Susurro al tiempo que le daba un beso tímido y cálido en su mejilla, eso hizo que el corazón de Anthony acelerara como loco y buscara rozar levemente sus labios tiernos y dulces, provocando el sonrojo

-Bueno Romeo debo llevármela, nos vemos mañana –Tomo a Candy de la mano para guiarla de regreso a casa

Esta solo siguió a su hermano pero su mente y corazón estaban con Anthony quien solo miro embalsamado como su amada se iba con su hermano se sentía pleno, completo y feliz por fin.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente la rubia estaba despierta desde temprano, había empacado ya algunas cosas, ya que solo llevaría una maleta, no necesitaba realmente más, solo eso y el amor que le profesaba su corazón al rubio, estaba tan feliz, sintió la cadena deslizarse por el cuello, mientras buscaba su anillo de compromiso, mirándolo embalsamada que no se percató que su mama había ingresado a la habitación hasta que…

-¿Qué haces Candy?

Inmediatamente ella guardo su anillo dentro de la ropa

-Nada…arreglo –Mintió

Eleonor enarco una ceja -¿A si? Y… ¿Por qué tus joyas no están? –Pregunto mirando el alhajero

Candy comenzó a sudar un poco ante esto sin saber que hacer…

-Yo…

-¿Te ibas a ir? –Dijo Eleonor perspicaz

-No me quiero convertir en una duquesa –Ya no tenía sentido mentir –Y si me iba a ir es porque ya no aguanto este encierro ni las decisiones que me quieren imponer, mama

-Es por tu bien

-No lo es

-Candy…

-No soy feliz ¿entiendes Eleonor? Tú y Richard no han entendido lo que es ser padres, no son dueños de mi vida ni de la de Terry, solo son nuestros padres no amos, no confundan eso.

-Candy…

-Te has vuelto como el duque, solo porque te casaras con el ¿Por qué lo harás?

-Yo ame a tu padre y…

-Te abandono y además te quito la oportunidad de tenerme contigo y también a Terrence ¿aún le puedes amar?

-Ambos fuimos jóvenes nos equivocamos mucho pero…creo que podríamos formar una familia como debe ser con ustedes y por ustedes.

-Si te quieres casar con él por mí no lo hagas, eso no me hará feliz, prefiero unos padres separados y felices que aparentar ante la sociedad una familia feliz cuando no lo es

-Eres muy joven aun pequeña, lo único que queremos es tu felicidad.

-Entonces déjenme ir o… -Se acercó a Eleonor –Déjenme ver a Anthony

-¡¿Qué?! Ese joven que dejo a tu hermana, no por supuesto que no

-Mama el…

-No me importa que… -Miro a su hija con impresión -¿Te ibas a ir con el verdad?

-No yo…

-Claro que si no me puedes engañar Candy, huir no es la solución cuando tu padre lo hizo mira lo que paso y al final solo sufrirás y sufrirán tus hijos y…puedes hacer…lo que…

-¿El hizo? Jamás

-Pues no te iras y es mi última palabra –Dio media vuelta –Vamos Albert te espera

-No quiero verlo

-Candy no pregunte, baja y se cortes con él, tiene algo que decirnos

-Pero…

-¿Candy?

-Papa –Susurro la rubia mirando quien se asomaba por su puerta, ahora si estaría algo complicado zafarse ese día de ellos, resignada camino hacia la puerta, esperaba que Anthony aguardara por ella, si no entendían ella ya no estaba dispuesta a callarse, debían entender que su felicidad es primero.

.

.

.

Anthony miraba con dulzura a Jane mientras esta jugaba tranquilamente con los hermanos de Flammy, quien se alistaba para irse, el también ya tenía las maletas hechas para irse en cuanto fuera el momento, Jane se iría con ellos por supuesto y como era debido quería tener tiempo que pudiera con sus amigos.

Terrence llego en ese momento sin esperar a que bajara del caballo se acercó a él.

-Terry, ¿Qué paso? ¿Es Candy? ¿Está bien…ella?

-Hubo un pequeño contratiempo y ella ahora está en la mansión pero esta… -Miro a su hermano con sincera vergüenza por lo que diría –Esta con Albert.

Anthony lo miro sin comprender y con un poco de molestia pero antes de que pudiera comenzar su ira fluir, Terrence le relato lo que había escuchado decir Albert a su padre.

En el relato Anthony solo pudo apretar sus puños, maldiciendo internamente tener una conexión de sangre con Albert.

.

.

.

Candy miraba sorprendida al rubio lo que había escuchado no lo podía creer o más bien no lo quería creer ¿Cómo es que…?

-¿Candy?

Ella no decía nada pero miraba con algo de molestia a su padre y madre, no podía creer que… -No –Susurro débilmente

-Bueno la boda podríamos programarla en…

-Papa he dicho que no quiero casarme con… -Miro a Albert con pena –No puedo

-¿Por qué no Candy? –Pregunto su madre molesta

-Porque yo no lo… -Albert miraba atento a la rubia sin poder creerlo, un momento de haberlo visto y ya había cambiado todo, todo por culpa de su sobrino

-Candy yo creo que…

-Albert debiste preguntarme primero a mí antes que a mi padre para evitar…esto

Albert la tomo de la mano –Podríamos formar una linda familia y…

-Es que yo no… no te quiero de ese modo perdóname

-Son novios ¿Cómo es que no lo quieres de ese modo? –Pregunto su Richard

-Sentí…mucha presión –Bajo la cabeza avergonzada

-Creo que solo necesitas tiempo cariño –Dijo su madre

Candy le fulmino con la mirada negándole con la misma pero ella solo le miro con tranquilidad y dulzura tratando de infundirle el valor necesario o la presión necesaria para que accediera al compromiso ya casi hecho con Albert Ardley.

En ese momento y antes de que algo más pasara, alguien irrumpió en la habitación y sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo cuando vio frente a ella a su hermano y a…

-¿Qué hace aquí ese muchacho? –Pregunto molesto Richard Grandchester

-Anthony –Albert solo la miro cuando susurro el nombre de su sobrino, con molestia lo miro a él, retándolo y enfrentando por primera vez un enemigo en el amor, ya que no lo había tenido, lo irónico de la vida era que su propio sobrino se volvió su enemigo (ami-enemigo) aunque nunca hubieran sido como tal la relación más estrecha del mundo ambos se amaban y respetaban pero ahora.

Los celos no se harían esperar estaban ambos molestos, celosos, impotentes, desafiantes y tratando de ganar el amor de la persona que los miraba con angustia.

-Estoy aquí para enfrentar mis problemas –Miro a Albert y después a Candy –Y luchar por el amor

Terrence miraba a su madre tratando de que no interviniera ya que debían comprender que Candy era quien tomaría la decisión, su decisión debía ser respetada y apoyada como la familia que eran o querían ser.

-Pero Candy se comprometerá conmigo Anthony, además tú debes responder por tus actos con Annie.

-Yo no tengo ni tuve nada que ver con Annie Britter

-Aun así…

Candy solo miraba al rubio y vio su mirada decidida, llena de dulzura y calidez infundiéndole la fortaleza que necesitaba.

Escucho la voz de Annie pero la ignoro, su tonta promesa irrompible la estaba haciendo infeliz a ella, no podía, ya no podía más, quería tener la oportunidad de vivir, de vivir como cualquier jovencita de su edad, vivir un romance sano donde quería estar no donde debía, el deber y el querer no es lo mismo y el deber debía acabar ya, no debía nada a Annie, a los Britter, ni menos a sus padres, solo se debía la felicidad a ella misma y le debía esa felicidad a Albert al final se hizo esperanzas por su culpa pero solo lo haría siendo sincera.

Soltó su mano para después ante la mirada sorprendida de este rubio y de sus padres se acercaba a Anthony y tomaba su mano entre la suya y sonreía dulcemente –Mi decisión es solo ser feliz –Repitió como la otra vez. –Aunque no estén de acuerdo no deseo casarme ahora con nadie –Miro con algo de pena a Anthony pero este solo sonreía –Pero quiero vivir con felicidad y respeto, si no, no funcionara nada.

Nadie dijo nada ya que en ese momento se escuchó un pequeño grito seguido de un golpe seco, inmediatamente fueron a revisar y vieron a Annie Britter tirada en el suelo…

Candy sintió que el corazón se le congelaba, ¿Cuánto había escuchado? Se sintió ahora peor que antes, pero la decision y las consecuencias ya yacían ahí junto a su ami-enemiga eterna.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **espero que este nuevo capitulo les haya gustado**_

 _ **toda esta tarde noche eso es lo que planeo hasta ahorita estare subiendo los capitulos que ya tengo hechos de mis fics**_

 _ **asi es que espero que los disfruten mucho :D**_

 _ **mil gracias por su espera, su paciencia, comprension y sobretodo por sus hermosos reviews apoyo y cariño**_

 _ **espero sus comentarios y diganme ¿que fic les gustaria que tuviera actualizacion diaria?**_

 ** _saludos_**


End file.
